


Игры с тенью

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два лучших друга – один за одного до конца, и всё такое… Так? Что, если насмешница-Судьба разведёт их дороги и столкнёт вместе годы спустя? Хватит ли воспоминаний прошлого, чтобы примирить их с настоящим? Ведь время меняет всё…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. (+ пролог)

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Ярди68
> 
> Это сильно АУ, Джеи ни разу не актёры.  
> Авторов у сего творения два, и оба на историческую точность не претендуют.  
> Смерти второстепенных персонажей.  
> ГЕТ!!!расрас. У Джеев отношения дружеские, почти братские.  
> Если не устраивают предупреждения - не читайте :)

**Пролог**

Что-то было в этом неправильное. В горящих ненавистью и болью встречных взглядах, прожигающих насквозь и опаляющих сердца. В стиснутых добела пальцах на рукоятях пистолетов, нацеленных лоб в лоб. В этих закаменевших скулах, в застывших одинаковых позах. В голове у Дженсена билась одна единственная мысль: «Не верю!». Сердце отказывалось принимать правду. А правда всего лишь состояла в том, что напротив сейчас стоит убийца его друга, тот, за кем он гонялся последний год, тот, кто лишил его покоя и сна. Тот, кого он когда-то любил как брата, тот, за кого он мог пойти и в огонь, и в воду. Тот, кого он считал погибшим, и из-за кого два года искал смерти в небе над Европой, чтобы не возвращаться домой и не смотреть в глаза его родителям. Его друг, его названный брат. Джаред. Осознание того, что перед ним все же Джаред, мерзкой змеей скользнуло по позвоночнику.

\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, - язвительно усмехаясь, Джаред склонил голову набок.

\- Здравствуй, Джаред, - выдохнул Дженсен.

**Глава 1.**

_Семь лет назад._  
 _Декабрь 1941 года._  
 _Жемчужная бухта. Гавайи._

\- Падалеки! Эклз! Немедленно к капитану! – голос сержанта Дэниелса пророкотал по ангару, перекрывая рёв двигателя самолёта. 

\- Ты что-то натворил? – вопросительно задрав бровь, обратился к Джареду Дженсен.

\- Кроме того, что постебался над салагами? Ничего, - Джей пожал плечами, выбираясь из кокпита своего «Сандерболта».

\- Жестоко постебался? – Дженсен хихикнул, спускаясь по лестнице на бетонную площадку ангара.

\- Да как обычно. Отправил драить сортир зубной щёткой. Одной на четверых, - Джаред широко улыбнулся и невинно похлопал ресницами.

\- Значит, нас зовут не по этому поводу.

\- Эклз! Я ещё долго должен надрываться? – рявкнул над ухом сержант. – Немедленно – значит, быстро! Падалеки! Шевели задницей!

\- Сэр, есть, сэр! – хором отозвались парни и рванули к штабу.

Штаб их части располагался в большой брезентовой палатке, которую, впрочем, язык не поворачивался так назвать. Это было целое брезентовое здание защитного тёмно-зелёного цвета. Оказавшись внутри, Дженсен и Джаред прошли едва ли не строевым шагом до стола капитана. Капитан Хенриксон сидел, склонившись, над какими-то бумагами и время от времени делал в них пометки простым карандашом. 

\- Сэр, Эклз и Падалеки по вашему приказанию прибыли! – козырнув, отчитался Джаред.

\- Сэр! – добавил Дженс, так же отдав честь.

\- Вольно, - отмахнулся Хенриксон.

Джею капитан нравился. Глядя на него, Падалеки понимал, что хочет найти своё место в жизни так же, как и этот человек. Хенриксону было слегка за сорок, высокий, подтянутый, с ранней сединой в тёмных волосах. Капитан был для молодых лётчиков названным отцом. Он не стеснялся крепко выругаться, если считал это необходимой воспитательной мерой, но всегда поддерживал своих подопечных. Всем было трудно на войне, но кто-то же должен быть сильным? 

\- Итак, - капитан откинулся на спинку походного стула. – Джаред, что с твоей «птичкой»?

\- Не жужжит, - расстроившись, ответил Падалеки. – Сегодня думал, что получится, но техники только руками разводят. Говорят, она себя уже измотала, и ей пора на покой.

\- Да, они и мне докладывали. Поэтому я решил, что тебе пора пересесть на другой самолёт. Его доставили вчера вечером, проблемы у него тоже есть, но всё не так безнадёжно. Те же техники воодушевлённо твердят, что этот должен взлететь почти совсем наверняка, - Хенриксон усмехнулся, а Джей совсем поник.

\- Но… Сэр… Это же… Я не могу изменить моей птичке! – он умоляюще посмотрел на капитана.

\- Джаред, ты ещё хочешь летать? – вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Падалеки промолчал. – Твоя машина в этом году точно не взлетит. Завтра на рассвете мы выходим в море на учения. Возможно, в скором времени поступит команда отправляться на задание. Мне нужны все, Джаред. Дженсен останется с тобой тут и поддержит, раз уж вы разделённые в детстве братья-близнецы. А как только ты освоишься с новой машиной, вы нагоните нас в море. Задача ясна?

\- Так точно, сэр, - ответил Дженсен. Падалеки тихо сопел, и Дженсу пришлось ткнуть его локтем.

\- Есть, сэр, - буркнул Джаред.

\- Свободны, - махнул рукой Хенриксон, возвращаясь к бумагам.

***

\- Новый самолет! Да что он понимает, Дженс? – Джаред метался по казарме, размахивая руками и неистово сверкая рысьими глазами. – Он предлагает мне променять мою «птичку» на непонятно что!

Дженсен, развалившийся на своей кровати, наблюдал, как младший друг выпускает пар.

\- Джей, ты ведь еще не видел новый агрегат, - лениво возразил он, складывая руки за головой.

Джаред, затормозивший у окна, метнул в его сторону такой нечитаемый взгляд, что Дженсену захотелось рассмеяться.

\- Ты бы изменил своему самолету? – глаза Падалеки снова полыхнули гневом.

\- Нет, в отличие от тебя я обращаюсь с техникой бережно, как с родной мамой, - Эклз по-прежнему безмятежно взирал в потолок.

\- Ну да, конечно, я виноват, что самолет отказывается летать, - обиженно фыркнул Джаред.

Дженсен хотел подтвердить, что именно так он и думает, но его прервал голос дежурного по казарме. Келли, старательно повышая голос, приветствовал кого-то:

\- Сэр!

Эклз тут же вскочил с кровати и поправил китель. Падалеки тоже отступил от окна. Шаги майора Болдуина они научились распознавать еще со времен учебки. Грузный высокий мужчина за пятьдесят появился в казарме через мгновение.

\- Эклз? Падалеки? – смерил он их взглядом. Парни тут же вытянулись в струнку и дружно гаркнули:

\- Сэр!

\- Вольно. Вы почему прохлаждаетесь в казарме? У вас уже личное время?

\- Никак нет, сэр, - бойко отрапортовал Дженсен. – Зашли на пару минут переодеться в рабочие комбинезоны.

\- На пару минут? – Болдуин окинул взглядом казарму. – А кровать твоя смята, потому что ты на ней комбез искал?

Дженсен почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар. Стоящий рядом Джаред едва слышно хохотнул.

\- Падалеки, тебя это тоже касается, - повернулся к нему Болдуин. – Чтоб через минуту вас тут не было. Келли!

Брок появился как чертик из табакерки и замер, глядя преданным взглядом на Болдуина. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Келли был приемным сыном майора, но это вовсе не мешало ему оставаться таким же шалопаем, как и большая часть молодых летчиков в их полку. Единственное, что отличало Брока от остальных, так это наличие родителя под боком, а не на материке. Майор спуска отпрыску не давал, и за все проделки, которые выкидывала их дружная компашка, получали сполна абсолютно все. 

\- Я сейчас отойду на минуту, когда вернусь, чтобы этих балбесов тут и в помине не было.

\- Есть, сэр! – вытянулся во фрунт Брок, но в его глазах горел лукавый огонек.

Едва майор скрылся за дверью, Джаред и Дженсен, похватав свои комбинезоны, лихо свалили из казармы.

\- Идем, посмотрим на твоего нового дружка? – Дженсен хлопнул приятеля по плечу.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул и согласно кивнул. Эклз насмешливо смерил его взглядом и снова, уже в который раз, спросил себя: почему это лохматое недоразумение стало ему не просто другом, а практически братом?

_Сентябрь 1930 года._  
 _Даллас. Техас._

\- Эй! Эклз! – тяжелая рука Криса опустилась на плечо Дженсена. Он сосредоточенно копался в своём шкафчике, пытаясь отыскать в его недрах учебник по европейской истории.

\- Чего тебе, Кейн? – не оборачиваясь, пробубнил Дженсен, продолжая бесплодные поиски.

\- Ты как насчет вечеринки у Тейлора в эту субботу?

\- Сам знаешь, родители уезжают на выходные, Мак не с кем оставить. Она всех нянек с ума сводит в первый же час, - поморщился паренек. Его восьмилетняя сестра была еще той занозой, и, хотя родители и утверждали, что Дженсен сам в детстве был не подарком. Но он подозревал, что это говорилось лишь для того, чтобы он проникся ролью старшего брата, как когда-то Джош.

\- Понятно. Просто там будет новичок, этот… Падалеки, кажется, - фамилию новичка Кейн не произнес – выплюнул.

\- Что ты к нему привязался? – недовольно поинтересовался Дженсен. В их средней школе Крис Кейн был главным задирой, а задирать новеньких сам бог велел. А Джеффри Падалеки всем своим видом показывал, что он есть самая подходящая жертва для насмешек: высокий, нескладный, да еще и очкарик. Он появился в их школе неделю назад, в начале учебного года. И оказался в одной параллели с Дженсеном и Крисом, хотя был на год старше их обоих. 

\- Он ботаник, - удивленно поднял брови Кейн. Понятно, ботаник – значит, слабак. Железная логика у Криса. Дженсен усмехнулся.

\- Знаешь, Крис, я не буду на твоей стороне, если он тебе накостыляет. Давно пора это сделать кому-нибудь, кроме меня.

После этих слов Кейн нахохлился и отошел, что-то недовольно бурча, а Эклз все же отыскал тот проклятый учебник. 

Прижимая к груди драгоценную находку, Дженсен поспешил в класс, потому что звонок прозвенел, а мистер Биггер не любил опоздавших. Эта нелюбовь была чревата дополнительными занятиями после уроков. Однако, как оказалось, у девятиклассников оказалось более интересное занятие, чем лекция по европейской истории, и это самое занятие происходило как раз у аудитории, где должна была состояться та самая лекция. Чувствуя, что там происходит что-то крайне нелицеприятное, Дженсен прорвался сквозь толпу школьников и замер – Кейн и его дружки зажали Падалеки в кольцо, и это кольцо угрожающе сжималось. Джеффри растерянно крутил головой и близоруко щурился, потому что его очки уже валялись на полу. 

\- Эй, ботаник, потерял что-то? – с издевкой спросил Кейн.

\- Ребят, это не смешно, - стараясь оставаться спокойным, ответил Джефф, но, судя по дрожащему голосу, давалось ему это с трудом. Он осторожно опустился на одно колено, тщетно пытаясь нашарить очки на полу.

\- Очень смешно, - захохотал Крис, наклоняясь к нему. Дженсен уже наладился унимать Кейна, но сделать ему это не дали. Звонкий мальчишеский голос раздался неожиданно:

\- Эй ты, придурок! 

Кейн прищурился и повернулся. 

\- Ты мне? – он пытался разглядеть того, кто посмел ему возразить.

\- Ну ты же отозвался, - из толпы выбрался паренек лет одиннадцати. Воинственно вздернув подбородок, он сверлил взглядом Кейна.

\- Джаред, - слабым голосом выдохнул Джефф. – Не вмешивайся.

Проигнорировав его просьбу, мальчишка сделал шаг к Крису и прошипел:

\- Что, нашел жертву?

Дженсен сначала хотел было вступиться за мальчугана, но решил пока понаблюдать. Уж очень интересно смотрелась эта картина: высоченный Кейн и мальчик на голову ниже, но умудрявшийся смотреть на него сверху вниз.

\- Иди своей дорогой, малыш, - сладким голосом посоветовал мальчику Крис.

\- Как же. А ты будешь и дальше задирать моего брата? – скривился в усмешке Джаред. – Джефф, твои очки на три часа. 

Падалеки нащупал очки, поспешно водрузил их на нос и поднялся.

\- Ну что ж ты, - нараспев произнес Падалеки-младший, склонив голову и глядя в глаза Крису.

Кейн, занес руку, чтобы ударить паренька, но Дженсен перехватил ее и с силой сжал запястье.

\- Кейн, успокойся, это же младшеклассник!

\- Уйди, Эклз, - прорычал Крис, пытаясь вырваться.

\- Да, Эклз, - насмешливо попросил Джаред. Дженсен повернулся к сопляку и увидел, что в раскосых рысьих глазах горит ярость.

\- Джаред, да? – спросил он.

Мальчик кивнул.

– Уведи своего брата. А я прочту Крису лекцию о правилах хорошего тона.

Джаред нехотя кивнул и, проталкивая сквозь толпу все еще смущенно озиравшегося Джеффа, ушел. 

Конечно, Кейн не простил Дженсену такого удара в спину. И уже в конце этого же учебного дня за углом школы его метелили трое. Он отбивался, как мог. Но против троих качков управиться одному трудно. Помощь пришла со стороны. Джаред. И еще трое его одноклассников. Странно, должно быть, выглядело, как четверо пятиклассников пытаются растащить парней старше себя. В итоге, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы и пытаясь рассмотреть целым правым и заплывающим левым глазами своих нежданных спасителей, Дженсен прохрипел:

\- И зачем вы полезли?

\- Трое против одного – разве честно? – опять вздернул подбородок Джаред, которому тоже перепало. Но, слава богу, старшеклассники вовремя заметили, что бьют детей и отступили.

\- Нечестно, - кивнул Дженсен и, неожиданно даже для себя, протянул руку Джареду. – Дженсен.

Тот совсем по-взрослому пожал ее:

\- Джаред. А это Бад, Тэд и Майк.

_Декабрь 1941 года._  
 _Жемчужная Бухта. Гавайи._

Рабочий комбинезон Джареда пропитался потом и машинным маслом. Прогнав техников прочь, Падалеки взялся лично чинить свой новый самолёт. Впрочем, новым-то он как раз и не был. Судя по его внешнему виду, этот представитель летающих машин в бою уже побывал. Официальная история самолёта осталась для Джея загадкой, которую он не очень-то и стремился разгадать. Главное, что это была знакомая до последней гайки модель «Сандерболта».

Проверив мотор и убедившись, что серьёзных повреждений нет, Джей с упоением принялся за замену поношенных деталей. Основной загвоздкой был носовой винт. Лопасти на винте выглядели так, будто ими пытались рубить дрова. Это уж никак не соответствовало требованиям безопасности устройства в целом и Джареда Падалеки в частности. Отыскав подходящий винт, Джей принялся за работу.

\- Как оно? – Эклз в не менее измазанном комбинезоне материализовался за спиной друга. 

\- Вполне себе рабочая машина, - отозвался Джей, налегая на особенно туго идущий болт. – Из основных проблем только заедающие элероны. Винт я сейчас поменяю, и можно будет отдохнуть до завтра. 

\- Ну вот, а ты боялся, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Починим, и будет как новенькая. Только обращайся с ней бережно.

\- Когда это я неаккуратно обходился с самолётом? – возмутился Джаред. – Я всегда предельно обходителен.

\- Ага, будем считать, что я тебе поверил, - хмыкнул Дженс.

Джаред прищурился и резко выбросил руку вперёд, стараясь ухватить ехидного приятеля. Дженсен проворно увернулся, но Падалеки всё же удалось оставить у него на плече след от машинного масла. Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, он вернулся к работе.

***

Вечером они сидели возле костра в компании друзей из роты морпехов, которые остались на берегу. Поскольку на завтра намечались официальные выходные, расходиться никто не спешил. 

\- Эй, Падалеки, - подал голос один из солдат.

\- Чего тебе, Джонсон?

\- Вы чего остались? Все авианосцы ушли, бросив вас на суше?

\- А мы решили, ну их, эти манёвры! Так и сказали Хенриксону. А он нам: «Не хотите, оставайтесь, пейте пиво и отсыпайтесь, только не переусердствуйте с девочками, а то потом штурвал натирать будет».  
Компания дружно заржала. 

\- В понедельник, надеюсь, вылетим, - отсмеявшись, сказал Дженсен. – Махнём на какой другой остров, оценим местных красавиц. 

Он мечтательно закатил глаза.

\- Надейся, - хмыкнув, вставил Джонсон. – Мы туда раньше доберёмся.

\- А вот и нифига! – ответил Джаред. – Покуда ваши корабли развернутся, мы с Дженсом на наших птичках будем уже у цели. Так что можешь даже и не мечтать.

Чокнувшись в знак солидарности бутылками, Джей и Дженс хлебнули пива.

***

Воскресное утро выдалось тёплым и безветренным. Несмотря на то, что всем оставшимся на берегу солдатам было позволено спать аж до восьми, Джей выполз из казармы в привычные шесть утра. Он помахал немного руками, разогревая мышцы. Пару раз присел и лёгкой трусцой направился к полосе препятствий. Там занимались ещё несколько человек. Схватившись за перекладину, Джаред стал подтягиваться. Когда он закончил с этим упражнением и спрыгнул на землю, позади раздался голос Дженсена.

\- И чего тебе не спится, как нормальным людям? Можно было ещё часа полтора проваляться в кровати. 

\- Сила привычки, - усмехнулся Джаред, глядя на немного сонного друга. Эклз натянул тренировочные брюки и белую казённую майку. Присмотревшись к приятелю, Падалеки решил, что тот неприлично чисто одет. - Чистюля, - толкнув Дженсена в плечо, Джаред отбежал на несколько шагов. – Спорим, я тебя на полосе сделаю?

\- Ни в жизнь! - Дженс рванул с места и в три шага нагнал Падалеки. Они бросились наперегонки к полосе препятствий.

Отстав на финише буквально на секунду, Джей посчитал своим долгом повалить Дженса в траву и прижать всем своим немаленьким весом.

\- Эй! Я победил! - смеясь, Эклз попытался освободиться.

\- Зато я сильнее! - Джаред даже не пошевелился. 

Жертва попыталась стянуть с себя центнер живого веса за цепочку от солдатских жетонов, но в этот момент послышался низкий рокот. Парни замерли и осмотрелись. Тревожный звук доносился с запада.

\- Что это? - нахмурился Джаред.

\- Похоже... На самолёты, - удивлённо ответил Дженсен. - Наши возвращаются?

В этот момент упомянутые самолёты сбросили первые бомбы на линкоры, стоявшие на якоре в заливе. Только когда крылья стальных убийц пронеслись буквально над головами, Джаред смог рассмотреть красные круги на белом фоне.

\- Какого?..

\- Японцы? - удивился Дженс.

Секундой позже раздался вой сигнала воздушной тревоги. Рванув с места, Джей бросился к ангарам. Цепочка порвалась легко, как нитка, и жетоны остались в ладони Дженсена.

\- Ходу, Дженс! - крикнул Джаред. 

Растерявшись, Эклз схватил жетоны и даже не задумался вернуть их Падалеки. Он вскочил на ноги и помчался вслед за другом туда, где в ангаре стоял его самолёт.

_Март 1942 года._  
 _Англия. Графство Йоркшир._

В прокуренном баре яблоку было негде упасть. Как бы банально это не звучало, но так оно и было. 

Посетители в большинстве своем носили форму пехотинцев и летчиков. Полк, в котором сейчас служил Дженсен, базировался в Иммингеме, городке, находившемся на северо-востоке Йоркшира. Точнее, не в самом Иммингеме, а в трех милях к северу, но не в этом суть. Сегодня было седьмое марта, три месяца после Перл-Харбора, три месяца после кошмара, который разделил жизнь Дженсена Эклза на «до» и «после». И не только его жизнь. 

Но он остался жив. 

Пальцы привычно коснулись армейских жетонов под рубашкой. Их было четыре. Два его и два – Джареда. Он до сих пор винил себя в гибели младшего друга. Хотя все вокруг твердили, что это война, что он всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать, что это чёртовы японцы сбили самолет Падалеки, а не он. Да, черт возьми, да! Но он знал, что Джей не доремонтировал свою «птичку», но всё же позволил ему подняться в воздух на ней. Хотя в ангаре стоял еще и самолет приболевшего Уоррена. Вполне исправный. Но куда там. Падалеки сразу впрыгнул в свою машину, и Дженсен не успел его остановить. А ведь мог. Именно неполадки и стали причиной того, что Джаред не сумел выполнить маневр и попал под обстрел японцев.

Рука сжала стакан с виски так, что тот треснул.

\- Эй, Дженс, - кто-то похлопал его по плечу, приводя в чувство. 

Эклз пару раз моргнул, возвращаясь из Перл-Харбора в Йоркшир. Том Уэллинг, ирландец, стал его приятелем здесь во многом потому, что внешне чем-то напоминал Джареда. Том обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в лицо. 

\- Ты что, опять в облаках витал?

\- Нет, Том, все нормально, - выдавил из себя улыбку Дженсен и опрокинул остатки виски в рот.

\- Точно? – Уэллинг по-прежнему не оставлял попыток узнать, что такое с другом.

\- Да, - почти уверенно кивнул Эклз и во все глаза уставился на сцену. 

На высоком табурете у самого края подмостков сидела Она. Данниль. Высокая, гибкая шатенка с огромными карими глазами, она очаровала его в первый же вечер, когда он пришел сюда. Она пела с мягким акцентом, больше напоминающим французский, чем американский. Впрочем, ее фамилия – Харрис, не оставляла сомнений в том, что она не француженка. Данниль отстраненно смотрела в полусумрак зала. Тонкая рука, обтянутая кружевной полупрозрачной черной перчаткой казалась продолжением сигареты с длинным мундштуком и подрагивала в такт песне. Ее взгляд был наполнен грустью, Дженсену казалось, что он видит, как в глазах девушки блестят слезы. 

Он с жадностью впитывал ее образ. Весь. Целиком. Гладко уложенные тяжелые каштановые пряди, высокий лоб, тонкие дуги бровей над глубокими карими глазами, аккуратный носик и полные губы. Ее откровенное красное, в тон помады, платье ничего не скрывало, и Дженсен буквально чувствовал возбуждение всех присутствующих мужчин. Данниль закончила петь и, так же равнодушно скользнув взглядом по залу, спустилась с табурета. 

Дженсен приготовился, чтобы встать.

\- Все еще не теряешь надежды с ней познакомиться? – усмехнулся Том, видя, как напрягся приятель.

\- Нет, я упрямый, - ответил Дженсен, подхватывая со стола фуражку. – Не жди меня, я сам доберусь до расположения.

Проникнуть за кулисы оказалось несложно. Оказавшись в длинном коридоре, Дженсен азартно принялся искать нужную ему дверь. Гримерка Данниль нашлась почти в самом конце. Деликатно постучав, Эклз нахлобучил фуражку и замер в ожидании.

\- Войдите!

Выдохнув, он распахнул дверь. Данниль стирала макияж перед зеркалом. Увидев отражение незнакомого летчика, она тихо вскрикнула от неожиданности.

\- Извините, - сконфузился Дженсен. – Я только хотел поблагодарить вас за выступление. 

\- А что, цветы в Йоркшире уже не продают? – придя в себя, певица продолжила сосредоточенно вытирать грим.

\- Простите, - Эклз покраснел. – Я…

\- Вы так и будете мяться на пороге?

Дженсен с удивлением посмотрел в зеркало, Данниль закатила глаза и пробурчала:

\- Входите уже.

Летчик вошел в гримерку и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Мисс Харрис, я…

\- Данниль, - прервала его девушка. – Меня зовут Данниль. А вас?

\- Дженсен. Эклз.

\- Ну что ж, Дженсен Эклз, что же вы все-таки делаете в моей гримерной? 

\- Я… 

Господи, Эклз, ты краснеешь, как школьник. Джаред бы от души посмеялся, узнав, как ты, первый красавчик школы, пытаешься познакомиться с провинциальной певичкой. Воспоминание о друге обожгло изнутри.

– Я решил с вами познакомиться, Данниль. 

\- Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Дженсен, - мягко улыбнулась Данниль, но в глазах все так же таилась грусть. – Думаю, теперь вы можете уйти.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел? – Дженсен присел на пуфик, небрежно смахнув на пол груду одежды.

\- Да, Дженсен. Так будет лучше, - холодно ответила девушка.

\- Странно, - пожал плечами Эклз. – А вот мне уходить совершенно не хочется. Чем вы заняты после работы, Данниль? У меня есть предложение прогуляться.

\- У меня нет шансов, да? – грустно усмехнулась Данниль, поворачиваясь к нему. – Вы ведь привыкли добиваться своего?

\- Скажем так, вы можете отказаться, но я не могу гарантировать, что в следующую пятницу снова не приду и не буду умолять о свидании, - Эклз склонил голову и посмотрел на девушку из-под опущенных ресниц.

Она смотрела на эту притворную кротость несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, а потом звонко рассмеялась.

\- Хорошо, Дженсен, я буду готова через десять минут.


	2. Глава 2.

_Декабрь 1941 года._   
_Линкор «Джорджия». Тихий океан._

Тишина была вязкой. Джареду казалось, что весь мир состоит из ваты или чего-то подобного, что поглощает звук. Сначала он подумал, что оглох, но какие-то звуки до него всё же доходили. Только слышал он их с трудом, а о том, чтобы понять их природу, и речь не шла. На вид тишина оказалась серой. Её было немного: окошко в темноте фута два шириной. Вдруг в этом окошке появилось миловидное девичье личико. И мягкий голос. Сосредоточившись, он смог кое-как разобрать слова.

\- Сегодня море неспокойное. Похоже, наше возвращение затянется. Не знаю, как ты, а я жутко хочу на Большую Землю. Странно, да? Меня там никто не ждёт, а мне так хочется туда! Эх… Вот тебя наверняка какая-нибудь девушка ждёт. Как только мы выясним, как тебя зовут, сможем начать поиск родни. Всё будет хорошо, мистер Джон Доу, - она лукаво улыбнулась, коснувшись влажной марлей шеи Джареда. – Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Доктор говорит, что ты слышишь. А кто я, чтобы с ним спорить? Простая медсестра по имени Женевьев. Доктор говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Ты только не сдавайся, ладно?

Джаред хотел ответить, но сил на это у него не было. Он лишь медленно опустил ресницы, давая понять, что услышал и принял к сведению слова Женевьев. 

\- Ты меня слышишь? – девушка даже подскочила на месте, заметив этот жест. Джей снова моргнул в знак согласия. – Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

_Декабрь 1941 года._   
_Небо над Жемчужной Бухтой. Гавайи._

\- Чёрт, откуда их столько? – ругался в наушниках голос Дженсена. – И где все наши, чёрт возьми?!

\- Они знали, что авианосцы ушли в море. Кто-то им донёс, - отозвался Гаррисон. – Нас сдали!

\- Хватит паниковать! – рявкнул Болдуин. – Соберитесь, это не учебный полёт! Питерс, твоя тройка над ангаром. Там ещё шесть или семь машин, надо дать им возможность подняться. Гоните япошек подальше, в море!

\- Есть! – отозвался Питерс. – Стив, Пол, уходим влево. 

Джаред заметил, как три самолёта совершили манёвр, возвращаясь к острову. Все прекрасно понимали, что силы далеко не равны. На стороне противника численное преимущество, да и элемент неожиданности сыграл свою роль. Немногочисленные силы армии США гибли с катастрофической скоростью, даже не успев среагировать. С высоты в тысячу футов Джей с болью в сердце наблюдал, как медленно, но неотвратимо уходит под воду линкор «Аризона». На этом корабле служили его приятели-морпехи. 

\- Эклз, твоя тройка над «Джорджией». Прикрывайте плавучий госпиталь.

\- Сэр, у меня только один ведомый, - отозвался Дженс. Их третий звеньевой – Дэвид Бореанез – ушёл вместе с авианосцем, к которому они были приписаны, два дня назад. Болдуин заковыристо выругался.

\- Берите Келли, и вперёд, - скомандовал он. – Только без фанатизма. 

\- Уходим, - коротко отозвался Дженс.

Джаред дождался, когда Джен начнёт манёвр, и аккуратно сдал вправо. Вопреки ожиданиям, машина послушно развернулась и снизилась. Видимо, проблемы с элеронами оказались не так серьёзны, как он думал. Что же, это и к лучшему.

Над линкорами кипел бой. «Джорджия» считалась госпиталем, но её вооружение не отставало от вооружения других кораблей флотилии. Опомнившись от замешательства, матросы открыли огонь по самолётам противника. Джей едва успел увернуться от объятого пламенем японского истребителя. Появление в небе их звена экипаж «Джорджии» встретил с огромной радостью. Джей видел улыбки людей, проносясь практически в считанных метрах над палубой. Он нажал на гашетку, открывая счёт сбитым сегодня противникам. 

\- Джей, держись крыла, - скомандовал Дженсен. – Брок, не зевай! Держи строй. Сейчас поднимемся на тысячу футов и расходимся. Келли, твой – левый край! Держи оборону со стороны острова.

\- Есть! – звонко отозвался парень.

\- Джаред, ты уходишь направо. Следи за теми, кто летит со стороны «Аризоны». Они сейчас на нас пойдут. Я прикрываю подходы с открытого океана и над самой «Джорджией». Всем ясно?

\- Да, - хором отозвались Джей и Брок.

\- Три, два, один… Расходимся.

Повернув штурвал, Джаред плавно ушёл направо. Гораздо более плавно, чем хотел. Он нахмурился, проверяя ход машины. Однако завершить начатое ему не дала автоматная очередь. Дёрнув штурвал влево, Джей открыл ответный огонь. Следующие несколько минут превратились для него в часы. Он совершал безумные манёвры, сбрасывая противника с хвоста, и шил автоматными очередями. Краем сознания Падалеки слушал переговоры других лётчиков. Словно удар под дых – полный отчаяния крик Стива Гаррисона из тройки Питерса. Джей заметил, как его самолёт не смог выйти из пике и со всей силы врезался в воду. Сглотнув, Падалеки развернул свой самолёт в сторону линкора. Сейчас не время скорбеть. Успеют ещё.

\- Джей, за тобой хвост, - раздался в наушнике голос Дженсена. – Уходи!

\- Я пытаюсь, - отозвался Падалеки, закладывая лихой вираж в тщетной попытке уйти от преследования. – Настырный какой.

С «Джорджии» осторожно, опасаясь задеть Джареда, стреляли по японскому самолёту, но пули уходили в молоко.

\- Дженс, я в петлю, - сказал он. – Прикрой.

\- Не смей! – рявкнул Эклз. – Твоя машина неисправна!

Но Джаред уже рванул штурвал на себя, резко набирая высоту и рёбрами ощущая действие возросшей силы тяжести. Японец попытался повторить манёвр, однако моментально среагировавший Дженсен снял его короткой очередью по кабине. Вражеский истребитель камнем рухнул в мутные воды Тихого океана. 

\- Джей, выходи! – в голосе Эклза отчётливо звенела паника.

Но элероны заело. Эти проклятые элероны всё-таки заело. Именно тогда, когда от них зависело так много. Самолёт Джея шёл к воде по касательной, но угол был слишком большим для удачного приводнения. Единственное, что удалось сделать Падалеки, это развернуть самолёт брюхом вниз. В этот момент по обшивке застучали пули, прошивая металл. Джей судорожно вздохнул, когда одна такая пуля свистнула в пяти миллиметрах от его головы. После этого самолёт сильно тряхнуло, по инерции Джареда бросило вперёд, и он со всей силы врезался грудью в штурвал, а головой – в стекло кокпита. Последнее, что он помнил – холодные воды океана в кабине и срывающийся голос Дженсена в наушнике. А потом мир исчез.

_Апрель 1942._   
_Англия. Графство Йоркшир._

За что Дженсен не любил Англию, так это за дожди. Постоянные, монотонные и холодные. Вечером очередной пятницы Дженсен спешил в бар, чтобы послушать Данниль. Их отношения были довольно странными – они стали не любовниками, а скорее, друзьями. Все эти полтора месяца она держала его на расстоянии, не позволяя переступить черту, которую провела сама. В то же время Дженсен прекрасно видел, что он ей глубоко не безразличен. Что-что, а женские взгляды он умел читать. 

\- Дженс, у тебя от геля скоро волосы будут похожи непонятно на что, - нарисовался за спиной Том. Разумеется, в тот самый момент, когда Дженсен укладывал смазанные гелем волосы. Ну не виноват он, что без укладки они торчали в только им ведомом порядке.

\- Завидуй молча, Томми, - Эклз сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой и нахлобучил фуражку. Уэллинг что-то пробурчал, закатив глаза. Их третий звеньевой – Марк – уже ждал в машине. Его прислали в полк пару недель назад. Ничего конкретного про него Дженсен сказать не мог, кроме того, что Марк тоже американец, и тоже из Техаса,. 

\- Я думал, вы там уснули, - недовольно буркнул Марк и завел мотор.

\- Не надейся, Уолтер, - хмыкнул Том с заднего сидения. – Дженс, Дани будет петь?

\- Да, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Эклз. В груди неприятно скребануло от фамильярного «Дани», но с Уэллингом девушка быстро нашла общий язык, и любимым развлечением этих двоих стало посмеиваться над ним.

\- Дани? – Марк приподнял брови. Он впервые ехал в бар, где лётчики обычно проводили выходные.

\- Тайная любовь нашего Джея, - оповестил его Том. – Вернее, не совсем тайная, но все же любовь.

С хохотом Уэллинг отклонился от подзатыльника.

До бара они добрались на удивление быстро. Пока Марк искал место для парковки, Том и Дженсен вошли внутрь, решив, что ждать Марка под промозглым дождем – удовольствие ниже среднего. Дани уже пела. Все так же отстраненно она смотрела в зал, не замечая никого. Её рассеянный взгляд выхватил из толпы две высокие фигуры в лётной форме. Миг узнавания, и ясные карие глаза потеплели. Она послала Дженсену приветливую улыбку и получила в ответ такой ласковый и нежный взгляд, что едва не сбилась с ритма. 

Дженсен уселся за свой обычный столик, не сводя глаз с Дани. 

\- Том, цветочница тут?

Уэллинг жестом подозвал девчушку лет шестнадцати, торговавшую на улице цветами и иногда заходившую в бар, чтобы продать то, что не разобрали . Не глядя, Дженсен выхватил из корзины букет, протянул цветочнице деньги, отмахнулся от сдачи. Снова поднялся, в два шага преодолел расстояние до сцены, и бесхитростные фиалки волшебно преобразились в свете рампы.

Дани улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы принять цветы.

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, - Дженсен вдохнул ее запах.

\- Спасибо, - она подставила щеку для мимолетного поцелуя. Совсем невинного, но такого необходимого ей. – Мне осталось две песни.

Когда Дженсен вернулся за столик, Том уже заказал пива, а Марк присоединился к их компании.

\- Красивая, - оценил он Дани, прихлебывая пиво.

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и взял свой бокал.

***

Ничто не предвещало беду. Все было как обычно. Пока в бар не ввалились пять пьяных британских моряков. Они с шумом и гвалтом уселись за столик рядом со сценой, не обращая внимания на возмущённую пожилую пару. Дани как раз заканчивала последнюю песню. Едва музыка закончилась, и девушка, поблагодарив всех за внимание, собралась уйти за кулисы, один из моряков громко выкрикнул:

\- Эй, ты куда, детка? Мы же только пришли, спой для воинов!

\- Простите, - тут же отозвалась Дани, - мое выступление на сегодня окончено.

\- Ты что, шлюха, не хочешь петь? – моряк довольно резво для пьяного соскочил со своего стула и опрокинул его.

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - постаралась утихомирить его сидящая рядом дама, но моряк лишь оттолкнул ее руку и стал надвигаться на Дани. Она оцепенела на краю сцены и смотрела огромными испуганными глазами. Дженсен даже не понял, как оказался между моряком и Дани. 

\- Остынь, приятель, - глядя противнику в переносицу, четко произнес Дженсен.

\- Ты кто такой? – пьяно моргнул моряк.

\- Неважно. Дани, ты в порядке? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Эклз.

\- Да, - тихо ответила девушка.

\- Иди в гримерку.

\- Ты что, трахаешь эту сучку? – расхохотался моряк.

Кулак сам полетел в рожу наглеца. 

Вскрикнула Дани, подскочили приятели дебошира, и Том с Марком в мгновение ока оказались рядом. Не бросили, успел подумать Дженсен.

\- Давно я не разминался, - растягивая гласные, хмыкнул Марк.

\- Эклз, если меня отметелят, в следующий раз, как ты куда-нибудь вляпаешься, напомни мне об этом, - прошипел Том.

Моряки брали их в кольцо, и тот, кого ударил Дженсен, уже пришел в себя и тоже присоединился к приятелям.

\- Ты пожалеешь, янки, - прищурился он, надвигаясь на Эклза.

Дженсен ответил ударом. И понеслось. Моряки с ревом набросились на летчиков. Краем глаза Дженсен отметил, что Марк, не напрягаясь, уже расправился с одним, сломав об него стул. Женщины визжали, а остальные мужчины, честь и хвала им, старались не допустить всеобщей спонтанной драки. Им давали разобраться самим. 

Расстановка сил была и не в пользу моряков: летчики, в отличие от них, не успели надраться. Легко и непринужденно Том приложил головой своего противника об стол. Причем сделал он это с явным наслаждением. Дженсену же достался упрямый соперник. Моряк, даже будучи нетрезв, стойко держался на ногах и на удары Дженсена отвечал не менее болезненно и точно. В какой-то момент, схлопотав очередной раз в челюсть, Дженсен сплюнул кровь на пол и от души вмазал моряку по почкам. То сдавленно охнул, но через пару мгновений пришел в себя, разогнулся и вытащил нож. Тонкое лезвие хищно сверкнуло. Дженсен уже лихорадочно соображал, как ему ловчее выбить оружие, как из толпы выбрался высокий плотный мужчина и ударил моряка по руке с ножом.

\- Поосторожнее с ножичком, парень, - пробасил неожиданный спаситель. – Все, пошалили и разошлись.

Моряк не посмел возразить и, грозно блеснув глазами, отошел. Его приятели с трудом поднимались с пола, куда их уложили летчики.

\- Майор, - вытянулся в струнку Дженсен, узнав в мужчине майора Болдуина. Том и Марк, разглядев родную летную форму, тоже встали по стойке «смирно».

\- Вольно, Эклз, - добродушно усмехнулся тот и оглядел лицо Дженсена. – Вам бы умыться.

***

\- Зачем ты полез? – Дани обрабатывала его ссадины и вздыхала.

\- Он тебя оскорб… - Эклз зашипел, когда в ранку попал спирт.

\- Сиди, - шикнула Дани. – Сам нарвался, теперь терпи. Поверь, милый, это не в первый раз.

\- Да терплю, терплю. Но тогда стерпеть не смог, - он послушно повернул лицо к свету, чтобы Дани было удобнее.

\- Почему мужчинам так необходимо подраться? Даже во время войны, - девушка покачала головой.

\- Тестостерон, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - И древний инстинкт собственника. Когда покушаются на то, что принадлежит тебе, сразу вскипает кровь.

\- А я принадлежу тебе? – прищурилась Дани, тут же прекратив обрабатывать ссадину у губы.

\- Нет, Дани, прости, я не так выразился, - стушевался Дженсен. – Просто… Ты мне небезразлична, и я… Ты меня отталкиваешь, хотя я вижу, что тоже небезразличен тебе. Так в чем дело?

\- Я… Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Дженсен. Не знаешь, кто я такая, не знаешь, кем я была до Англии, - глухо ответила Дани и закрыла лицо ладонями.

\- А мне плевать, слышишь? – Дженсен осторожно отвел ее ладони от лица. – Ты нужна мне такой, какая ты есть. 

\- Я немка, Дженсен, понимаешь? Немка! Меня зовут не Данниль Харисс, а Эльта Грауль! Данниль была моей подругой, мы до войны жили в Париже. Во время первой бомбежки она погибла, а я взяла ее имя и сбежала сюда. Нам нельзя быть вместе.

Дженсен пораженно молчал несколько минут, а потом поднял на Дани потемневший взгляд.

\- Давай я сам буду решать, можно нам быть вместе или нет.

И, когда Дани открывала рот для возражений, он запечатал его поцелуем. Оторвавшись, прошептал: 

\- Никогда не думай, что ты чем-то хуже других только потому, что ты немка. Сейчас ты Дани Харисс, девушка, в которую влюблен американский летчик Дженсен Эклз.

_Апрель 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

Джаред упорно отказывался от еды. Медсёстры уже отчаялись его накормить, и парень таял на глазах. Соседи по палате посмеивались над ним и отпускали ехидные шуточки по поводу неразделённой любви. Но что они понимали? Моряки и пехотинцы, они никогда не видели неба так, как видел его Джаред. Они не смотрели сверху вниз – на землю, не чувствовали восторга от того, что можно летать наравне с птицами. 

С самого детства его влекло небо. На ранчо Падалеки был старый самолёт, при помощи которого опыляли какой-то дрянью от паразитов огромные кукурузные поля. Однажды отец взял его с собой. Джею было лет шесть, и самолёт казался ему огромным, неповоротливым куском железа. Как он вообще способен летать? Отец тогда улыбнулся и посадил его на сидение. А потом они взлетели.

_Ноябрь 1930 года._   
_Даллас, Техас._

\- Дженсен, ты задумывался над тем, куда пойдёшь после школы? 

Они сидели в гостиной дома Падалеки и лениво играли в шахматы. Джаред уже пару раз проиграл, но упорно желал отыграться. Дженсен не поддавался, и Джею это нравилось. Старший товарищ никогда не делал скидок на его возраст и общался на равных. Вот и сейчас он не делал лёгких и ожидаемых ходов, а выбирал непредсказуемые, но стратегически верные пути выигрыша. Джаред заметил, что, благодаря таким постоянным тренировкам, он стал играть гораздо лучше и даже пару раз сводил долгие и сложные партии с отцом к ничьей, вызывая гордую улыбку Джеральда. 

\- Не знаю, - отозвался Эклз.

\- Но тебе ведь совсем немного осталось. Ты даже не задумывался?

\- Я хотел стать врачом, - Дженсен нахмурился, глядя, как Джей делает рокировку в середине партии, что не совсем типично.

\- Хотел? И сейчас хочешь?

\- Не знаю. Я много чего хочу, Джей. Сам ещё не разобрался толком.

\- А вот я хочу летать.

\- Летать? – Дженсен удивлённо приподнял бровь и хмыкнул, когда конь Джареда съел его королевскую пешку. – В смысле, лётчиком?

\- Угу. С шести лет мечтаю. У нас на ранчо есть самолёт. 

\- Ты на нём летал? 

\- Да! Это круто! В воздухе так легко и свободно! Дженс, ты обязательно должен попробовать!

\- Ну, знаешь, я крыльев не имею и взлететь не могу, - Дженсен хитро прищурился и передвинул ладью. – Шах.

\- Тогда приезжай к нам на ранчо, - невозмутимо предложил Джаред, снимая ладью своим ферзём. – Я научу тебя летать.

\- А ты умеешь? – удивился Эклз, пряча короля за другую ладью.

\- А то! – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Падалеки и двинул коня на чёрное поле. – Шах и мат.

\- Ну что же, - вздохнул Дженсен, смиряясь с разгромом. – Шахматам я тебя научил, пора и мне чему-нибудь поучиться у тебя.

_Апрель 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

Женевьев Кортез легко и грациозно вплыла в палату. На ней было строгое чёрное платье, выгодно подчёркивающее стройную фигурку. Вопреки моде, шляпок девушка не носила. Она уложила свои волосы в простую, но элегантную причёску. В таком наряде Джаред видел её впервые. Остальные бойцы только присвистнули. Женевьев даже не поморщилась от больничного запаха, чем вызвала уважение медсестры, проводившей её. Грозно нахмурив брови, Женевьев почти строевым шагом промаршировала к койке Падалеки.

\- Джей, это что ещё за капризы? – возмущённо спросила она. – Ты почему отказываешься от еды? На одних капельницах долго не протянешь.

Джаред только неопределённо качнул головой.

\- Похоже, он страдает без любви, - хихикнул один из пациентов, и вся палата заржала.

\- А ну заткнитесь! – повысила голос Кортез. Не ожидавшие такого командного тона от хрупкой девушки солдаты мигом умолкли. – Идиоты. Джаред лётчик, но он больше не сможет летать. Он повредил спину, когда спасал от атак японцев плавучий госпиталь, к которому я была приписана. Он герой, а вы тут ржёте! Вы хоть знаете, сколько лётчиков защищало Перл-Харбор? Я всех могу назвать по именам! Против сотен японцев меньше полсотни наших. Он выжил и заслуживает хоть капельку уважения. Поэтому просто заткнитесь.

В палате воцарилась тишина. Солдаты ошарашено смотрели на молчаливого Джея (так они его окрестили) и пытались понять, что он чувствует. Женевьев, довольная эффектом от своей речи, повернулась к Падалеки.

\- А теперь, Джаред, ты поешь. И только посмей возразить, мигом получишь ложкой по лбу. Ясно?

\- Так точно, мэм, - тихо отозвался Джей, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

_Август 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

\- Жен, я хочу съездить домой.

Джаред и Женевьев прогуливались по набережной. Спина Джея практически не беспокоила. Переломанные рёбра заживали гораздо дольше, чем ушиб спины. Но именно проклятый ушиб не позволил капитану Хенриксону принять его обратно. Из-за перегрузок в полёте травма могла усугубиться, и Джей рисковал стать инвалидом.

\- Когда? – грустно спросила девушка.

\- Через месяц, наверное. Я должен увидеться с родителями и поговорить с Сэнди.  
При упоминании девушки Джареда, Кортез тихонько вздохнула. 

\- Да и с братом встретиться хочу. Я ведь его только в письме поздравил со свадьбой, - Джаред, казалось, не замечал опечаленного личика спутницы. – Может, у меня уже и племянники есть? Было бы здорово.

\- Ты получал от них письма? – спросила Жен, чтобы поддержать разговор.

\- Нет, - моментально сник Джей. – Поэтому и хочу увидеться. Мой отец… Он очень меня поддержал, когда я решил стать лётчиком. Я написал ему, что больше не смогу летать. Он наверняка очень разочарован. Отец – человек старой закалки. Он всегда считал, что профессию выбирать надо один раз и на всю жизнь. А мне ведь теперь придётся как-то крутиться, искать подработку. Спина болит от сильных нагрузок, долго в одном положении я находиться не могу. Всё это резко снижает мои шансы быстро найти работу. Конечно, пособие мне будут выплачивать, но ты же знаешь, что это мизер. А я мечтаю о большом доме и дружной семье. Для этого нужны средства.

\- А семья Сэнди? Они не помогут? – Женевьев постаралась выговорить имя девушки нейтральным тоном, хотя ревность её так и распирала. 

Всё время, пока она выхаживала Джея, Жен постепенно привязывалась к нему. И даже больше, чем привязывалась. Но только когда он заговорил об отъезде, она поняла, насколько сильно не хочет его терять. Кортез запретила себе даже думать о том, что Джаред может ответить ей взаимностью. Он ни разу не дал повода подумать, что между ними может быть нечто большее, чем просто дружба. И это просто убивало Женевьев.

\- Родители Сэнди? – недоумённо переспросил Джей. – Причём здесь они?

\- Ну как же? – замялась Кортез. – Они ведь должны помогать своей дочери…

Под удивлённым взглядом Падалеки девушка стушевалась и замолчала. Джей несколько секунд что-то обдумывал, а потом улыбнулся. Сделав два широких шага, он обогнал спутницу и развернулся к ней лицом. Девушка едва успела притормозить, чтобы не врезаться в широкую грудь своего спутника. Джаред ласково коснулся её подбородка, заставив посмотреть в глаза, провёл пальцем по мягким губам, а затем нежно поцеловал. Кортез не могла поверить в происходящее, но всё же нерешительно ответила на поцелуй. Минуту спустя Джей оторвался от её губ, шагнул ближе и заключил в крепкие объятия. 

\- Никакой Сэнди, её родителей и их денег, ясно? Она прислала мне письмо ещё в Перл-Харбор. Сэнди написала, что не может меня ждать, что встретила кого-то, кто стал для неё настоящей опорой, а не мифическим женихом, который может и не вернуться. Я давно отпустил её, Жен. Я просто должен ей это сказать. Не хочу, чтобы она думала, что я на неё сержусь. Мы встречались достаточно долго, чтобы сблизиться, но это была не любовь. Теперь я понимаю, что это была только привязанность. 

Женевьев расслабилась в тёплых объятиях и прижалась к парню всем телом. Они стояли так некоторое время, и девушке хотелось, чтобы это время никогда не закончилось.

\- Жен? – негромко позвал Джаред, гладя её по волосам.

\- А? – так же тихо отозвалась она.

\- Ты поедешь со мной?

На мгновение у Кортез перехватило дыхание, но она быстро собрала мысли в кучку. Ей не надо было думать. Для себя девушка уже давно всё решила.

\- Да, - прошептала она.

Джаред немного отстранился и посмотрел на неё, улыбаясь так, словно уже получил согласие на руку и сердце. В душе Жен была готова сказать и то самое «да», Джаред как-то это почувствовал. Он солнечно улыбнулся. Такой улыбки – с ямочками на щеках и искрами в глазах – она не видела у него ни разу. На сердце сразу потеплело. Джаред снова её поцеловал.

_Август 1942 года._   
_Небо над Европой._

Ровный гул бомбардировщиков Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress успокаивал расшатанные всей этой суматохой нервы. Сегодня бомбили железнодорожную станцию на северо-западе Франции. Название городка ни о чем не говорило Дженсену. Он сейчас сжимал рычаг управления своей «птички». Их эскадрилья сопровождала тяжелые бомбардировщики. Все знали, что немцы давят по всем фронтам, но сам факт, что Англия приняла помощь Америки, говорил о многом. Первые соотечественники Эклза начали прибывать в его полк примерно три месяца назад. Буквально следом за Болдуином. Восьмая воздушная армия США делилась всем, чем могла. После Перл-Харбора для американцев стало делом чести бить фашистов в небе. Часть летчиков воевала на Тихоокеанском направлении, а некоторые, в том числе и Дженсен, при первой же возможности перевелись в Европу, поближе к логову Гитлера. Сколько раз они до хрипоты спорили, кто первым сбросит бомбу на Рейхстаг!.. Том, слушая их болтовню, однажды странно улыбнулся и тихо сказал, что первым, скорее всего, будет кто-то русский. Конечно, ответом ему были негодующие вопли спорщиков. Ведь Советский Союз был в тяжелом положении. К ним регулярно приходили сводки с Восточного фронта. Русские несли потери, оставляли город за городом, особенно трудным выдался сорок первый. Но битва за Москву показала, что сдаваться они не намерены. 

\- До цели семь миль! – голос Болдуина в наушниках раздался так неожиданно, что Эклз едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

\- «Хантер» принял, - отозвался он.

\- «Сасквач» понял, - послышался ответ Тома. По сердцу словно ножом полоснули. «Сасквач» - позывной Джареда, и слушать, как кто-то другой называет себя так, было сродни подвигу. Крепче сжав рычаг правой рукой, левой Дженсен нащупал под плотной тканью комбинезона на груди жетоны Джареда. Жетоны жгли кожу.

\- «Ковбой» услышал, - как сквозь вату дошел до него ответ Марка. Вся его тройка была в боевой готовности. Теперь бы ему самому не расклеиться. Он ведущий, ему необходимо сохранять хладнокровие. Джаред не простил бы ему, расклейся он вот так, при одном только звуке его позывного. 

\- Будьте начеку, парни, - попросил их Болдуин.

Качнув крыльями, он ушел влево, давая простор для маневрирования своей лучшей тройки.

\- Дженс, у нас, похоже, гости.

\- Вижу, Томми. Готовность номер один, - отозвался Дженсен, ощущая, как тело напряглось, готовясь к схватке. – Майор, вижу трех «Мессеров» слева.

\- Не лезь на рожон, Хантер, - предупредил Болдуин.

\- Парни, слышали? 

\- Поняли, ведущий. 

\- Принял.

Не лезть на рожон. Как же. «Мессеры» решили, что три самолета – легкая добыча.

\- Черт! Парни, меня атакуют! 

\- Марк, уходи влево! Слышишь? – Дженсен ушел вправо, его тоже атаковали. – Хантер вызывает Первого. Майор, нас атакуют!

\- Вижу, держитесь, ребята! Эклз, постарайся никого не потерять!

\- Принял, майор. Том, ты как?

\- А вот хрен им всем! Йехоуу!!! Марк, прикрой! 

Дженсен видел, как Том ушел от «Мессера», чтобы зайти ему в хвост. Марк гонял своего немца по кругу. Дженсену же достался настоящий ас. Тоже ведущий. Эклз кожей чувствовал азарт, исходивший от фашиста. Ну что ж, приятель, посмотрим, кто кого. Несколько раз немец оказывался у него на прицеле, пару раз даже удалось выстрелить, но виражи противник закладывал умело. И, хотя за плечами у Эклза был и Перл-Харбор, и порядка десяти боевых вылетов уже в Англии, той легкости ведения боя, что наблюдалась у немца, не было. В пылу боя он не сразу заметил, как один из «мессеров» задымился, завыл и стал падать вниз. Поэтому донельзя счастливый голос Тома едва не оглушил его:

\- Вот так тебе, сволочь! Марки, ты как? 

\- Том, мне бы не помешала помощь!

\- Принял, Джей?

\- Справлюсь, - прохрипел Эклз, заходя на вираж. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. На мгновение он потерял «мессер». 

Твою мать, где он? Трассеры, пролетевшие в считанных сантиметрах от прозрачного колпака самолета, мгновенно указали, что немец зашел в хвост. 

«Вот, сука», - Дженсен сцепил зубы и слова заложил вираж.

\- Петляешь, как девчонка! – Том даже в такой ситуации не терял присутствия духа.

\- Иди в задницу, Уэллинг!

\- Парни, не хочу вас расстраивать, но, кажется, нашим дамочкам летит подкрепление, - оповестил их голос Марка.

Так, это уже не есть хорошо. Пора разделаться с надоедливым немцем. Иначе – втроем против пятерки – они не продержатся.

\- Томми, погоняем нашего малыша? – предложил Марк.

\- Смотри, не увлекайся, - предупредил Дженсен, выискивая взглядом своего немца. Противник обнаружился впереди. 

Шальная мысль мелькнула в голове у Эклза. 

Он направил свой самолет прямиком на немца. Лоб в лоб. Таран. У кого нервы крепче, тот и выживет. Или погибнут оба. А, может, повезет. Немецкий ас принял вызов и уверенно пошел навстречу. Дженсен не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме несущегося на него фашиста. И голос Тома, обзывающий его последними словами, казался нереальным. Реальными остались только он и немец. Кто-то из них не выдержит напряжения и свернет.

Или нет? 

Не выдержал немец, скользнул вверх, подставил брюхо своего самолета под прицел Дженсена. С наслаждением вдавив пальцы в гашетку, Дженс выпустил в него длинную очередь. 

\- Придурок! Погибнуть мог! 

Голос прозвучал так близко, что Дженсен даже оглянулся. Но ведь он в самолете, один в кабине! И тот, кому принадлежал голос, не мог говорить. Джея нет. Пора смириться.

\- Эклз, сволочь, приземлимся, я тебя на куски порву! – а это уже реальная угроза. От Тома. 

Порвешь, а как же! И Дженсен улыбнулся. Искренне и радостно. И тут же ощутил себя психом – лыбиться во весь рот в таких обстоятельствах – клиникой попахивает.

Тряхнув головой, он поспешил на выручку друзьям, которые яростно отбивались от превосходящих сил противника.


	3. Глава 3.

_Август 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

Джаред сидел на крыше госпиталя и смотрел на закат. Ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось с кем-то общаться, и другие здешние курильщики, чувствуя это, смылись из поля зрения. Он свесил ноги, усевшись на краю четырёхэтажного здания. Прыгать он и не думал, но такое вот хождение по краю всегда помогало ему собраться с мыслями. А подумать было о чём.

\- Джей, - тихий голос Жен вывел его из задумчивости. – Джей, отойди от края.

Джаред не обернулся, продолжая созерцать предзакатный океан. В его руке дымилась сигарета. Курить Джей не любил, но сейчас ему было необходимо хоть чем-то загасить горечь, что преследовала его сегодня.

\- Жен, ты была со мной всё время, так? – спросил он, затянувшись. 

\- Да, - негромко ответила она. – С тех пор, как тебя выловили из моря.

\- Что первое я сказал, когда очнулся?

\- Ты сказал «Дженсен». Мы подумали, что тебя так зовут. Но ты покачал головой, а потом добавил «лидер» и опять потерял сознание. Так мы нашли твоего командира – сперва отыскав в личных делах лётчика по имени Дженсен, который был ведущим в тройке. Неделю потратили, - девушка медленно подошла и села на парапет спиной к океану. - Джаред, что случилось?

Парень смотрел на неё, задумчиво закусив губу. Он словно размышлял над тем, говорить ей что-то или нет. Прикрыв глаза, Джей ещё раз глубоко затянулся и молча уставился на горизонт. Тишину нарушали лишь крики чаек и шум моря. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил его волосы, и Жен нежно убрала чёлку со лба Джея.

\- Я только что понял, что меня предали, - тихо проговорил он, зажмурившись от ласкового прикосновения.

\- Кто? – недоумённо спросила Кортез.

\- Дженсен, - сказал, словно выплюнул. – Лидер.

_Декабрь 1941 года._   
_Линкор «Джорджия», Тихий океан._

Джаред пребывал в состоянии полудрёмы вот уже… чёрт знает, сколько. Он потерялся во времени и ощущениях. Обезболивающего ему давали мало, поэтому организм справлялся с ранениями, погружаясь в спячку. Сосредоточившись, он пытался понять, что заставило его открыть глаза секунду назад. А! В коридоре шумят! Тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился высокий мужчина в лётном комбинезоне.

\- Джей? Это ты? – взволнованно воскликнул он, замерев на пороге.

\- Дэйв, - еле слышно прошептал Падалеки, прикрывая глаза. – Я спать хочу.

\- Чёрт, Сасквач! – Бореанез рванул к койке, преодолев расстояние от двери в три гигантских шага. – Это действительно ты!

\- Молодой человек! – врач ворвался в палату следом. – Кто вас сюда пустил?

\- Это мой напарник! – выкрикнул Дэвид, развернувшись всем корпусом к доктору. – Попробуйте меня отсюда выволочь! Джей! – он опять посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Слишком громко, Дэйв, - простонал тот.

\- Прости, - тут же убавил звук лётчик.

\- Ты чего такой взбудораженный? – наблюдая за приятелем сквозь опущенные ресницы, спросил Джаред.

\- Ох, - Дэйв схватил ближайший стул и подтянул к кровати. Усевшись, он выразительно посмотрел на доктора, давая понять, что никуда не уйдёт. Медик сжал губы, покачал головой, но из палаты вышел. 

\- Ну? – Джаред вопросительно приподнял брови, желая узнать подробности.

\- Что «ну»?

\- Ты как тут оказался?

\- Ранили меня. Я ещё в самолёт сесть не успел, японцы прошлись очередью по борту нашего авианосца. Вот меня и задело. Я всё беспокоился за вас с Дженсом, я же слышал, что творилось на острове.

Джаред слушал рассказ друга, не открывая глаз.

\- Потом, когда всё закончилось, и мы вернулись в Бухту, меня отправили на «Джорджию». Тут врач заявил, что плечо мне задело серьёзно, и он бы советовал тщательное наблюдение. Представляешь, как я разозлился? Мне даже за штурвал теперь нельзя!

\- Мне тоже, - отозвался Джей, и Дэвид моментально запнулся.

\- Чёрт, Сасквач, прости. Ляпнул, не подумав.

\- Ничего, - Джаред открыл глаза. – Дэйв, мне никто ничего не говорит о Дженсене. Ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь? Он… Он в порядке?

\- Э… Да. Насколько я знаю, - Бореанез прокашлялся и странно посмотрел на Джареда. – Он с тобой не попрощался?

\- Попрощался? В смысле? – Джей даже попытался приподняться на койке, но быстро сдался, кусая от боли губы. – Где он?

\- Насколько я знаю, где-то в Европе, - ответил Дэвид. – Капитан сказал, что он попросил о переводе на следующее утро после атаки. Его подписали сразу. Там всем подписывали, кто просился. Когда мы вошли в Бухту, часть лётчиков уже отправили на большую землю вместе с их самолётами. Я его даже не видел.

Джареда после неудачной попытки встать уже сковала боль в рёбрах. Он очень хотел скатиться в спасительную полудрёму.

\- Дэйв, прости, но я спать хочу. Хорошо?

\- Без проблем, Джей. Если что, зови, - Бореанез встал и направился к двери.

\- Спасибо.

Погружаясь в сон, он всё переваривал в голове услышанное. Дженсен, Европа… Какого чёрта?

_Январь 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Падалеки, - доктор Андерсон был крайне опечален, словно принёс дурные вести близкому родственнику. – Для вас лучшим выходом будет просто смириться с положением дел и не усугублять состояние нагрузками. Мы разработаем систему упражнений, чтобы вернуть вам возможность нормально передвигаться, но про полёты придётся забыть. Мне жаль.

\- Как долго? – спросил Джей. – Сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы прийти в норму?

\- Ну, до нормы ещё далеко. Думаю, чтобы вы могли нормально ходить, у нас уйдёт не больше двух месяцев. Но упражнения начнём не раньше, чем срастутся рёбра. Это ещё месяц, как минимум, чтобы уж наверняка.

\- А когда я смогу сесть за штурвал? – Джея перспектива столько времени просидеть на скамейке запасных совершенно не прельщала. Он хотел вернуться в строй и снова подняться в небо.

\- Мистер Падалеки, - доктор вздохнул и почесал переносицу. – Боюсь, что всё не так просто. Вы должны понять, что такие травмы бесследно не проходят. Чудо, что вы остались живы, учитывая характер повреждений и то, что подняли вас из воды не совсем аккуратно и через пять часов после крушения. Мне жаль вас расстраивать окончательно, но промолчать я не вправе. У вас повреждён позвоночник, и новых нагрузок он может не выдержать. Вы уже не сможете летать. Никогда.

«Никогда». Слово отразилось от стенок совершенно пустой черепной коробки Джареда. Сейчас он меньше всего хотел бы задумываться над его значением.

_Май 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

Джаред кипятился, глядя на капитана Хенриксона.

\- Джей, ты хороший малый, но моя рекомендация тебе не поможет.

\- Почему? Вас же уважают! Они обязательно послушают вашего совета, - Джей наклонился вперёд, хватаясь за ручки кресла, на котором сидел. – Мне очень нужна ваша рекомендация!

\- Джаред, ты так и не понял? Это ничего не меняет, - капитан тоже подался вперёд, навалившись грудью на стол. – Чтобы работать инструктором в лётной школе, нужно быть лётчиком.

\- Я – лётчик! – зло выкрикнул Джей. – Я с шести лет умею управлять самолётами! Это у меня в крови! И вы не можете этого отрицать, так? Я рождён для неба! 

\- Так все говорят, - тихо возразил капитан.

\- Все? – Джаред встал и упёрся руками в столешницу, нависая над Хенриксоном. – А все ли умеют делать петлю с четырнадцати лет? Все ли способны не только управлять самолётом, но и своими руками собрать его из составляющих? Все ли лётчики, которые вам встречались, способны взлететь с палубы авианосца с завязанными глазами? 

\- Только двое, - вставил капитан. – Ты и Дженсен.

\- Да, чёрт побери! Я и Дженсен! Но Дженсен в Европе, а здесь, у вас, есть только я! Так какого чёрта вы списываете меня на гражданку?!

\- Не ори на меня, Падалеки! – внезапно повысил голос Хенриксон. – Джей, твою мать, ты что, не понимаешь? Любая перегрузка вроде той, что испытывают лётчики, и ты уже не сможешь ходить! Тебе это надо? Ты ещё молодой, у тебя впереди вся жизнь. Нормальная жизнь, Джаред! В безопасности! С детьми, красавицей-женой, барбекю по выходным. Ты готов рискнуть всем этим и потерять последнюю возможность вернуться домой?

\- Да! – выкрикнул Джаред. – Потому что небо – мой дом! Я готов рискнуть!

\- А вот я – нет, - тихо произнёс Хенриксон. – Прости, сынок, но я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы помешать тебе снова летать. Когда-нибудь ты скажешь мне спасибо. А теперь иди отсюда.

Джаред сжал зубы. Он с трудом оторвал руки от столешницы, в которую вцепился намертво, молча развернулся и вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.

_Август 1942 года._   
_Монтерей, Калифорния._

\- И с чего ты решил, что Дженсен тебя предал? – спросила Женевьев, пригревшись в объятиях любимого.

Джаред вздохнул, посмотрев на звёздное небо. Пока они разговаривали, солнце успело закатиться за горизонт.

\- Понимаешь… Мы дружили со школы. Он старше меня, но никогда не стеснялся в присутствии своих одноклассников разговаривать с малолеткой. А ты знаешь, каково это в школе. Он всегда меня поддерживал, выслушивал мои жалобы по поводу Сэнди и наших отношений. Он мне как брат. Был. Я сегодня говорил с Бореанезом. Он только из Европы вернулся. Говорит, что там тяжело. Он не видел Дженсена, но встречался с майором Болдуином, под руководством которого мы тогда летали в Бухте. Майор сказал, что у Дженса своя тройка, у которой на счету семь удачных налётов. Они лучшие. В этом весь Дженсен. Он перфекционист: если оценки, то наивысшие, если стрельба, то без промаха. Он всё доводит до совершенства, добивается своих целей. Но это никогда не касалось меня. Наша дружба была далеко не идеальной. Мы иногда ссорились, порой плохо друг друга понимали. Это из-за разницы в возрасте, наверное. Но мы всегда находили выход. Он всегда говорил то, что думал. Но в этот раз он просто сбежал. Он оставил калеку, чтобы создать новую тройку – лучше, быстрее, точнее. Идеальнее. Наверное, единственное, что заставляло его со мной общаться, было то, что я отличный лётчик. Но теперь, - Джей вздохнул, опустив глаза. – Теперь это не так. Когда он узнал, что со мной произошло, то плюнул на дружбу и уехал в Европу. Он всё понял сразу. Он рассчитал раньше врачей, что я не смогу летать. Чёрт, он всегда хорошо играл в шахматы, так что предвидеть такое мог запросто. Дженсен говорил, что настоящие друзья никогда не бросают друг друга в беде. Но, наверное, я был плохим настоящим другом. Не идеальным, - Джей криво усмехнулся. – Я верил ему всегда, а он так меня обманул. Предал моё доверие, нашу дружбу. Столько лет… Обидно, черт возьми! 

Женевьев сжала его руку, давая понять, что она рядом. Джей мягко улыбнулся девушке.

\- Но я докажу, что меня рано списывать со счетов. Я ещё добьюсь в жизни таких высот, что Дженс будет локти кусать. Я стану лучшим. Осталось только решить, лучшим – кем?

_Август 1942 года._   
_Йоркшир, Англия._

Они возвращались домой. Да, именно домой. Для Дженсена летное поле, ангары и казармы их полка стали домом. Разноязыким, шумным, постоянно готовым к бою домом.

\- Приземлимся, я из тебя душу вытрясу, - устало сообщил Болдуин на подлете к аэродрому. – Ты меня понял, Эклз?

\- Да, майор, - так же устало ответил Дженсен.

Шасси мягко коснулись бетонки, и самолет заскользил, теряя скорость. Дженсен мог думать только о том, что скоро он доберется до душа, а потом упадет на жесткую казенную койку и отрубится.

Но это желание улетучилось, едва в толпе встречающих механиков, санитаров и прочих он увидел бледную Дани. Отстегнув ремни и откинув прозрачный колпак, он выбрался из самолета и спрыгнул на землю, не дожидаясь, пока его механик Билл притащит лестницу. Дани несмело шагнула к нему со смущенной улыбкой. Дженсен бросился было к ней, но его перехватил за локоть майор.

\- Какого черта ты устроил там, Эклз? – прорычал Болдуин грозно.

\- Простите, майор, так было надо, - отвёл глаза Дженсен.

\- Надо… А если бы ты погиб, придурок? Знаешь, мне вполне хватило Брока и Джареда!

Это был запрещенный прием, и Дженсен задохнулся, как будто его ударили в грудь.

– А о ней ты подумал? – Болдуин мотнул головой в сторону Дани, окончательно добивая Эклза.

Краска тут же залила щеки летчика. В тот момент, когда он шел на таран, он не думал ни о чем и ни о ком. А теперь ему стало страшно. 

\- Иди, - ослабил хватку майор и добавил тише, – и думай, прежде чем в следующий раз подставляться. Зайди ко мне, когда освободишься.

Дженсен кивнул и в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и Дани. Девушка прижалась к нему, комкая дрожащими пальцами ткань летного комбинезона. Дженсен сгреб ее в объятия и тихонько покачал.

\- Как ты сюда попала? – тихо спросил он, касаясь губами ее макушки.

\- Я сказала на КПП, что мне просто необходимо увидеть Дженсена Эклза. Ваш постовой смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом, а потом спросил, не я ли пою каждый вечер в Иммингеме. И только после того, как я спела, он меня пропустил. Дженс, ты зачем пошел на таран? – она отстранилась и заглянула ему в лицо.

Тихо чертыхнувшись, Дженсен выдохнул:

\- Прости, так было надо. Немец все равно отвернул, - он старался казаться беспечным, но с этой проницательной девушкой ему блефовать не удавалось. Вот и теперь она легко раскусила его.

\- А если бы не свернул? Дженсен, ты мог так глупо погибнуть! Я все понимаю, война. Но… 

\- Дани, - стараясь говорить как можно нежнее, Дженсен взял ее лицо в ладони и посмотрел в глаза, - я летчик, моя служба опасна.

\- Я знаю, - она всхлипнула.

-Эй, ребята, может, продолжите обниматься в другом месте? – Том и Марк оказались рядом. Том добродушно ухмылялся. Марк подмигнул Дани и хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. 

\- Дани, как следует промой мозги этому идиоту, иначе мы с Томом поседеем раньше времени, а мне седина не идет.

Схлопотав от Дженсена тычок под ребра, Марк хохотнул и отскочил в сторону. Том сделал ручкой на прощание и, ухватив Марка за локоть, потащил его прочь от влюбленных.

\- Парни правы, нам стоит найди другое место, - пробормотал Дженсен, оглядываясь. Стоять в обнимку на летном поле, где кипит совсем другая жизнь, было как-то не совсем удачно. 

Они отошли к ангарам. 

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Дженсен, - Дани тяжело вздохнула и зажмурилась, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Что случилось? – тут же обеспокоился Дженсен. 

\- Я… Я беременна, Дженс, - на одном дыхании выпалила девушка и уставилась на любимого в ожидании ответа. 

Тот потрясенно замер, хлопая ресницами. Сначала он пытался осознать, что ему только что сказала Данниль, потом постарался все это переварить.

\- Беременна? – одними губами переспросил он.

\- Да. Я понимаю, сейчас не самое время, но я… Я хочу этого ребенка, Дженс. И даже если мы расстанемся, я хочу чтобы… - договорить ей не позволил мягкий поцелуй, которым Дженсен решил оборвать бессвязный поток слов.

\- Ребенку плевать на время, если он решил появиться на свет. И с чего ты вообще взяла, что мы расстанемся? – тихо поинтересовался Дженсен.

\- Я… Просто подумала, что… 

\- Я отправлю тебя в Штаты, - решение пришло как само собой разумеющееся. – Ты не можешь оставаться тут. Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали.

\- Но, я ведь гражданка Франции, Дженс, меня не пустят в Америку, - напомнила ему Дани.

\- Посмотрим, как они не пустят в страну жену летчика-героя, - усмехнулся Эклз, прижимая девушку к себе еще крепче.

\- Же…жену? – Дани показалось, что она ослышалась.

\- Да, мы поженимся. И ты уедешь отсюда к моей семье. Мама будет рада.

\- Рада? Рада тому, что какая-то незнакомая девушка с другого конца света появится в ее доме и заявит, что она – беременная жена ее сына?

\- Ну… - Дженсен смутился. – Вообще-то, я еще два месяца назад послал им твою фотографию. Ты им понравилась. 

Он решил опустить ту часть письма, где мама восторженно интересовалась, не собирается ли он жениться на этой красавице.

\- Ты уже заочно познакомил свою семью со мной, и не сказал ни слова? – ахнула Дани.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся бессовестный Дженсен. – Думаю, стоит сказать майору о нашем решении.

Болдуин только многозначительно хмыкнул, когда один из его лучших летчиков ввалился к нему под вечер и вместо доклада сообщил о намерении жениться и отправить жену в Штаты.

\- Если вы так решили, - пожал плечами майор. 

Он понимал, что именно Дани вдохнула в Эклза желание жить. Он помнил, каким тот улетал из Перл-Харбора. Каким потерянным был этот мальчишка, когда в списках погибших нашел имя лучшего друга. Сам майор тогда потерял единственного сына, пусть даже и приемного. Болдуин прекрасно понимал тогдашнее состояние Дженсена, причины, по которым он на следующее же утро собрал все свои вещи и улетел воевать на материк. Майору и самому было сложно оставаться там, где у него отняли сына, но, в отличие от Эклза и многих других, ему далеко не сразу подписали рапорт о переводе. Ему еще долго промывали мозг в Вашингтоне, прежде чем он выбил право улететь в Европу, к своим парням. Ведь кроме Эклза, в этом полку воевали еще два десятка тех, кто прошел Перл-Харбор. Но именно Дженсен был ему ближе всех. Наверное, из-за того, что дружил с Броком, и был ему ровесником. Даже внешне они были похожи. Поэтому для него любая рискованная выходка Дженсена отзывалась в груди тупой болью. Потерять еще одного из своих пацанов он не мог просто физически. И сегодняшний таран в исполнении Эклза стоил ему уймы нервных клеток и седых волос. 

– Но для начала, Дженсен, послушай меня. И намотай на ус, чтобы я не повторял дважды, - майор поднялся со стула и стал расхаживать по кабинету, поглядывая искоса на застывшего по стойке «смирно» летчика. – Раз ты решил жениться, помни – теперь ты должен быть стократ осторожнее в небе. Я, кажется, догадываюсь, почему вы с мисс Харрис решили столь поспешно заключить брак, так вот – я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы твой ребенок увидел тебя живым и, по возможности, невредимым после войны. И знал тебя не только по фотографиям и письмам с фронта. Это первое. Второе. Дженсен, ты прекрасно знаешь, как я относился и к тебе, и к Джареду. Вы были друзьями Брока, но все ваши выходки я терпел не только потому, что он был моим сыном. Вы мне нравились. Оба. Такие молодые, напористые. Вы были лучшими. Брок часто с восторгом рассказывал о том, какие классные летчики служат вместе с ним. Он гордился тем, что может называть вас друзьями. Я помню, как вы бывали у нас дома, помню и то, как разбили мою машину, - при этих словах майор постарался спрятать улыбку. Дженсен тоже закусил губу. – И ты – единственное, что связывает меня с сыном. И я не позволю тебе совать голову в пекло. В память о Броке и Джареде. Если выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, лично достану твою задницу из Ада и устрою ей такую трепку, что кипящие котлы и раскаленные сковороды Раем покажутся. Понял меня, Эклз? А раз понял, иди. 

Дженсен щелкнул каблуками и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета майора строевым шагом.

_Сентябрь 1942 года._   
_Портсмунд. Англия._

Дани искала глазами Дженсена в толпе провожающих. Лайнер вот-вот должен был отчалить. Муж отправил ее сюда еще неделю назад. Сам обещал приехать, чтобы проводить. Уплыть в Штаты сразу после регистрации брака и превращения Данниль Харрис в миссис Эклз не получилось из-за проволочек с оформлением въезда на территорию Америки. Слава богу, им помогли. У одного из посольских чиновников в Перл-Харборе погибла дочь, служившая там в госпитале, и он вызвался посодействовать молодой семье. Но даже это не спасло от полуторамесячного ожидания. Дани с ужасом представляла, как во время плавания будет чувствовать себя с токсикозом. Ее по-прежнему тошнило по утрам, несмотря на заверения врача, что это скоро пройдет. Не прошло. Ту неделю отпуска, что дали Дженсену после свадьбы, она вспоминала с чувством стыда. Ведь каждое утро она подрывалась с постели, едва успев выбраться из теплых объятий мужа, и мчалась в ванную. Еще хуже становилось от того, что Дженсен, как только Дани отпускало, сгребал ее в охапку и качал, шепча на ухо нежные глупости. В такие моменты она только плакала.

\- Волнуетесь, мэм? – мужской голос прозвучал неожиданно, и Дани вздрогнула.

Подавив приступ паники, она обернулась и вымученно улыбнулась стоявшему рядом моряку. Высокий и подтянутый мужчина лет сорока с интересом изучал ее фигурку в темно-сером драповом пальто, которое скрывало начинавший округляться животик. 

\- Да, муж обещал проводить, но опаздывает. А отплытие через двадцать минут, - она глубоко вздохнула и снова посмотрела вниз. 

Сердце застучало сильнее, когда наконец взгляд выцепил в людском потоке знакомую фигуру. 

– Дженсен! – Дани помахала ему рукой в замшевой перчатке, стараясь привлечь его внимание. – Дженсен! Я здесь.

Летчик, переводя сбившееся дыхание, крутил головой и расталкивал пассажиров и провожающих. Наконец, он заметил жену и радостно заулыбался. Дани сбежала по трапу и упала и его ласковые объятия.

\- Ты успел, - выдохнула она, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Я ведь обещал, - Дженсен поцеловал ее. – Извини, что не смог приехать раньше.

\- Ты приехал сейчас. Остальное неважно.

\- Я привез тебе кое-что, - Дженсен на минуту выпустил жену из объятий и полез в карман кителя. – Вот.

Дани приняла из его рук маленький сверток.

\- Что там?

\- Разверни.

Она торопливо размотала платок, в который была завернута небольшая коробочка. Кольцо? Нет, вряд ли, обручальные кольца у них были. В коробочке обнаружился небольшой портрет. 

\- Это мы? – Дани с удивлением рассматривала написанную маслом миниатюру.

\- Ага, - смутился Дженсен. – Я подумал, что будет неплохо, если…

\- Это прекрасно, милый, - она порывисто поцеловала мужа. Раздался первый гудок, оповещающий пассажиров, что пора подниматься на палубу. – Мне пора.

\- Да, - выдохнул Дженсен, прижимая к себе жену и вдыхая ее запах. – Я буду скучать. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже. Увидимся после войны, - закусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться, Дани с сожалением отстранилась от мужа.

\- Надеюсь, это будет скоро.

Дани поднялась на палубу и, обернувшись, помахала мужу. Дженсен помахал в ответ, продолжая стоять на том же месте, где они расстались. 

Высокий моряк, который заговаривал с ней раньше, снова каким-то чудом оказался за ее спиной. Он тихо произнес:

\- Не волнуйтесь, мэм, ваш муж вернется.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - Дани улыбнулась ему и практически бегом направилась к себе в каюту, чтобы там дать волю слезам.

_Октябрь 1942 года._   
_Нью-Йорк. США._

Донна Эклз взволнованно вглядывалась в поток пассажиров, сходивших на берег с лайнера, который только что прибыл из Англии. Ее муж Алан казался внешне совершенно спокойным, но на самом деле он волновался ничуть не меньше. Еще бы, Дженсен отправил свою жену сюда, к ним. Они не видели сына больше двух лет. С тех самых пор, как он улетел в Перл-Харбор вместе со своим лучшим другом Джаредом. Последний не вернулся вовсе. Донна помнила, сколько слёз они пролили вместе с Шэрон, когда пришла похоронка на Джареда. Теперь каждый вечер Донна засыпала с одной молитвой на губах: «Боже, храни моего мальчика». 

\- Кажется, она, - оторвал ее от мыслей хриплый голос Алана.

\- Где? – мгновенно оживилась Донна, всматриваясь в толпу.

\- Да вон же! – Алан указал на хрупкую девушку, которая куталась в пальто и несмело озиралась по сторонам. У ее ног стояли три чемодана и сумка, которую только что поставил бойкий паренек-матрос. Девушка поблагодарила его. Тот озорно усмехнулся в ответ и что-то спросил. Девушка покачала головой и еще раз осмотрелась.

\- Дани! – крикнула Донна. Девушка, услышав свое имя, тут же вытянула шею, чтобы разглядеть того, кто ее позвал.

Это она! Донна, подхватив Алана под руку, стремительно двинулась к ней. Паренек не уходил, ожидая, когда Эклзы подойдут поближе.

\- Дани, детка, - Донна узнала девушку. Ведь Дженсен присылал ее фото. – Я Донна, мама Дженсена.

\- Миссис Эклз, рада с вами познакомиться, - устало улыбнулась Дани и повернулась к своему охраннику. – Вот видишь, Уилл, меня встретили, так что напрасно ты волновался, мне не придется самой добираться до Далласа.

\- Вижу, миссис Эклз, - Уилл смерил взглядом Донну и Алана, потом широко улыбнулся и представился: - Уилл Ханнинг. Вы простите, просто миссис Дани путешествовала одна, а на корабле всяких мерзавцев хватает.

\- Уилл был моим телохранителем, - Дани искренне рассмеялась. – Надо будет обязательно рассказать Дженсену.

\- Моя сестра Хезер тоже ждет ребенка, поэтому я знаю, как тяжело беременным женщинам, - пояснил Уилл. – Мне пора, всего хорошего, миссис Дани. Миссис Эклз, мистер Эклз, - он учтиво кивнул и испарился.

\- Ох, детка, - всплеснула руками Донна. Кажется, сын забыл упомянуть такую «незначительную» деталь, как беременность жены. – Алан, что же ты стоишь? Бери вещи. Нам надо успеть на поезд. Не волнуйся, милая, к завтрашнему вечеру мы будем дома.

Алан, нагруженный вещами невестки, шел впереди, а Донна расспрашивала Дани о будущем малыше.

\- Дженсен про это не написал, представляешь? – причитала она.

\- Мы решили, что это вас разволнует, - торопливо пояснила Дани. – К тому же срок не такой уж большой. Всего три месяца.

\- Алан, ты слышишь? Через полгода мы станем бабушкой и дедушкой.

\- Слышу, - пробасил Алан.

\- Маккензи будет счастлива. Джош живет далеко, и она редко видит его детей, а тут племянник или племянница будут всегда рядом. Детка, а как там Дженсен? Он ведь так редко пишет.

\- Он – хорошо, если можно считать хорошим то, что идет война.

\- Ах, да, после того, как погиб Джаред, моего мальчика словно подменили. Он ведь рассказывал тебе про Джея?

\- Да. Он носит на шее его жетоны.

\- Бедный мальчик, - покачала головой Донна, помогая невестке сесть в такси. – Они ведь были практически как братья. Даже с Джошем у него отношения иные, вроде родные братья, а часто не понимали друг друга. 

Под болтовню Донны Дани не заметила, как задремала. 

В поезде до Далласа она тоже проспала большую часть пути. На перроне их встречал брат Дженсена, специально приехавший из Сан-Антонио. Дани не смогла не отметить, что Джош похож на Дженсена, только его красота не была такой броской. 

Пока Донна и Джош укладывали вещи в багажник машины, а Алан отошел за свежей газетой, Дани присела на скамью, стараясь унять дрожь в ногах. У нее, наконец-то появился дом и семья. Ее приняли тут. Это она поняла сразу, едва увидела родителей мужа. Они излучали столько тепла и счастья, что хотелось рыдать от переполнявших душу чувств. Дани подняла взгляд в небо, чтобы скрыть слезы. На соседней скамейке сидела миниатюрная черноволосая девушка и сжимала в руках газету. Заметив, что Дани смотрит на нее, она едва заметно улыбнулась:

\- У вас какой месяц?

\- О, - смутилась Дани. – Третий. Так заметно?

\- Мне – заметно. Я медсестра. 

\- А я певица, - еще больше смутилась Дани. – Данниль Харрис.

\- Женевьев Кортез, - девушка снова улыбнулась, тепло и искренне. – Вы не местная?

\- Нет, я из Англии. У мужа тут семья, вот он и решил, что нам с малышом лучше будет тут, вдали от войны.

\- Он воюет?

\- Да, он летчик. 

\- Мой жених тоже был летчиком, - Женевьев на мгновение погрустнела. – Но врачи после ранения запретили ему летать. Он теперь зол на весь мир. И не замечает, что я хочу ему помочь.

\- Если любит, поймет, - мягко сказала Дани.

\- Дани, детка, - позвала ее Донна.

\- Извините, мне пора. Приятно было познакомиться, Женевьев.

\- Мне тоже, Данниль.

Уезжая с Эклзами, Дани уже не видела, как на скамью рядом с Женевьев опустился высокий молодой мужчина. Сняв шляпу, он поинтересовался:

\- С кем ты разговаривала?

\- Девушка. Приехала к родителям мужа.

Парень посмотрел вслед такси.


	4. Глава 4.

_Октябрь 1942 года._   
_Даллас, Техас._

Женевьев осталась отдыхать после приезда в номере отеля, который Джаред снял для них двоих. Он больше всего хотел познакомить своих родителей с избранницей, но что-то подсказывало, что сперва лучше поговорить с ними самому. Джаред шёл по знакомой с детства улице и рассматривал дома. Небольшие двухэтажные строения спального района дышали тишиной и уютом мирного времени, словно не зная, что где-то идёт война. Но Джаред знал. Ему становилось горько от того, что он может вот так спокойно идти, в то время как молодые парни и девушки гибнут во славу Родины.

Чёртовы звёзды и полосы. Джей верил в страну, в её величие. Армейские лозунги «Твоя страна нуждается в тебе» и «Здесь каждый может послужить Родине» были для него не пустым звуком. Он верил в это всей душой, как зелёные юнцы, едва познавшие взрослый мир, верят, что этот самый мир принадлежит только им. Джаред пошёл в армию вслед за другом. Но теперь друг отказался от него. Армия отказалась от него. Как там сказал Хенриксон? «Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы помешать тебе снова летать». Вот так Родина отблагодарила его, наплевав на мечты и искренность. Спасибо за Перл-Харбор, второй лейтенант Джаред Падалеки. Можете валить на все четыре стороны, второй лейтенант Джаред Падалеки, недо-лётчики нам не нужны. Вы – инвалид, Падалеки. Не способны сидеть за штурвалом, но можете освоить изготовление декоративных свечей в виде самолётиков с патриотической символикой. Бла-бла-бла. Джаред зло затянулся сигаретой.

Дом семейства Падалеки располагался на особенно тихой улочке. Во времена детства Джареда тут было полно ребятишек примерно его возраста. Но дети выросли и разъехались по разным уголкам страны. Некоторые, как он сам, пошли в армию и теперь служат на благо Америки, оправдывая гордое звание техасца и настоящего мужчины. Джей не поддерживал с ними отношений специально. Единственным человеком, который остался рядом со школьных времён, был Дженсен. Но теперь и эта дружба разрушена ввиду неполноценности одного и честолюбия другого.

Подходя к дому, Джаред порадовался, что Эклзы живут дальше по улице и не могут его видеть. Сейчас он был зол даже на них за то, что Дженс не посчитал нужным сказать о своём переводе лично. Видимо, не хотел сидеть и ждать, пока Падалеки придёт в себя настолько, чтобы понимать слова. А понимать он смог только через десять дней после ранения, когда многострадальная «Джорджия» вышла из Перл-Харбора, везя домой немногих выживших жертв налёта. Как же, десять дней! Это слишком долго для Эклза! Он сорвался на следующий же день, не удосужившись оставить хотя бы записку. Трус. Трус и предатель.

Выкинув окурок в мусорный бак соседей, Джаред с замиранием сердца подошёл к своему дому и… в шоке остановился. На мгновение зажмурился, резко распахнул глаза и уставился на дом, сверяя номер с тем, что хранился в его памяти. Номер совпадал, сомнений быть не могло. Но это не может быть правдой! Джей хорошо помнил последний снимок, который прислали ему родители перед самой отправкой на Гавайи. С того снимка улыбались отец и мама, стоящие на этом самом крыльце, неугомонная младшая сестра Мэган, сидящая на перилах и показывающая язык, и Джефф со своей молодой женой, разместившиеся на ступеньках. Этот снимок Джаред хранил в кабине своего самолёта. Теперь-то фото покоится на дне Тихого океана вместе с разбитым «Сандерболтом», но кадр прочно запечатлелся в памяти лётчика.

Так вот, дом на фото не имел ничего общего с тем строением, которое сейчас лицезрел Джей. Краска на фасаде местами облезла, местами выцвела. Ступени крыльца кое-где прогнили. Некоторые окна треснули. Всё говорило о том, что за домом не следили. Но этого не может быть! Шерон Падалеки не допустила бы подобного позора перед соседями! Мастер на все руки Джеральд всегда – всегда! – красил дом вовремя. Сердце Джареда предательски пропустило удар. Он медленно подошёл к двери и постучал. В доме было тихо. Джей дёрнул ручку, и дверь со скрипом открылась. В нос парню резко ударил запах перегара, и Джей поморщился. Оставив дверь открытой, он прошёл в гостиную и остановился у порога.

В комнате царил настоящий бардак: повсюду валялись пустые бутылки из-под спиртного, грязная одежда и какие-то бумаги. На некогда светло-бежевом диване лежал человек, в котором Джей с трудом опознал своего отца. Джеральд был небрит, неопрятен и мертвецки пьян. Присев на корточки рядом с диваном, Джаред внимательно всмотрелся в усталое, смятое лицо отца, гадая, что заставило его так опуститься. Вздохнув, парень поднялся. Он прошёл в кухню, взглянул на битую посуду в раковине, шикнул на наглого таракана, сидевшего прямо на обеденном столе. Таракан повёл усами и вальяжно удалился по своим делам.

На столе валялись какие-то бумаги. Просмотрев их, Джей пришёл в ужас. Среди счетов за свет, воду и прочие коммунальные блага, среди рекламных буклетов и квитанций на штрафы он обнаружил свидетельство о смерти Шерон Падалеки. Джей тяжело опустился на грязный стул и прикрыл рукой глаза. 

\- Мама… - прошептал он. 

Теперь стало понятно, что случилось с домом и отцом. Джеральд был сильным мужчиной и безумно любил свою жену. Для него семья была всегда на первом месте, и Джаред обругал себя последними словами за то, что подумал, будто его родители отказались от него и поэтому не писали. На свидетельстве значилась дата смерти – 15.12.1941 года. Если отец после этого начал пить, то удивительно, как он до сих пор жив. Но что случилось с Джеффри и Мэган? Почему они не образумили его? Покопавшись в бумагах, Джей нашёл ответ на этот вопрос. Сложенный втрое лист бумаги был местами порван и кое-где залит виски. Но всё же можно прочитать:

«Папа!

Это не может так больше продолжаться! Мы с Мэг уже отчаялись до тебя достучаться. Ты опустил руки и не видишь, что происходит вокруг. Разве этому ты нас учил? Ты говорил, что все испытания от судьбы нужно принимать и выдерживать решительно, не сгибаясь. Так почему ты не хочешь следовать своему же правилу?

Знаешь, я пытался. Честно, пытался до тебя достучаться. Но, по всей видимости, я что-то делал не так, раз уж у меня ничего не выходит. И чёрт бы со мной, но ты же губишь Мэг. Малышка совсем перестала улыбаться, постоянно плачет и зовёт тебя, просит поговорить, поделиться своим горем. Она ведь тоже потеряла близкого человека, а теперь вынуждена терять и тебя. Не многовато ли для её возраста? Поэтому я решил забрать её в Сан-Антонио.

Я честно не хочу тебя бросать, но ты просто потерял желание жить. Я не могу так. Не знаю, что бы на моём месте сделал Джей. Он всегда умел решать проблемы, с самого детства. Я иногда думал, кто из нас старше и кто кого должен защищать. Боже, как же я хочу, чтобы он оказался рядом со мной прямо в эту секунду! Мне не хватает его поддержки. Но Джея здесь нет, поэтому всё приходится решать мне одному. И я решил.

В общем, когда захочешь нас увидеть, приезжай. Мы будем рады. А пока Мэган будет жить у меня. Надеюсь, что ты к нам вернёшься.

Люблю тебя, пап. Джефф».

Дальше шёл адрес дома Джеффа в Сан-Антонио.

Вот оно как… Джаред не знал, как поступил бы на месте брата, но не винил его ни в чём. Хорошо хоть Мэг додумался забрать. Ей совершенно ни к чему видеть родителя в таком состоянии. Джаред вздохнул и отправился в гостиную, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше.

На пороге комнаты он застыл и уставился на двоих незнакомцев, рассматривающих Джеральда.

\- Готов, - вздохнул один.

\- Миша будет недоволен, - кивнул второй.

Джей растерялся. Умом он понимал, что речь идёт о смерти отца, но до сердца информация не доходила. Он ещё не смог поверить в смерть матери, а тут сразу как обухом по голове. Он молча глазел на гостей, пока те не заметили его.

\- Оп-па. Стив, глянь, у нас гости, - выпрямился тот, кто сказал «Готов», и вперил недобрый взгляд в Джареда.

\- Интересненько, - Стив осмотрел Джея с ног до головы. – Сын, - заключил он.

\- Вы кто? – удивлённо спросил Джей. 

\- Расскажем, - сообщил Стив. – Но сначала ты пойдёшь с нами.

\- Никуда я не пойду, пока вы всё не объясните!

\- А это не тебе решать. Джейсон, - Стив взглянул на напарника. 

Вдвоём они обошли диван, на котором нашёл покой Джеральд Падалеки, и направились в сторону Джареда. Тот отступал на кухню до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на стол. Протянув руку, он схватил нож, лежащий на бумагах, и выставил вперёд. 

\- Стойте, где стоите, - выдохнул он.

Стив и Джейсон переглянулись и резко бросились на него. Джей успел лишь отмахнуться, ножом задев руку Стива. Стив вскрикнул и коротко выругался, перехватил кисть с ножом и заломил её Падалеки за спину. Второй тем временем сцапал распадающийся на части старый табурет и со всей силы опустил его на голову Джареда. Теряя сознание, он успел услышать, как Стив пробурчал:

\- Здоровый и своенравный. Я уже подозреваю, что Миша с ним сделает.

_Март 1943 года._   
_Йоркшир, Англия._

\- Какого черта ты творишь, Эклз? – майор метался по кабинету, словно разъяренный зверь. – Что вы устроили в небе? Какая, твою мать, месть? Уэллинга не вернуть! Все, парень погиб! И перестань казнить за это себя!

\- Я ведущий, сэр, я отвечаю за всю тройку, - глухим голосом отчеканил Дженсен, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладони.

\- Ты не бог, Дженс, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - Болдуин устало потер лицо ладонями. – Не надо искать смерти там, где она тебя не ждет.

\- С чего вы взяли, сэр, что я не погибну в небе? – с вызовом спросил Дженсен. 

\- Потому что если выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, я отстраню тебя от полетов и назначу вечным дежурным по аэродрому, - прошипел майор, нависая над подчинённым. – Ты, кажется, забыл, но пока я твой командир. И поверь, погибнуть тут, в Европе, я тебе не позволю. Хотя бы потому, что через два месяца ты станешь отцом. Ты все уяснил?

\- Так точно, сэр!

\- И прекрати называть меня «сэр»! – взорвался Болудин. – Я же вижу, что это не из уважения, а просто ты зол. Всё, Эклз, свободен.

Дженсен развернулся на каблуках и едва ли не строевым шагом покинул кабинет командира. Злость клокотала в груди. Том погиб вчера, во время воздушного боя над Ла-Маншем. Его крик, полный отчаяния, ворвавшийся в гул сражения, до сих пор звенел в ушах Дженсена. Конечно, «мессеру», сбившему Тома, даром это не прошло, и он, и Марк от души всадили в него по очереди из гашеток, но Уэллинг погиб. Еще один Сасквач ушел из жизни Дженсена. Сегодня утром, во время очередного вылета, он увлекся погоней за немцем, и сам едва не оказался под перекрестным огнем зениток. Именно поэтому Болдуин был зол.

Дженсен сейчас тоже себя ненавидел. Он со своими переживаниями совсем забыл про жену и будущего ребенка. А ведь его малыш должен появиться на свет в начале мая. И в момент, когда он подумал о своей семье, больше всего на свете ему захотелось оказаться по ту сторону Атлантики, проводить вечера с женой, гладить её живот, шептать будущему сыну или дочке нежные глупости.

Черт, он не может… Идет война, на которой гибнут люди. Он теряет друзей, поэтому должен остаться. Ради Джареда, ради Тома. И ради Марка, который тоже потерял друга.

\- Дженсен! – догнал его у входа Джексон Иргл, один из тех, кто был с ним в Перл-Харборе. 

Дженсен нехотя остановился и повернулся к приятелю. Он хотел сейчас оказаться в казарме, если не с Дани, а не выслушивать соболезнования.

\- Что тебе, Джекс?

\- Письмо, вот, - Джексон протянул Дженсену белый конверт. 

От Дани. В груди тут же потеплело. Жена писала часто, но Дженсену порой просто не хватало времени, чтобы прочесть все письма. Но каждый раз, получая конверты, подписанные знакомым почерком, он ощущал себя почти дома.

\- Спасибо, Джекс.

\- Не за что. И… Том был классным парнем, - похлопав однополчанина по плечу, Джексон направился в противоположную сторону.

Сжав в руке конверт, Дженсен уставился на стену.

В каждом своем письме Дани подробно рассказывала, что происходит в далеком Техасе, что Мак, например, влюбилась в одноклассника, а отец выиграл громкое дело. Но одно из первых писем поразило Дженсена. Дани рассказала тогда о похоронах Джеральда Падалеки. Дженсен помнил, как мама писала ему о том, что Шэрон, мать Джареда, умерла на следующий день после получения похоронки на сына. Тогда Дженсен почувствовал, как внутри него омертвел очередной кусок души. Сначала он потерял Джареда – как будто сердце вынули и растоптали. Он ведь тогда даже не смог остаться на Гавайях, просто потому, что быть там, где погиб друг, которого он любил как брата, оказалось выше его сил. Перед глазами до сих пор мелькали картины того дня: взрывы, тонущая «Аризона», а он знал там многих; Брок отбивает на чистом упрямстве атаки сразу двух камикадзе, и, наконец, петля, в которую ушел Джаред. Собственный крик, полный отчаяния, когда самолет друга вошел в воду, Дженсен помнил отчетливо. И рычание Болудина, когда упрямство Брока не сумело удержать в воздухе его подбитый самолёт. И последние слова Келли:

\- Живите, ребята!!!

Помнил, как приземлился после того, как закончилась бойня. Как механически отвечал товарищам, как текла соленая кровь из прокушенной губы. Как полились рекой слезы, когда к нему подбежал Тим и спросил про Джареда. Дженсен последний раз плакал еще в школе, но тут не смог сдержать себя. Отчетливо помнил, как глухой голос Болдуина приказал всем собраться. 

Как вытащил из кармана тренировочных штанов, в которых и вел бой, два жетона. Как сжал их в кулаке. Как потом вместе с тем же Тимом пытался отыскать среди списков раненых Джареда, все еще надеясь и не веря, не веря, не веря... Но не нашел. Ни в тот вечер, ни потом, когда улетел на материк. Приказ о наборе в британские эскадрильи уже две недели лежал у командира полка, но он не спешил показывать его своим парням. Но после того как от подразделения остались лишь единицы, полковник сдался. Дженсен, сам не понимая почему, первым принес рапорт Болдуину. Майор подписал его, не произнеся не слова. А Дженсен, выходя от него, надел на шею к своим жетонам жетоны Джареда. И с тех пор не снимал. Но он все же надеялся найти сведения о Джареде. Даже майора расспрашивал, когда тот появился в Англии. Но Болдуин лишь пожимал плечами, потому что сам мало что знал. Смерть единственного сына подкосила некогда бравого офицера. 

Так и Дженсена подкосила гибель Джареда, в которую он так и не поверил до конца. Не верил до сих пор. Так же, как не мог принять гибель Тома. Он никогда не примет этого. Хотя бы потому, что его сын будет носить имя Джаред Томас Эклз. Он принял это решение только что, комкая в руке конверт с письмом от жены.

_2 мая 1943 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Тужься, детка, ну же! – пожилая акушерка ободряюще похлопала Дани по плечу. Девушка сцепила челюсти и с силой натужилась. Трудные роды длились уже два часа. Дани ни о чем не могла думать, кроме боли, которая разрывала ее изнутри. Но где-то на краю сознания сидела мысль о том, что еще немного, и на свет появится ее комочек счастья. Джаред Томас. Муж в последнем своем письме попросил ее так назвать их сына. Дани очень горевала, когда узнала о гибели Тома.

Очередная вспышка боли пронзила тело.

\- Ну же, девочка, давай. Головка уже видна! – в голосе акушерки было столько восторга, что Дани просто не могла ее подвести и снова сделала глубокий вдох и напрягла мышцы. Господи, как же тут ей не хватало Дженсена, его поддержки. Но из уст вырвалось совсем иное:

\- Чтоб ты провалился, Эклз!!! – выкрикнула она на одном дыхании. 

\- Правильно, - приободрила ее акушерка, - ругайся, давай выход эмоциям. Малыш идет. Тужься, девочка, тужься. 

Дани снова закричала, напрягаясь. Наконец, акушерка вытащила на свет младенца, который тихо пискнул, у нее на руках. Роженица обессилено опустилась на подушки, а на грудь ей положили завернутого в пеленку малыша. 

\- У вас сын, миссис Эклз, - с улыбкой произнесла медсестра, ассистировавшая на родах. Ею оказалась та самая первая знакомая Дани на американской земле, Женевьев. 

\- Джей-младший, - выдохнула Дани, находя в себе силы прикоснуться к сморщенной щечке малыша.

\- Назовете в честь мужа? – поинтересовалась Женевьев уже в палате, куда перевезли Дани.

\- Нет, в честь его погибших друзей, - покачала головой Дани. – Муж так решил, а я не против. Одного из них я очень хорошо знала, Томаса. А второго никогда не видела, но Джей много о нем рассказывал. Он погиб до нашего знакомства. И муж очень страдал из-за этого. И по-прежнему страдает. Представляете, даже носит на шее его жетоны. А как ваш жених? Все в порядке?

\- Да, он понемногу приходит в себя, и начинает принимать мою помощь. 

\- Что ж, замечательно. Я за вас рада. 

\- А ваш муж… он все еще воюет? – Женевьев присела на краешек кровати Дани.

\- Да, я понимаю, что он там пробудет до тех пор, пока война не закончится. Или пока его не отошлют. Сам он оттуда не улетит. Тем более теперь. Когда Том погиб. Джей – человек слова и чести. Долг превыше всего.

\- А как же вы? И малыш? 

\- Мы с Джеем Ти подождем нашего папу и будем верить, что он к нам вернется.

В коридоре послышался шум и голоса. Дверь в палату распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилось семейство Эклзов. Маккензи первой бросилась к невестке с объятиями.

\- Дани! Как ты? А где Джей Ти? На кого он похож? У него такие же пухлые губы, как у Дже…

\- Мак! – строго оборвала ее мать. – Веди себя прилично. Малыш еще не может быть на кого-то похож.

На Мак это не возымело никакого действия, и она бесцеремонно плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Дани. 

\- Как ты, милая? – ласково спросил Алан, смущенно ставя на прикроватную тумбу цветы.

\- Спасибо, Алан, все замечательно.

Женевьев с улыбкой наблюдала за обычной послеродовой суматохой, охами, ахами, дружным восторженным гомоном дружной семьи. Жен понаблюдала ещё немного, а потом извинилась и тихонько вышла из палаты, оставив новоиспеченную маму с её родными.

_Октябрь 1942 года._   
_Даллас, Техас._

Джаред стоял под деревом и наблюдал издали, как его брат и сестра прощаются с отцом. Миша ясно дал понять, что долг придётся отработать, раз уж двенадцати тысяч честно проигранных в карты Джеральдом американских долларов у Джея не найдётся. И в данном случае, в интересах Джея – не высовываться. Да он и сам не возражал. Сейчас возле могилы отца и надгробной плиты матери стояли понурые Джефф и Мэг, которым не нужно знать, на что согласился их брат ради их спокойствия. Миша был счастлив узнать адрес Джеффа в Сан-Антонио. Он сообщил, что всенепременно наведается к ним в гости, стоит Джею только подумать о том, чтобы его обмануть.

Вообще-то Миша оказался на редкость милым, добродушным и обаятельным малым. Он искренне сожалел, что Джея пришлось оглушить и доставить в офис мистера Коллинза с мешком на голове и связанными руками во избежание недоразумений. И как он умудрялся справляться с такой сложной работой брокера? Здесь нужна бульдожья хватка, а не мягкий характер. Однако же все подручные Миши ходили перед ним на цыпочках, даже не помышляя о неповиновении. Авторитет, однако. Хотя, тут дело, скорее всего, в другом. Миша работает на тех, о ком не принято распространяться на каждом углу, но кто управляет этим городом. 

Семья Пеллегрино владела несколькими ломбардами, брокерскими конторами, банковским отделением и небольшими казино в количестве примерно штук двадцати. Достаточно, чтобы приносить владельцам постоянную прибыль и обеспечивать жизнь в роскоши. Слава Богу, лично с главой семьи Джею иметь дело не пришлось. Они с Мишей договорились, что Джаред займёт вакантное место одного из «инкассаторов», как их называл Коллинз. В обязанности Падалеки будет входить выбивание долгов из тех, кто проигрался и не желает рассчитываться. Зарплата 1000 долларов, из которых 500 будут уходить в счёт погашения долга Джеральда. Таким образом, полностью расплатиться он сможет за два года. Очень щедрое предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться. 

Так что, да. Джаред теперь работает на мафию, и не стоит Джеффу с Мэг об этом знать. Им вообще лучше не быть в курсе, что он вернулся. Они поговорят, когда Джей со всем разберётся. Да, обязательно. А пока Джаред смотрел, как его брат и сестра принимают соболезнования от Эклзов как от членов семьи – не стесняясь плакать у Донны на плече и крепко обнимаясь с Аланом.

\- Джей, нам пора, - негромко сказал Стив.

\- Ещё немного, ладно? – глухо попросил тот.

Стив молча кивнул и отошёл.

_Март 1943 года._   
_Даллас, Техас._

Комната была странной. В ней дорогое дамское нижнее бельё мирно сосуществовало с грязной посудой. Посреди помещения стоял стул, на котором в развратной позе восседала женщина средних лет. Она стряхнула пепел с сигареты прямо на пол и снова затянулась. Весь её вид демонстрировал, что гостей она не боится, но Джаред видел, как дрожит рука, держащая мундштук. 

\- Ну что, мисс Гэмбл? – Стив присел на стул напротив неё и снял шляпу. – Какие на этот раз оправдания?

Женщина нервно дёрнула плечом и отвернулась от вопрошающего, покосившись на стоящего у окна Джареда.

\- У вас новенький? – спросила она, явно намереваясь сменить тему. – Привет, красавчик, - она подмигнула Джею и расплылась в сальной улыбке. – Какой мускулистый.

\- Да, у меня новый напарник, - кивнул Стив. – Хотите с ним побеседовать?

\- О, да! – с жаром воскликнула Гэмбл. – Только оставьте нас наедине!

\- Хорошо, - бандит склонил голову, пряча ухмылку. – Мы сделаем для вас небольшое исключение и удовлетворим эту просьбу. Оставляю вас с мистером… - он замялся, глядя на Падалеки. Тот только качнул головой, давая понять, что придумать прозвище, как просил Миша, он не успел. – С мистером Тенью, - выкрутился Стив. 

\- Мистер Тень, - томно прошептала дамочка, когда дверь за Карлсоном закрылась. – Интересное имя.

\- Три тысячи, мисс Гэмбл, - тихо сказал Джаред, отвернувшись к окну. – Сумма приличная. Как вы намерены расплачиваться?

\- Здесь и сейчас, с тобой, - Гэмбл встала, поправила чересчур глубокое декольте, и посмотрела на Падалеки как на изысканное блюдо. Джей внутренне поморщился.

\- Сядьте, мисс Гэмбл, - негромко сказал он.

\- Ну что же вы, мистер Тень, - Сэра Гэмбл стрельнула глазками в собеседника. – Неужели вы не можете пойти навстречу желанию девушки? Давайте решим этот вопрос между нами… Только вы и я…

Она шумно выдохнула, дотронувшись рукой до пальто Джея с намерением расстегнуть пуговицы. Джаред перехватил её кисть и с силой сжал. Она пискнула и попыталась вырвать руку.

\- Мисс Гэмбл, я, кажется, просил вас сесть, - с угрозой в голосе проговорил он.

\- Я поняла, - пропищала женщина. – Мне больно…

\- Интересный браслет, - задумчиво проговорил Джей, не ослабевая хватку. – Сколько он стоит? Долларов триста? Довольно крупная сумма. Целых десять процентов от вашего долга, - свободной рукой он ловко расстегнул замочек на золотом браслете и положил его на подоконник. – А серьги? Это янтарь? Довольно красивые. Янтарь и золото. Мне всегда нравилось такое сочетание. Пять сотен, учитывая чистоту янтаря и количество золота, - лёгкими движениями сняв серьги с ушей Сэры, Джей положил их рядом с браслетом.

\- Мистер Тень, мне больно, - всхлипнула женщина.

\- Красивое кольцо. Фамильная драгоценность? – Джей, казалось, не обращал внимания на недовольство должницы.

\- Мистер Тень…

\- Никак не меньше шестисот. В общей сложности, почти половина долга.

\- Мистер Тень…

\- А цепочка? Это очень красивое плетение. И подвеска симпатичная…

\- Мистер Тень, вы делаете мне больно! – вскрикнула Гэмбл, дёргаясь как паяц-марионетка.

\- Я знаю, - негромко произнёс Джаред, глядя в глаза жертве. – А теперь, мисс Гэмбл, вы принесёте мне все драгоценности, что хранятся у вас в доме. Все до единой побрякушки, ясно? – Гэмбл промолчала, и Джей прикрикнул на неё: - Ясно?!

\- Но это… это… больше трёх тысяч…

\- Остальное мы заберём в качестве штрафа за несвоевременное погашение долга. Мистер Блондин сейчас войдёт и поможет разобраться. И не в ваших интересах утаивать от нас хоть малейший кусочек золота. Мистер Блондин! – не дожидаясь ответа жертвы, крикнул Джей. В комнату вошёл Стив Карлсон. – Мисс Гэмбл рассчитается с нами драгоценностями.

\- Очень хорошо, мистер Тень. Мисс Гэмбл, я жду.

Сэра заметалась по комнате, выковыривая из самых странных уголков различные украшения. Некоторые из них были обычной бижутерией, которую Стив тут же отбрасывал в сторону. Большинство всё же были настоящими, и горка золота постепенно росла. В итоге по скромной оценке Карлсона, набралось примерно тысяч на пять. Плюс - минус. Джаред краем глаза заметил, как Сэра что-то сжала в ладони. Шагнул к женщине, внезапно схватил её за руку.

\- Что это у нас? – спросил Джей, выворачивая кисть. На пол упала тоненькая золотая цепочка с подвеской. – Ой, какая неожиданность, - совершенно равнодушно произнёс он, стиснув кисть Сэры с такой силой, что затрещали кости. Гэмбл хотела закричать, но под тусклым взглядом Джареда лишь до крови закусила губу и негромко застонала. – Я же просил отдать всё. Почему вы нас обманули?

\- Я… - пискнула Сэра.

\- Больше так не делайте, ясно? – Джей нажал чуть сильнее, и запястье хрустнуло сухой веткой. Сэра коротко взвизгнула, но тут же прикусила пальцы другой руки и кивнула, глядя на Джея полными слёз глазами.

Джаред отпустил руку жертвы и посмотрел на Стива. Тот взирал на происходящее, удивлённо приподняв брови. 

\- Мистер Блондин, - Падалеки протянул цепочку напарнику.

\- Благодарю, мистер Тень, - кивнул тот, принимая украшение. – Мисс Гэмбл, надеюсь, мы с вами в расчёте. В ваших же интересах больше не играть в казино мистера Пи. Боюсь, вы не сможете больше ничем расплатиться. Прощайте, - он собрал цацки, коротко кивнул женщине и вышел вон.

Джаред же задержался. Он достал небольшой складной серебряный нож – подарок Дженсена на двадцать лет – и взял Сэру за невредимую руку. Развернув ладонью вверх, он приложил острое лезвие к коже и слегка надавил, проведя диагональную линию через всю ладонь. Из пореза потекла кровь. Сэра, похоже, просто не могла кричать от шока. 

\- Не забывайте о нас, мисс Гэмбл, - Джаред вытер лезвие о подол платья Сэры и твёрдым шагом вышел вслед за Стивом.


	5. Глава 5.

_Август 1944 года._  
 _Даллас. Техас._

Поезд мягко затормозил и слегка качнулся, обозначив остановку. Среди прочего суетящегося люда на перрон вышел молодой широкоплечий мужчина в летной форме. У его ног стоял потрепанный чемодан, на правое плечо была небрежно заброшена лямка вещмешка, а шинель висела на сгибе локтя. Его никто не встречал, потому что о его возвращении никто не знал. Он не отправил телеграмму, не написал об этом в последнем письме. Еще три дня назад он понятия не имел, что его отправят домой. Но тон майора, которым он буквально приказал ему, Дженсену, выметаться обратно в Штаты, не оставлял сомнений. И слова, которыми Болдуин сопроводил свой приказ, до сих пор отдавали болью в висках.

_\- Ты не оставляешь мне другого выхода, Дженсен. Я предупреждал, что доставлю тебя домой живым. И я думаю, что мне стоит это сделать прямо сейчас. Завтра ты покинешь расположение и отправишься с транспортным бортом в Вашингтон. Думаю, твоя семья будет рада видеть тебя. И да, я делаю это из чистого эгоизма, потому что смотреть в глаза твоей жене и твоему сыну придется мне. Ты же как нарочно подставляешься. Что ты опять утворил в небе? Если с нервами непорядок, изволь сообщить об это непосредственному начальству. То есть мне. А они у тебя не в порядке. И я считаю, что война для тебя окончена._

На следующее утро Болдуин самолично заявился в расположение и не уходил, пока Эклз не собрал свои вещи. Потом проводил до самолета, удостоверился, что Дженсен в него сел, и покинул летное поле лишь тогда, когда самолет поднялся в небо.

Через двенадцать часов самолет приземлился в Вашингтоне, еще через два часа Дженсен прибыл на вокзал и сел в поезд до Далласа. И сейчас стоял на перроне и вдыхал запах страны, не знавшей бомбежек и ужаса войны. Казалось, ничего не изменилось с тех самых пор, как он уезжал отсюда в тридцать третьем. Те же неторопливые техасцы, то же небо, тот же зной, та же плавная южная речь. Лишь одно было не так как прежде – наличие военных. Кроме себя, Дженсен насчитал в толпе около десятка пехотинцев, нескольких моряков и троих летчиков. Нахлобучив фуражку и подхватив чемодан, он направился на автобусную остановку.

У выхода из вокзала его остановил патруль. Еще один неизменный атрибут военного времени, даже в стране, не знавшей бомбежек. Протянув хмурому капралу свои документы, Дженсен без особо интереса разглядывал разношерстную толпу.

\- Жемчужная Бухта? – неожиданно севшим голосом спросил капрал.

\- Да, декабрь сорок первого.

\- Я служил там, на «Джорждии», сэр, - капрал вернул Эклзу документы и вытянулся во фрунт. – Спасибо вам за то, что не дали японцам нас потопить!

Двое рядовых, сопровождавших капрала, тоже вытянулись по стойке «смирно» и козырнули Дженсену. Смутившись, Эклз ответно отдал честь.

\- С возвращением домой, капитан Эклз!

\- Спасибо, - окончательно сконфузился Дженсен и поспешил покинуть вокзал. Непривычно было видеть, как тебе отдают честь только за то, что ты воевал.

Автобуса долго ждать не пришлось. Сев в полупустой транспорт, Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Он ехал на кладбище, чтобы навестить могилы Джареда и его родителей. Дани написала, что тело Джареда так и не нашли, но Джефф всё же поставил рядом с могилами родителей надгробную плиту брату. Купив три букета, он прошел по аллеям в поисках могил. Нашел не сразу, прилично поплутав. Но нашел: «Джаред Тристан Падалеки, 07.19.1919-12.07.1941. Любимому брату от Джеффа и Меган»… Присел на корточки и положил свежий букет на зеленую траву. 

Дженсен вдруг впервые ощутил, что друга нет, нет по-настоящему, без притворства. Пальцы рванули ворот кителя и сжали горячие жетоны. Они невыносимо жгли ладонь, но отпустить их Дженсен не мог. Он поднял глаза к небу, чтобы хоть как-то унять слезы, катившиеся помимо воли и оставляющие на обветренной коже мокрые дорожки. Он просидел так очень долго и после с трудом поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы.

Положив букеты на могилы Джеральда и Шэрон, он тихо попросил у них прощения за то, что не уберег их сына. Поднял свои вещи с травы и, постояв еще немного, направился к выходу. Уже у ворот он вдруг заметил, как вдали мелькнула до боли знакомая фигура. Сердце забилось с сумасшедшей скоростью, Дженсен зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Фигуры не было. Значит, показалось. И не мог тут быть Джаред. Ведь он, Дженсен, только что навестил его могилу. Да, тела друга там не было, но если бы Джей остался жив, он первым делом бы объявился у брата. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен покинул кладбище.

До дома он добрался за час. Улица не изменилась, разве что дом Падалеки выглядел унылым. Еще бы, там ведь уже никто не жил. Как же так могло случиться? Почему Шэрон ушла, потянув за собой Джеральда? Как мог спиться Джеральд? Да, он потерял жену и сына, но ведь у него еще оставались Мэган и Джефф. Конечно, Джеффри никогда не имел того стержня, что был у Джареда. Он всегда был мягкотелым, неудивительно, что не смог образумить отца.

А вот и его дом. Семейное гнездо Эклзов, как гордо называл их дом отец. Ступив на вымощенную плиткой дорожку, Дженсен выдохнул. Дома. Еще пара шагов до крыльца, и он окажется в теплых объятиях родных и, наконец, увидит сына. Крыльцо, которое отец всегда держал в идеальном состоянии, даже не скрипнуло, когда Дженсен ступил на него. Деревянная дверь оказалась не заперта. Как, впрочем, и всегда. На их тихой улочке было не принято закрывать двери. В гостиной было тихо, добротная неновая мебель стояла в том же порядке, что и десять лет назад. Дженсен не знал, что ему делать – позвать родных, или самому подняться наверх.

Эту дилемму разрешили девичьи голоса, послышавшиеся из кухни.

\- Мак, ты ничего не понимаешь! Нельзя так сильно греть молоко!

\- Что значит, не понимаю? Я, между прочим, не вчера родилась! Молоко теплое.

\- Оно не теплое, а горячее!

Дженсен повернул голову и увидел, как из кухни выходят две девушки: блондинка и брюнетка. В том, что блондинка – это Маккензи, Дженсен не сомневался. Сестру-то не узнать?! А вот брюнетка… Что-то в ее лице было знакомое. Неужели Мэган?!

Девушки замерли, увидев застывшего посреди гостиной летчика.

Мак сориентировалась первой и с пронзительным визгом повисла на шее у брата. Дженсен едва сумел устоять на ногах. Но когда к Мак присоединилась Мэг, выдав не менее пронзительный визг, он не удержался и повалился на пол, сжимая в объятиях девчонок, целуя их в макушки, в носы, куда попало, и заливаясь счастливым смехом.

\- Макки, Мэган, что за визг? – мамин голос Дженсен расслышал даже сквозь смех и визг. 

Донна спускалась со второго этажа. 

\- Вы разбудите Джея, Дани только его уложила. И почему вы валяетесь на полу?

С трудом выбравшись из-под девочек, Дженсен поднял глаза на мать.

\- Здравствуй, мама.

\- Дже… Дженсен, - выдохнула Донна и, не веря, сделала шаг к сыну. – Мальчик мой…

\- Я вернулся, мам, - смущенно сказал Дженсен, прижимая к себе Мак, которая тут же прильнула к брату. Мэг одергивала платье и стояла в стороне.

\- Господи, сынок, - Донна шагнула к сыну и уткнулась лицом в его китель. – Живой, вернулся.

\- Все же хорошо, мам, я дома, - бормотал Дженсен, гладя мать по волосам.

\- Да, да, живой, - Донна отстранилась от сына, а потом снова прижалась к его груди. – Дани наверху, ты, наверно, хочешь их увидеть?

\- Да, конечно, - Дженсен все еще не находил в себе сил оторваться от матери и сестры.

Он так бы и стоял вечно, не появись на лестнице Дани. Она несла в руках поднос с чашкой и кружкой. Увидев мужа, она выронила свою ношу и замерла.

\- Дженсен? Дженсен! – девушка вихрем сорвалась с места и бросилась к мужу. Донна и Мак понимающе отступили. 

А Дженсен прижал жену к себе.

\- Вернулся, живой, - Дани целовала его лицо и неверяще заглядывала в глаза.

\- Живой, - глухо ответил Дженсен, вдохнув запах ее волос.

\- Почему ты не сообщил, что приезжаешь? – Дани пробубнила это, уткнувшись ему в грудь. – Ты надолго?

\- Судя по словам Болдуина, война для меня закончена, - тихо ответил Дженсен.

Дани подняла на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Ты… не вернешься в Англию?

\- Нет. Я демобилизован. 

\- Как? – выдохнула девушка. Она прекрасно понимала, что значит для ее мужа эта война. И что будет значить демобилизация.

\- Все нормально, Дани, правда. Майор сказал, что не собирается посылать моим родным запаянный цинковый гроб, - устало усмехнулся Дженсен. – И он прав. Я слишком безрассудно хотел отомстить за Джареда и Тома. Из-за этой мести могли пострадать вы. Ты, Джей Ти, мама, Мак…

\- Не думаю, что я очень бы страдала, - фыркнула Мак, которой было неловко присутствовать при откровениях брата, но уйти она не могла – слишком скучала по Дженсену.

\- Мак! – одернула ее Донна. А Дженсен поднял на сестру озорной взгляд и подмигнул ей:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, егоза.

Мак закатила глаза и, показав брату язык, схватила Мэг за руку:

\- Идем, Мэг, пусть тут без нас милуются.

Донна, грустно улыбнувшись, тоже ушла. 

\- Какие они тактичные, - покачал головой Дженсен.

\- У тебя замечательные родные, - тихо сказала ему Дани.

\- Я знаю, а где Джей Ти?

\- Спит, - улыбнулась Дани. – Этого бесенка очень сложно уложить спать. 

\- А на кого он похож?

\- Идем, - Дани потянула его за руку. – Сам увидишь.

С замиранием сердца Дженсен приоткрыл дверь в свою бывшую комнату. Здесь теперь была детская его сына. Джей, раскинувшись, спал поперек кровати. Тонкое одеяло свешивалось с постели практически наполовину. Темные, как у Дани, короткие волосики мальчика были влажны от пота, по-младенчески прозрачную кожу лица покрывал легкий румянец, а пухлые губки были приоткрыты. Дженсен смотрел на сына и чувствовал, как сердце заливает небывалая нежность, а в груди разливается тепло.

Малыш заворочался во сне, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят. Сморщив крошечный носик, от чего чистый лобик перерезала складочка, он распахнул прозрачные зеленые глазки и, сонно хлопая длинными ресницами, уставился на незнакомого дядю в непонятной одежде. Стоящая рядом с дядей мама ласково улыбалась. Джей потер кулачками глаза и нахмурился.

\- Сейчас заплачет, - вздохнула Дани и шагнула к сыну. – Малыш, смотри, это папа.

Она взяла его на руки, и Джаред тут же положил головку ей на плечо и с этих безопасных позиций подозрительно разглядывал дядю.

\- Привет, малыш, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты меня еще не видел, но я твой папа.

\- Я показывала ему твои фотографии, - тихо сказала Дани. – По ним он тебя знает. Малыш, пойдешь к папе?

Дани протянула Джея Дженсену. Тот неуверенно принял малыша, который по-прежнему смотрел с недоверием, а потом осторожно потрогал отросшую щетину, неожиданно улыбнулся и радостно что-то залепетал на одному ему понятном языке.

\- Что? – Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на просиявшую жену.

\- Ты ему понравился, - пояснила она.

\- И ты мне понравился, малыш, - Дженсен подкинул Джея вверх. 

Ответом ему был заливистый смех сына.

_Август 1944 года._   
_Даллас, Техас._

\- Дани! – Женевьев замахала рукой, заметив подругу в толпе. 

\- Знакомая? – спросил Джей, разглядывая отозвавшуюся девушку.

\- Помнишь, я тебе говорила, как встретила её на вокзале, а потом в больнице? Это Дани. Я её уже месяц не видела. Малыш Джей Ти наверняка подрос.

\- Иди, поболтай с подругой, - улыбнулся Джаред, коротко поцеловав невесту в губы. – Мне всё равно со Стивом надо встретиться. Увидимся дома?

\- Можно, я её приглашу к нам? – умоляюще попросила Жен.

\- Конечно. Только…

\- Никаких фотографий, я помню, - кивнула девушка.

\- Да. Мало ли, кому она роднёй приходится. Вдруг узнает меня? Джеффу и Мэг лучше пока думать, что я умер. Так что без глупостей. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, милый, - улыбнулась Женевьев. – Иди уже, - она игриво шлёпнула его чуть пониже спины. Джаред рассмеялся и пошёл в противоположную от Дани сторону. 

\- Буду поздно! – крикнул он напоследок.

\- Буду ждать! – ответила Жен.

\- Жен! – Дани обняла Кортез. – Привет! Давно не виделись.

\- Привет! Давненько! Как дела, как малыш? Что нового? Мы тут недалеко живём, может, зайдёшь? Выпьем чаю, поболтаем.

\- Ох, я бы с удовольствием, но тороплюсь домой. Надо мужу приготовить ужин, - широко улыбнулась девушка, сияя счастливыми глазами.

\- Мужу? – удивлённо переспросила Женевьев. – Я не ослышалась? Он вернулся?

\- Да! Мой Джей дома! Насовсем! Чёрт, Жен, я даже не знаю, что чувствовать! – воскликнула Дани. – Для него эта война чертовски много значит. Он потерял там друзей и не хотел возвращаться до тех пор, пока не очистит свою совесть. Джей считает, что это он виноват в том, что его друзья погибли. А уж если он что-то вобьёт себе в голову… тут его трудно разубедить. Для него полёты – смысл существования. Он просто ничего другого не знает. Сейчас он рад встрече с семьёй и сыном, но скоро он всё-таки задумается над тем, что же делать дальше. В то же время, я так рада, что он вернулся! Ты не представляешь, как я боялась каждую секунду, пока он был вдали! Теперь же он рядом, живой, такой родной! Господи, как же я скучала!

\- По тебе видно, - улыбнулась Женевьев. – Ты так и сияешь.

\- Заметно? – смущённо опустив глаза, спросила Данниль. – Извини.

\- Да за что? Я так рада, что ты счастлива! Теперь всё наладится. Ты, главное, не давай ему хандрить. Там – на войне – всё чёрное и белое, нет оттенков, как здесь. Ему сейчас будет сложно. Просто дай ему понять, что ты рядом всегда, несмотря ни на что. Это для него самое важное. Мы с моим Джеем уже через это прошли.

\- Кстати, вы ещё не надумали пожениться?

\- Нет, - вздохнула Женевьев, отводя взгляд. 

\- Чего так? У вас всё в порядке? – обеспокоено спросила Дани.

\- В целом, да, - ответила Жен. – Просто… Мы с ним говорили о браке. Он считает, что пока рано. Джей просит потерпеть ещё год. Если и тогда я буду хотеть за него замуж, то мы поженимся.

\- А почему именно год?

\- Да это всё из-за… - Кортез вовремя прикусила язык, чуть не проболтавшись о том, что только через год Джаред отработает долг отца полностью. – Из-за проклятого мальчишеского максимализма, - выкрутилась она. – Он считает, что недостаточно добился в жизни, - вот тут она ни капли не соврала. – После войны мирная жизнь кажется трудной. Он часто говорит, как ему порой хочется снова летать, снова чувствовать в руке отдачу от гашетки. Очень трудно заставить военного лётчика поверить в то, что война закончилась. Для него – закончилась. Поэтому я тебе и говорю, что сейчас для твоего Джея важно, чтобы ты была рядом. Порой он будет чересчур активным, порой – слишком унылым. Иногда и вовсе несносным, - Жен грустно усмехнулась, вспомнив, как Джаред в порыве злости разбил только что купленную для гостиной вазу. Стиву повезло, что его рядом не было, потому как злился Джей тогда именно на него. – Ты, главное, не забывай, что он для тебя значит. Поверь, в определённые дни тебе будет хотеться бросить всё и уйти. Но ты верь, что всё наладится. И всё действительно наладится.

\- Жен, ты меня пугаешь, - негромко сказала Дани.

\- Да не волнуйся ты так! – Женевьев взяла подругу за руки. – Ты справишься, и у вас всё будет прекрасно. Просто нужно пережить этот момент. Дальше будет легче.

\- Я ведь могу рассчитывать на твою поддержку? – спросила Данниль.

\- Конечно! Всегда можешь! Так что не волнуйся и иди готовить мужу ужин.

\- Спасибо, Жен!

\- До встречи, Дани, - помахала на прощание рукой Женевьев и направилась домой готовить ужин для Джареда.

***

Джаред сидел на траве возле могил родителей и рассеянно смотрел на увядшие за пару дней на жарком техасском солнце цветы. Когда позавчера он пришёл на кладбище и увидел свежие букеты, что-то защемило в груди. Джей знал, что Мэг в городе и гостит у семейства Эклзов, но был уверен, что без Джеффа сестрёнка сюда не придёт. Что же, видимо, он ошибался. Хотя обычно Мэган приносила по одному цветку на каждое надгробие, Джаред и не подумал, что это может быть кто-то другой. Кому ещё, кроме оставшихся в живых Падалеки, есть дело до него и его родителей?

Стив, как обычно, молча остановился неподалёку. Джаред старательно не замечал его ещё минут двадцать. Затем, поднялся, отряхнул брюки и подошёл к напарнику. 

\- Миша хотел тебя видеть, - сообщил Карлсон, рассматривая цветы на могилах. – Сестра? – кивнув на букеты, спросил он.

\- Больше некому, - Джей в последний раз взглянул на надгробия и решительно направился к выходу с кладбища. Стив поравнялся с ним. 

\- Дженсен Эклз в городе, - негромко сказал Карлсон.

Джареда словно током ударило. Он резко затормозил и уставился на напарника. Тот остановился через два шага и развернулся к Падалеки, ожидая реакции. Джаред тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями. Он привык, что в городе стоит опасаться встречи со старыми знакомыми. Но если с другими можно сделать вид, что они обознались, то Дженсен прекрасно знал, каким он стал после учебки – совсем не тот нескладный юноша с чересчур короткими волосами и худым тельцем. Если Эклз в городе, то меры предосторожности стоит удвоить. Джаред категорически не хотел сейчас встречаться со старым другом – слишком сильны в нём до сих пор обида и злость на Дженсена. 

\- Это не Дженс, - мотнул головой Джаред, вновь двинувшись к выходу. – Он не стал бы… Это точно не он.

\- Тебе виднее, - флегматично отозвался Карлсон. – Но будь осторожнее.

\- Не учи жить, - огрызнулся Джей. – Поехали к Мише.

Офис Коллинза находился в подвальном помещении старого промышленного здания. Помещение, которое Миша гордо именовал своим рабочим гнёздышком, было небольшим, но весьма умно распланированным. В нём как-то умудрялись помещаться большой письменный стол, два шкафа с документами, диванчик у стены напротив стола, кофейный столик и два мягких кресла для посетителей. И торшер – Миша уважал уют. При всём при этом, тут ещё оставалось достаточно места, чтобы гостям и охране не толкаться локтями. 

Джаред кивком головы поздоровался и присел в одно из кресел, дожидаясь, пока Миша закончит с бумагами. Закончив писанину, он помахал листком в воздухе, дожидаясь, пока чернила высохнут, затем сложил несколько документов и положил их в плотный конверт. Джейсон Маннс, топтавшийся у двери, шагнул вперёд, когда Коллинз протянул ему запечатанный конверт.

\- Доставьте это мистеру Розенбауму, мистер Гитарист. Передайте из рук в руки. И помните, что никто не должен знать, что это такое. Исключительно для мистера Розенбаума.

\- Будет сделано, мистер Коллинз.

Когда за Джейсоном закрылась дверь, Джаред не удержался и спросил:

\- Мистер Коллинз, Вы называете нас исключительно по прозвищам. Вас не беспокоит, что мы знаем Ваше настоящее имя?

\- А с чего ты решил, что Миша – моё настоящее имя? – вопросительно задрал бровь брокер.

\- Действительно, - усмехнулся Джей, понимая, что не ему учить эту акулу бизнеса конспирации. Миша работает на Семью уже давно, и не в его интересах светиться. Так что Коллинз вполне может быть псевдонимом. 

\- Ну да ладно, - хлопнул в ладоши Миша. – Это всё лирика. Теперь к делу. Я тебя позвал не просто так. Тут такое дело… - он замялся и отвёл взгляд.

\- Мистер Коллинз? – Джею стало не по себе. Миша никогда не разрывает зрительный контакт. Это жутко нервирует, он об этом знает и пользуется.

\- Джей, твой долг перекупили, - внезапно проговорил брокер.

\- Что? Кто? – Джаред подался вперёд. Перекупили? Это что значит? Теперь им будет владеть кто-то другой? Какой бы Миша ни был, но с ним было приятно отрабатывать долг, насколько это вообще может быть приятно. Коллинз никогда не зверствовал и не требовал ничего сверх того, что позволяли моральные принципы Падалеки. Что потребует от него новый владелец контракта, Джаред не хотел даже предполагать. 

\- Мистер Абель, - ответил Миша. – На тебя обратил внимание сам Марк Пеллегрино. 

\- Почему? – новость о том, что глава Семьи заметил его, отнюдь не радовала.

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Коллинз. – Честно, не знаю. Джей, ты хороший парень. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь ввязываться во всё это, - он неопределённо махнул рукой, - глубже необходимого. Но тут я не могу возразить. Марк Пеллегрино не зверь, но отказов не приемлет. Я не могу запретить ему выкупить твой долг у самого себя. Это всё его бизнес. Если он хочет получить работника – он его получает. А все, кто решит этому помешать, будут кормить рыб на дне Тринити. Ни тебе, ни мне это не надо. Так что… Джей, прости, но я бессилен.

Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла. Он лихорадочно соображал, что же делать дальше. От размышлений его отвлёк тихий стук в дверь. Не дожидаясь разрешения, постучавший открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Джаред удивлённо обозрел наглого паренька, едва ли старше его самого. Парень был одет в тёмно-коричневые брюки, бежевую рубашку без галстука и фасонную жилетку. Пиджак он небрежно держал одним пальцем, перебросив через плечо. Позади гостя топталось два громилы. Явно охрана, подумал Джей. Гость внимательно посмотрел на Падалеки и протянул Коллинзу руку. Тот молча кивнул и ответил на рукопожатие.

\- Падалеки? – то ли спросил, то ли констатировал гость, разглядывая Джареда. Тот встал и протянул руку.

\- С кем имею честь? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

\- Меня зовут Джейк Абель. Я пришёл поговорить насчёт вашей работы. Миша, - Джейк обернулся к молчаливому Коллинзу. – Пусть нас никто не беспокоит.

Брокер кивнул и бесшумно покинул помещение. Абель развязно уселся за его стол.

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Падалеки. Поговорим.

_Сентябрь 1944 года._   
_Вашингтон. Округ Колумбия._

Тяжелые тучи сгущались над столицей США. Дженсен смотрел в окно и с тоской думал о солнечном Техасе, откуда он уехал три дня назад, поддавшись на уговоры папиного друга Джеффа Моргана. Тот возглавлял отдел ФБР в Далласе, и, прознав, что Дженсен дома, немедленно прибыл с визитом. Едва увидев гостя на пороге, Дженсен понял, что тот прибыл не просто так. И он оказался прав. После обеда, на который Моргана едва ли не насильно затащила Донна, Джефф, переглянувшись с Аланом, кашлянул и предложил Дженсену поговорить тет-а-тет. Они вышли на улицу и расположились на заднем дворе. Дженсен выжидающе посмотрел на Джеффа.

\- Рассказывай, что за переглядки у вас с отцом были?

Джефф усмехнулся и потер гладко выбритое лицо.

\- Знаешь, я давно говорил, что тебе следует стать юристом.

\- А я стал летчиком, - отмахнулся Дженсен, - не вижу связи, Джефф.

\- Я тут подумал, что тебе нужно осваиваться в мирной жизни.

\- Я осваиваюсь, - покривился Дженсен, вспомнив, как пару дней назад пробовал устроиться инструктором в местный летный клуб, но, увидев первого же клиента – наглого мужика лет сорока с невероятной одышкой - тут же решил, что учить гражданских он пока не готов. 

\- Это не то, Дженсен. На войну ты уже не вернешься. Может, если бы не было Джареда и Дани, тебя бы не удержали даже родители, но теперь у тебя семья, и тебе необходимо не летать, а ходить по земле. Или ты решил податься в гражданскую авиацию?

\- Нет, туда я не сунусь. 

\- Вот именно. Знаешь, у нас в Бюро не хватает толковых парней, - осторожно начал Морган.

\- Ты мне предлагаешь стать агентом? – Дженсен прищурился.

\- Дженс, ты не сможешь без войны. Но обратно на фронт тебе нельзя, - покачал головой старый лис. – И ты это знаешь. Так что подумай. Я готов дать Гуверу свою рекомендацию. 

Дженсен в тот вечер не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове все, что сказал ему Джефф. Дани, мирно спящая у него под боком, почувствовала его тревогу.

\- Дженсен? – открыла она глаза, когда он поднялся с кровати, что спуститься вниз и выпить воды.

\- Прости, милая, я тебя разбудил, - с извиняющейся улыбкой он повернулся к ней.

\- Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросила она, сонно потирая глаза.

Дженсен вздохнул и пересказал ей разговор с Джеффом.

\- Если ты уверен, что справишься, стоит попробовать, - Дани села на кровати и обняла Дженсена за шею. 

И он сдался. На следующий день поезд вез его от вокзала Далласа к вокзалу Вашингтона. Джефф поехал вместе с ним, сославшись на то, что у него дела в столице, а Дженсену необходима поддержка.

Сейчас Джефф находился в кабинете директора Бюро – Эдгара Гувера, личности, уже ставшей легендарной. А Дженсен, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, разглядывал цветок на окне. В спартанской обстановке приемной цветок выглядел как роза среди кактусов в пустыне. Худенькая белокурая секретарша, на вид под сорок, с улыбкой смотрела на Эклза.

\- Не волнуйтесь, молодой человек. Мистер Гувер – замечательный начальник.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Дверь кабинета открылась, и оттуда вышел серьезный Джефф.

\- Дженсен, зайди, - кивнул он. 

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Дженсен вошел в кабинет. Джон Эдгар Гувер совсем не так представлялся Эклзу. Газеты и радио создали в головах простых обывателей образ героя, а на Дженсена из-под тяжелых бровей смотрел обычный человек. Ко всему измотанный жизнью и выглядевший старше своих сорока девяти лет.

\- Мистер Эклз? – Гувер смерил Дженсена взглядом, пробирающим до костей, но почему-то того демонстрация не впечатлила. Словно, стоило Дженсену переступить порог кабинета, волнение покинуло его.

\- Да, Дженсен Росс Эклз, капитан ВВС США в отставке, - четко, по-военному, отрапортовал Дженсен, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно». Гувер еще раз прошелся взглядом по статной фигуре летчика и хмыкнул. Парень явно не боялся его. В зеленых глазах горел вызов. Его досье лежало у Гувера на столе уже неделю. Джефф Морган постарался. И еще сегодня в течение часа выпевал дифирамбы своему протеже. Пришлось даже напомнить, что подбором персонала для своего Бюро Гувер пока занимается сам. Но досье на Эклза он все же прочел. Дженсен Росс Эклз, двадцать девять лет, женат, сыну в мае исполнился год. Жена – француженка английского происхождения. Военная биография тоже впечатляла. Но для Гувера подвиги на фронте значения не имели.

\- Расскажите мне, мистер Эклз, почему вы решили служить в Бюро? – поинтересовался он, сцепляя пальцы в замок.

\- Я еще не решил, что мне это нужно, мистер Гувер, - ответил Эклз. Что ж, честно. И взгляд ни разу не отвел. Смотрит, будто в прицел.

\- А почему вы вернулись с фронта? – ну, отвечай.

\- Стал срываться и необоснованно лезть на рожон. А я ведущий, мне этого делать нельзя.

Хладнокровно, но глаза потухли. 

\- Причина вашего необоснованного риска? Личная?

\- Да, - взгляд в упор, словно перчатку бросил. 

\- Подробнее.

\- В Жемчужной Бухте погиб один мой друг, - левая рука рефлекторно дернулась и замерла у груди. Что же там? Шрам? – А в небе над Европой – второй. 

\- На войне кто-то всегда гибнет, мистер Эклз.

\- Да, но, когда это тот, кого ты любишь, ты гибнешь вместе с ним.

Голос Эклза стал надломленным, но глаза по-прежнему смотрели с вызовом.

\- Хорошо, вы знаете, чем занимается наше Бюро?

\- В общих чертах. У вас полномочий больше, чем у полиции.

\- И враги покрупнее, - уголки полных губ Гувера дернулись. Решение относительно Эклза он принял. – Мистер Эклз, вы приняты.

_Февраль 1945._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Когда Дженсен принимал решение поступить на службу в ФБР, он и понятия не имел, что большую часть времени он будет проводить на работе. Домой он приходил не раньше девяти. И зачастую сил хватало только на то, чтобы поцеловать Дани и Джея. Дани ни разу не упрекнула его в том, что ей и сыну не хватает его внимания. И поэтому он пропустил момент, когда жена нашла работу. Однажды вечером Дани просто сообщила, что со следующей недели она начинает петь в одном из баров. 

\- Ты хочешь снова петь? – осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен, гладя жену, прижавшуюся к его плечу. Они расположились в гостиной. Джей спал в своей комнате, а у них выдался свободный час. 

\- Да, это единственное, что я умею делать хорошо. Ты ведь не возражаешь?

Возражать Дженсен не думал. Дани не могла вечно сидеть дома. 

\- Нет, милая, не возражаю. Только с Джеем как быть? Он ведь еще мал, чтобы оставаться дома один, - он коснулся ее макушки губами.

\- Твоя мама присмотрит за ним. Мы с ней уже обсуждали это.

\- Как вы быстро все провернули, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Ага, у меня первое выступление в понедельник. Ты придешь? – Дани с надеждой взглянула на мужа.

\- Я постараюсь. По крайней мере, вырвусь с работы чуток пораньше. Думаю, Чад будет не против посидеть после службы в приятном местечке.

\- Наконец-то я увижу этого мифического Чада, - улыбнулась Дани. Дженсен часто рассказывал про своего напарника Чада Мюррея. 

\- Надеюсь, он будет вести себя прилично, - хмыкнул Эклз.

Чад Майкл Мюррей появился в жизни Дженсена Эклза через два месяца после поступления на службу в ФБР. Эти самые первые два месяца Дженсен провел в центре, где готовили будущих агентов. Ему пришлось, кроме привычных армейских нагрузок, постичь юридические тонкости работы Бюро, изучить горы инструкций и устав, привыкнуть работать в команде. Нет, он умел летать в тройке, столько лет был ведущим, да и ведомым приходилось. Но это в небе, где слаженность действий зависит не только от людей, но и от машин. И где хладнокровие ведущего зачастую решает исход всего боя. На земле же все было иначе: от того, как сработаются напарники, будет зависеть результат порученного им дела. По прибытии в отдел напарником ему определили худощавого паренька, который выглядел совсем сопляком. Чаду и в самом деле было всего на три года меньше, чем Дженсену, но это не мешало ему быть одним из лучших агентов Даллаского Управления. Мюррей очаровал его сразу – своей детской непосредственностью, за которой, как оказалось, скрывался железный характер. Они сдружились практически сразу. «Со мной невозможно не дружить», - нагло заявил Мюррей, когда представился Эклзу. И паренек оказался прав. Морган не прогадал, связав их в пару.

Поэтому Дженсен, не задумываясь, предложил Чаду вечером посидеть в баре и послушать, как поет Дани.

\- Это здорово, Дженс, - Мюррей хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. – Увижу твою жену. И ты, кстати, тоже. А то мою физиономию ты видишь гораздо чаще.

В баре было малолюдно. Основную публику составляли респектабельные обыватели средних лет и их спутницы. Дженсен и Чад, одетые в костюмы-тройки, сшитые на заказ, не выделялись из основной массы народа. Внешнему виду агентов в Бюро уделяли большое внимание – безукоризненные стрижки, гладко выбритые лица (даже легкая щетина была поводом для порицания со стороны начальства) и идеально сидящая одежда. Все, вплоть до перчаток, шилось на заказ. 

Свободный столик у сцены им предложил официант. Приняв их шляпы и пальто, он положил меню и удалился. 

\- Симпатичное местечко, - Чад осмотрелся и провел рукой по светлым волосам.

\- Да, я проверил его прежде, чем разрешил своей жене здесь работать, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Суров, но справедлив. О, Майки! – Чад энергично замахал рукой, увидев кого-то за спиной Дженсена. Эклз обернулся: возле барной стойки стоял высокий лысый мужчина примерно его возраста. Он кивнул Чаду в ответ и направился к их столику. Его темно-серый костюм-двойка выглядел слегка помятым, галстук съехал набок, а рубашка была далеко не первой свежести. 

Чад повел носом и, склонив голову к плечу, тихо спросил:

\- Ты снова за старое, Майк?

\- Привет, Чад, нет, я на задании был, - поспешно ответил Майк. – Не успел заскочить домой и переодеться. Алона просила, чтобы я пришел на ее выступление. Можно мне присесть?

\- Да, конечно, - согласился Чад. – Не знал, что твоя жена теперь поет здесь.

\- Тот клуб, в котором она пела раньше, подмял под себя Пеллегрино, - скривился Майк.

\- Все ясно. Познакомься, Майкл, это мой напарник Дженсен Эклз. Его жена тоже работает здесь. Дженс, это Майк Розенбаум. Он коп, но парень нормальный.

\- Твоя жена тут тоже работает? – удивленно приподнял брови Майк, пожимая протянутую руку Дженсена.

\- Да, Дани недавно устроилась сюда. Будет петь сегодня впервые, - подтвердил Дженсен, обратив свой взгляд на сцену. 

Дани выпорхнула под свет рампы, словно фея. Нежно-голубое платье из легкого шифона струлилось по ее фигуре, гладкая прическа – волосок к волоску, ярко-красная помада. Она нашла глазами мужа, улыбнулась ему и начала петь. Тепло разлилось по телу Дженсена – он узнал эту песню, ее она часто пела для него в Англии. Заслушавшись, он совершенно забыл, где и с кем находится. Воспоминания волной нахлынули на него, и он вдруг оказался там, по ту сторону Атлантики, в тот самом баре в Йоркшире, а рядом сидят Том и Марк. Они подшучивают над ним, травят байки и смеются. И они счастливы, несмотря на войну. Рука снова скользнула к груди, где грели кожу жетоны Джареда. Чад, заметивший это движение, покачал головой. Он знал из рассказов Моргана, как остро Дженсен переживал потерю лучшего друга. 

\- Эй, - он осторожно тронул напарника за плечо.

Дженсен тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к реальности.

\- Прости, Чад, задумался.

\- Твоя жена отлично поет, - одобрил Майк, затягиваясь сигаретой.

\- Спасибо, я знаю.

Дженсен отвел глаза, чтобы никто не увидел его лица. И тут же замер: в полумраке, в самом углу зала мелькнула удивительно знакомая широкоплечая фигура. Джаред?!


	6. Глава 6.

_Август 1944 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джейк Абель был молод, но не по летам проницателен. Несмотря на то, что Джей был лет на пять старше Абеля, тот умудрялся подавлять в нём даже малейшее желание перечить. Улыбался Джейк скупо, предпочитая сверлить собеседника внимательным взглядом. После беседы с ним Джаред не удивился бы, узнав, что Абель – его настоящая фамилия, а не псевдоним, как у большинства его новых знакомых. С такой способностью раскапывать самые глубоко зарытые секреты, какой обладал Джейк, он мог запросто держать за яйца сильных мира сего. К чему тогда бояться? Джаред поёрзал под пристальным взглядом собеседника.

\- Мистер Падалеки, расслабьтесь, - улыбнулся тот уголками губ. – Я вовсе не собираюсь вас тут есть живьём. Мы с вами немного побеседуем, в этом нет ничего страшного.

\- Мне немного не по себе, - признался Джей.

\- Я вижу. Тогда давайте побыстрее разберёмся со всем, хорошо?

\- Согласен.

\- Итак, - Джейк вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на стену. – Джаред Тристан Падалеки, родился девятнадцатого июля тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатого года в Сан-Антонио, Техас. Переехал вместе с родителями в Даллас в тридцатом. Поступил на службу в ВВС США в тридцать седьмом. Второй лейтенант, три награды, положительные характеристики от руководства. Получил травму спины в битве при Перл-Харбор, когда не справился с управлением повреждённого самолёта и упал в океан. Списан на берег, затем уволен со службы в связи с ухудшением здоровья. Льгот от государства не имеет. Семья: мать Шерон и отец Джеральд Падалеки скончались. Брат Джеффри и сестра Мэган живут в Сан-Антонио вместе с семьёй Джеффри. Больше близких родственников нет. Подруга Женевьев Кортез, медсестра, так же была участницей событий на Гавайях. Друг детства Дженсен Эклз, лидер тройки. Герой войны, капитан ВВС США, награждён Серебряной Звездой за мужество и отвагу, проявленные в боях над Европой. Женат, есть сын. Уволен в запас. Сейчас в Далласе. Вы с ним контакт не поддерживаете. Мало того, вы всячески стараетесь держаться подальше от всех, кто вас может знать. Но это – не единственное ваше достоинство, - Джейк снова посмотрел на Джареда. – Вынослив, несмотря на проблемы со спиной. Организован, соблюдает субординацию, к работе подходит со всем тщанием и фантазией. Предан. Всегда на страже интересов работодателя. Это нам очень на руку.

\- О чём вы говорите? – Джей внутренне сжался, опасливо поглядывая на собеседника. Откуда он может столько знать? 

\- Мистер Падалеки, мы хотим предложить вам работу, - Абель подался вперёд, облокотившись на стол. 

\- Какую?

\- Не волнуйтесь, убивать никого не придётся, - усмехнулся Джейк. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь. Видите ли, когда вы приступили к исполнению своих служебных обязанностей, неплательщиков среди посетителей казино мистера Пи, резко поубавилось. Мало того, Миша теперь приносит прибыль. Люди не хотят быть ему должными. О вас уже ходят слухи, мол, приходит Тень и отбирает всё. Вы работаете эффективно и красиво, поэтому мистер Пеллегрино заинтересован в том, чтобы вы работали непосредственно на него. Система та же, только клиенты побогаче. У них есть охрана, и поэтому они чувствуют свою безнаказанность. Сейчас не самые благоприятные времена для того, чтобы открыто давить на них. В будущем может понадобиться всё что угодно, поэтому портить связи – лишнее. У меня куча компромата на всех, кто играет у нас, однако этим их нынче не испугаешь. Поэтому нам нужны ваши способности. 

Джаред молча переваривал информацию.

\- Я могу отказаться? – спросил он.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Джейк. – Но мы будем весьма расстроены. 

\- А что будет с моим долгом?

\- До тех пор, пока вы работаете у нас, вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Через год, когда истечёт срок вашего контракта с мистером Коллинзом, вы можете выбирать – уйти или остаться. Но даже в этот период времени зарплату мы вам поднимем. Так же предоставим жильё в пригороде, любой понравившийся дом. И ещё вам придётся выбирать – либо расстаться с подругой, либо жениться.

\- Почему? – удивлённо спросил Джей. Неужели им небезразлична его личная жизнь?

\- Мистер Пи чтит семью и для неё сделает всё, что угодно. Если вы согласитесь работать на него, то автоматически войдёте в состав приближённых к семье людей. На них распространяется такое же правило, отсюда и вся эта благотворительность с домом и зарплатой. Однако до тех пор, пока Женевьев не является вашей супругой, она остаётся посторонним человеком. А это значит, что в случае чего вас будут защищать, а её нет. И если кому вздумается причинить ей вред, мы ничего не будем делать. А вот если она станет вашей женой, то даже когда вас не будет рядом, мы её защитим и обеспечим всем, что необходимо. Если она вам небезразлична, женитесь. 

\- А если она не согласится? – спросил Джей скорее у себя, чем у Абеля.

\- Дурак ты, Джаред, - неожиданно усмехнулся тот. – Она же без ума от тебя, иначе давно бросила бы.

_Февраль 1945._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Глядя на то, как Жен управляется со сковородкой, Джаред подумал о том, что Джейк оказался прав – она действительно его, Падалеки, любит. Он рассказал ей всё, постарался дать понять, что она ему нужна, но он не хочет, чтобы она страдала из-за него. Девушка обозвала его идиотом и заверила, что до тех пор, пока он лично её не выставит, она не уйдёт. И тогда Джаред решился. В конце концов, он ведь уже давно её любил, так что за свадьбой дело не стало.

Скромную церемонию посетили только коллеги из числа тех, кому Джей доверял. Жен хотела пригласить свою подругу Дани, но Джейк только покачал головой.

\- Плохая идея, - тихо сказал Абель, и Жен покорно кивнула.

Джаред боялся, что это испортит ей настроение, но возле алтаря Женевьев сияла. Ослепительно прекрасная в скромном белом подвенечном платье, она с любовью смотрела на Джареда, когда произносила такое долгожданное для них обоих «согласна». У Джея тогда всё внутри перевернулось, да и до сих пор сладко сводило живот от осознания того, что эта потрясающая женщина – его жена. Они решили повременить с детьми, пока не станет ясно, что долг Джея выплачен полностью.

Так что вечером Джаред улыбался своей второй половинке, сидя на кухне их маленького уютного домика. Они не стали менять место жительства, пусть и добираться до Мишиной конторы отсюда не очень удобно. Им обоим нравились соседи, тишина, а, главное, удалённость от района, где жили знакомые Джареда. И особенно Эклз. Джей его ещё не видел, но не хотел рисковать. Он боялся, что не сдержится и ударит бывшего друга. Даже спустя три с лишним года ему было слишком больно, и в груди каждый раз поднималась волна гнева и обиды, стоило только подумать о предателе Дженсене и его семье.

\- Ты чего такой хмурый? – спросила Жен, поставив перед ним тарелку с картофельным пюре и отбивными. – Только не говори, что опять думал о Дженсене.

\- Я и не думал, - буркнул Джей, берясь за вилку.

\- Ага, как же, - поджала губы Женевьев. – Джей, милый, хватит забивать себе этим голову. Пора уже, наконец, забыть всё это. Скоро ты отработаешь долг, и, если захочешь, мы можем перебраться в другой город. Джейк же говорил, что они могут тебе предложить работу и в другом месте. Там ты хотя бы не будешь опасаться каждый раз наткнуться на своего бывшего приятеля.   
Джей не успел ничего ответить. За дверью послышался гул мотора, затем кто-то негромко постучал во входную дверь. Джаред виновато посмотрел на жену.

\- Иди уже, - махнула рукой та. – В конце концов, я знала, на что соглашаюсь, когда выходила за тебя. 

\- Ты лучше всех, - Падалеки поцеловал Жен и, подхватив пиджак и пальто, направился к выходу.

На крыльце, задумчиво вглядываясь в вечернее небо, стоял Стив. 

\- Быстро ты, - сказал он, окинув напарника быстрым взглядом.

\- Я только вернулся, - ответил Джаред, спускаясь с крыльца.

\- Джейк? – поинтересовался Карлсон, зная ответ. – Ты много времени тратишь на него.

\- Это упрёк или ревность? – сощурился Джаред. Непонятные намёки мистера Блондина его напрягали.

\- Это факт, - пожал плечами Стив. – Мне теперь много приходится работать одному. А это не безопасно.

\- Пожалуйся Мише, - огрызнулся Падалеки. 

\- Ещё посоветуй непосредственно к Пеллегрино обратиться, - хмыкнул Карлсон, устраиваясь на водительском сидении. Джаред плюхнулся рядом. – Сегодня Майкл Розенбаум. Его долг растёт, уже почти тысяча. Пора принимать меры.

Падалеки откинулся на спинку сиденья и нащупал в кармане неизменный серебряный нож.

\- Поехали, - кивнул он.

Клуб, к которому их подвёз Стив, был из числа тех немногих в городе, что не принадлежали Семье. Не очень большой, уютный, Джею он сразу как-то понравился. Он решил как-нибудь привести сюда Жен, устроить нормальное свидание, у них ведь таких практически не было. Сцена была подготовлена для выступления, и Джаред решил послушать здешний репертуар. 

\- Мистер Розенбаум, - усмехнулся Стив, кивая в сторону закутка возле уборной.

\- Понял, что пришли за ним, - кивнул Джей и решительным шагом направился к жертве. – Добрый вечер, мистер Розенбаум. Прячетесь?

\- Кто? Я? Ни в коем случае, - залебезил тот, отступая к стене. От мужчины несло выпивкой и страхом.

\- Тогда что вы здесь делаете? – вопросительно задрал бровь Джаред.

\- Э… Туалет? – скорее спросил, чем сказал Майкл. 

\- Вы уже, или ещё надо? – усмехнулся Стив.

\- Я всё, - сглотнул Розенбаум.

Джареду было немного смешно наблюдать, как этот высокий, подтянутый мужчина практически не скрывает своего страха перед «инкассаторами». Он привык пугать своим серьёзным видом мелких служащих, залезших в долги по глупости. Но пугались в основном хилые работники офисов, да дамы лёгкого поведения вроде Сэры Гэмбл, которая, к слову, убралась из Далласа едва ли не на следующий день после их визита. А тут даже на вид сильный парень, а трясётся, как осиновый лист. Нет, честное слово, смешно.

\- Тогда поговорим? – Стив прислонился к стене рядом с должником и вкрадчиво стал объяснять причины своего недовольства.

Джаред отвернулся, уставившись в зал. Краем глаза он видел напарника и Розембаума. Его работа – выбивать долги. Работа Стива – напоминать, что в случае задержки выплат мистер Тень будет вынужден вступить в дискуссию. Так что пока Джей просто создавал гнетущую атмосферу. 

На сцене шли последние приготовления, мало интересующие Падалеки. Пробежав взглядом по толпе, Джей замер, заметив до боли знакомую спину. Когда обладатель этой спины присел за стол и принял у официанта меню, Джей отступил в проход, пропуская помятого Розенбаума обратно в зал.

\- Джаред? – Стив удивлённо посмотрел на напарника. – Что-то случилось?

\- Эклз, - выдавил тот сквозь зубы, сверля взглядом бывшего друга, сидящего за столиком перед сценой. – Чёрт бы его побрал! 

\- Эй, спокойно, - схватив Падалеки за руку, Карлсон утянул его дальше в проход, чтобы тот не попался на глаза знакомому. – Не светись.

\- Сволочь. 

Обида новой волной накрыла Джея. Дженсен улыбался, радовался хорошей компании и приятному вечеру. Девушка на сцене явно положила на него глаз. Вся его жизнь была мирной, спокойной, желанной. И там не было места воспоминаниям о бывшем друге, о нескладном мальчишке, любившем его как старшего брата. Что там сказал Джейк? Герой войны, Серебряная Звезда. Издевается, что ли? Джаред никогда не скрывал, что мечтает стать героем, что хочет получить награду, в идеале – Серебряную Звезду. Он часто говорил, что хочет, чтобы родители им гордились, а красивые девушки провожали томными взглядами. И вот теперь это всё есть у Эклза. Все мечты Джареда осуществил Дженсен. А Джею не оставил ничего.

Когда песня подошла к концу, Джаред резко развернулся и направился к выходу. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Дженсен Эклз! Когда долг будет выплачен, они с Жен уедут. Иначе Джей точно сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

_Май 1945 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

В воздухе пахло праздником. Войне – конец. Это Дженсен ощущал даже тут, по эту сторону океана. Советы взяли Берлин. Красное знамя развевалось над Рейхстагом. Об этом знали по всей земле. Ходили слухи о том, что Гитлер погиб, покончив жизнь самоубийством. Можно было жить дальше. Дышать полной грудью. Только вот ни Джаред, ни Том дышать не могут. 

\- Эй, Дженс, чего загрустил? – хлопок по плечу привел Дженсена в чувство. Ухмыляющийся Чад оказался рядом как всегда в нужный момент.

\- Да так, подумал, что война вот-вот закончится, - не стал завираться Дженсен.

\- А, ты переживаешь, что тебя там нет? – понимающе кивнул Мюррей. – Хочу тебя обрадовать – тебе повезло. Потому что ты сейчас живешь мирной жизнью, мирной, слышишь, Эклз? Твоему сыну уже два года, у тебя есть жена-красавица и я, редкая заноза в заднице. И вообще, я пришел за пивом, и заодно узнать, над чем ты тут медитируешь уже десять минут.

Чад бесцеремонно распахнул холодильник и вытащил оттуда пару запотевших бутылок.

\- Дженс, там, между прочим, еще гости подошли, - захлопнув дверцу холодильника, Чад, едва ли на буксире вытащил Дженсена на улицу. – Веснушки свои проветри, - крикнул он, ускользая с пивом в поисках Джоша, старшего брата Дженсена.

Дженсен вдохнул теплый весенний воздух и окинул взглядом задний двор их с Дани дома. На двухлетие Джареда собралась вся родня и друзья. Конечно, в основном тут были его друзья и его родня, но и Дани уже успела обзавестись подружками. Она сдружилась с Алоной, женой Майкла Розенбаума. Сейчас чета Розенбаумов охотно общалась с Мак и Меган. Последняя приехала на день рождения Джареда специально. К слову, сам день рождения был еще в среду, но празднование решили перенести на уик-энд, чтобы все смогли съехаться. Сам виновник торжества весело носился по саду с двоюродными братьями, сыновьями Джоша. Дани, заметила мужа, помахала ему рукой, подзывая. Рядом с женой Дженсен увидел миниатюрную брюнетку. Она сжимала в руках небольшую лакированную сумочку и смущенно оглядывалась по сторонам. 

\- Джей, познакомься, это моя подруга Женевьев. Она медсестра, она помогала Джею Ти появиться на свет. 

\- Очень приятно, мисс, - учтиво улыбнулся Дженсен, пожимая теплую узкую ладошку Женевьев.

\- Зовите меня Жен, - улыбнулась она в ответ. – А где Джей Ти?

\- Он там, с другими детьми, - махнула рукой Дани. – А почему ты без мужа? Ты же говорила, что вы будете вместе?

\- Джею в последний момент позвонили с работы, и ему срочно пришлось уехать, - грустно вздохнула Жен. – Он очень расстроился. Просил передать извинения. 

\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулась Дани. – Милый, мы пойдем поболтаем.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Дженсен, проводив взглядом молодых женщин.

Не успел он и на шаг отойти, как в него врезались с разбегу сын и старший племянник Логан.  
Сделав страшное лицо, Дженсен ловко подхватил Джея на руки и подкинул вверх. Сын заливался счастливым смехом и сквозь него требовал:

\- Еще, папа! Еще!

Только сейчас Дженсена отпустило. Да, ради этого стоило вернуться.   
Еще раз подбросив и поймав сына, Дженсен усадил его себе на плечи и отправился искать Чада. Чад обнаружился у мангала в окружении Мак, Меган и, что странно, Донны. Миссис Эклз, видимо, нашла себе кандидата на роль дегустатора чесночного соуса, про который в их семье ходили легенды. Так как и Мак, и Мег в свое время посчастливилось испытать на себе ядреный вкус данного блюда, они предусмотрительно стояли на почтительном расстоянии от Донны и ничего не подозревающего Чада. Дженсена терзали смутные сомнения, не по причине ли соуса от мангала незаметно испарился папа, а следом за ним куда-то запропастился и Джош.

\- Не стыдно?- шепнул Дженсен, останавливаясь рядом с девочками. – Не могли предупредить гостя об опасности?

\- Знаешь, Дженс, в этом году претендентов на роль жертвы не так много, - возразила Мег, не отрывая взгляда от миссис Эклз, с   
трепетом помешивающей соус, и Чада, который несмело переминался с ноги на ногу рядом. – Джош и твой отец первыми пронюхали, в чем дело.

\- А дядя Джефф благоразумно не подходит к маме уже около часа, - хихикнула Мак. Да, Джеффри Морган наверняка запомнил ошеломительный вкус «коронного» блюда Донны. Ему тоже как-то довелось его отведать.

Наконец, час икс настал. Незаметно к ним подтянулись и Джош, и отец, и Джефф. 

Джош уже не скрываясь похохатывал, когда наивный Чад приоткрыл рот, в который Донна ловко влила ложку соуса. Лицо Мюррея менялось постепенно: сначала округлились глаза, потом из них брызнули слезы, затем по скулам разлилась краснота, а напоследок Чад попытался сделать глубокий вдох, не смог, и выдавил через силу:

\- Это потрясающе, миссис Эклз. 

На лице Донны тут же расплылась умильная улыбка, по которой все поняли: Чад теперь ее любимчик, а остальных она считает предателями. Что подтвердилось уже за столом, где Мюррею с легкой руки Донны достались лучшие куски. Правда, перед этим Чад успел прошипеть Дженсену, что он думает о нем как о друге. 

Дани, сидевшая рядом с мужем, шепнула ему:

\- Что ты думаешь о Жен?

\- О твоей подруге? 

\- Да. 

\- Приятная девушка, а в чем дело, милая?

\- Понимаешь, у твоей мамы появились дополнительные занятия по вечерам. Джея не с кем оставить. Я случайно про это упомянула, а Жен предложила помочь. 

\- А ее муж не будет возражать? – недоверчиво спросил Дженсен, скосив взгляд на Жен, которую веселил Майк. Девушка уже перестала стесняться и заливисто смеялась его шуткам вместе с Мег, Мак и Алоной.

\- Он часто в разъездах. И Жен сказала, что ей порой скучно одной. К тому же, она сможет сидеть с Джеем и у нас. Она живет на другом конце города. 

Дженсен призадумался. С одной стороны, если Донне некогда будет присматривать за Джеем, Дани придется оставить работу, а это значило, что жена будет чувствовать себя потерянной. К тому же, ей тоже надо отдыхать от быта. С другой стороны, доверить ребенка человеку, которого почти не знаешь… Но Дани была уверена в своей подруге, значит, все в порядке.

\- Хорошо, я согласен, - кивнул Эклз.

Ответом ему стала счастливая улыбка жены.

_Декабрь 1945 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Пронизывающий ветер гулял по кладбищу. Он поднимал полы пальто Дженсена, пробирался под них и холодил позвоночник. Рука в кожаной перчатке сжимала букет орхидей. Дженсен осторожно разжал пальцы, и цветы мягко упали на пожухлую траву на могиле Джареда. Вернее на том, что называлось его могилой. Дженсен знал, что там пустой гроб, тела друга нет, и быть не может. Со дна океана его так и не подняли. Глаза предательски защипало. Врать себе, что это слезы от ветра – пустое дело. Да Дженсен и не собирался. Только тут, в тишине, он мог признаться, что он не каменный, что у него на сердце висит груз, который тянет его вниз. Он разумом понимал, что вины его в гибели Джареда нет, но сердце отказывалось верить, что в тот день, четыре года назад, он ничего бы не смог сделать. Мог. Мог погибнуть вместе с другом, уйти в штопор вслед за ним. Но он не сумел, потому что шел бой, нужно было прикрывать госпиталь, других парней, выполнять приказы, до последнего отражать атаки япошек вместе с Броком.

Подняв лицо к небу, Дженсен ощутил на коже постороннюю влагу – начинал накрапывать дождь. Он взглянул на наручные часы – подарок Джареда на совершеннолетие. Где шестнадцатилетний парнишка сумел найти деньги на такой подарок, он не знал. Но рад подарку был безумно, потому что часы оказались долговечные. Они прошли с ним войну и мир, и даже корпус не треснул. Они с Джаредом всегда дарили друг другу практичные подарки. Дженсен вспомнил, как на двадцатилетие подарил Джареду серебряный ножик. Друг обрадовался, как ребенок. Он всегда был ребенком: большим, шумным, лохматым. 

На часах было семь вечера. Самое время ехать за Джеем к Женевьев. Иногда девушка сидела с малышом у Эклзов, но чаще – у себя дома. Район, где она жила с мужем, и правда, находился далеко от района, где вырос Дженсен. Поэтому, чтобы Жен не приходилось поздно добираться домой, малыша чаще привозили к ней. 

Ее мужа Дженсен ни разу за это время не встречал, по словам Жен тот часто бывал в разъездах. Странно, но Эклзу совершенно не хотелось узнать, кем был ее муж, хоть Чад иногда и подшучивал по этому поводу. Влезать в чью- либо семейную жизнь Дженсен не любил. Но однажды пришлось. Как-то вечером Дани пришла домой расстроенная. Она рассказала, что Майкл снова начал играть. Да, Розенбаум был игроком, причем игроком страстным. Алона часто плакала из-за этого, порой не могла нормально сосредоточиться на выступлении. Чад пытался повлиять на друга, но Майкл, едва продержавшись полгода, начал играть снова. И, кажется, опять влез в долги. 

Помнится, последний серьезный разговор Мюррея с Майклом стоил последнему пары зубов. 

\- Он не понимает, в какую пропасть катится, - с досадой бросил Чад сегодня утром, едва появившись в офисе. – Я уже устал, Дженс. Доказывать Майклу, что если он не бросит игру, то досрочно закончит свои дни в могиле, бесполезно. Игорный бизнес у нас под Пеллегрино, а он не любит прощать долгов. Может дать отсрочку, но не долг спишет. У него работают «инкассаторы».

\- «Инкассаторы»? – удивился Дженсен, оторвавшись от отчета.

\- Да, так называют тех, кто выбивают долги из игроков. У нас на них нет ничего абсолютно. Неуловимы. 

\- Тени какие-то, - усмехнулся Дженсен, расслабляя узел галстука.

\- Ты прав. Есть у них там такой. Мистер Тень. Его так и зовут. Говорят, он появился у Пеллегрино недавно. Жестокий, бесчувственный. У него есть фирменный знак. Оставляет у своих клиентов на ладони шрам, - Чад качнул головой.

\- А ты говоришь, ничего нет, - скривился Дженсен.

\- Я копаю под Пеллегрино уже больше трех лет, - осведомил его Чад. – Морган считает, что ты - отличное мне в этом подспорье. Но пока нет ничего конкретного, кроме мутных показаний должников. Почитай, - Мюррей кинул Дженсену пухлую папку с бумагами. 

Дженсен открыл ее. Заявления пострадавших. Он просмотрел первое, второе, третье. Они ничем не отличались друг от друга – проигрался, не вернул долг, пришли люди, угрожали, забрали все. Одного из них очередная потерпевшая описывала как громадного парня с квадратными плечами и волчьей ухмылкой.

\- Насладился? – хмыкнул Чад. – У меня такое чувство, что они это писали, находясь под впечатлением. 

\- Да, описание мрачноватое. 

\- И прозвище соответствующее – Тень. У Пеллегрино никто не работает под своим именем, за исключением, пожалуй, Абеля.

\- Абель? Немец?

\- Нет, предки были немцами, сам же стопроцентный американец. Потом отыщу у себя досье на него. Думаю, тебе пора включиться в это дело. К тому же, чую, Майкл увяз по полной.

Да, Майкл увязал. С каждым днем проигрывая все больше и больше. Алона уже зачастую не могла возвращаться домой и ночевала у Эклзов.

С такими грустными мыслями Дженсен подъехал на такси к дому Женевьев. Джей и его няня играли во дворике в мяч. Увидев отца, Джей бросился к нему и повис на шее.

\- Привет, малыш, как дела? – Дженсен поцеловал сына в прохладную щеку.

\- Хорошо. Мы едем домой?

\- Да, сейчас только попрощаемся с твоей няней.

\- Вы сегодня задержались, мистер Эклз, - улыбнулась Жен, подходя к ним.

\- Я заезжал на кладбище навестить могилу друга. Извините, Жен, что не предупредил.

\- Нет, ничего страшного. Джеи отлично поладили.

\- Джеи? – Дженсен приподнял бровь.

\- Да, муж сегодня вернулся раньше. И они с Джеем Ти неплохо провели время, правда, малыш?

Джей согласно закивал и положил голову на плечо отцу.

\- Нам пора, Жен. Спасибо еще раз. Будь у меня побольше времени, непременно бы познакомился с вашим мужем.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Дженсену показалось, что в доме шелохнулась занавеска, словно кто-то рассматривал его. Он уехал со стойким ощущением какой-то недосказанности.

_Июль 1945 года._   
_Сан-Антонио, Техас._

Вот угораздило же их отправиться по делам именно в Сан-Антонио! И аккурат на его, Джареда, день рождения. Пусть дата и не круглая, но Джею хотелось провести вечер рядом с Жен, попивая бренди и слушая последние сплетни. Женевьев нянчилась с сыном своей подруги Дани, и малыш произвёл на неё сильное впечатление. Они всё чаще стали говорить о детях, и Джаред немного смущался. По правде говоря, ему тоже хотелось стать отцом. Но дети и всё, что их касалось, оставалось для Падалеки загадкой. Он не знал мирной юности. Едва закончив школу, Джаред отправился на одну войну, и вернулся с неё, чтобы найти себе другую. Для того чтобы понять, годится ли он на роль заботливого отца, надо было бы попрактиковаться. Жаль, что ему ни разу так и не удалось застать малыша Джея Ти – родители забирали мальчика ещё до того, как Джаред возвращался домой.

\- Джаред, ты вообще в сознании? – негромко вопросил Джейк Абель. Парень аккуратно вёл машину по вечерним улицам Сан-Антонио.

\- У меня день рождения сегодня, - буркнул тот. – А я здесь, вдали от жены. Ну почему именно сегодня Марку так понадобилось моё присутствие?

\- Ты же его знаешь, - усмехнулся Джейк. – Он всегда всё делает спонтанно. Это его отличительная черта. Зато Пиллеги явно не успеет подготовиться.

\- Не понимаю, откуда у них такая взаимная нелюбовь? Оба ведь итальянцы. Ну, или что-то в этом роде. Чего им делить-то?

\- А именно что итальянцы, вот и нелюбовь, - поджал губы Абель. – Митч когда-то работал с Марко. Они занимались бизнесом в Далласе. Но Пиллеги решил играть в свою игру. Ему половины бизнеса было мало, вот он и замахнулся на долю Семьи. Марко предателей не прощает, - Джейк произносил имя Босса на итальянский манер. – Вот Пиллеги и рванул в бега. А когда осел здесь, завёл свою собственную «семью», начал развивать бизнес и снова полез к нам. Марко хочет дать понять, что лучше бы Пиллеги не высовываться.

\- Надеюсь, стрелять не придётся, - вздохнул Джаред. – Почему именно я? Почему не Стиву приходится таскаться неведомо куда в любое время суток?

\- Мистер Блондин в Семью не входит. У членов Семьи свои привилегии, но и свои обязанности.

\- За что мне это? – горестно вздохнул Джаред.

\- Ты отрабатываешь долг, - тут же ответил Джейк.

\- За отца я уже расплатился. Почти год назад.

\- А за дом? Тебе ещё нужно за него рассчитаться, раз уж вы с Жен решили остаться в Далласе. Ещё два года, и дом ваш.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? – буркнул Джаред. Иногда осведомлённость Абеля его пугала.

\- Работа такая, - усмехнулся Джейк. – Ладно, хватит болтать. Приехали.

Они действительно сдружились настолько, что Джаред мог свободно говорить с ним о чём угодно. При Абеле не нужно было следить за языком, Джаред мог смело высказываться по поводу Семьи. Он знал, что Джейк – парень толковый, запоминает всё, но в то же время даже Боссу не говорит всего, что знает. Джаред сперва опасался, что все его слова будут доведены до сведения Пеллегрино. Однако после первой же встречи с Марком Джаред понял: тому наплевать на всё, что о нём говорят.

\- Джаред, - практически проворковал тогда Марк. – В любой нормальной семье есть ссоры и склоки. И мне плевать, что ты там про меня будешь говорить ровно до тех пор, пока не задумаешь предательство. То есть мне будет неприятно, но ничего нового я от тебя не услышу.

Да, Джаред сделал тогда глупость и спросил у Босса, что будет, если он вдруг чего ляпнет не подумав. Но ведь не расстреляли же, правда? Да и объяснение ему понравилось. Марк вообще был приятным собеседником и интересным человеком. Жаль, что мафиози. Но Джей всё равно охотно с ним общался.

\- Мистер Тень, - Марк улыбнулся, увидев Падалеки. – Рад, что почтили нас своим визитом. Пройдёмте.

Ну, поехали. Джаред привычно состроил лицо кирпичом, встал справа от Пеллегрино, и процессия двинулась к месту встречи.

\- Митч! Привет! Не ждал? – усмехнулся Марк.

Митч ждал.

_Декабрь 1945 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Марк пригласил его к себе в особняк. Не в офис, как обычно, а именно домой. В особняке Семьи Джей до этого был всего два раза: первый – при приёме на работу, и второй – после возвращения из Сан-Антонио. Тогда переговоры закончились перестрелкой, Джей оттащил Босса в укрытие, а ребята из охраны азартно проредили строй противника. Джаред не к месту вспомнил войну и чувство ликования, когда очередной сбитый самолёт противника отправлялся в последний вираж. Осознание того, что это означало чью-то загубленную жизнь, пришло только сейчас. Однако Джаред не подпустил эти мысли слишком близко к сердцу. То была война. Ты или тебя. Выбор невелик.

Особняк был большим, напичканным прислугой и охранниками, так умело маскирующимися, что не ожидающий подвоха человек мог и не заметить их наличия. Марк ждал его в гостиной, сидя в глубоком кресле и потягивая лёгкое вино. 

\- Джаред, ты приехал, - мягко улыбнулся он вошедшему Джею.

\- Разумеется, Босс, - тот слегка поклонился.

\- Ой, оставь ты эти ужимки, - отмахнулся Пеллегрино. – Мы с тобой тут одни, так что не надо передо мной лебезить. Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне в частности, и обо всём бизнесе в целом. Сядь.

Джаред послушно устроился в соседнем кресле и кивком поблагодарил за предложенное вино.

\- Джаред, ты ведь воевал? – немного помолчав, спросил Марк.

Джей едва не поперхнулся вином.

\- Да, - кивнул он.

Покосившись на собеседника, Пеллегрино усмехнулся.

\- Ты думаешь, что я затаил обиду, раз уж корни у меня итальянские? Джаред, друг мой, поверь, политика фашизма мне с самого начала показалась тупиковым путём как для Италии, так и для Европы вообще. Я считаю, что война закончилась так, как и должна была. И, поверь, я нисколько не злюсь на тех, кто воевал против Муссолини. Он – не Италия. Вы освободили мой народ. И за это я хочу сказать спасибо.

Джаред опешил от этих слов. Пеллегрино говорит ему «спасибо» за то, что он воевал? Правда?

\- Что, не ожидал? – Марк очень хорошо разбирался в людях и легко понял, о чём думает его подопечный.

\- Честно? Нет, - тряхнул головой Падалеки. – Даже не думал, что об этом может зайти речь.

\- Ну, сегодня ведь годовщина атаки на Перл-Харбор. Ты там был?

Джаред снова сглотнул.

\- Был, - коротко кивнул он.

\- Расскажи, - попросил Марк.

И Джаред, понимая, что отказать в просьбе не может, начал говорить. Он рассказал о лётном училище, о первых полётах. О том, как свободно в небе было для него и его лучшего друга. О том, как одна на двоих мечта привела их в армию. О том, как едва ли не на коленях умолял Хенриксона взять его в ту же часть, что и Дженса. О том, как им повезло оказаться в одной тройке. Вместе с Бореанезом они были лучшими. 

А потом его прорвало. Он расплакался, когда стал говорить о том избиении, которое устроили чёртовы японцы. О том, как видел идущую на дно «Аризону», падающие самолёты друзей, взрывы на земле… Когда речь зашла о его крушении, слёзы высохли, и Джей лишь слепо смотрел на каминную полку. 

\- Я очнулся на корабле, потом меня перевезли на берег. Остальное ты знаешь от Джейка, - глотнув вина, Джаред решительно отставил бокал. – Я оказался никому не нужен. Только Жен всё ещё со мной. Она – единственное светлое пятно в этой мрачной истории. 

Он вздохнул и поднял глаза. Босс внимательно его рассматривал.

\- Сколько же дерьма в тебе скопилось, - тихо сказал Марк. – Ты злишься на своего друга. Но тебе нужно его отпустить. Поверь, ему от этого ни холодно, ни жарко. А страдают от этого только двое – ты и твоя женщина. После всего того, через что она прошла вместе с тобой и ради тебя, разве она заслуживает этого? 

\- Но… Марк, это слишком личное, - Джей не знал, как объяснить, насколько глубоко задел его Дженсен. – Я не могу всё просто так забыть. 

\- Уже четыре года прошло с тех пор, - глубокомысленно изрёк тот.

\- У предательства нет срока давности, - резко ответил Джаред.

Марк покачал головой.

\- Если ты считаешь, что тебя предали, отомсти.

\- Что? – Джей не ожидал такого совета.

\- Отомсти, говорю. Только так нужно с предателями поступать. Отвечать ударом на удар, чтоб впредь неповадно было. Я уже давно руководствуюсь этим принципом, и лишь поэтому так долго держусь на плаву. 

Джаред на секунду представил этот вариант и решительно потряс головой.

\- Нет.

\- Нет? – задрал бровь Марк. – Почему?

\- Я… Я не смогу. 

\- Мои ребята всегда в твоём распоряжении, - великодушно заверил Пеллегрино.

\- Нет. Марк, мы же с ним друзья, пусть и бывшие. Он присматривает за моей сестрой. Он… Дженсен хороший человек. Я не хочу ему мстить.

Марк мягко улыбался.

\- Значит, стоит его простить, раз уж вариант с расплатой для тебя неприемлем. 

Джей задумчиво прикусил губу.

\- Слушай, Джаред. Я, может, и не образец морали, но в человеческих отношениях кое-что понимаю. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Если ты не отпустишь всё это, то однажды просто сорвёшься. Тебе это нужно? Не нужно. Так что прекращай себя накручивать. Отпусти, и станет легче дышать.

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли, - тихо ответил Джей.

\- Ты просто пробуй до тех пор, пока не получится. Хорошо?

Падалеки кивнул и с благодарностью посмотрел на Босса. Тот великодушно разрешил ему переваривать информацию дома.   
Возле их с Жен домика на асфальте рисовало мелками незнакомое чадо с ярко-зелёными глазами. Рисунки получались откровенно кривыми, но Джаред одобряюще улыбнулся малышу, когда тот внимательно посмотрел на него. Жен наблюдала за сценкой, стоя у крыльца. Джаред догадался, что этот мальчонка и есть сын её подруги Дани. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался он с малышом. – Ты кто и что делаешь возле моего дома?

\- Привет, я Дзей. Рисую. А ты тозе Дзей?

\- Ага, - расплылся в идиотской улыбке Джаред. Ребёнок был очаровательный. – Тебе Жен сказала, как меня зовут?

\- Угу, - Джей всунул Джареду в руку жёлтый мелок и указал на рисунок. – Облака хочу. 

\- Облака же белые, - Джаред уселся прямо на асфальт, рассматривая картинку. – А мелок жёлтый.

\- Папа говорит, сто облака наверху разные. Когда солнце только встаёт, они такие, - он ткнул пальцем в бледно-розовый мелок. – Когда садится – такие, - теперь в красный. – А днём – зёлтые. 

Джаред усмехнулся. В небе облака действительно не такие, как видится с земли. Отец мальчика явно знает, о чём говорит. Тоже лётчик? Джареда прошиб холодный пот. Он стал молча рисовать жёлтые облака, косясь на ребёнка. Зелёные глаза, веснушки, слабо видимые зимой. Наверняка с весной их будет уйма. Чёрт. Не может же этого быть! Какая-то насмешка Вселенной, честное слово!

\- Джей, а как звучит твоё полное имя? – спросил он как бы между делом.

\- Его трудно сказать. Оно длинное, - серьёзно ответил мальчик.

\- Ну а всё-таки? Вот я – Джаред Тристан Падалеки. Видишь, какое сложное имя? Но я ведь его произнёс, так что давай, постарайся. Будем как взрослые здороваться.

\- Хорошо, - Джей Ти сел прямо и медленно вздохнул. – Дзаред Томас Эклз. Вот! Полуцилось!

\- Молодец! – искренне похвалил Джей. – У нас с тобой одинаковые имена. Ты Джаред, и я тоже. 

\- Класс! – широко улыбнулся мальчик.

\- Только давай это останется нашим секретом, ладно? Ты Джей, и я Джей. А то, что оба мы – Джареды, будем знать только ты и я. Хорошо?

\- Ага, - Джей Ти широко улыбнулся. – Ты мне нравишься!

Он подпрыгнул на месте и повис на шее опешившего Падалеки. Через секунду он рассмеялся, обнимая мальчика. Они вдвоём повалились на землю, хохоча. Отчего-то Джею стало легко и свободно. Ему понравился такой непосредственный сын Дженсена. Тёзка. Джаред. И пусть Эклз назвал мальчонку так из-за проснувшейся совести, наверняка узнав о «смерти» друга, которого когда-то бросил. Но всё равно что-то защемило в груди, отчего захотелось одновременно расплакаться и засмеяться.

\- Эй, хватит там валяться! – прикрикнула улыбающаяся Жен. – Марш в дом!

\- Мяч! – требовательно заявил Джей Ти. 

\- Ладно, проказник. Всё равно скоро за тобой отец заедет. Так что поиграем.

\- Я тогда пойду отдохнуть, - Джей поцеловал жену. – Устал сегодня.

\- Не хочешь познакомиться с отцом Джея Ти? 

\- Не хочу светиться, - мягко улыбнулся Джаред.

Он зашёл в дом и поднялся на второй этаж. Окна их спальни выходили как раз на сторону входа в дом. Жен, весело смеясь, играла в мяч с подопечным. Чёрт побери! Сын Дженсена! Застарелая обида отпустила Джея, как только он услышал имя ребёнка. Он всё ещё злился на друга, но уже даже не думал о том, что может ударить его при встрече. Непонятно, из каких побуждений Дженс назвал сына в его честь, но это было приятно. 

Возле дома притормозило такси, и из него выбрался Дженсен. Он был каким-то расстроенным, но сразу оживился, едва Джей Ти крикнул «Папа!» и бросился ему на шею. Дёрнув занавеску, Джей отошёл от окна. Он не хотел пересекаться с Дженсеном до тех пор, пока не решит, что это безопасно. Пока… Пока не захочет посмотреть ему в глаза.


	7. Глава 7.

_Февраль 1946 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Кто бы мог подумать, что выбор подарка для любимого мужа – это такое мучение? Дани ощутила это в полной мере, когда в течение двух часов бесцельно бродила по новому магазину в центре, где, судя по вывеске, было все. Вот как раз того, что нужно, она так и не нашла. Джей Ти тоже прилично утомился, и уже просто расслабленно сидел у нее на руках, положив голову на плечо матери.

Когда Дани подошла к отделу, где торговали часами, Джей вдруг оживился и радостно залепетал:

\- Дядя Дзей!

Дани растерянно обернулась. «Дядей Джеем» малыш Джаред звал мужа Женевьев, которого ни она, ни Дженсен так ни разу и не застали дома. А вот Джаред периодически рассказывал, что дядя Джей играет с ним.

\- Дядя Дзей! – настойчивее позвал мальчик. Высокий мужчина, стоявший у витрины с ювелирными украшениями, оглянулся, заметил их и расплылся в широченной улыбке. Ростом он был на две головы выше Дани, в тяжелом драповом черном пальто, в руке он держал черный же кашемировый шарф. Его лицо показалось Дани смутно знакомым.

\- Привет, старик, - весело поздоровался он с Джеем и приветливо улыбнулся Дани.– Здравствуйте, вы, наверно, миссис Эклз?

\- Здравствуйте, вы угадали. А вы – муж Женевьев?

\- Да, - парень кивнул и снова обратил все свое внимание на радостно заегозившего на руках матери Джареда. – А ваш муж? – он вдруг осмотрелся по сторонам с некоторым беспокойством.

\- Дженсен сейчас на службе. И странно было бы выбирать подарок мужу вместе с ним, - рассмеялась Дани.

\- Вы выбираете ему подарок? – Джей прищурился, словно что-то подсчитывая. Потом на его лицо вернулась улыбка.

\- Да, но совершенно не знаю, что ему подарить, - призналась в своем бессилии молодая женщина.

\- Часы? – новый знакомый вопросительно взглянул на вывеску отдела, у которого они стояли.

\- У Дженсена есть часы, с которыми он вряд ли когда расстанется, - покачала головой Дани. – Ему их подарил друг, очень давно. И Дженсен их не снимает. Говорит, что они очень много значат для него.

Джей завертелся сильнее, и Дани поставила его на пол. Он тут же засеменил к Джею и попросился на руки.

\- А ты хитер, парень, - хмыкнул тот, легко подхватывая мальчика. – Неужели какие-то часы, подаренные много лет назад, могут иметь значение? 

\- Для Дженсена – да. Джаред, так звали его друга, погиб в Жемчужной Бухте во время атаки японцев. И Дженсен до сих пор винит себя в его гибели, - Дани покачала головой. 

\- Правда? – голос парня дрогнул. Дани вдруг вспомнила, что Джей – тоже летчик. Мало ли, может, он тоже терял друзей там, на Гавайях.

\- Да, он не любит про это вспоминать, но я его хорошо знаю, и вижу, в какие моменты ему тяжело. Поэтому я не стала возражать, когда он решил, что сына будут звать Джаред.

\- А… Томас?- неуверенно спросил Джей, пересадив Джареда на другую руку.

\- Том был ведомым в тройке Дженсена в Англии. Я его неплохо знала. Он погиб незадолго до рождения Джея Ти. И мы решили, что его имя тоже будет присутствовать в имени нашего сына.

Парень заметно побледнел.

\- Джей? – насторожилась Дани, коснувшись кончиками пальцев его рукава. – С вами все в порядке?

\- Да, все хорошо, просто… Нет, все замечательно! – он широко улыбнулся. – Я думаю, ваш муж, как любой мужчина, будет рад оружию. Правда, Джаред? – Джей подкинул Джареда вверх, совсем, как Дженсен. Ловко подхватил его и весело рассмеялся вместе с мальчиком. У Джея не было кошачьей грации Дженсена, но и увальнем, несмотря на рост, Дани бы его не назвала. 

\- Оружие? – недоверчиво переспросила она мужчину.

\- Ну да, - беспечно пожал тот плечами. Странно, но после их короткой беседы он как будто преобразился. Словно с плеч упал груз. – Когда-то давно мой друг подарил мне нож, и этот презент мне сейчас очень пригодился. Я думаю, ваш муж не откажется от подобного подарка.

\- Дженсен, кажется, не очень любит оружие, - задумалась Дани.

\- Я уверен, что этот подарок придется ему по душе!

Что произошло с новым знакомым, Дани не знала, но он с таким воодушевлением вместе с Джаредом рассматривал ножи, длина которых была разрешена законом и не требовала регистрации, с таким мальчишеским энтузиазмом выбирал подарок, что на миг Дани подумала, что он вкладывает в этот подарок что-то личное, от себя.

Джаред заливисто смеялся, когда Джей показывал ему очередной нож и сопровождал это целым спектаклем в лицах. Дани и сама веселилась как девчонка, когда они нашли тот самый нож, который, по словам Джея, Дженсену понравится точно. Ведь найдя этот нож, ее новый знакомый пустился в пляс, напоминавший танец аборигенов Америки. Видеть, как парень высотой с фонарный столб и шириной с двустворчатый шкаф выплясывает между стеллажами и витринами, было довольно забавно. 

Сама же Дани решила ограничиться несколькими темными галстуками. Дженсен редко надевал один и тот же галстук больше трех раз. Конечно, у нее был для него и другой подарок, но что-то ощутимое и материальное подарить все же стоило.

\- Спасибо вам, миссис Эклз, - вдруг поблагодарил ее Джей.

\- Мне? – искренне удивилась она. – За что? 

\- Поверьте, есть за что, - улыбнулся он.

\- Ну, раз вы так считаете… И вам спасибо, Джей, - она мягко пожала ему руку.

\- Не за что, миссис Эклз, - смутился он.

\- Джей, зовите меня Дани. Мы же с вами, практически родственники, воспитываем этого егозу, - она указала на сына.

\- Хорошо, Дани. Пока, приятель, - Джей щелкнул Джареда по носу, тот весело засмеялся и показал взрослому другу язык.

\- Джей Ти, - одернула его мать. – Это невежливо.

\- Ничего страшного, Дани, мы с ним друг друга понимаем, правда, тезка? – подмигнул Джей малышу. 

\- Да, - важно шмыгнул носом «тезка». Джей посмотрел на него с такой непередаваемой нежностью, что у Дани защемило сердце. Дженсен смотрел на сына почти так же. 

\- Джей, у Дженсена день рождения через три дня, я думаю, он будет рад, если вы с Жен придете к нам вечером. Мы решили, что не будем звать много гостей, придет только его коллега и наша знакомая пара, - решилась вдруг Дани. Все это время ее не покидало странное чувство, что они знакомы много лет. Что-то неуловимо родное мерещилось ей в его чертах.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, но, боюсь, я буду занят, - виновато улыбнулся он. – Моя работа предполагает мое наличие дома в любое время суток. Особенно вечером. Я бы с радостью принял ваше приглашение, но, увы.

\- Жаль, - искренне расстроилась Дани. – Думаю, вы с Дженсеном нашли бы общий язык. Жен говорила, что вы тоже летчик. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, что нам было бы что обсудить, - как-то странно отвел взгляд Джей. – Всего хорошего, Дани.

Он развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился в противоположную сторону.

_Март 1946 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Вы когда-нибудь оказывались в ситуации, когда понимали, что не видите чего-то у себя под носом? И вы точно знаете, что оно есть, но всё равно умудряетесь смотреть мимо? Причем делаете это так виртуозно, что сами не замечаете, как упускаете свой шанс все исправить.

Дженсен привык верить своим чувствам. И в полной мере вдруг ощутил в свой день рождения, что упустил нечто важное. Когда Дани преподнесла ему небольшой серебряный складной нож с узорной рукоятью и тонким лезвием. Сначала Дженсен подумал, что у него дежа-вю. Потому что практически такой же нож он когда-то подарил Джареду. Но всё же узор на рукояти отличался. 

\- Это тебе от Джея Ти, - улыбнулась Дани, когда он развернул подарок. 

\- Мне дядя Дзей помог выблать, - похвастался Джаред, сидевший на плечах у отца в момент вручения подарков.

\- Дядя Джей? – Дженсен с интересом посмотрел на жену.

\- Прости, я забыла тебе сказать, - смутилась Дани. – Я познакомилась с мужем Женевьев. Джаред увидел его в магазине, когда мы искали тебе подарки.

\- И как он?

\- Вполне милый молодой человек, - пожала плечами Дани. - Я пригласила их с Жен на сегодняшний вечер. 

\- И он согласился?

\- Отказался, сказал, что работа требует его постоянного присутствия. 

\- Жаль.

\- Пап, - Джей дернул отца за волосы.

\- Что, малыш?

\- Подалок тебе понлавился?

\- Спасибо, солнышко, очень, - Дженсен снял сына с плеч. – Я рад, что ты догадался подарить мне такой подарок.

Мальчик серьезно посмотрел на отца и произнес:

\- Дядя Дзей сказал, сто подалки должны плиносить не только ладость, но и пользу.

Малыш явно процитировал сказанное взрослым, но Дженсен замер, услышав эту фразу. Именно таким принципом они руководствовались с Джаредом, когда выбирали друг другу подарки. И ему невероятно захотелось познакомиться с этим самым Джеем. Но на день рождения он не пришел, как и Женевьев. Потом Дженсен несколько раз заезжал за Джаредом, но мужа Жен не оказывалось дома. А потом Дженсен решил, что у него паранойя, потому что на прошлой неделе он пару раз натыкался взглядом на высокую, до боли знакомую фигуру, маячившую в тени подворотни у бара, где пела Дани. 

Один раз он даже выскочил из такси и бросился бежать туда, где ему померещилась фигура Джареда. Но в проулке он нашел лишь бродягу-пропойцу, который наотрез отказался говорить, был ли кто-нибудь тут или нет.

Ему стало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Везде и всюду ему мерещился лучший друг. Это могло быть правдой, если бы не одно «но» - Джаред погиб. А погиб ли? Или это Дженсен, видевший, как самолет друга уходит под воду, потерял голову от боли потери? Ведь Брока нашли? И майор похоронил его. А Джаред? Неужели его тело все же на дне Тихого океана? Или он жив? Тогда почему Джаред, если он жив, не нашел его, почему не сообщил, что он, Дженсен, зря ходит на его могилу? 

Чад, в очередной раз тормознув его, сорвавшегося было в подворотню, высказался по этому поводу довольно резко:

\- Хватит питать иллюзии, Дженс. Если бы твой друг был жив, поверь, он бы тебя нашел. Такими друзьями как ты, не разбрасываются. Я бы точно из Ада выбрался, чтобы еще раз поглазеть на твою конопатую физиономию. И вообще, почему бы тебе не связаться со своими сослуживцами? Если Джаред все же жив, с кем-нибудь из них все равно пересекался. 

Так Дженсен решил встретиться с Болдуином. Майор после войны остался в ВВС, это Эклз знал точно.

И, едва выпала такая возможность, Дженсен рванул во Флориду.

_Май 1946 года._   
_Майами. Флорида._

Местное отделение ФБР напоминало то, в котором служил Дженсен и внешне, и внутренне. Та же неторопливая жизнь, которая со стороны казалась скучной. На самом деле в каждом кабинете кипела работа. Путь Дженсена, предъявившего скучающему на входе охраннику жетон, лежал на седьмой этаж. В кабинет специальных агентов Роше и Коэна. Эти двое могли помочь ему в деле, которое они сейчас вели с Чадом. С Пеллегрино и его окружением дело было никак не связано, но отличалось большой громкостью – преуспевающий брокер собрал деньги клиентов и скрылся. Все бы ничего необычного, и этим делом вполне могла заняться полиция, если бы не одно «но»: ходили слухи, что жуликоватый брокер связан с одной из мафиозных семей Юга. И горячие южные гангстеры очень хотели до него добраться. А ФБР хотело добраться до него первым, чтобы вытрясти все, что у того имеется на семью. А с неделю назад в Майами нашли тело этого самого брокера. С перерезанным горлом.

Морган решил, что Дженсену просто необходимо прибыть на место и разобраться, удалось ли местному отделению что-нибудь накопать.

Роше, улыбчивый блондин ближе к сорока, усадил Дженсена на диван и засыпал вопросами о Техасе. Сам он там никогда не был, но слышал, что там самые красивые девушки.

\- Не знаю, - смутился Дженсен. – Моя жена – француженка.

\- Француженка? – снова оживился Роше. – О, боги, как же приятно, что наши французские женщины все еще покоряют сердца мужчин мира.

\- Себи, ты американец в седьмом поколении, и от французов в тебе только фамилия, - напомнил высокий брюнет, материализовавшийся в кабинете. – Мэтт Коэн, - представился он, подходя к дивану, за которым сидели Себастиан и Дженсен, и протягивая руку.

\- Дженсен Эклз, - Дженсен пожал протянутую руку.

\- Не слушай этого болтуна, - сразу перешел на «ты» Мэтт. Он был примерно того же возраста, что и Дженсен, чуть ниже его ростом, и немного уже в плечах.

\- И почему сразу болтун? – обиделся Роше.

\- Потому, - усмехнулся Мэтт, направляясь к своему столу. – Тебе нужны материалы по делу Гедвика? – осведомился он у Дженсена.

\- Да, было бы неплохо, - отозвался Дженсен. Мэтт протянул ему тонкую папочку: 

– Все, что успели нарыть. В это дело вцепились копы, нас туда и близко не подпускают. И плевать они хотели на то, что парень в розыске в двух штатах. А чего вы не дождались материалов почтой? Зачем надо было приезжать? Там ведь ничего серьезного нет – перерезано горло, перерезано профессионально, жертва даже не пикнула.

\- Скажем так, у меня были некие личные причины для приезда. На которые мой шеф закрыл глаза, - признался Дженсен, пробегая глазами по строчкам. Действительно, ничего серьезного. Парня могли убить в подворотне не только головорезы обидчивых южан, но и простые грабители.

\- Формальности соблюдены? – улыбнулся Себастиан, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. – Время обеда. 

В кафетерии, расположенном напротив здания Управления, было нестерпимо душно, галстук давил на шею, поэтому Дженсен позволил себе ослабить узел. Мэтт последовал его примеру и с блаженным вздохом прикрыл глаза:

\- Иногда я ненавижу свою работу из-за этой удавки.

\- А я тебе говорил, что не стоит так туго повязывать галстук, - поддел его Роше, не поднимая взгляда от меню.

\- Спасибо, мамочка, учту, - тут же бросил Мэтт. 

Роше хмыкнул, отложил меню и подозвал официантку. Дженсен, сделав заказ, принялся по привычке изучать посетителей. Их было немного – две девушки студенческого вида, пожилая пара, увлеченно обсуждающая политику и мужчина лет тридцати. Он сидел за столиком один, пил кофе и читал газету, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих. Дженсен пригляделся внимательнее – русые волосы, высокий лоб, который мужчина хмурил, переваривая спортивные новости, нависшие брови. Дэвид?

Подскочив с места, Дженсен направился к своему бывшему ведомому.

\- Дэйв!

Боренеаз, а это был он, тут же оторвал взгляд от газеты и уставился на Дженсена.

\- Дженс? Эклз! Твою мать! – он вскочил, с грохотом опрокинул стул, на котором сидел. – Дженсен! Бродяга!

Через мгновение Дженсен попал в стальные тиски объятий старого друга.

\- Дэйв, я рад тебя видеть, но выпусти меня, - прохрипел он.

\- Прости, - тиски тут же разжались, и Дженсен смог выдохнуть.

\- Как я рад тебя видеть, - он похлопал друга по плечу. – Не знал, что ты осел в Майами.

\- Ага, тут тепло, и раны не так тревожат, - усмехнулся Дэйв. – Присядешь со мной? Или ты тут не один?

\- Ничего, я посижу с тобой, парни поймут, - Дженсен жестом извинился перед коллегами и показал официанту, что его заказ нужно принести сюда.

\- Слышал, ты воевал в Европе, - Дэвид отхлебнул кофе и выжидательно посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Да, вернулся в августе сорок четвертого. Болдуин едва ли не за шкирку выкинул меня из эскадрильи.

\- Что ты такого там натворил?

\- Срываться стал, Дэйв. А я ведь ведущий. Сам знаешь, что бывает, если у лидера нервы ни к чёрту. Когда в очередной, третий, кажется, раз я решился на таран, у Болдуина кончилось терпение. Я ему за это благодарен. Иначе бы сгинул где-нибудь под Парижем. Наверно, только то, что дома ждут, и прибавило моей башке мозгов, и я понял, что майор был прав, как всегда.

\- Старик сильно сдал, - покачал головой Дэвид. – Когда я видел его последний раз, он постарел лет на десять.

\- Потеря сына кого хочешь подкосит, - грустно ответил Дженсен. – Я сам чуть с ума не сошел, когда Джаред погиб.

\- Джаред погиб? – Дэйв смял газету и во все глаза уставился на Эклза. – Как? Когда?

\- В Бухте, - ничего не понимая, пробормотал Дженсен. – Дэйв, ты что?

\- Как в Бухте? – Боренеаз, похоже, окончательно запутался. – Я же видел его через несколько дней после атаки. И потом, кажется, в сорок втором. 

\- Стоп, ты видел Джареда? – шепотом переспросил Дженсен, ощущая, как сердце пустилось вскачь.

\- Да. Меня задело во время атаки, и мы с ним встретились в госпитале. У него была повреждена спина.

\- Погоди, я сам видел, как его самолет уходил под воду. На моих глазах! Да мы с Тимом потом все побережье облазили, его искали…

\- Я встретил его на «Джорджии», Дженс. Узнал от парней, что здесь есть еще один «летун» из нашей эскадрильи.

Дэйв говорил что-то еще, но до Дженсена уже ничего не доходило. Он оглох. Его друг, его названный младший братишка жив. 

\- Эй, приятель, - толчок в плечо привел Дженсена в чувство. – Ты не знал, что он жив? – осторожно спросил Дэвид.

\- Я на следующее утро улетел на материк. Оттуда – в Европу. Черт, Дэйв, я же не верил, что он погиб, искал его. А мне ответ приходил один и тот же: «судьба неизвестна», - Дженсен в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками. – Вот я идиот. Зачем я улетел тогда? 

\- Не время корить себя, Дженс, - Дэйв положил руку ему на спину. – Я видел Джея в сорок втором. Он выглядел вполне прилично. 

\- Ты не знаешь, куда он мог уехать? Дома он не появлялся. Ведь иначе бы не оставил брата и сестру. И на похоронах отца его тоже не было.

\- Нет, Дженс, прости. Мы с ним тогда недолго поговорили, я улетал в Европу. Только обмолвился ему, что ты тоже там. Воюешь. А он сказал, что ему дорога в небо заказана. 

\- Он же не сможет жить без неба, - выдохнул Дженсен.

\- Ты ведь живешь. А вы же с ним как близнецы-братья. Если ты смог, то и он смог. Прости, приятель, мне пора. Если задержишься тут, заходи в гости. Навестим майора. Он живет неподалеку от меня, - Дэвид достал из кармана химический карандаш и быстро начеркал на салфетке свой адрес.

\- Спасибо, Дэйв.

\- Не за что. Держись, друг, - легкое похлопывание по плечу, и Дэйв ушел, а Дженсен всё гипнотизировал взглядом свой обед, к которому так и не притронулся. В голове метались тысячи мыслей: Джаред жив, и он вполне мог находиться где-то рядом. Но тогда почему он не появился? Обиделся, что Дженсен улетел, не став его искать? Мог, а как же. В этой лохматой голове всегда бродили мысли, не поддающиеся никакой логике. Хотя нет, логика все же была. Логика Джареда Падалеки. Единственная и неповторимая в своей нелогичности. Дженсен, знавший его лучше, чем себя, порой поражался, какие нелепые выводы мог делать Джаред из простейшей ситуации. В этом был он весь: сначала делай, потом думай. Джаред, Джаред, где же ты…

_Март 1946 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред стоял в тени дерева и через дорогу смотрел в незанавешенные большие окна гостиной Дженсена. Уютный вечер в кругу семьи, ожидание гостей на праздник. Дани то и дело влетала в комнату, что-то ставила на стол и тут же исчезала, лёгкая и стремительная, как истребитель на вираже. Дженсен в каждый заход умудрялся коснуться губами то её волос, то запястья, то плеча. Молодая женщина улыбалась ему и вновь скрывалась в кухне. В какой-то момент вслед за ней выбежал малыш Джей Ти, и Дани протянула мужу подарок. Дженсен подхватил сына, усадил себе на плечи и принялся разворачивать презент. Джаред с замиранием сердца ждал реакции Эклза на подаренный нож. И он дождался. На мгновение глаза Дженса широко раскрылись, он что-то спросил у сына, потом у жены и затем, грустно улыбнувшись, спрятал подарок в карман брюк. 

Когда Джей Ти, а следом и Дани, вновь скрылись в кухне, Дженсен подошёл к окну и прислонился лбом к стеклу, незряче уставившись на улицу. Джаред отступил глубже в тень, чтобы ненароком не засветиться. Дженсен внезапно вскинул руку и приложил её к груди, словно у него болело сердце. Но через расстёгнутый ворот рубашки была видна цепочка с армейскими жетонами. Когда-то Джаред потерял свои, из-за чего и возникла задержка с его опознанием, когда моряки «Джорджии» подняли его – оглушённого, израненного – на борт. Он помнил, что в шутку дрался с Дженсом в утро нападения на Бухту, и Эклз схватился за его цепочку. А когда прозвучала сирена, он рванул к ангарам. Хлипкая цепочка при этом порвалась, но тогда не было времени её искать. 

Сейчас в ярко освещённом окне он чётко видел лучшего друга, судорожно, незряче, словно по старой привычке перебирающего жетоны. Их было четыре. И, если только Дженсу не давали новых, что вряд ли, то это значит… Это значит…

Джаред отвернулся, стараясь удержать непрошеные слёзы. Какой же он дурак! Как же сразу не понял? Дженсен – его лучший друг – никогда бы его не предал. Его не опознали! Он был безликим Джоном Доу, одним из тысяч раненных, без жетонов, без сознания. Никто. Просто лётчик. А Дженсен видел его падение, видел, как проклятые японцы превратили его птичку в решето. Откуда ему было знать, что в том страшном крушении Джаред выжил? Как же глупо было надеяться, что сильный и уверенный в себе старший друг всегда всё знает! Для него это наверняка стало ударом такой силы, что остаться на Гавайях Дженс больше не мог. Джаред бы точно не смог. 

Джей прикрыл лицо руками, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не приложиться головой об ствол дерева. Идиот! Мальчишка! Своей глупой, надуманной обидой он уничтожил их дружбу. Отвернувшись от окна, Джей дождался момента, когда Дженс отошёл вглубь комнаты, и пошёл, почти побежал прочь от дома Эклза. Сейчас ему нужно подумать.

Широко шагая, Джаред не сразу понял, что вышел к берегу небольшой речки, протекающей через их район. Дженсен жил неподалёку от своих родителей, и, добираясь до него, Джей миновал свой старый дом. Отсюда было рукой подать до их секретного места. В те далёкие времена, когда они были детьми, а война не казалась чем-то обыденным, они с Дженсеном любили после уроков прибегать сюда. Старый причал не мог похвастаться большой длиной – к нему могло пришвартоваться от силы лодок шесть-семь. Да и тогда уже никто не рыбачил тут. Рыба ушла на юг, в более тёплые воды, и любителям тихой охоты здесь делать было нечего. Но им с Дженсеном нравилось приходить сюда, представлять, как у причала становится на якорь большой корабль. Нравилось мечтать о том, как они смогут сами плавать на таких кораблях. А ещё больше им нравилось спорить, сможет ли на их короткий причал сесть самолёт. Вообще, всё, что касалось самолётов, было их излюбленной темой.

Джаред спустился по пологому склону и подошёл к краю причала. Мутная вода плескалась в двух футах под дощатым настилом, успокаивая своим мерным гулом Джеевы расшатанные нервы. Стянув пальто, он снял пиджак и положил его на доски. Накинул пальто обратно на плечи, сел на пиджак, подобрав ноги под себя. Джаред уставился на тёмную воду, мучительно размышляя над тем, что же ему теперь делать.

_Август 1946 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред привык жить словно на иголках. Просыпаясь утром, завтракая и отправляясь к Мише или к Марку, возвращаясь домой, он каждый раз опасался наткнуться на Дженсена. Пару раз они и правда чуть не столкнулись, но Стив спасал ситуацию. Майкл Розенбаум – один из должников – часто бывал в баре, где пела его жена Алона. Там же, как оказалось, работала и Дани, и поэтому Дженсен тоже частенько туда наведывался. Но, хотел того Джей или нет, работу нужно было выполнять. 

В один из вечеров, когда Джей сам добрался до бара, потому что Стива вызвали по другому делу, Эклз совершенно явно его заметил. Проклиная свою нерасторопность, Джаред моментально скрылся в ближайшем проулке и притаился в тени возле какой-то железной двери. Дженсен влетел следом, едва не врезавшись в сидящего прямо на земле пьяницу.

\- Джей! – хрипло позвал Эклз, замирая на месте. – Джей… - он медленно вздохнул.

Укрытие Джареда оказалось в опасной близости от Дженса. Джей замер, боясь даже дышать. Если бы Эклз повернул голову вправо, то заметил бы его. Никакая густая тень не способна скрыть фигуру Падалеки. Но Дженсен не шевелился. Затем, заметив пьяницу, рванул к нему.

\- Эй, приятель! – позвал Дженсен. – Эй! Тут был кто-нибудь?

\- Отвали! – огрызнулся тот.

\- Тут был парень? Здоровый такой, высоченный. Был?

\- Отвали, говорю! 

\- Твою мать! – с чувством выругался Дженсен, отступая от бродяги. – Опять померещилось. Чёрт, я так скоро окончательно рехнусь!

Резко развернувшись, Дженсен вышел из проулка и направился к бару. Только тогда Джаред смог выдохнуть. Его немного колотило, и возвращаться к работе было бессмысленно – он рисковал привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. Выбравшись из укрытия, он поймал такси и поехал домой.

С тех пор он стал намного осторожнее, превращаясь в параноика почище Дженсена. Джаред не хотел, чтобы его друг узнал, что он жив. Хотя, нет. Не так. Джаред не хотел, чтобы Дженсен узнал, что он теперь работает на мафию. Дженсен всегда плохо отзывался о тех, кто, не глядя на людей, подминает их под себя. Он терпеть не мог разных гангстеров, считая их пропащими людьми. И, в общем-то, Джаред был с ним согласен. В основном. Но теперь он фактически один из них, водит дружбу с главой Семьи, не брезгуя методами, лишает должников практически всего. Он нынче вне закона. И Дженсен станет его презирать. 

Всё это удерживало его от желания сорваться с места и заявиться на порог семейства Эклз со словами «Привет, не ждали?». Джей лишь тайно надеялся, что все эти полунамёки, которые он оставлял, заставят Дженсена поверить, что друг жив. Как правильно поступить, он понятия не имел, так что просто плыл по течению.

Джей Ти был невероятен. Эта маленькая ракета не сидела ни секунды на месте, постоянно требуя к себе внимания. В его чертах и поведении отчётливо угадывался сам Дженсен, так что Джей, общаясь с парнишкой, компенсировал годы, проведённые с тяжким грузом обиды на душе. Тщательно избегая встречи с главой семейства, Джаред, тем не менее, с удовольствием общался с Дани и Джеем. Как-то незаметно они стали дружить семьями. Да, странно, что главы друг друга не знают, но остальные члены семей уже настолько сблизились, что, казалось, по-другому и быть не может.

В очередной раз набегавшись с ребёнком, Джаред устало повалился на мягкий ковёр перед камином в гостиной их дома. Джей Ти тоже выдохся и устроился под боком у него. Так – рядышком – они и задремали. Жен сидела в кресле и что-то шила. В гостиной стояла уютная тишина, и Джей провалился в неглубокий сон. Спустя некоторое время за дверью послышался шум машины, кто-то подошёл к двери и постучал. Жен отложила шитьё и пошла открывать дверь. Сквозь слегка приоткрытые веки Джаред увидел Дани. Они с Жен остановились на пороге, негромко переговариваясь.

\- Какая идиллия, - хихикнула Дани.

\- Видела бы ты их всего полчаса назад, - улыбнулась Жен. – Два урагана, не иначе. Я уже стала опасаться за мебель. Эти двое носились как сумасшедшие.

\- Люблю забирать Джея домой после того, как он наносится тут с твоим мужем. Он становится такой послушный. По приезду домой требует стакан молока и печенье, и тут же ползёт в кровать. Ему даже сказку читать не надо. Засыпает моментально. Мой Джей его как-то спросил, что такого он тут делает, что так устаёт. Знаешь, что он ответил? Сказал, что дядя Джей такой милый большой ребёнок, что отказать ему в играх просто невозможно!

Девушки расхохотались, и «большой ребёнок» решил подать признаки жизни.

\- Эй вы там, потише, - улыбнувшись, сказал он. – Маленького ребёнка разбудите. Привет, Дани.

\- Привет, Джей, - поздоровалась девушка. – Ну что, вернёте его мне, или пора идти в полицию?

\- Забирай, у меня уже больше нет сил за ним гоняться, - Джаред аккуратно поднялся и взял на руки мальчика. – Эта егоза сожгла весь мой годовой запас жира.

\- Тебе только на пользу, - шлёпнув мужа слегка пониже спины, хихикнула Жен.

\- Это что ещё значит? – возмущённо засопел Джаред.

\- Не болтай, неси ребёнка, - Женевьев улыбалась, когда они шли к такси и укладывали Джея Ти на заднее сиденье.

\- Вам пора уже завести своего ребёнка, - многозначительно посмотрев на друзей, изрекла Дани. – Вы оба будете прекрасными родителями.

\- Ты издеваешься? – притворно ужаснулась Жен. – Мне хватает этих двоих, - указав на Джеев, сказала она.

Дани рассмеялась.

\- Ладно, до встречи, - девушка села в такси. – Знаете что? Приезжайте к нам в гости. На выходных будет барбекю с фирменным соусом моей свекрови. Вам понравится. Да и Дженсен будет рад.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, Дани, - мягко улыбаясь, ответил Джаред. – Моя работа хоть и оплачивается высоко, но требует практически постоянного присутствия. Но спасибо за приглашение. 

\- Тогда до встречи, - помахав рукой, Дани закрыла дверь и назвала таксисту адрес.

Повернувшись к Жен, Джей нежно коснулся её лица, пальцем разгладив хмурую складку между бровей.

\- Дженсен? – тихо спросила она. Джаред кивнул. – Ты знал?

\- Не так давно догадался.

\- Но всё равно общаешься с его семьёй?

\- Я простил его, Жен. Там, по сути, и прощать-то было нечего. Конечно, мне всё ещё немного обидно, но я больше не злюсь.

Лицо Жен просветлело.

\- Я так рада, - выдохнула она, мягко целуя мужа в губы. 

\- И я рад. Спасибо тебе за то, что была рядом.

\- А как иначе? Я ведь люблю тебя, - улыбнулась Женевьев.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - коснувшись её губ мимолётным поцелуем, Джаред опустился на колени и прижался щекой к пока ещё плоскому животу жены. – Вас обоих.

_Октябрь 1946 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Таким раздраженным Дженсен Чада еще не видел: друг влетел в их общий кабинет и с размаху швырнул пальто на спинку стула. Потом отошел к окну, заложил руки за спину, покачался с пятки на носок, рывком расстегнул пиджак и расслабил галстук. 

\- Чад? – решил подать голос Дженсен, точно зная, что Чаду необходимо высказаться.

\- Черт, Дженс, скажи, что нужно этому кретину Розенбауму? У него жена-красавица, приличная работа, он там на хорошем счету. И он готов все это потерять из-за своего идиотизма? – отозвался Чад, не оборачиваясь.

\- Майк снова играет, - понял Дженсен. 

\- Да, вчера я был у них дома. Алона практически не перестает рыдать, - Чад с силой провел рукой по коротким светлым волосам.

\- Говорить с ним не пробовал?

\- Пробовал, Джей. Даже ударил пару раз, - усмехнулся Мюррей. – Это зависимость. Хуже, чем от алкоголя. 

\- Что же делать? – Дженсен поднялся и присоединился к стоящему у окна другу, и тоже устремил взгляд на улицу.

\- Не знаю, честно. Лучшим было бы запереть его и не выпускать, но он игрок. И всегда найдет выход, чтобы сбежать и проиграться. Все было бы неплохо, если бы он не влез в долги. Его долг перевалил за две тысячи. Алона рассказывала, что он уже продал практически все, что было ценного дома. Пока только не добрался до ее украшений.

\- Потому что Алона хранит их у нас, - грустно усмехнулся Дженсен. – Ты говорил, что весь игорный бизнес контролирует Пеллегрино?

\- Да, Майк должен ему. Пеллегрино не прощает. Скоро, если Майкл не расплатится, его навестят. Думаю, их пока сдерживает то, что он коп. Но, если он и дальше будет тянуть, к нему придут. И тогда ему не поздоровится. И я не уверен, что буду рядом и смогу помочь. 

Дженсен положил руку на плечо друга. 

\- А как у тебя? Ты разыскал следы Джареда? – сменил тему Чад, показывая, что он благодарен за поддержку, но продолжать разговор не намерен. Дженсен грустно улыбнулся и убрал руку с плеча Чада.

\- После того как узнал, что он жив, поднял на ноги всех, кого только смог. Мы с Дэйвом навестили Болдуина, но тот понятия не имел, что Джей жив. Посоветовал обратиться к Хенриксону, нашему капитану. Я его нашел, он сейчас живет в Нью-Джерси. Тот сказал, что Джаред приходил к нему, когда выписался из госпиталя. Но у него была повреждена спина, и врачи запретили любые перегрузки. А в воздухе они колоссальны. Хенриксон даже должность инструктора не мог ему дать. Он сказал, что Джаред обозлился после этого. И я его понимаю – сам не знал бы, что делать. Для меня-то небо не было закрыто, я сам не смог туда вернуться. А Джаред жил полетами и небом. Даже представить не могу, куда он мог пойти. 

\- А тут он не появлялся?

\- Знаешь, мне это кажется очень странным, ведь для Джареда семья – смысл жизни. Он всегда защищал своего старшего брата и младшую сестру. Джефф никогда не мог постоять за себя, хоть старше Джареда на пять лет. Мы с ним учились в одном классе, но с Джаредом у нас было гораздо больше общего. Общие мечты, общие цели. 

\- А что, если он все же был тут, в Далласе?

\- Тогда почему не пришел к моим родителям, если приезжал? Он ведь прекрасно знает, что они всегда примут его, всегда помогут. Господи, да он же – часть моей семьи. Как и Джефф, и Мэг. 

\- Значит, у него были на то причины, - задумчиво произнес Чад.

\- Я больше чем уверен, что Джа напридумывал себе невесть что, поэтому и не показывается. Начиная с того, что инвалидом он нам не нужен, заканчивая тем, что его предали. Причем причину для предательства он наверняка нашел такую, что разобравшись, будет корить себя вечно. И самое бредовое, я как будто чувствую, что он где-то рядом, и я что-то упускаю из виду, но что – понять не могу. 

\- Ты слишком зациклен на том, что Джаред жив, - похлопал его по спине Чад. – Вот тебе и чудится он повсюду.

\- Думаешь?

\- Более чем.

\- Кстати, у нас тут намечается семейное торжество, ты приглашен.

\- Чесночный соус миссис Эклз? – скривился Чад. – Спасибо, я тебя тоже люблю.

Дженсен расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад.

\- Не переживай, мама на этот раз решила ограничиться лишь чили.

\- Ты издеваешься? Я еще от прошлого эксперимента на моей нежной натуре не отошел.

\- Зато теперь ты знаешь, почему все родственники и друзья испаряются из пределов досягаемости рук моей матушки, едва она берется за кастрюлю. Да брось, Чад, ты ведь ее любимчик. Раньше выдержать столь бурную опеку со стороны мамы удавалось только Джа. 

Дженсен улыбнулся, вспомнив, как мама носилась с Джаредом, когда тот простудился, а Шэрон и Джеральд в тот период времени уехали к родственникам. Бедный Джаред был не рад, что умудрился чихнуть при Донне. Потому что тут же был уложен в кровать, укутан в два одеяла и насильно накормлен куриным бульоном. Никакие слабые попытки возразить, что он просто немного простудился, не помогли.

\- Надеюсь, мне повезет больше, чем твоему другу, - пробормотал Чад.


	8. Глава 8.

_Январь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Ты идиот, Джей. Ты в курсе?

\- Марк, это всё произошло так быстро, что я не успел сообразить!

\- Они – копы, Джей. Просто так спустить дело на тормозах не получится, ясно?

\- О, да! Чёрт, я просто… Я не могу его контролировать, Марк. У него своя голова есть, и моя опека там неуместна. 

\- Неуместно то, что вы двое натворили. Ты теперь понимаешь, что всё усложнилось? Нам сядут на хвост, Джей. Всё может рухнуть из-за этой оплошности. Если всё пойдёт насмарку…

\- Не пойдёт. Всё будет хорошо. Я об этом позабочусь.

\- Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь всю степень ответственности? И если до тебя доберутся, то помощи ждать будет неоткуда. Понимаешь?

\- Прекрасно понимаю, Марк. Можешь не напоминать. 

\- Так, а теперь по порядку. Рассказывай.

_Январь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Миша сидел за своим неизменным письменным столом и аккуратным почерком выводил буквы с вензелями на листе бумаги. Джаред зашёл и молча стал возле кресла. Стив последовал его примеру. Замерев, они ждали, пока шеф закончит своё дело.

\- Что там с Розенбаумом? – не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил Коллинз.

\- Две тысячи сорок один доллар, - ответил Стив. Миша медленно кивнул, выводя очередную завитушку. – Долг частично возвращал, но постоянно занимал вновь. Игрок, - пожал плечами Карлсон.

\- Меры?

\- Все возможные методы вербального воздействия мы уже использовали.

\- Тогда идите и верните деньги, - негромко проговорил Коллинз. – И будьте аккуратны. Он коп.

Стив кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Джаред молча последовал за ним. Дорога к дому Майкла Розенбаума прошла в тишине. Карлсон, и без того не любитель разговоров, совсем молчал. У Джея, вопреки обыкновению, настроения поболтать тоже не было.

Розенбаум жил в большом многоквартирном доме. Его жена Алона ушла из дома после того, как он хотел заложить её украшения. Джей не понимал, как она вообще могла так долго терпеть. Любовь, не иначе. Но если таким образом Алона надеялась вправить мужу мозги, то план явно провалился. Джаред мысленно прикидывал, как можно получить нужную сумму от должника, и в этих раздумьях не заметил, как они доехали. 

Поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж дома, Стив и Джей подошли к двери с нужным номером, и Карлсон постучал. За дверью послышалось шевеление, а через минуту Майкл резко распахнул её. С удивлением уставившись на гостей, он не промолвил ни слова.

\- Весьма радушно с вашей стороны предложить нам пройти, мистер Розенбаум, - хмыкнул Стив, когда игра в гляделки стала ему надоедать. Майк поспешно отступил, давая им возможность пройти. Джей знаком приказал ему войти и сам закрыл дверь.

\- Мистер Блондин, мистер Тень, - сглотнув, поздоровался он. – Какими судьбами?

\- Мистер Тень имеет к вам небольшой разговор, мистер Розенбаум, - негромко ответил Стив, положив принесённый с собой дипломат на кофейный столик. – Не обращайте на меня внимания.

\- Э… - Розенбаум перевёл испуганный взгляд на Джареда. – Слушаю вас.

\- Это я вас слушаю, мистер Розенбаум, - прислонившись к стене, Джей сложил руки на груди. – Вы должны мистеру Пи. Он человек добрый, конечно. Но даже его терпению иногда приходит конец. Помните, о чём вам говорил мистер Блондин? Для каждого игрока мы определяем предел суммы кредита. Вы исчерпали свой лимит, мистер Розенбаум. Ваш долг на сегодняшний день составляет две тысячи сорок один доллар. Пора рассчитаться.

Джаред говорил негромко, гипнотизируя взглядом должника. Он знал, что производит впечатление громадного неуклюжего верзилы, и что такой контраст внешности и голоса обычно вводит собеседника в ступор. Разумеется, он и раньше разговаривал с Майклом, так что тот знал его голос. Но именно так – с лёгкими нотками угрозы – он ещё с ним не говорил. 

Майк, по всей видимости, впал в лёгкий шок. Он смотрел на Джея, не отрывая взгляда, словно кролик на удава. Стив слегка улыбался, стоя в стороне. Он уже знал, как Джей может влиять на людей, и тихо радовался, что они на одной стороне. Мирный, улыбчивый, «свой в доску» парень мог преображаться за долю секунды. Только что перед вами играл ямочками на щеках паренёк с характером пятилетнего ребёнка, а через секунду, словно опытный палач сжимает ваше горло. Одним взглядом. Одним своим присутствием. Вот тут-то большинство должников и сдаются. Майкл хоть и был копом, всё равно не смог выдержать пристального взгляда этого «инкассатора».

\- Мистер Тень, - он отвёл глаза. – Разве это так срочно? Можно ещё немного потянуть? Я практически договорился со своим другом, он мне одолжит деньги, и я смогу отыграться…

\- Имя, - отрывисто потребовал Джей.

\- Что? – удивлённо спросил Майк.

\- Имя друга. Мы проверим, если он действительно может вам помочь с деньгами, то, возможно, мистер Блондин сделает вам одолжение и походатайствует перед мистером Коллинзом. 

\- Э… Джим, - как-то неуверенно ответил Розенбаум.

\- Не вариант, - моментально отрезал Стив. – Он против вашего хобби и денег не даст.

\- Видите, мистер Розенбаум? – хмыкнул Джей. – Даже мистер Блондин не уверен, что это выход из ситуации. Что уж говорить о мистере Коллинзе? Ему нужны гарантии. Кто сможет за вас поручиться?

\- Я могу, - раздался чей-то голос.

Молодой человек с пистолетом появился из соседней комнаты. Худощавый, высокий, в сшитом на заказ костюме, он держал Джареда на мушке. 

\- Мистер Тень, я полагаю? – усмехнулся он, когда Майкл выхватил свой пистолет и направил его на Стива. – Рад знакомству.

В первую секунду Джей растерялся, но, собравшись, решил во что бы то ни стало разрешить конфликт мирно, потому что он узнал этого парня. Это новый друг Дженсена, с которым тот частенько сиживал в баре на выступлениях Дани. Джареду не хотелось причинять Эклзу боль, калеча его друга.

\- Что же, неожиданно, - вскинул бровь Стив. – Но совершенно предсказуемо.

Прежде, чем Джаред успел раскрыть рот, Карлсон вскинул руку, в которой каким-то чудом оказался пистолет револьвер, и нажал на курок. Целившийся в Джея парень схватился за простреленный бок и рухнул на пол. В то же время Джаред бросился на Розенбаума, выбив у того оружие. После небольшой возни и пары чувствительных ударов под дых, полученных Джеем, ему, наконец, удалось оглушить соперника. Майкл упал и, падая, ударился головой о кофейный столик. 

\- Твою мать! – с чувством выругался Падалеки, обращаясь к напарнику. – Какого чёрта ты творишь, а? Сейчас же соседи полицию вызовут! 

\- Ты боишься полиции? – криво усмехнулся Карлсон, медленно подойдя к лежащему без сознания Розенбауму.

\- Да у нас теперь нет времени искать ценности для компенсации его долгов! – ткнув пальцем в Майкла, нашёлся с ответом Джей. – С Мишей будешь объясняться сам.

\- Хм, - Карлсон поджал губы и выстрелил Майклу в грудь. 

\- Какого лешего, Стив?! Ты совсем охренел?! – заорал Падалеки, совершенно игнорируя слабые попытки второго противника пошевелиться. – Зачем ты его пристрелил? Тебе одного мало?

\- Затем, идиот, что он нас видел и сможет опознать. Я-то Марку до лампочки, но ты у него в любимчиках, - скривился Стив. – Так что, в случае чего тебя он отмажет, а мне светит билет в один конец. Такая перспектива меня не устраивает. А теперь шевелись. Скоро нагрянет полиция.

С этими словами Карлсон вышел за дверь. Джей же развернулся и, глядя в глаза медленно истекающему кровью Чаду Мюррею, одними губами прошептал «прости». Затем он решительно направился прочь.

_24 января 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Я не могу! Я не могу! Я не могу! 

\- Давай, давай, ещё немного, и передохнёшь.

\- Да что же это такое-то, а?!

\- Всё естественно, милая. У всех так же. Так, давай ещё раз. Вздохни поглубже и тужься.

\- А-а-а-а-а-а!

\- Хорошо! Ещё немного! Головка уже показалась. Ты хорошо справляешься!

\- Джей, твою мать! Ты мне за это заплатишь!

\- Погоди требовать расплату, а то через годик снова свидимся. Ещё! Тужься! Сильнее!

\- О-о-о-о-о!

\- Ещё! Вот! Вот! Хорошо! Молодец! Умничка! 

По палате разнёсся первый крик новорождённого – громкий, сильный, такой долгожданный. Жен откинулась на спинку акушерского кресла и счастливо улыбнулась.

\- Дайте мне, - она требовательно протянула руки. 

Старая акушерка, которая принимала роды и у Дани, улыбнулась новоиспечённой мамочке.

\- Богатырь, как и отец, - рассмеялась она, отдавая завернутого в пелёнку малыша. 

\- В самом деле, - расплылась в широкой улыбке Женевьев. – Привет, малыш. Добро пожаловать в этот мир. Я люблю тебя.

Она коснулась губами нежной кожи на лобике ребёнка. Мальчик моментально успокоился, услышав голос матери. Немного покачав его на руках, Жен взглянула на акушерку. 

\- Можно мне с мужем увидеться?

\- Сейчас его позову, - кивнула та. – Парень там всем нервы уже потрепал. Каждые три секунды спрашивал, как вы тут.

\- Это мой Джей, - прикрыв глаза, проговорила Жен. – Мой любимый Джей.

Дверь в палату раскрылась, и на пороге показался онемевший от счастья Джаред. Он переводил взгляд с усталого лица жены на маленький свёрток в её руках. 

\- Иди сюда, милый, - тихо позвала Жен. – Тут кое-кто хочет с тобой поздороваться.

Джаред медленно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, приобняв жену за плечи, всмотрелся в личико младенца. Тронул мизинцем кулачок ребёнка, нерешительно улыбнулся ему.

\- Эй, парень, - дрожащим голосом негромко позвал он. – Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, Дженсен Райан Падалеки. Мы тебя очень ждали.

И, поцеловав в висок Женевьев, Джаред еле слышно прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

_Январь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Дженсен честно старался не сорваться, после того, как обнаружил в своем кабинете на столе записку от Чада: «Я у Майкла. Вышел на Тень». Пока такси ехало к дому Розенбаума, Дженсен в голове прокрутил все, что он сделает с Чадом и Майклом, когда приедет. Охотники, мать их. Мюррею он планировать оторвать голову, а Розенбауму – что-нибудь сломать. Желательно обе руки и обе ноги, чтобы рулетка ему даже не снилась.

Его кровожадные планы сдулись, как воздушный шар, едва у квартиры Майкла, куда он поднялся за считанные секунды, его остановил полицейский.

\- Туда нельзя, сэр.

\- Что? – Дженсен замер, пытаясь отбросить скверные мысли. Скорее всего, эти два придурка все же сумели задержать неуловимого мистера Тень. А копы тут потому, что там происходит оформление задержания.

\- Туда нельзя, - с расстановкой повторил патрульный, перекрывая ему вход в квартиру.

Да что ж это такое?

\- Я агент ФБР! – раздражение Дженсена стало набирать обороты. Он ткнул в нос патрульному значок. – Там мой напарник!

Патрульный вдруг виновато потупил взгляд и отступил в сторону. От этого по спине Дженсена пробежал мерзкий холодок.

Он отпихнул уже не мешавшего ему копа и влетел в квартиру Майка. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – кровь. И труп Майка. 

\- Чад! – Эклз рванул к мертвецки бледному напарнику. Неестественная поза, в которой лежал у окна Чад, коп, на корточках присевший рядом с ним и приложивший два пальца к его шее, - все это вызвало у Дженсена нехорошие ощущения.

\- Этот, кажется, еще жив, - коп поднялся на ноги. 

\- Эй, Чад, - Дженсен бухнулся на пол рядом с другом и, осторожно подхватив его голову, аккуратно устроил ее у себя на бедре.

\- Кто пустил постороннего? – недовольно произнес бородатый коп, которого Дженсен сначала не заметил.

\- Я агент ФБР! – рыкнул Дженсен. – Эй, Чад, не вздумай помирать, а?

Ресницы друга дрогнули, и он с трудом открыл глаза. Затуманенный взгляд скользнул по лицу Дженсена, а пересохшие губы шепнули что-то.

\- Помолчи, а? Тебе нельзя разговаривать, - бормотал Дженсен, внимательно пробегаясь взглядом по телу друга, выискивая рану. Искать долго не пришлось: одежда на правом боку Чада пропиталась кровью. 

\- Тень… - выдохнул Чад. – Не…

\- Не говори, Чад, пожалуйста, храни силы, - буквально умолял его Дженсен. – Черт возьми! «Скорую» вызвали?! – заорал он, обращаясь к копам.

\- Вызвали, практически сразу, - откликнулся бородатый коп. 

\- Джен… Он… Не… - упрямо продолжал Чад.

\- Я понял, понял, приятель, - торопливо прервал его Дженсен. – Здесь был Тень. Это он стрелял. Он ответит за это. Когда поставим тебя на ноги, поверь, ты лично его посадишь.

\- Не… Он не… - Чад хрипло выдохнул, из его рта вытекла тонкая струйка крови и потекла по подбородку. – Др.. Не… - Черт, Чад, не смей тут кони двинуть, слышь? Я же тебя из Ада лично достану.

Чад попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого вдруг стал хватать ртом воздух, его тело выгнулось дугой, а глаза потухли. Веки Мюррея медленно опустились.

\- Чад! Эй, приятель, ты чего? – Дженсен, все еще не веря, легонько встряхнул друга. – Чад, не смей! Не смей!!!

Он в бессильной злобе схватил Мюррея за плечи.

\- Готов, - просто констатировал бородатый коп. – Эх, черт. Не успели допросить.

Дженсен поднял на него яростный взгляд и прошипел:

\- Он умер, а вы переживаете, что не успели его допросить?

Его начало трясти от внезапного понимания того, что на его руках умер друг.

\- Я коп, парень, сантименты мне не знакомы, - хмыкнул бородач. – Вон там, - он махнул рукой в сторону мёртвого Майка, - мой напарник. И, как видишь, я не веду себя, как истеричка, оттого, что он умер. И да, мне чертовски жаль, что я не успел вытрясти из него, - кивок на Чада, - все, что он успел заметить.

Дженсен сам не понял, как подорвался с пола и с силой впечатал этого «профи» в стену. 

\- Я потерял друга, и мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, - прорычал он с гневом. – И я найду того, кто его убил. 

\- Полегче, парень, - миролюбиво произнес коп. – В нашей работе все теряют напарников. Поверь, если этот и первый, то далеко не последний.

Первый… Боль нахлынула на Дженсена с такой силой, что он ощутил ее физически каждой клеточкой тела. Он отпустил копа и, отвернувшись, прохрипел:

\- Не первый.

\- Тогда чего так реагируешь? – коп явно не понимал, чего так убиваться из-за напарника, казалось, терять друзей для него – дело привычное. 

\- Я друга потерял, - тихо ответил Дженсен. Он снова опустился на корточки рядом с Чадом и провел рукой по его лицу. – Я найду мразь, которая это сделала.

_Январь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Жизнь снова раскололась на «до» и «после». Как в декабре сорок первого. Только теперь враг был ощутимее, стоит протянуть руку, и вот он, мистер Тень. Та сволочь, что убила Чада. Тот, кто вновь лишил его сна и покоя. Неужели хоронить друзей стало входить в привычку? И почему гибнут они, а он продолжает жить? Этим вопросом Дженсен впервые задался на похоронах Чада. Большое семейство Мюрреев, в полном составе выстроилось у гроба. Рядом с Дженсеном тихо вздрагивала от рыданий Дани. Ее тонкие пальцы комкали рукав его пиджака.

Дженсен же вдруг понял, что не может проронить не слезинки. Как будто все слезы остались там, в кабинете, где он заперся, едва приехав от Майкла. Сколько он просидел, уставившись в одну точку, не знал. Выволок его оттуда рассерженный Морган. Пара оплеух привела его в порядок и даже прояснила мысли, но все равно, большая часть из того, что проорал шеф, осталось вне его сознания. Кажется, Джефф грозил устроить ему внеплановый отпуск месяца на два. Именно тогда, проведя рукой по лицу, Дженсен вдруг с удивлением понял, что ладонь влажная. Он что, лил слезы? Снова. И не заметил. Последний раз с ним такое было, когда он летел на материк с Гавайев. После гибели Джареда. Хотя нет, не гибели. Друг ведь остался жив.

«Погоди, Джа, я разберусь здесь, и обязательно тебя отыщу».

В тот момент он принял окончательное решение найти Тень. Землю носом рыть, но найти. И заставить его заплатить за смерть Чада. 

На следующий после похорон день Дженсен приехал в участок, где служил Майк, и практически сразу наткнулся на того самого бородача. Хмуро взглянув на Дженсена, он жестом пригласил его к себе.

\- Джим Бивер, детектив, - представился он. – Ты уж извини за тот случай. Я не хотел тебя задеть. Сам едва держался. Майк мне как сын был.

\- Дженсен Эклз, агент ФБР, - равнодушно отозвался Дженсен, все же пожимая протянутую широкую ладонь.

\- Как я понимаю, ты решил все же влезть в это дело? – Джим уселся на стул и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- В какое? Я пришел сюда, чтобы узнать, есть ли новости?

\- Да не рассказывай, - отмахнулся Бивер. – Это «шестерок» Коллинза. И я точно уверен, что все произошло именно потому, что Майк не мог держать свои. Он играл по крупному. Пока мог расплачиваться, его не трогали. Видимо, терпение Пеллегрино лопнуло, раз он послал к нему Тень. Раньше с Майком работали мелкие сошки типа Гитариста.

\- Гитариста? – Дженсен снял шляпу, положил ее на стол и присел на свободный стул.

\- Да, конечно, присаживайся, - хмыкнул хозяин кабинета, но продолжил: - Джейсон Маннс. Или Гитарист. Коллинз считает, что, если у его «инкассаторов» есть прозвища, так мы не сможем выяснить, как их зовут на самом деле. Не всех, конечно, но большую часть нам удалось идентифицировать. Например, вот, - покопавшись в ящике стола, Бивер извлек тонкую папку. – Стив Карлсон. Блондин. Тварь еще та. Он у Коллинза один из первых. Раньше работал в паре с парнишкой из Феникса. Потом тот погиб в перестрелке. Последние несколько лет Карлсон пропал из поля нашего внимания. Майк как-то проговорился, что именно Карлсон приходил к нему. А вот его напарника Майк почему-то не мог описать. Говорил только, что тот был огромен. Конечно, у страха глаза велики, но все же. То ли они этого парня хранят, как зеницу ока, то ли он у них в качестве призрака проходит, но никто из потерпевших не может его толком описать. Говорят, что вполне располагающая внешность, но глаза… Пустые и холодные. За глаза я посадить не могу никого. 

\- Странно, но у нас нет подобной информации, - нахмурился Дженсен, припоминая все, что было в досье на Пеллегрино.

\- Ну, так вы все больше по их боссу работаете, - хохотнул Джим. – А мы на Коллинза ориентированы. Нашего полета птица. Думаю, стоит объединить усилия. Глядишь, вместе нароем что-нибудь более существенное. 

Не признать правоту Бивера Дженсен не мог. Выслушав от Моргана все, что он думает о нем, о полиции в целом и о Бивере в частности, Дженсен все же смог добиться разрешения на совместную работу с копами. 

Так началась его охота за Тенью. Собственная.

_Март 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Джаред, смотри, какой малыш, - Дани склонилась над кроваткой Райана, сына Джея и Жен. Женевьев впервые позвала их с Дженсеном в гости. Обоих. Обычно она звала только Дани. Потому что Дженсен был занят. И сегодня, скорее всего, Джей и Дженсен должны были познакомиться. Но, увы, Джей опять пропадал на своей работе. Жен сконфуженно извинилась за то, что мужа опять нет. Дженсен на это махнул рукой, кажется, у него уже не было навязчивой идеи познакомиться с мужем Жен. Его сейчас занимали другие мысли. Месть. Дани иногда боялась, что в своем стремлении отомстить Дженсен перейдет все границы дозволенного, но муж успокоил ее, сказав, что самосуд и прочее он вершить не собирается. Сейчас он с удовольствием возился на ковре с Джаредом и малышом Райаном. 

Джареду, похоже, новый друг нравился, и он с интересом разглядывал маленькую копию своего обожаемого дяди Джея. 

\- Пап, - серьезно обратился к отцу Джаред. – А почему у дяди Джея вот тут есть лодинка, а у Райя нет? – он ткнул пальчиком в лицо отца, точно в то место, где была родинка у мужа Жен.

Дженсен на мгновение замер.

\- У дяди Джея тут есть родинка? – осторожно переспросил он.

\- Ага, - жизнерадостно поделился Джаред. 

\- Мальчики, пора за стол, - позвала их Жен, прерывая разговор. Дженсен поднялся с ковра и передал Райана Жен. Джаред тут же с готовностью залез на руки к отцу.

\- Какой же ты тяжелый, Джаред, - проворчал Дженсен.

\- Я ласту, - заявил сын. – Дядя Джей вообсе вооооот такой! – Джаред задрал руку выше своей головы, изображая рост Джея.

\- Ну, малыш, - засмеялась Дани. – Джей, конечно, высокий, но не настолько.

\- Он больсой!

\- Большой, большой, - успокоила его Жен и повернулась к Дани. – Я с ужасом представляю, что будет, когда Райан подрастет. Они же разнесут дом.

\- Один ребенок – это не так страшно, - улыбнулся Дженсен. 

\- Ты бы так не говорил, если бы был знаком с моим мужем, - хихикнула Жен и тут же осеклась.

\- Ты права, - заметил Дженсен, - мы все никак не можем с ним пересечься.

\- Вы вечно заняты, - пожурила его Дани. – И ты, и Джей.

На улице послышался шум подъехавшей машины.

\- Дядя Джей! – забрыкался в руках отца Джаред. По лицу Жен пробежала тень. Она отошла к окну, выглянула во двор, поправила штору, и, вглядевшись в темноту, с улыбкой сообщила:

\- Нет, это не Джей. К соседям приехало такси. Джаред, малыш, ты ошибся.

Эклз-младший тут же надулся и отвернулся от взрослых. Дани его понимала – он скучал по старшему другу. Ведь в последние несколько месяцев из-за беременности Жен он не мог тут бывать часто, и проводил вечера с бабушкой.

\- Не переживай, малыш, - погладила она сына по голове. – В следующий раз мы обязательно застанем дядю Джея.

Дани была готова поклясться, что Дженсен в этот момент прошептал что-то вроде: «Я тоже на это надеюсь».

_Январь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- У нас проблемы.

Так началась сегодняшняя летучка в кабинете у Миши. Коллинз, обычно спокойный и совершенно не выражающий других эмоций, кроме доброжелательности, выглядел помятым и уставшим. 

\- Я всю ночь проторчал в доме Семьи и выслушал массу нелестных отзывов о некоторых присутствующих здесь личностях. Да, Карлсон, это я о тебе.

Джей нахмурился. Если уж Миша перешёл от привычных «мистеров» к такой фамильярности – пиши пропало. Он и сам был далеко не в восторге от поведения напарника, о чём не поленился высказаться напрямую. Джей был уверен, что Карлсон пристрелил бы и его, чтобы не мешался под ногами, если бы за спиной Падалеки не маячили чёрные крылья Марка Пеллегрино. За его – Джея – смерть будут мстить, и это останавливало Стива. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы второй парень выжил, но иллюзий на этот счёт Джаред не питал. Как оказалось, не зря.

\- Ты, твою мать, пристрелил двух копов, - негромко произнёс Миша, вперив нехороший взгляд в Стива. – Ты, конечно, крут, но вполне заменим. Семья тобой очень недовольна и жаждет порвать на британский флаг. Мне стоило невероятных усилий отговорить их от этого. 

\- Ага, - криво усмехнулся Стив. – А Падалеки у нас, значит, белый и пушистый. Им Семья довольна, - и, повернувшись к Джареду, сквозь зубы выплюнул: - Лизоблюд. 

Джаред не злился и не пытался оправдываться. Он стоял рядом со Стивом, поэтому, коротко замахнувшись, ударил его в грудь. Карлсон по инерции отступил на пару шагов, хватая ртом воздух. Никто из присутствующих даже не дёрнулся, когда Джей подошёл к напарнику и, схватив за горло, толкнул к стене.

\- По твоей милости теперь за нами будут гоняться копы, идиот, - совершенно безэмоциональным голосом произнёс он. – Я не настолько туп, чтобы подставлять Семью. А Семья не настолько тупа, чтобы этого не понять. В этом помещении только один человек не умеет строить логические цепочки, Карлсон. И это ты. Неужели ты ожидал, что тебе это сойдёт с рук?

\- А чтобы ты сделал? Отпустил их? – насмешливо спросил Стив. – Они же нас видели.

\- Я бы заставил их молчать, - очень тихо произнёс Джаред. – Я это умею. И если бы ты так не выставлялся, проблем было бы гораздо меньше.

Отпустив горло напарника, Джей вернулся в шеренгу инкассаторов, выстроившихся перед Мишей. Коллинз заинтересованно наблюдал за шоу. Когда Стив, демонстративно отряхнув костюм, встал на место, он продолжил.

\- Итак, план действий на ближайшее время: Карлсон и Падалеки не высовываются, Маннс собирает информацию на ваших клиентов. Остальные работают в штатном порядке, но всё равно старайтесь не мелькать. Сейчас будем отслеживать ситуацию и ждать команд от Семьи. Всё, все свободны. Джаред, Стив, задержитесь.

Когда все покинули кабинет, Миша обошёл стол и тяжело опустился на кресло.

\- Между нами, Пеллегрино хочет крови. И я не знаю, чьей именно. Говорят, в Семье завелась норушка, так что Марк может найти себе козла отпущения и поразмять кулаки. Вы двое – лучшие в моей команде. Не подставляйтесь. А теперь вон из кабинета.

_Март 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред приехал домой гораздо раньше, чем планировал. Он вышел из такси и улыбнулся, заметив в окне гостиной Жен. Та сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ и задернула занавеску. Джаред тут же насторожился. У его жены был пунктик по поводу занавесок в гостиной: их трогать строго возбранялось. Сразу после того, как их повесили, она расправила каждую складку, и пригрозила Джею отрубить «эти длиннющие руки, способные измять такое великолепие», если он посмеет хотя бы косо посмотреть на них. И тут она сама портит эту идеальную красоту… Определённо, здесь что-то не так.

Кивнув Жен, он отошёл в тень деревьев и обратил внимание на то, как внутри помещения замелькали тени. Звонкий смех малыша Джареда рассеял все сомнения по поводу нежданных гостей. К ним наведалось семейство Эклзов, и, судя по поведению Жен, в полном составе. 

Дыхание перехватило, и Джареду стоило огромных трудов удержаться на месте и не рвануть в дом. Ему до боли, до предательских слёз хотелось обнять Дженсена, почувствовать, что друг рядом, разрыдаться и рассказать обо всём, что мучает его уже столько времени. Джаред никогда не умел скрывать от друга свои эмоции, да и не пытался. Он всегда делился всем, даже не думая что-то утаить. Так уж вышло, что даже с родным братом у Джея не было таких отношений, как с Дженсом. Именно Эклз делал всё то, что положено старшим братьям – вразумлял, объяснял, защищал. И вот уже шесть с лишним лет Джей замкнут в своей раковине, боясь открыться хоть кому-то. Даже Жен.

Джаред закусил губу. Жен, хорошая, родная, любимая… Она не одобряла его работу на Семью, но всегда молчала. Джей был ей благодарен за это, потому как не знал: смог бы он соврать или нет. Он не хотел ей говорить хоть что-то по поводу своей работы. Он не хотел подставлять Жен, ведь если его раскроют, то вся работа полетит к чертям собачьим. Марк не раз приказывал держать рот на замке. Собственно, поэтому Джей и не хотел, чтобы Дженсен знал о том, что он жив. Джаред просто не смог бы солгать ему.

Джаред подкрался к входной двери. Притаившись, он выждал немного, чтобы убедиться, что все гости переместились в столовую. Неслышно открыв дверь, он снял ботинки и, осторожно ступая, прокрался к лестнице на второй этаж. Не удержавшись, Джаред выглянул из-за угла и посмотрел на гостей. Дани сияла, рассказывая что-то о новых проделках Джея Ти. Женевьев баюкала на руках малыша и улыбалась рассказу. Сам Джей Ти сидел на руках у отца, стыдливо спрятав лицо у того на плече. А Дженсен немного грустно улыбался.

\- Милый, что с тобой? – подала голос Дани.

\- Просто вспомнилось… - Дженс немного замялся. – Когда мне было лет шестнадцать, мы с моим лучшим другом решили залезть на старую яблоню в саду нашего соседа мистера Тревиса. Джаред решил, во что бы то ни стало, достать висящее на самой верхушке яблоко. И вот эта тушка, несмотря на все углы и бесконечные руки-ноги, умудряется сорваться и пронестись мимо меня, не задев ни одной веточки по дороге. Приземлился он в ворох пожухлых листьев, и только это спасло его от переломов. Так вот у Джареда тогда было точно такое же выражение лица, как и у Джея Ти – сплошное умильное недоумение. На мой истерический смех прибежал мистер Тревис и настойчиво спровадил нас вон.

В столовой все засмеялись, и Джаред присел на ступеньки, прислушиваясь к разговору и глупо улыбаясь. Он помнил эту историю. Дженсен, конечно, приукрасил в конце, смягчая впечатление от степени идиотизма их поведения. На самом деле мистер Тревис зарядил дробовик солью и только благодаря плохому зрению не попал по ним. Убегали они тогда с такой скоростью, что спринтеры бы позавидовали.

Разговор всё продолжался, темы менялись, а Джаред всё так же сидел на лестнице и слушал, впитывая ту спокойную уверенность, что излучал Дженсен. И постепенно его стало отпускать. Он даже не знал, насколько сильно давило его одиночество, пока не почувствовал, что, несмотря на все невзгоды, он не один. Казалось, Дженсен тоже чувствует, что Джей где-то рядом.

\- Представляешь, Жен, Дженсен кое-что раскопал, - негромко сказала Дани. – Он считает, что его друг может быть жив. Джаред, в честь которого мы и назвали Джея Ти.

\- Да? – удивлённо спросила девушка. – Так это же здорово! 

\- Я одного не пойму, - глухо сказал Дженсен. – Почему он до сих пор не объявился? Я догадываюсь, что забрело в его лохматую голову. Он всегда был горазд себя накручивать. Как бы мне хотелось сказать, что он неправ! Как бы хотелось дать понять, что он всегда может со мной поговорить! 

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как Дженсен поставил бокал на стол. 

\- Ты же была в Бухте, Жен? – спросил он, и Джаред напрягся.

\- Да, была, - грустно ответила девушка. – На «Аризоне» служила моя подруга, с которой мы вместе учились. Многих погибших лётчиков я знала лично… Господи, - судорожно вздохнула Женевьев. Джаред подавил в себе желание рвануть в комнату и обнять её. – Это было так давно, а кажется, что только вчера…

\- Да… - выдохнул Дженсен, явно передумав задавать вопросы. 

Повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Пап, я спать хочу, - заявил Джей Ти, совершенно игнорируя драматичность момента.

\- Тогда пошли домой? – усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред не стал дожидаться, пока гости выйдут в прихожую, и неслышно прокрался в спальню, снял пальто и пиджак. Джей встал у окна, наблюдая за улицей. Минут через десять подъехало такси, и семейство Эклзов принялось загружаться в машину. Пока Дани усаживала сына и болтала с Жен, Дженсен обернулся и уставился прямо на Джареда. Падалеки был уверен, что с улицы его не видно, поэтому не шевелясь впитывал в себя этот внимательный взгляд. Казалось, что Дженсен знал о его присутствии. Вздохнув, Эклз устало опустил плечи и сел в машину. Через пару минут Жен тихо вошла в их спальню. Джаред всё так же стоял у окна, обхватив себя руками, и беззвучно плакал.

_Май 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- У нас проблемы.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал. Ты, часом, Коллинзу не родня? Манеры у вас порой до жути похожие.

\- Остряк. Я серьёзно, Джей.

\- Что такого ты можешь сказать, чего я не знаю? Семья за мной присматривает, и спятивший Карлсон до меня не доберётся. Рано или поздно его найдут. Или он сам остынет. Он хладнокровный сукин сын. Не знаю, с чего он вдруг завёлся.

\- А с того, милый мой предатель, что его собрались убрать.

\- Что?!

\- То! Не ори, Падалеки. Хочешь засветиться?.. Охотник вышел на него. Ещё немного, и этот сумасшедший ФБРовец со своим невозмутимым напарником накроют его. Семье выгодно, чтобы он молчал, и средств они не выбирают. Если Пеллегрино хочет, чтобы кто-то молчал, то так оно и будет.

\- … У тебя Марк прямо изверг какой-то получается…

\- Хм… Вижу, ты проникся к нему симпатией. Джей…

\- Заткнись. Я всё знаю. Он преступник, я – агент ФБР. Никаких личностных привязанностей. Я сделаю свою работу, не беспокойся. Из кожи вон вылезу, но сделаю. Не зря же вы меня завербовали. Я отличный инструмент. Не волнуйся – не сломаюсь.

\- Иногда ты меня пугаешь Джей.

\- Иногда я сам себя пугаю, Марк.

\- … Ладно. В следующий раз постараюсь принести хорошие вести.

\- Спасибо.

\- И будь осторожнее, Джей. Говорят, Охотник точит зуб на Тень. Уж не знаю, как ты умудрился ему насолить, но парень этот опасен. Совершенно непредсказуемый, но Морган на него молится. Они надеются сцапать всех, начиная с инкассаторов и заканчивая Пеллегрино. Мы, конечно, мешаем им, как можем. Сам понимаешь, операция наша – секретней некуда. Но вечно их сдерживать мы не сможем. Добудь информацию о связях Пеллегрино с Семьями Юга. Нам нужно понять, откуда растут ноги у бизнеса, что набирает обороты там.

\- Тьфу на них. Торговать детьми… Убил бы.

\- Задача ясна, Падалеки?

\- Предельно, Шеппард. Разреши выполнять?

\- Вали уже. И, Джей…

\- Я смотрю в оба, Марк. Это уже рефлекс.


	9. Глава 9.

_Июль 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Дженсену порой казалось, что он в любой момент может сойти с дистанции. Он почуял добычу. Почуял Карлсона. И гнал к цели, не оборачиваясь назад. Джим, который стал его временным напарником пытался тормозить неугомонного фэбээровца. Но Дженсен, получивший уже прозвище Охотник, уже не мог остановиться. Его неудержимо несло вперед. Карлсон, пока еще прятавшийся и от Семьи, и от ФБР, был жив. Дженсену было физически необходимо вытащить Блондина из глубокого подполья и вытрясти из него все, что он знает о Тени. Он был уверен в одном – Карлсон присутствовал там, где погиб Чад. Кто из них – Тень или Карлсон – нажал курок, оборвав жизнь его друга, для Дженсена значения не имело. Месть – вот ради чего он жил сейчас. Дани переживала, что он может сорваться. Да, он и сам боялся, что в любой момент может потерять контроль. И он снова окажется у той черты, которую едва не переступил после того, как погиб Джаред. Нет, сейчас-то он, конечно, знал, что Джаред жив, но тогда, в декабре сорок первого ему не хотелось жить. Потом был Том, с которым он успел подружиться во многом по той причине, что Том отчасти напоминал ему Джареда. Дженсен хорошо помнил их первую встречу. Сначала этот рослый ирландец ему не понравился, возможно, потому что лохматая шевелюра и совершенно детский наивный взгляд вызывали боль в сердце. Но все же он подпустил Тома к себе. Потому что не любить Тома было невозможно. Все свои проделки он совершал с абсолютно невинным выражением лица. 

После гибели Тома он дал себе слово не заводить друзей, которых слишком больно потерять. Продержался около полугода, до знакомства с Мюрреем. Чад сумел, абсолютно не навязываясь, стать частью его жизни. Так же, как когда-то Джаред и Том. И у него снова вырвали и растоптали кусок сердца. На плаву Дженсена держали только Джей Ти и Дани. А еще Джаред, которого он был обязан найти. Но сейчас поиски Джареда сами собой ушел на второй план. Джим тормозил его, как мог. Но Бивер явно не учел, что пытаться останавливать Эклза – все равно, что дергать стоп-кран поезда, несущегося в пропасть: бессмысленно, и не приведет к желаемому эффекту. Более того, в моменты, когда Джим старался как можно деликатнее напомнить Дженсену о рамках закона, Эклз, как назло, срывался с тормозов. Как сейчас.

Шон Престон был одной из «шестерок» Коллинза, и занимался тем, что поставлял Мише информацию о людях, посредством которых можно надавить на должника. Невзрачный на вид паренек лет двадцати пяти на самом деле был мастером своего дела. Никому и в голову не приходило заподозрить в невысоком безликом мальчишке «сборщика» - так у Коллинза звали тех, кто находил у должника уязвимые места. При всей конспирации сети, Престон попался на банальной драке. На его беду в момент досадного инцидента в участке оказались Дженсен, крайне разозленный очередной неудачной попыткой задержать Карлсона, и Бивер. Престона Дженсен заметил практически сразу и тут же сделал стойку. Они не так давно уже брали Шона, но им пришлось отпустить его. Но сейчас Дженсен явно не был настроен на долгую прелюдию.

Грубо схватив Престона за локоть, Дженсен потащил его в допросную, бросив слегка опешившему патрульному:

\- Этого я допрошу сам.

Бивер, растерявшийся на мгновение от такого напора, тут же пришел в себя и спешно направился следом за Эклзом:

\- Дженс, какого черта? – со злостью спросил он уже в допросной, когда Эклз рывком усадил Престона на стул, скинул пальто, шляпу, пиджак и стал меланхолично закатывать рукава белоснежной, идеально отглаженной рубашки.

\- Не мешай мне, Джим, - рыкнул в ответ Дженсен. Закатав рукава до локтя, он расслабил узел галстука и, с силой хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Ну что, Престон, не ожидал так скоро меня увидеть?

\- Отчего же, Охотник? – прищурил белесые ресницы Престон. – Вы ведь ищите Карлсона. Знаешь, а ему уже выписали билет в один конец. Когда его найдут, он – труп.

\- Я найду его раньше, - прошипел Эклз.

\- А ты самонадеян, Охотник, - Престон не был напуган, он знал, что максимум, на который способен Охотник, это пару раз врезать ему от души.Но Бивер вряд ли позволит распускать руки. Про него ходили легенды – самый невозмутимый коп в Западной части Далласа. А вот Охотник сдержанностью не отличался. Окончательно он слетел с катушек, когда эти два дебила-переростка – Тень и Блондин – завалили его напарника. То, что дружок Розенбаума был напарником Охотника, сам Престон узнал не так давно, меньше недели назад. Вернее, он знал, что убитый был напарником Охотника, но он ещё не знал, кто такой Охотник. Пока неделю назад не случилась облава в их казино. Шон, практически не играющий в азартные игры, попал под раздачу. 

\- У меня нет времени тут с тобой болтать, - криво усмехнулся Эклз, и через секунду Престон оказался на полу. Потрогав разбитую губу руками в наручниках, он с трудом уселся.

\- Пол цементный, сука, - выдохнул он, принимая наиболее удобную позу.

\- Я тебя только погладил, - нехорошо сверкнул глазами Эклз. Он присел на корточки напротив Престона. – Ты же знаешь, что я могу вытрясти из тебя все, что мне надо, только руки марать не хочется.

\- Это не твой метод, Охотник, - покачал головой Шон.

\- Ты не знаешь, что такое мои методы, - Эклз протянул руку к его лицу и сжал нижнюю челюсть с такой силой, что Престон невольно взвыл. – Я знаю, что ты поддерживаешь связь с Блондином. И поверь, я заставлю тебя говорить. Если ты не выложишь мне все сам, так и быть устрою тебе свидание с парочкой негров. У нас тут есть, да, Джим? 

\- Дженс, ты перегибаешь палку, - осторожно решил вмешаться Бивер, который все это время стоял, привалившись плечом к стене.

\- Я только начал, - Дженсен выпрямился и взглянул на Престона сверху вниз. – Знаешь, Шон, мне даже жаль, что мы друг друга не поняли. Джим, выйди на минутку.

Бивер, тяжело вздохнув, вышел из допросной. Едва он захлопнул дверь, как оттуда донесся сдавленный вскрик. Джим покачал головой. Нет, ему точно пора на пенсию. Как только найдут Тень, он сразу подаст в отставку. Тут же.

_Ноябрь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Хмурый осенний день не позволил Дани насладиться прогулкой с Джаредом. Малыш закапризничал, едва они оказались на улице. И практически сразу запросился, нет, не домой, а к «дяде Джею». В самом деле, Джей-младший не был в гостях у своего взрослого друга уже пару недель, потому что болел. И, естественно, что Джаред уже успел соскучиться по мужчинам семьи Кортез.

\- Малыш, ты же понимаешь, что дядя Джей живет на другом конце города, - попробовала она отговорить сына от поездки на такси, но ребенок настойчиво тащил ее к дороге. Фамильного упрямства Эклзов Джареду было не занимать. Дженсен любил шутить, что тут еще и имя сыграло роль. Потому что никого, упрямее Джареда Тристана Падалеки он не встречал. Как-то во время очередного визита к подруге, когда Джей был дома, Дани рассказала про эту шутку мужа. Глава семьи, в тот момент возившийся с обоими мальчишками на ковре, вдруг замер. Его глаза на миг прояснились, и из карих с прозеленью превратились в прозрачно-зеленые. Он тут же поспешил скрыть замешательство, но Дани успела заметить его реакцию. С недавних пор она все чаще ловила себя на мысли, что Джей что-то не договаривает. Дани, сама скрывавшая свое настоящее имя и национальность, чувствовала недоговоренность отменно. Когда-то давно, когда они еще только познакомились с Жен, она не знала ее фамилии, но по внешности девушки могла предположить, что та либо итальянка, либо мексиканка. Однако когда узнала, что Кортез – это фамилия Джея, была немного растеряна. Джей совсем не походил ни на итальянца, ни на мексиканца. Конечно, можно было предположить, что Джей – полукровка. Но все же, в нем не было ничего, что вязалось бы с фамилией Кортез

Еще больше ее подозрения усилились, когда не так давно они с Мак что-то искали на чердаке и наткнулись там на старую деревянную шкатулку. Заглянув вовнутрь, они обнаружили пожелтевшие от времени фотографии. Мак тут же оживилась. Перебирая снимки, она вытаращилась на один снимок и восторженно пискнула:

\- Это же Джаред!

Дани с интересом взяла из рук девушки фотографию. С поблекшего снимка улыбались совсем молодой Дженсен, которого она узнала сразу, и паренек лет восемнадцати. Он смеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Что-то в нем было неуловимо знакомое. 

\- Это друг Дженсена? Джаред?

\- Да, - подтвердила Мак. – Брат Меган. Здесь ему… - ловко перевернув карточку, она всмотрелась в выцветшие числа, - восемнадцать. За пару дней до отъезда Джеев в училище. Скажу тебе честно, Дани, я иногда была не рада, что они так дружны. Потому что три старших брата – это перебор. Если Джош в то время хотя бы был в колледже, и его опека меня не доставала, то эти двое здорово подпортили мне жизнь в средней и старшей школе. Да и Мэг тоже. Когда Дженс уехал учиться, мы думали, что вздохнем спокойно. Ага, как же. Это недоразумение по имени Джаред усилил надзор. Он и его школьный приятель Бадди таскались за нами практически на все танцы. Представляешь, когда тебе 15, оба старших брата благополучно учатся за пределами видимости тебя и не представляют угрозу твоей свободе, а тут, оказывается, остался их зам. 

Мак сморщила хорошенький носик настолько уморительно, что Дани не выдержала и рассмеялась. 

Но всё же она еще раз внимательно всмотрелась в фотографию. Она как-то давно мельком видела фото Джареда у мужа. Но тогда не обратила внимания на портрет. Друг юности, не больше. Но сейчас она почему-то спроецировала образ паренька со старой фотокарточки на мужчину, который подкидывал вверх Райана. Наверно, она сошла с ума, ведь Дженсен и этот парень, будь он Джаредом, могли в любой момент столкнуться, когда Дженсен забирал Джея Ти от Жен или когда привозил его, или когда они приходили в гости сюда. И все же, за те три года, что они дружат семьями, мужчины так ни разу и не пересеклись. Может, просто так совпадало, что всякий раз, когда Жен и Джея приглашали на праздники к Эклзам, она неизменно приходила одна, ссылаясь на занятость мужа. Да и Джей появлялся только тогда, когда сама Дани приходила к ним без супруга. И каждый раз как бы невзначай интересовался, посетит ли их Дженсен.

Она никак не могла выбрать время и поделиться своими наблюдениями с Дженсеном, потому что муж в последнее время был погружен в работу. Дани видела, что с ним творится. Началось это после гибели Чада и продолжалось до сих пор. Она опасалась, что он сорвется, не выдержит. Терять друзей, когда война закончилась, больнее всего. И его не останавливали даже поиски Джареда. Одержимый местью, он отодвинул многое на второй план. Единственное, чего не коснулась его работа – это семья. Он все так же возился с сыном, проводил с ними вечера по мере возможности. Он уставал, выматывался физически и морально. В такие моменты, когда он на автомате приходил домой и, едва выбравшись из душа, падал на кровать и тут же отключался, Дани осторожно забиралась к нему под бок и, обняв, старалась заснуть. Нет, их жизнь не идеальна, но они так редко могли провести время наедине, что ругаться было бессмысленно. Дженсен слишком трепетно относился к тому, что ему дает жизнь.

Каждый раз она не решалась расспросить Жен. Почему-то ей казалось, что подруга не станет ей лгать.

Но сейчас, когда сын все же заставил ее ехать к своему обожаемому взрослому другу, она решилась. Жен, на счастье, была дома одна. На вопрос о Джее, ответила, что муж уехал по делам и будет только к вечеру. Джаред забрался на диван и внимательно приглядывал за спящим Райаном. И Дани рискнула:

\- Жен, а как полное имя твоего мужа? 

\- Что? – подруга выглядела растерянной и застигнутой врасплох.

\- Полное имя Джея. Ты ведь ни разу не назвала его иначе, чем «Джей». С чем это связано? – Дани старалась не напирать. – Его зовут Джаред, ведь так?

\- Откуда ты… - Жен поспешно закусила нижнюю губу. Дани не отводила внимательного взгляда от подруги, и та сдалась: 

\- Да. Его зовут Джаред. 

\- Джаред Падалеки? – на всякий случай уточнила Дани, хотя уже прекрасно знала ответ.

\- Да, - неслышно прошептала Жен. – Прости, я не могла тебе сказать. Это не моя тайна, Дани.

\- Почему он не встретится с Дженсеном? 

Жен выдохнула и торопливо забормотала:

\- Понимаешь, он долго злился, думал, что Дженсен его бросил там, в Жемчужной Бухте, он видеть его не хотел, а потом появились вы с Джеем. Я тогда еще не знала, кто твой муж. И Джаред не знал. Он потом, случайно совершенно узнал, что Джаред – сын Дженсена. Я думала, он запретит мне видеться с тобой, но он… С ним что-то произошло, он перестал злиться на Дженсена, он не знает теперь, как ему появиться перед ним. Потому что ему стыдно, он же как мальчишка, сначала делает, а потом думает. Дани, не говори Дженсену, пожалуйста. Пусть они сами разберутся. Я не хочу, чтобы вы исчезли из нашей жизни, - Жен всхлипнула и вытерла слезы.

\- Я не скажу, это их игры. Они уже взрослые мальчики, - Дани обняла подругу.

\- Мы сына Дженсеном назвали. Райан – его второе имя, - шмыгнув носом, доверительно сообщила Жен. И Дани, не выдержав, тоже расплакалась. В итоге, когда через двадцать минут домой вернулся хозяин дома, он застал следующую картину: на диване в гостиной мирно спали Джаред и Дженсен, а зареванные Дани и Жен сидели на кухне.

\- Добрый вечер, и по какому поводу слезы? – он подозрительным взглядом смерил жену и ее подругу. В ответ девушки как-то неловко улыбнулись, синхронно шмыгнули носами и, переглянувшись, счастливо рассмеялись. Джаред почувствовал себя идиотом, но побоялся, что расспросы только утвердят его в этом мнении. Ох уж эти женщины!..

_Декабрь 1947 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред зябко поёжился под пронизывающим ветром. На кладбище их было двое – он и Дженсен. Эклз стоял у надгробной плиты Джареда и смотрел на гранит с грустью и какой-то усталостью. Сам Джей прятался в тени деревьев в нескольких шагах и слышал каждое слово, произнесённое другом.

\- Не надоело тебе прятаться Джей? – глухо спросил Дженсен у гранита. – Я за тобой уже год гоняюсь. К чему такие сложности? Неужели наша дружба – не навсегда, и ты не хочешь меня видеть? Ты же меня знаешь, Джей. Если я кому-то верен, то до конца. Из всех моих друзей ты – единственный, кого я подпустил к себе настолько близко, чтобы ничего не бояться и ничего не скрывать. Я доверял тебе, Джаред. И сейчас доверяю. Ты – мой лучший друг, - Эклз тяжело вздохнул. – Я думал, что ты умер, приятель. Я… Не знаю, как я тогда сумел посадить самолёт. Я ведь видел перед собой только твой самолёт, врезающийся в воду. Я как будто сам умер тогда. Ты стал такой огромной частью моей жизни, Джей, что твоя смерть вырвала у меня из груди кусок сердца. И я зарёкся вообще сближаться с людьми. Дани, она… Я люблю её. Она моя женщина. Я люблю нашего сына. Но твоё место всегда было только твоим. Лучший друг для меня только один. Я подружился в Англии с Томом. Отличный парень, вы бы поладили. И, хоть он не стал для меня так же дорог, как ты или семья, но его гибель едва не загнала меня в гроб окончательно. Только благодаря жене и сыну я вернулся. Ну, и ещё спасибо Болдуину, хвала его твердолобости, - усмехнулся Дженсен. Затем, помолчав, продолжил: - Я вернулся домой и познакомился с Чадом. Человек-энергия, ни секунды без движения. Иногда мне хотелось его пристрелить, честное слово. Но он – хороший друг. Был. Он тоже умер… Почему? Джей, почему меня все бросают? Почему я обречён хоронить друзей? Что я сделал не так? Я больше не могу… Я устал постоянно бежать – за тобой, за Тенью и за Карлсоном. Помоги мне, Джаред. Пожалуйста…

Голос Дженсена сорвался, он судорожно вздохнул. Джаред закусил губу, стараясь не двигаться и слиться с пейзажем. 

\- Я помогу тебе, - прошептал Джей. – Я помогу тебе отомстить. 

***

Посиделки в доме Семьи седьмого декабря стали едва ли не традиционными для Джареда. Сам Джей хотел бы побыть дома, с женой и сыном, но разве Марку Пеллегрино кто-нибудь может отказать? О чём и речь. Телохранитель Марка проводил Джея в гостиную, где возле камина грелся сам хозяин дома.

\- Мистер Пеллегрино, - учтиво склонил голову Падалеки.

\- Вольно, рядовой, - усмехнулся тот, указывая на кресло рядом с собой. – Присаживайся, Джаред. Кстати, ты кто по званию? Рядовой?

\- Второй лейтенант, - поправил Босса Джей.

\- О! – уважительно протянул Марк. – Молод, красив, при звании. Девчонки, наверное, так и вешаются.

\- Я не обращаю внимания, - улыбнулся Джей. – У меня есть жена, мне этого достаточно.

\- Молодец, - одобрительно кивнул Пеллегрино. – Верность в наше время довольно редкое качество. Все продаются направо и налево. Стоит только почуять добычу покрупнее, тут же срываются с места. Взять хотя бы Карлсона.

\- А что не так с Карлсоном? – Джаред внутренне напрягся. Его бывший напарник уже больше полугода морочил головы всем, умудряясь бегать и от Семьи, и от ФБР.

\- Мне тут сорока на хвосте принесла, что Карлсон собрался пойти навстречу закону и сдать нас.

Джаред на секунду задумался, удивлённо глядя на Босса.

\- А что такого может сказать Стив, что может повредить Семье? Он ведь не из числа приближённых. 

\- Он может сдать тебя, Джаред, - поджав губы, произнёс Марк. – Ты – без малого член Семьи. Кроме того, тебе известны некоторые мои контакты. В любом случае, твоя поимка никак не входит в мои планы. Ты слишком хорош, Джаред, и я не собираюсь терять тебя из-за этого… Карлсона, - поморщившись, закончил Пеллегрино.

\- Что же ты будешь делать? – спросил Джей, уже подозревая, что его пригласили не просто на чашку кофе.

\- Я? Ничего. Всё сделаешь ты. Видишь ли, дорогой мой Джаред, - Марк подался вперёд, положил локти на колени и с лёгкой улыбкой смерил взглядом собеседника. – Если Карлсон начнёт говорить, то первым под раздачу попадёшь ты. Мы, конечно, тебя прикроем, вывезём и всё такое прочее, но это не выход. Ты уже не сможешь работать на меня так, как мне хотелось бы. Поэтому я считаю, что лучший выход из этой ситуации – убрать мистера Блондина. И сделать это должен именно ты. Ты его знаешь, Джаред. Вы с ним долгое время работали вместе. Так что, думаю, ты его сможешь найти. Это в твоих же интересах.

Джаред героически окаменел лицом. Несмотря на то, что сердце гулко билось в ушах, он сумел никак не показать, насколько шокирован поступившим заданием. 

\- Сроки выполнения? – сглотнув, спросил он. Голос, на счастье, даже не дрогнул.

\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше, - удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, Марк откинулся на спинку кресла.

Медленно кивнув, Джаред посмотрел в глаза начальству.

\- Что-нибудь ещё?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Пеллегрино. – Ты можешь идти.

Джаред встал, слегка поклонился и направился к выходу. У самых дверей его настиг голос Марка:

\- Ты справишься, Джаред. А за свою семью не беспокойся. Мы за ними присмотрим.

\- Спасибо, - с самой благодарной улыбкой ответил Джей и вышел.

На улице его начало трясти от плохо скрытой угрозы, сквозившей в голосе главы Семьи. Нужно срочно связаться с Шеппардом и увезти Жен с малышом, пока люди Пеллегрино не добрались до них.

_Сейчас._   
_Февраль 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред чувствовал себя птицей, попавшей в силки. Он бился лбом об стену изо дня в день, пытаясь найти Карлсона и выход из той ситуации, в которую попал по милости Пеллегрино и Шеппарда. Стив до сих пор не показывался, явственно давая понять, что имел всех и каждого и общаться не настроен. На его, Джея, счастье, Карлсон спрятался так глубоко, что и всесильное ФБР не могло его достать. А ещё Джей тихо радовался, что убивать ему пока никого не пришлось. Но надеяться на удачу было глупо. Рано или поздно всё привело бы к этому. Но, чёрт побери, не так! Не этого хотел Джей. Не так себе всё представлял.

Водоворот событий подхватил его, едва Джей пересёк порог дома Семьи в начале декабря. А дальше… Он всё куда-то бежал, что-то искал. Пеллегрино с одной стороны, Шеппард – с другой. Напуганная, молчаливая Жен. Дженсен, который подобрался уже так близко, что Джареду приходилось едва ли не на каждом шагу оборачиваться. Всё это давило, сгущало атмосферу так сильно, что дышать становилось всё труднее. И Джей сорвался. Свидетелем его бессильного гнева стала его же надгробная плита. Джаред раздобыл кувалду и тёмной январской ночью разнёс ни в чём не повинное надгробие на осколки. 

\- Оставьте меня в покое! – кричал он, наплевав, что кто-то может услышать. – Отпустите! Дайте спокойно жить! Дайте мне жить!

Каждое слово сопровождал удар, разносивший вдребезги легенду о его смерти. Ему чертовски надоело быть тем, кем он стал. Джареду хотелось вновь стать тем легкомысленным пареньком, запросто соглашавшимся залезть в соседский сад за яблоками, начихав на угрозу в лице мистера Тревиса. Ему хотелось прогуляться по городу с Жен и сыном, улыбаясь прохожим. Ему хотелось увидеться с Джеффом и Меган. Ему до жути хотелось поговорить с Дженсеном. Но вечные «нельзя светиться» и «ты работаешь под прикрытием» постоянно мешали, не давали жить. Не давали быть самим собой.

В конце концов, Падалеки уже настолько загнал сам себя, что хотел отыскать Стива, только для того, чтобы выместить на нём всю свою злость на обстоятельства в целом и на себя в частности. Он практически не появлялся у Миши, всё свободное время тратя на работу в Семье. За последние пару месяцев Пеллегрино приблизил его к себе настолько, что у Джея не оставалось сомнений – в случае провала миссии «убить Стива» его в живых не оставят. Но он не мог сопротивляться, отказаться или сбежать. Пеллегрино крепко держал его за горло, и от этого дышать становилось практически невозможно.

Джаред отдыхал только дома. Он приходил, улыбался жене, брал на руки сына, и его отпускало. Облегчение накатывало такой волной, что он не мог сдержать слёзы. Джаред каждый раз радовался, что они пережили очередной трудный день и до сих пор остались вместе. Иногда в гости наведывались Дани и Джей Ти. В такие дни Джаред отпускал себя окончательно и весело возился с детьми под умиленные улыбки девушек. 

Однажды, когда молодые женщины над чем-то колдовали на кухне, Джаред улёгся на диван. Джей Ти забрался к нему под бок, а между собой они устроили Райана. Дети заснули практически моментально, а Джаред некоторое время смотрел на них, не замечая, что плачет. Эти дети были настолько похожи на своих отцов – и характером, и внешностью, что тоска по Дженсену стала почти нестерпимой. 

Каждый день сдерживать порыв становилось всё сложнее. Джаред отчаянно нуждался в старшем брате, каким для него всегда был Дженсен. Умом Джей понимал, что не имеет права перекладывать решение своих проблем на плечи друга, но это ничего не меняло. Становилось всё труднее, потому как Дженс, похоже, понял, где искать Падалеки. Круг всё сужался, и Джаред чувствовал себя диким зверем, загнанным на арену цирка – вокруг одни решётки, а твоей жизнью командуют люди с плетью. Порой Джею хотелось впиться этим людям в горло, порой – лечь и сдохнуть под ударами плетей. И каждый новый день не сулил облегчения.

Когда Стив решил пойти навстречу ФБР, Джаред почувствовал это интуитивно. Всё-таки он успел неплохо изучить своего напарника за время совместной работы. Расспросив кого надо, Джей выяснил, что встреча с представителями власти назначена – какой сюрприз! – на заброшенном складе на окраине Далласа. Шеппард на связь не выходил и инструкций, соответственно, не предоставил. Поэтому Джей поехал туда. Один. Совершенно не зная, как поступить.

Склад оказался большим, пыльным и очень старым. Что здесь хранили, оставалось только догадываться, но Джей решил не задумываться над этим вопросом. Он вышел на середину освещённого одной лампочкой помещения и, ехидно ухмыляясь, позвал:

\- Эй, Стиви! Ты где? Чего не встречаешь гостей?

Карлсон вышел из-за сложенных в углу ящиков, целясь в Джея из пистолета. 

\- Джей, - протянул Карлсон. – Ты ли это, дорогой напарничек? 

\- Не ждал, да?

\- Признаюсь, ты меня удивил. Семья послала за мной тебя? С чего бы вдруг?

\- Они просто знают, как сильно я хочу тебя пристрелить, Стив.

\- Так в чём же дело? Чего не стреляешь? Кишка тонка?

\- Да нет, просто хочу сначала тебе морду набить. Прямо мечтаю, веришь?

\- Хм… Можешь попробовать.

Стив убрал пистолет в кобуру и медленно подошёл к Джареду. Падалеки замахнулся, но Стив вовремя среагировал, уйдя в сторону, и ударил в ответ. Джаред поморщился, потерев ушибленную челюсть. Оскалившись, он пошёл в атаку. В пылу завязавшейся драки они не заметили, что у них появился зритель. После нескольких минут потасовки Джею удалось ударить Стива в грудь так сильно, что у того перехватило дыхание. Карлсон скорчился и сквозь зубы выплюнул:

\- Чего медлишь? Добивай, Джей.

Джаред ударил его кулаком в лицо, опрокинув навзничь, и коротко выдохнул.

\- Для тебя я – мистер Тень, мразь, - сплюнув кровь, проговорил Падалеки.

Услышав за спиной сдавленный вскрик, Джаред резко развернулся, выхватив пистолет, и уставился прямо на Дженсена. Сердце остановилось и ухнуло куда-то в район нижних конечностей. Прочитав на лице друга сложную смесь из удивления, недоумения и отвращения, Джей судорожно вздохнул и изобразил на лице язвительную ухмылку.

\- Здравствуй, Дженсен.

\- Здравствуй, Джаред, - процедил тот.

_Февраль 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Что-то было в этом неправильное. В горящих ненавистью и болью встречных взглядах, прожигающих насквозь и опаляющих сердца. В стиснутых добела пальцах на рукоятях пистолетов, нацеленных лоб в лоб. В этих закаменевших скулах, в застывших одинаковых позах. В голове у Дженсена билась одна единственная мысль: «Не верю!». Сердце отказывалось принимать правду. А правда всего лишь состояла в том, что напротив сейчас стоит убийца его друга, тот, за кем он гонялся последний год, тот, кто лишил его покоя и сна. Тот, кого он когда-то любил как брата, тот, за кого он мог пойти и в огонь, и в воду. Тот, кого он считал погибшим, и из-за кого два года искал смерти в небе над Европой, чтобы не возвращаться домой и не смотреть в глаза его родителям. Его друг, его названный брат. Джаред. Осознание того, что перед ним все же Джаред, мерзкой змеей скользнуло по позвоночнику.

\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, - язвительно усмехаясь, Джаред склонил голову набок.

\- Здравствуй, Джаред, - выдохнул Дженсен.

\- Здравствуй, Джаред, - процедил Дженсен. – Значит, ты – Тень?

\- Значит, я, - Джаред натянул на лицо резиновую улыбку.

Дженсен судорожно перевел дыхание, не в силах принять тот факт, что Тенью оказался Джаред. Но того спорный факт, видимо, не смущал абсолютно. Как и сам факт их встречи в данных обстоятельствах. Будто он знал об этом заранее.

\- Ты…

\- Я Тень, повторить еще раз? – Джаред демонстративно оскалился. Похоже, он решил продемонстрировать, что ему на всё плевать. – А теперь, если ты не против, я заберу этот кусок дерьма и уйду. Понимаешь, моему боссу живым он не нужен. А трупячок из него при тебе делать не хочу. Мы как-никак все же друзья, хоть и бывшие. Ты ведь меня похоронил, да, Дженс? 

Дженсен не отводил взгляда от лица Джареда, и от него не укрылась боль в глазах Падалеки, которую он тут же поспешно задавил очередной ухмылкой. Вот сучонок. Делает вид, что ему все равно, а сам готов разрыдаться. Но Дженсена эта показуха не обманула. Слишком хорошо он знал, что значит такая улыбка: Джаред закрылся, отгородился от него. Как это было на него похоже – закрыться, если не в состоянии найти решение. Вот так, по-детски, как это было всегда. И Эклз разозлился. Какого черта этот молокосос себе позволяет? Мучается сам и мучает его. И поэтому, когда Джаред немного отвлекся, чтобы пнуть носком туфли Стива, проверяя, очнулся тот или нет, он не выдержал. Сорвавшись с места, он схватил Падалеки и с силой впечатал его в стену. 

\- Что такое, Эклз? – снова эта ухмылочка. – Не рад меня видеть? Ах, да, ты же бросил меня там, на Гавайях. Сбежал.

Кулак сам полетел в лицо Джареда. То, что он ударил, Дженсен понял, когда ощутил саднящую боль в руке.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел он и встряхнул Джареда за грудки. – Ты ничего не знаешь! Выдумал себе невесть что и пытаешься доказать, что я тебя ненавижу. Тебе так проще, да, Джаред?

Джаред скривился.

\- Давай еще, Дженс, ты, кажется, выпустил не весь пар. Врежь мне ещё пару раз. Ведь я убил твоего друга. Как его, Чад?

Еще один удар пришелся прямо в челюсть. В него Дженсен вложил всю ту боль, которую ему причинила смерть Чада. И всю боль, которую он пережил за те годы, что считал Джареда мертвым. 

\- Что остановился? – Джаред сплюнул кровь на пол. – Продолжай. 

Дженсен оттолкнул Джареда и отступил на два шага. Желание ударить еще раз было настолько сильным, что он физически ощущал, как жжет кулак. Джаред смотрел ему прямо в глаза. И в этом взгляде не было ненависти и злости, сколько бы Падалеки не пытался ее туда нагнать. Читать друга Дженсен не разучился даже по прошествии стольких лет. Джареду больно, и боль эта совершенно не похожа на ту, которая сейчас разъедала душу Дженсена. Его, Джареда, личная боль была глубже. В раскосых рысьих глазах Падалеки блеснула влага, и он моргнул. 

Жажда мести испарилась. Сама. Быстро. Как будто ее и не было. Джаред не мог убить Чада. Не мог, и все тут. Мысль была совершенно иррациональна, нелогична и ничем не подкреплена. Но Дженсен уже знал это точно. Потому что намеренно причинить боль друг другу для них было неприемлемо, как бы они не злились. Потому что любой, кто знал Джареда так же хорошо, как Дженсен, знал: Падалеки мог врать словами, но не глазами. Они выдавали его всегда.

Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от друга, произнес:

\- Стреляй.

Джаред замер:

\- Что?

\- Стреляй, говорю, - ответил Эклз. – Я устал, Джаред. Устал гоняться за тобой. Поэтому лучше застрели меня.

Глаза Джареда расширились.

\- Ты кретин, Дженс. И прекрасно знаешь, что я не выстрелю.

\- Почему? – Дженсен произнес только одно слово, но Джаред понял, что друг хотел спросить. Не мог не понять.

\- Прости, так надо. Я не могу тебе рассказать. Это не от меня зависит.

Сцепив зубы, Дженсен пробормотал:

\- Упрямый осел.

Он шагнул к стене, привалившись спиной к которой все так же стоял Джаред. Повторив его позу, он снова задал вопрос:

\- Что случилось, Джей? Ты перестал мне верить?

\- Нет, я перестал верить всем. Не только тебе, - глухо отозвался Джаред, осторожно потрогав распухшую губу. – Знаешь, когда ты, еле живой, приходишь в себя на корабле, а тебя зовут Джон Доу, потому что имени твоего не знают, кажется: мир рухнул. У меня ведь даже жетонов не было. Да, я знаю, они у тебя. А я ведь ждал тебя всё время, каждую минуту там, на «Джорждии». Пока не встретил Дэйва. Он сказал мне, что ты улетел. Не попрощавшись. И я решил, что ты меня предал. Бросил.

\- Знаешь, Падалеки, тебе иногда надо вытаскивать свой мозг на просушку, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Я сам чуть в штопор не ушел, когда твой самолет в воду рухнул. Если бы не майор, который вовремя заорал что-то в наушниках, поверь, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали. 

\- Теперь я это понимаю. Тебе тоже было больно. Ты поэтому не остался. На твоем месте я вряд ли поступил бы иначе. Я идиот, Дженс. Я знаю.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь унять жгущую боль в груди. Со стоном он сполз по стене.

Джаред, вздохнув, присел рядом.

\- Ты не представляешь, сколько дерьма я совершил за эти шесть лет.

И он рассказал. Все.

Дженсен слушал молча, борясь с двумя противоречивыми чувствами – с одной стороны ему хотелось надавать по этой тупой лохматой башке, а с другой – сердце разрывалось от боли, которая досталась Джареду. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось забрать хотя бы часть боли, томившей друга. А Джаред все говорил и говорил. Рассказал о Шеппарде, чине из ФБР, завербовавшем его еще в Калифорнии и предложившем проникнуть в группировку Пеллегрино, рассказал, что смерть отца, которую он пережил с трудом, стала его внезапным пропуском в Семью, и как он смотрел на похороны родителя из-за деревьев, не решаясь подойти к брату и сестре. Наконец, речь дошла и до Майкла с Чадом.

\- Я не убивал их, Дженсен, - тихо произнес Джаред. Тот в ответ сжал его плечо.

\- Я знаю, Джей. Это не ты. Это Карлсон. Чад пытался мне сказать, что Тень тут не при чем, а я, по упрямству, не стал его слушать. И очень хотел верить, что в его смерти виновен ни кто иной, как Тень. Пока не узнал, что это ты.

\- Почему ты мне веришь? – Джаред, кажется, полностью расслабился рядом с другом.

\- Придурок, - слабо улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты ведь знал, что Чад – мой друг. А значит, ты скорее застрелил бы Стива и сдался полиции, если бы успел, чем убил его.

\- Застрелить Стива следовало давно, - хмыкнул Джаред, поворачивая голову и бросая взгляд на лежащего без сознания Карлсона.

\- Нет, для него это будет слишком просто, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Он ответит по закону. Знаешь, а я сына Джаредом назвал.

\- Я знаю, - ляпнул Джаред и тут же прикусил язык. 

\- Знаешь? – прищурился Дженсен. – Откуда?

Джаред беспомощно посмотрел на друга, прекрасно осознавая, что не сможет соврать. Поэтому, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выпалил:

\- Жен – моя жена.

И Дженсена словно обухом по голове огрели. Все встало на свои места, части мозаики сложились в одно целое. Какой же он был идиот, он ведь чувствовал, что друг рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Откуда только мог знать, что и тянуть-то далеко не надо? Он припомнил, что Жен ни разу не назвала мужа полным именем, всегда только «Джей». Как и сына. Смутная догадка мелькнула в его мозгу.

\- Если Жен – твоя жена, то Райан…

\- Дженсен Райан, - потупил взгляд Джаред.

В груди все перевернулось. Сердце обволокло невероятной теплотой и нежностью. Его именем назвали ребенка. Это маленькое кареглазое непоседливое чудо. Господи, да от этого петь хотелось, а еще расцеловать Джареда прямо здесь. Плевать, что еще минуту назад он хотел его хорошенько отлупить за непроходимый кретинизм и вправить ему мозг.

\- Ты назвал сына в мою честь? – глупо улыбаясь, переспросил Дженсен.

\- Ага, - расплылся в ответной улыбке Джаред. – Ты же назвал в мою.

\- Вообще-то, я думал, что ты кормишь рыб на дне Тихого океана, - съязвил Дженсен, который вдруг со всей полнотой ощутил, что друг рядом и никуда не денется, а значит, можно уже шутить.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - буркнул Джаред, притворяясь недовольным, но его глаза светились счастьем.

\- Обниматься будем потом, - хмыкнул Эклз. – Для начала надо привести в чувство этот мешок с дерьмом, - он кивнул в сторону Стива, который по-прежнему кулем лежал на полу.

_Февраль 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Сложнее всего было объясниться с Морганом. Джефф, знавший Джареда примерно столько же, сколько и Дженсен, прекрасно помнил, что Падалеки вроде как погиб и отказывался верить, что тот чудесным образом воскрес. Он крутил пальцем у виска и советовал Дженсену обратиться к психиатру, когда тот заявился к нему в кабинет и без предисловий выпалил, что вышел на Тень, и кроме того, что Тень – спецагент ФБР в группировке Пеллегрино. Особенно бредовым Джеффу показалось заявление о том, что Тенью является Джаред.

\- Дженс, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело было потерять друга, но прошло уже шесть лет, пора смириться, - Джефф поднял руки вверх. 

\- Джефф, послушай, - Дженсен навис над столом. – Я тебе не говорил, что Джаред жив. И это я узнал в прошлом году. Случайно. Помнишь мою командировку во Флориду?

\- Ну, - Джефф устало потер лицо.

\- Там я встретил Дэвида, своего ведомого. Он стал расспрашивать меня о Джареде. Представляешь мой шок, когда я узнал, что он жив? Дэйв рассказал, что Джея еле живого вытащили из самолета, он был на «Джорджии». И все это время, что я дома, он был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Наши жены давно дружат.

\- Жены? – Джефф вдруг прищурился. – Погоди-ка, Женевьев, та миниатюрная брюнетка, которая часто бывает у вас, она и есть жена Джареда?

\- Да, я сам в некотором трансе. Потому что меньше всего подозревал, что Джей нянчится с моим сыном, а тот его называет «дядя Джей». Я несколько лет был в шаге от него. Мы столкнулись с ним сегодня. Когда я вышел на Карлсона. Джея прислали его убить. Он рассказал мне, что работает с неким Шепардом.

\- Шепард? – удивленно переспросил Джефф. – Марк Шепард?

\- Имени не знаю. Он связной Джареда. Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить о нем с Джеем. Он ждет в приемной.

\- Ты… Он здесь? – Морган буквально подскочил на кресле. 

\- Да, - Дженсен улыбнулся и направился к двери, открыв ее, позвал Джареда: - Эй, Джей, зайди.

Джефф медленно поднялся навстречу входящему. Он с трудом узнал в госте того нескладного паренька, каким он помнил Джареда. Падалеки раздался в плечах, и, казалось, еще подрос, хотя, положа руку на сердце, ему уже расти некуда. Лицо повзрослело – черты его стали жестче. Конечно, пережитое наложило отпечаток на его внешность, но вот озорной блеск в раскосых рысьих глазах ничто не могло загасить. И мальчишескую улыбку на разбитых губах, в которой расплылся Джаред, протягивая ошарашенному Джеффу руку:

\- Хэй, Джеффри.

Морган пару раз моргнул, сжимая крепкую ладонь Джареда, но все еще не веря, что перед ним стоит Падалеки собственной персоной.

\- Иди сюда, дубина, - выдохнул Джефф, притягивая Джареда и сжимая в объятиях. – Тебе бы голову оторвать за то, что заставил нас тут всех понервничать.

\- В очередь, Джефф, - с усмешкой произнес Дженсен. – Если кто и оторвет голову этому недоразумению лохматому, то это буду я. У меня уже пару часов руки чешутся. 

\- Чешутся? - хмыкнул Морган, разглядывая синяк на скуле Джареда.

\- Приложил пару раз, - признался Эклз. – Поверь, по делу. 

\- Верю, верю, - протянул Джефф. 

\- Покушаться на мою физиономию будете позже, - притворился обиженным Джаред. – Нам надо разобраться со Стивом. Семья потребует от меня доказательств того, что Карлсон убит. 

\- Надеюсь, это не отрезанный палец или ухо, - поморщился Джефф, возвращаясь на свое место за стол.

\- Надейся, - скривился Джаред.

\- Вот черт, - с чувством выругался Дженсен. – Я, конечно, не питаю особых чувств к Карлсону, но отрубать от него части тела… - Эклз передернул плечами.

\- Не думаю, будто Пеллегрино настолько щепетилен, что будет проверять, точно ли палец принадлежит Стиву, - призадумался Джаред. – Карлсон носит кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руке. Думаю, если захочет сохранить свои руки в целости, пожертвует кольцом. 

\- Так, нам стоит поговорить с Карлсоном, - Дженсен поддержал идею друга. – Он не дурак, понимает, что жить ему светит только в том случае, если Пеллегрино сядет. И вместе с ним сядут Коллинз и Абель.

\- Парни, - подал голос Джефф. – Все замечательно, а палец мы где возьмем?

\- В морге, - тут же отозвался Дженсен. – Джим нам с этим поможет. В его интересах прижать Пеллегрино.

Джефф покачал головой, понимая, что переубедить этих двоих не представляется возможным. Это он знал еще с тех времен, когда они оба решили стать летчиками. Для Алана, отца Дженсена, такой выбор был удивителен. Джош, например, пошел по его стопам и тоже стал юристом. Дженсен же с детства отличался завидным упрямством, а вкупе с Джаредом переубедить его было нереальным.

\- Хорошо. Джей, расскажи мне о Шепарде.

\- Марк Шепард, мой связной, - Джаред присел в кресло. – Он курирует меня уже больше пяти лет. Мне удалось войти в доверие к Пеллегрино и подобраться к нему достаточно близко, но не настолько, чтобы Марк раскрыл мне все карты. Он очень осторожная сволочь. Убийство Стива, как я понимаю, является пропуском в ряды его поверенных. Понятия не имею, почему он решил выбрать именно меня. Шансы на успех были минимальны. За два года я отработал долг отца.

\- Кстати, о долге, - не преминул вмешаться Дженсен. – Почему ты не обратился к моему отцу? 

\- Двенадцать тысяч, Дженс. При всех связях, твоему отцу не удалось бы собрать такую сумму за неделю. А такой срок обычно дается клиентам.

\- Стоило все же попробовать, - не унимался Дженсен.

\- Я был зол на тебя, - вздохнул Джаред. – И я не мог прийти к твоим родителям.

\- Думаю, ты поплатишься за это. И поверь, только чесночным соусом моей мамы тебе не отделаться, - пригрозил Дженсен, уже явно представляя расправу Донны над Джаредом. 

\- Звучит жутко, - с улыбкой признал Джаред. – Знаешь, когда это закончится, я готов предложить свою кандидатуру на роль добровольной жертвы для кулинарных экспериментов твоей мамы.

\- Я знал, что тебя чесноком не испугать, - закатил глаза Дженсен. – В твоем бездонном желудке переварятся даже гвозди.

\- Извините, что прерываю вас, - вмешался Джефф. – Джаред, что дальше? Ты попал к Коллинзу?

\- Да. Мне поставили условие, что я в течение двух лет отрабатываю долг отца без процентов. Марк признал это удачей. Мне пришлось калечить людей, - Джаред виновато опустил голову. – Ненавижу себя за эти годы.

\- Ты не виноват, - тут же влез Дженсен.

\- Виноват, Дженс, и ты это знаешь. Были и другие способы подобраться к Пеллегрино, но я выбрал самый кровавый. 

\- Ты выбрал самый короткий.

\- Это не значит, что он был самым правильным.

\- Парни! – снова прервал их Джефф.

\- Прости, Джефф, - Джаред вновь вернулся к рассказу.

Когда повествование подошло к концу, Джефф откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. С одной стороны, сотрудничество отделов ФБР всегда поощрялось. Но Шепард, по отзывам коллег, отличался редкостной сволочностью характера. Не факт, что он пойдет на контакт. И Джареда не погладит по голове за то, что тот раскрылся.

\- Значит так, парни. Вы решаете вопрос со Стивом, а я разберусь с Шепардом. Есть у меня свои рычаги воздействия на него. Свободны.

Переглянувшись, Эклз и Падалеки покинули кабинет Моргана, оставляя его наедине с мыслями.


	10. Глава 10.

_Февраль 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред задумчиво потирал руки, глядя на закрытую дверь допросной. Там, прикованный наручниками к специальной дужке на столе, сидел Карлсон. Джефф распорядился туда никого не впускать, пока Падалеки не поговорит с арестованным. Джаред замер перед дверью, собираясь с мыслями и старательно заглушая в себе голос морали, твердящий, что мучить никого нельзя. 

\- Готов? – негромко спросил Дженсен. – Что вообще за человек этот Карлсон? Можно на него реально надавить?

\- Если знать болевые точки, то можно надавить на любого, - задумчиво ответил Джей. Он постиг эту прописную истину, работая на Семью. – Проблема в том, что у Стива этих точек нет. По крайней мере, мне они не известны.

\- А как же кольцо? Оно ведь обручальное?

\- Да, - Джей прислонился спиной к двери и вздохнул. – Марта Карлсон умерла при родах, так же, как и новорождённый сын. Для Стива это был страшный удар. Мы с ним были знакомы всего пару недель, когда это произошло. С тех пор Карлсон потерял всякую жалость к клиентам. Это машина, а не человек, Дженс. Но я справлюсь. Дай мне полчаса.

Джей отлип от двери и взялся за ручку, собираясь войти.

\- Я с тобой, - заявил Дженсен.

\- Нет, - тут же остановился Падалеки. – Я пойду один.

\- Вот ещё! Я пойду с тобой, и это не обсуждается.

\- Дженс, нет! – повысил голос Джаред. 

Эклз внимательно смерил его взглядом на него.

\- Почему?

\- Я… Я сам с ним поговорю, Дженс. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня за работой.

\- Вот облом, а мне-то жуть как хочется посмотреть.

\- Это плохая идея, Дженсен, - тихо сказал Джаред. 

\- Что такого в твоей работе, что мне не стоит видеть? – вздохнув, спросил Эклз.

\- Ты же слышал про Тень?

\- Ну. Слухами Земля полнится. И что?

\- Тень – это я, Дженсен. А слухи… Это не слухи, а правда.

Джаред поднял глаза на друга, физически ощущая, как собственный взгляд наливается свинцом, за которым в течение шести с лишним лет он прятал совесть и порядочность. Только благодаря ним Джей ещё оставался собой, а не превратился в кого-то, похожего на Стива. Благодаря совести и семье. С тоской и ненавистью к себе Джаред наблюдал, как меняется в лице его друг. Дженсен втянул воздух сквозь зубы и произнёс, не отводя взгляда:

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, Джаред. Я знаю тебя и на что ты способен. Тебе меня не испугать, приятель. Так что я иду с тобой. И точка.

Решительно отодвинув друга, Эклз взялся за ручку двери. Джаред закатил глаза и, хмыкнув, первым вошёл в допросную.

\- Оу, мистер Тень! – притворно удивился Стив. – Ты меня пленил? Какая прелесть!

\- Молчал бы уже, Стиви, - беззлобно огрызнулся тот. – Знакомься, это мистер Охотник. 

Джей отошёл в сторону, пропуская Дженса и закрывая дверь. Брови Карлсона изобразили изумлённый домик.

\- Что-то мистер Охотник подозрительно напоминает мне некоего мистера Эклза. Вы с ним, часом, не родня?

\- Есть кое-какие общие корни, - усмехнулся Дженс, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

\- Так ты, оказывается, крыса, Джей, - скривился Стив, посмотрев на бывшего напарника. – Марк тебе так доверяет, а ты… Предатель.

\- Кто бы говорил, - Джаред устроился на стуле напротив задержанного. – Ты ведь сам хотел слить Мишину контору. Скажешь, нет? Хотел, по глазам вижу.

\- Хочешь применить на мне своё пресловутое обаяние, Джей? Не выйдет. Я знаю, как ты работаешь, и не боюсь тебя.

\- Я знаю, Стиви. Поверь, если бы ты меня боялся, я был бы разочарован. Ты не из таких. Ты сильный и способен молчать даже под давлением. Объясни только, зачем? Какой тебе прок молчать сейчас?

\- А вдруг это проверка? – выгнул бровь Карлсон. – Вдруг тебя послал Пеллегрино, чтобы убедиться, что я крыса? Вдруг вон та статуя у стены тоже на него работает?

\- В одном ты прав: Марк послал меня за тобой. Но в этом помещении крыса только одна. Это я, - Джей подался вперёд, положил руки на стол. – Считай это признание залогом моих добрых намерений. Я собираюсь упрятать Марко и всю его шайку за решётку до конца дней, и ты мне поможешь.

\- С чего вдруг? – хмыкнул Стив. – Мне от этого уж точно никакой пользы не будет.

\- Ну…- Джей достал из кармана свой складной серебряный ножик. – Это как посмотреть. Как ты относишься к холодному оружию? 

\- Хочешь меня заклеймить, Джаред? – криво усмехнулся Карлсон.

\- Нет. Хочу отрезать твой палец, Стивен, - спокойно ответил тот.

Карлсон моментально перестал улыбаться, внимательно глядя на оружие в руках бывшего напарника.

\- Ты блефуешь. Ты не способен на такое.

\- Ты так уверен в этом, Стиви? Хочешь проверить? – Джей медленно растянул губы в злой улыбке. Подсохшая корочка треснула, и Падалеки почувствовал на языке солоноватый привкус крови. – Я же мистер Тень, человек с холодными глазами. Ты знаешь, какие слухи ходят обо мне? Ты им не веришь? А зря. Ты же всегда выходил из помещения, когда я работал. Откуда тебе знать, как я воздействую на клиентов? - Джаред двинулся вперёд, резко сокращая расстояние между собой и Стивом. – Может, я кромсаю их направо и налево. С чего ты решил, что знаешь, как я работаю?

\- Я бы заметил, - севшим голосом произнёс Карлсон. – Кровь. Я бы видел.

Джей вновь отклонился на спинку стула.

\- Заметил бы, как же. Ты после смерти Марты вообще ослеп. Ещё бы – потерять единственную женщину…

\- Заткнись, - сквозь зубы процедил Стив.

Джей продолжил, не обращая внимания на Карлсона:

\- …которая могла тебя терпеть. Да и ребёнок…

\- Заткнись.

\- …Хотя, честно говоря, я не уверен, что он – твой. Ты – сука ещё та, так что рядом с тобой Марту держали разве только деньги…

\- Заткнись! Заткнись, сукин ты сын! – Карлсон дёрнулся, пытаясь дотянуться до Падалеки. – Не смей о ней говорить, ты, грязный ублюдок! Кусок дерьма! Я тебя!..

\- Что? – спокойно спросил Джей, на которого вспышка ярости бывшего напарника не произвела никакого впечатления. – Что ты мне сделаешь, Стиви? Убьёшь? Покалечишь? Отнимешь семью? Обломись, напарничек. Я прикрыт со всех сторон, а у тебя нет друзей. Тебе ко мне не подобраться. А вот отомстить Мише, который не отпустил тебя побыть с женой перед родами, да и на похороны, ты можешь. И я тебе в этом помогу.

Стив в бессильной злобе уставился на Джея. Падалеки встал и обошёл вокруг стола, остановившись слева от Карлсона. Кончиком ножа он провёл по пальцу напарника возле обручального кольца, пуская тонкую струйку крови. Стив резко выдохнул, стараясь не дёргаться.

\- Всё, что мне нужно, это твоё кольцо и показания. Мы посадим их всех, Стиви.

Карлсон поднял злой взгляд на Джея.

\- Меня вы тоже посадите. Так какая для меня польза?

\- Тебя, дорогой мой напарник, мы посадим в другую тюрьму. В другом штате. Головорезы Марка до тебя не доберутся. Кто знает, может, ты отсидишь срок, выйдешь и таки наберёшься смелости посетить могилу жены? Ты ей это должен, Стивен. 

Карлсон замер, глядя на обручальное кольцо. Минуту спустя он молча снял его и отдал Джею.

\- Если будет возможность, верни его, - тихо сказал Стив.

Джаред взял кольцо и без единого слова покинул допросную. Дженсен так же тихо последовал за ним. В коридоре стоял злющий Марк Шеппард со стаканчиком горячего кофе в руках. Заметив Падалеки, он в два шага сократил расстояние между ними.

\- Твою мать, Джей! Как ты мог раскрыться? Какого лешего попёр на Карлсона? Ты же всё провалил!

\- Отвянь, Марк! – рявкнул в ответ Джаред, оттолкнув своего связного к стене. Стаканчик с кофе полетел в сторону. – Я пытался с тобой связаться! Неделю! Где тебя носило? 

\- Я был занят, - сквозь зубы прошипел Шеппард.

\- Занят он был, как же! Так что ты мне предлагаешь? Марко приказал убрать Стива! То, что он собрался слить некоторые связи Семьи, уже ни для кого не секрет. Если бы я его не остановил, убрали бы меня! Я же, твою мать, приближённый Марко, его лучший инкассатор! Я знаю его богатых клиентов и тех, с кем Семья ведёт дела. Они, не раздумывая, прикончат меня, стоит им только заподозрить неладное. И Жен останется у них! Они же до неё доберутся, если не будет меня! Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Марк молчал, глядя на подопечного.

\- Джей… - начал он примирительным тоном.

\- Уберись, Шеппард, - процедил Джей, отступая на шаг. – Просто уберись. Я сейчас слишком зол, чтобы с тобой говорить.

Развернувшись, Джей зашагал по коридору прочь от допросной и связного. Дженсен нагнал его и пристроился рядом. Джаред покосился на друга. Эклз молчал, плотно сжав губы и что-то обдумывая.

\- Теперь нам нужен палец, - тихо проговорил Джей.

\- Иди за мной, - хрипло ответил Дженс.

_Февраль 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Может, этот подойдет? – Дженсен небрежно поднял руку очередного трупа и взглянул на Джареда. Тот только фыркнул:

\- Он же несвежий. Дня три, как минимум, запах мерзкий.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Эклз, заталкивая выдвижной «противень» с покойником обратно в ячейку. – Макс, у тебя есть трупы посвежее? – обратился он к санитару, меланхолично жующему бутерброд.

Тот призадумался и согласно кивнул:

\- Вчера поступил. Мужчина, тридцать восемь лет, белый. Открой ячейку 7-Би.

Дженсен нашел указанную ячейку и выдвинул лоток с телом.

\- Подходит. Джей, тащи кольцо.

Падалеки, кривясь от отвращения, подошел ближе и, задержав дыхание, склонился над трупом.

\- Не морщись, друг, - хохотнул Дженсен, забирая у застывшего столбом Падалеки кольцо. Оно идеально село на палец. – Эй, Макс, нам бы пальчик вот этот ампутировать.

\- Ага, как же, - все так же меланхолично отозвался Макс. – А потом я родственникам как должен объяснять, отчего у мужика пальца нет. И доказывать, что я не каннибал?

Выдохнув, Дженсен произнес:

\- Макс, у меня постановление Моргана есть. Ты не можешь нарушить приказ начальства.

\- Моргана? – даже при имени вышестоящего руководства Макс абсолютно не поменялся в лице.

\- Господи, не тормози, - поморщился Эклз. – Давай, отрезай. Я все запротоколирую.

Все с тем же отрешенным выражением лица Макс притащил нож.

\- Кто пилить будет? – он по очереди предложил инструмент Дженсену и Джареду. Те брезгливо скривились и отстранились. – Ну, ладно, не хотите – как хотите. 

На всякий случай агенты отошли подальше. Дженсен с интересом наблюдал, как Макс ловко управляется с ножом.

\- Макс, а ты мясником не работал? – скептически спросил он.

\- Было дело, - отозвался Макс, подхватывая отрубленный палец и поворачиваясь к агентам. – Вам завернуть?

***

\- Милая, я дома! – Дженсен стянул с плеч пальто, так опостылевшее ему за день. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось натянуть на себя удобную летную куртку. Но,увы, это только мечты.

\- Мы на кухне! – отозвалась Дани. – У нас гости!

В подтверждение ее слов донесся детский смех. Понятно, Жен и Дженсен-младший.

\- Папа! Мы печенье печем! – пулей вылетел из кухни Джаред. Он повис на отце, обняв его за шею перепачканными в муке руками. Дженсен, совершенно не заботясь о пиджаке, подхватил сына и поцеловал в теплую щеку. Следом за старшим другом в гостиную приковылял Джей. Он еще неуверенно ходил и часто падал, но упорно продолжал ходитьсамостоятельно. Вот и сейчас, преодолев порог по-пластунски, Падалеки-младший сделал пару шагов, плюхнулся на попу, выразительно взглянул на Дженсена и артистично взвыл.

\- Хэй, парень, не притворяйся, - пригрозил ему Эклз, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. – Поверь, твои уловки от и до напоминают мне уловки твоего папочки. 

Дженсен-младший на некоторое время прекратил рыдать, недоверчиво взглянул на Дженсена-старшего, словно обдумывая справедливость его слов, подумал и снова хныкнул.

\- Пап, он на руки хочет, - доверительно шепнул отцу на ухо Джаред.

\- Ты так думаешь? 

\- Ага. Он всегда на руки хочет.

Дженсен усмехнулся и подхватил на руки еще и своего маленького тезку, который тут же замолчал.

Так, увешанный мальчишками, Дженсен и вошел на кухню. 

\- Дамы, мое почтение, - он шутливо поклонился, коснулся губами макушки Дани, и кивнул Жен. – У нас праздник? 

\- С чего ты решил? – приподняла бровь Дани. – У нас девчачьи посиделки. Джей сегодня задержится, вот мы и подумали, что нужно с толком провести время. 

Дженсен осторожно опустил сына на пол и поудобнее устроил притихшего Райана на руках. Похоже, Дженсену Райану там понравилось. Он довольно что-то лепетал и заразительно хохотал, когда Дани или Жен корчили ему рожицы. Джаред с усердием лепил печенье. Дженсен же осторожно высвободился из пиджака и присел за стол. Падалеки-младший переключил свое внимание на галстук, узел которого Дженсен слегка ослабил. Надо бы подняться наверх и переодеться, но ему было так уютно здесь, в окружении родных, что он физически не мог заставить себя встать со стула. К тому же маленькие теплые пальчики Дженсена Райана, невесомо касавшиеся его шеи и подбородка, дарили невероятные ощущения. Дженсен вдруг понял, как много он упустил из детства своего сына. Конечно, когда он вернулся, Джаред был еще мал, но ему не довелось видеть первых неуверенных шагов малыша, не довелось услышать его первого слова. И сейчас, тиская своего маленького тезку, Эклз решил, что неплохо было бы завести ещё одного малыша. И сопение Дженсена Райана, упорно пытавшегося теперь открутить пуговицу от рубашки Эклза, укрепляло его в этом решении.

\- Что, малыш, никак? – склонил он голову к ребенку. Тот возмущенно посмотрел на него, насупив брови и сморщив носик, и вернулся к своему увлекательному занятию.

Джаред, который вдоволь изгваздался в тесте, подошел к отцу и тоже вскарабкался к нему на колени.

\- А ты тяжелый, старик, - Дженсен щелкнул сына по носу. 

\- Я уже большой, а Райан – маленький, - важно заявил Джей Ти, устраиваясь так, чтобы и самому было удобно, и малышу не мешать. Дженсен заметил это и невольно улыбнулся. Его сын уже в таком возрасте заботился о тех, кто младше. Интересно, мальчишки будут так же дружны, как они с Джаредом? Кстати, об этом лохматом недоразумении.Оно ведь с минуты на минуту должно было нарисоваться на пороге дома Эклзов! Надо бы девушек предупредить, чтобы в обморок тут дружно не грохнулись.  
Но Дженсен не успел придумать, как бы помягче сообщить дамам потрясающие новости, потому как с улицы послышался шум подъезжающей машины. В том, что это был Джаред, Эклз был уверен на все сто. Да и малыши проявили потрясающую интуицию. Дженсен-младший тут же нетерпеливо заерзал, а Джей Ти радостно повернулся к двери. 

Дани, вытерев руки полотенцем, отправилась открывать дверь, в которую тактично постучали.

\- Иду, иду, - торопливо отозвалась она, когда в стук повторился. Мимоходом поправив прическу, открыла дверь. И замерла, изумленно глядя на гостя. Джаред с улыбкой от уха до уха на расквашенных губах радостно поприветствовал ее:

\- Добрый вечер, Дани, рад тебя видеть.

\- До…бр… - пробормотала Дани.

\- Жен не у вас? А то я вернулся домой, а там никого. Освободился пораньше, решил порадовать, а ее нет. Так они тут? 

\- Тут, - Дани пришла в себя и торопливо оглянулась в сторону кухни. Она опасалась, что Дженсен увидит Джареда. – Я их сейчас позову.

\- Да я не тороплюсь, - Джаред прошел в дом, снял шляпу и смущенно огляделся.

\- Дани, кто там? – выглянула в коридор Жен. Увидев мужа, она впала в ступор.

\- Привет, милая, - Джаред шагнул к жене и обнял ее. – А где Райан?

\- Па! – Райан, шустро сползший с колен взрослого тезки, засеменил к отцу.

\- Хэй, малыш, - Джаред присел на корточки и протянул руки к сыну. – Привет, солнышко.

Подхватив довольного Райя на руки, Джаред повернулся к опешившим женщинам. 

\- Да что с вами такое? – притворно нахмурился он.

\- Похоже, наши дорогие женушки что-то от нас упорно скрывают, - появился из кухни ухмыляющийся Дженсен. Джаред-младший, шедший следом, тут же восторженно завопил:

\- Дядя Джей! Папа, это же дядя Джей! 

\- Я вижу, сынок, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Кстати, Джа, ты успел как раз к печенью, - он подошел к другу и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- А кроме печенья? Или тут ничем больше не угощают? – Падалеки скорчил такую жалостливую физиономию, что Дженсен не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Только не говори, что ты опять голодный. Кажется, перед тем, как мы расстались, ты успел слопать все запасы Джеффа.

\- Это было три часа назад! – возмутился Джаред. 

\- Ну, ни капли не переменился. Только и думаешь о том, как желудок набить, - покачал головой Дженсен. – Пойдем, покажу где руки можно помыть, потому что меня еще тоже не кормили, - он бросил смеющийся взгляд на девушек. А те все еще пребывали в прострации и оторопело смотрели на своих мужей, общающихся так, будто и не было шести лет разлуки.

\- У меня молодой растущий организм, - пожаловался Джаред.

\- Да, конечно, но, знаешь, прикрывать своё беспардонное обжорство тем, что ты еще растешь – это мелочно. И вообще, если ты еще хоть немного вырастешь, боюсь, ни в одну дверь не пройдешь, - закатил глаза Дженсен. – Идем руки мыть. И да, сына отдай Жен, или ты ребенка тоже мыть собрался?

\- Рай, иди к маме, папочка сейчас вернется, - Джаред передал пригревшегося к его груди сына Жен, которая ещё не поняла, чему верить. Своим глазам она не верила.

\- И разденься, чучело, - вновь закатил глаза Эклз. – А то – в пальто умываться.… Фи!

Джаред вспыхнул и стал поспешно стаскивать пальто.

\- Девочки, мы ненадолго, - подмигнул девушкам Дженсен и, ухватив Джареда за руку, потащил в сторону ванной.

Едва мужчины скрылись на втором этаже, Жен выдохнула и повернулась к Дани:

\- Что это сейчас было?

\- Не знаю, но, кажется, наши мальчики помирились. Причем сделали это у нас за спинами. И знаешь, мне это не нравится. Ты видела, что у Джареда с лицом?

\- Кажется, у Дженсена на правой руке костяшки сбиты, - припомнила Жен, приходя в себя.

\- Если они подрались, я с них обоих шкуру спущу! – Дани решительно шагнула к лестнице, явно намереваясь вытрясти из парней всю правду.

\- Погоди, - остановила ее Жен. – Пусть они сами разбираются. В конце концов, не поубивали же они друг друга. Так, пар выпустили.

\- Насчет того, что Эклз пар выпустил, я глубоко сомневаюсь, - фыркнула Дани, едва ли не впервые в жизни назвав мужа по фамилии. – Как только эти два интригана спустятся, я им обоим устрою такое, что небо с овчинку покажется.

\- Мам, а что такое «небо с овчинку»? – поинтересовался Джей Ти, внимательно посмотрев на мать снизу вверх. 

\- Погоди, солнышко, вот папа и дядя Джаред спустятся, узнаешь, - Дани ласково погладила сына по голове.

Вышеозначенные «интриганы» в этот самый момент засели в ванной. Руки давно были вымыты, но дело было не в трепетной любви к гигиене. Дженсен поплотнее прикрыл дверь и повернулся к Джареду, присевшему на бортик ванной:

\- Ты передал палец Марко?

\- Да.Не знаю, поверил или нет. Но слежки за собой я не заметил. Три раза такси менял, попетлял прилично. Не хотелось бы, чтобы там узнали о нашем примирении.

\- В этом ты прав, - задумчиво произнес Дженсен. – Кстати, что скажешь о том, как отреагировали на твое появление наши дамы?

\- Кажется, когда мы спустимся, головомойки нам не избежать. По крайней мере, твоя жена явно намерена устроить нам допрос с пристрастием.

\- Будем надеяться, что все же нам повезет, и перед тем, как убить, они нас все же накормят, - хохотнул Дженсен. – Идем, а то мы подозрительно долго моем руки. У нас столько рук нету…

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред сидел в допросной и пялился на дверь. Ему никогда не хотелось оказаться здесь, на месте арестованного. И, хоть официально к нему никаких претензий не было, оставалось ощущение, что к его словам будут относиться, по крайней мере, скептически. Падалеки со вздохом перевёл взгляд на стену. 

Его давно и глубоко мирную жизнь нарушили неспроста. Джей остался в ФБР и после завершения работы под прикрытием, ведь теперь всё было просто и понятно: есть преступники, их надо ловить. По крайней мере, Джею не приходилось контролировать каждый свой вдох, опасаясь где-то проколоться. С Семьями Юга работали уже совершенно другие люди. Они с Дженсеном свою часть этой операции выполнили превосходно. И тут, громом среди ясного неба, Моргановское: «Джей, внутренние хотят с тобой побеседовать», и мрачное выражение лица начальника бонусом. Не к добру это. 

Ну хоть бы кто объяснил, в чём дело! Джей знал, что его так долго маринуют именно для того, чтобы он занервничал. Хмыкнув, он прикрыл глаза, медленно погружаясь в некое подобие транса. Джаред думал о Жен и Райе. О том, что на этих выходных хорошо бы сходить в парк всей семьёй. Райю жутко понравилось кормить уток в пруду. Томми насмотрелся на свою учительницу в школе и строил из себя главного. Джаред усмехнулся, вспомнив, как они с Дженсеном начали ржать с совершенно непередаваемого возмущённого возгласа Райя: «Эклз! Хватит меня поучать!». Тон у парнишки один в один как у папы.

Погрузившись в хорошие воспоминания, Джей постепенно расслабился. Ему волноваться было не о чем. В грязных делишках он замешан не был, с мафией связи разорвал после окончания дела Пеллегрино, в новые разборки не влезал. И пошли они все!

Дверь резко распахнулась, обдав Джареда потоком воздуха, и в помещение решительно вошёл высокий мужчина в тёмно-коричневом костюме и с папкой в руках. Мужчина закрыл за собой дверь и уселся за стол напротив Джея, пристально разглядывая его. Джаред слегка приподнял брови, никак не выказывая испуга или нервозности. Вошедший, по всей видимости следователь, хмыкнул и опустил взгляд на принесённые документы.

\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, тридцать один год. Уроженец Сан-Антонио, Техас. Ныне проживает в Далласе, Техас. Агент ФБР. Жена Женевьев Николь Падалеки, в девичестве Кортез. Тридцать два года. Медсестра в больнице Святого Мартина. Сын Дженсен Райан Падалеки, три года.

\- Ага, - со скучающим видом отозвался Джей, откинувшись на спинку стула. 

Следователь явно хотел оказать психологическое давление, заставить его нервничать. Падалеки на провокацию не повёлся. И не с такими разговаривали. Взять хотя бы Абеля. Тот одним своим присутствием мог заставить говорить кого угодно.

\- Ещё что-то? – спросил Джаред.

Следователь поджал губы.

\- Вы зарываетесь, - тихо сказал он.

Джаред закатил глаза.

\- Я вас умаляю! Мистер следователь, я сам специалист в области ведения допросов. Перед вами моё досье, почитайте. В нём чёрным по белому написано, с кем я работал. Неужели вы думаете, что сможете заставить меня нервничать? Ну да, вероятно, так и есть. Я частенько ввожу людей в заблуждение своим раздолбайским поведением. Многие думают, что надавить на меня проще простого. Но уверяю вас, это не так. Я семь с лишним лет работал под прикрытием, так что молчать умею. Лучше спрашивайте напрямую. Быстрее будет.

Следователь некоторое время сверлил Падалеки взглядом, потом внезапно улыбнулся.

\- А ты хорош, парень. Надо отдать тебе должное. Мне говорили, что нахрапом тебя не взять, но я не мог не попытаться. Сэм Хеннингс, отдел внутренних расследований.

Следователь протянул руку, и Джей пожал крепкую ладонь.

\- Так что же, мистер Хеннингс, привело нас сюда? – спросил он.

\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о твоей работе под прикрытием…

\- При всём уважении, я подписывал бумаги, сэр. Неразглашение и всё такое прочее. Я не имею права говорить об этом деле без разрешения моего непосредственного начальника.

\- Похвально.

Хеннингс извлёк из папки листок, окинул его придирчивым взглядом и протянул Джареду. Джей взял документ и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Разумеется, это то самое разрешение на разговор. Среди прочего Джей заметил, что подписали его не ранее, как сегодня утром. Внизу синела лихая закорючка, которую Морган выдавал за свою подпись.

\- Уели, - улыбнулся Джей. – Похоже, дело серьёзное, раз внутренние подключились. Чем могу помочь?

Следователь неспешно взял листик и вернул его в папку, излишне педантично укладывая на место. Затем, вздохнув, он перевёл взгляд на Джареда.

\- Он вчера сбежал, - негромко произнёс Сэм, наблюдая за реакцией Падалеки.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Джея.

\- Как? – хрипло спросил он.

\- Это мы и пытаемся выяснить. Его транспортировали в федеральную тюрьму в Остине. Что там произошло, мы не знаем. По всей видимости, машину кто-то протаранил. Водитель и охранник без сознания в больнице. Они серьёзно пострадали в аварии. Но его самого в машине не оказалось.

\- И вы всё это говорите мне только сейчас? – немного повысив голос, спросил Джей.

\- Мы хотим убедиться, что ты не на его стороне.

\- На его стороне? На его стороне?! Да вы в своём уме?! Этот псих едва не убил меня! Он угрожал расправой моей жене! Чёрт побери, он же сейчас запросто может до неё добраться! Вы думаете, что я заодно с тем, кто едва не перерезал мне горло?!

\- Тише, ковбой, - примирительно поднял руки Сэм. – Я всё понял. Стандартная проверка. Ты же с ним несколько лет работал вместе.

Джей тяжело дышал, угрюмоглядя на собеседника.

\- А с японскими лётчиками мы вместе делили небо над Перл-Харбором. Но это ещё ничего не значит, - негромко проговорил он.

\- Извини, - Сэм откинулся на спинку стула. – Но нам нужна помощь. Ты же знаешь, насколько опасен этот сукин сын. Мы должны его поймать. И ты – единственный, кто знает его как облупленного. До сих пор не могу понять, как тебе удалось втереться к нему в доверие.

\- Всё просто. Всем нужен старший брат. Даже таким самостоятельным и неуловимым подонкам, как Джейк Абель. Я дал ему иллюзию семьи. И предал…

_Март 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джей стоял на платформе и вглядывался в толпу прибывших.

\- Джаред! – Абель издали помахал ему рукой. – Привет, старик. Давно не виделись.

\- Привет, Джейк, - улыбнулся в ответ Падалеки. – С чего вдруг столько радости?

\- Счастлив видеть твою рожу в добром здравии, - усмехнулся тот. – Я два месяца проторчал на Юге и питался лишь слухами с малой Родины. 

\- И о чём были эти слухи? – спросил Джаред, когда Абель поравнялся с ним.

\- Да говорили, что вы со Стиви нашли друг друга.

\- Да уж, - поморщился Джей. – Я, конечно, люблю Марка и уважаю все его решения, но теперь мне от этого никогда не отмыться.

\- Брось! – Абель хлопнул Падалеки по плечу, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял. – Этот Карлсон был той ещё занозой в заднице. Ты сделал миру одолжение. 

\- Надеюсь, мне это зачтётся.

\- Непременно, - широко улыбнулся Джейк, забираясь в такси.

Джаред удивлённо хмыкнул и сел рядом.

\- Тебе нужна машина, - бодро заявил Абель. – Хотя, нет. Марко нас теперь сделает напарниками, так что за рулём буду я.

\- Ещё чего! – возмутился Джей. – Я старше тебя, так что за рулём буду я!

\- Ха! Ни за что! – дурашливо высунув язык, Джейк начал дразниться. – Спорим, Марко меня послушает, а не тебя.

\- Да ну нафиг! – отмахнулся Джей. – Ты всё равно добьёшься своего, так что я лучше деньги приберегу.

\- И то верно, - довольно потёр руки Джейк.

В общем, как Абель и предполагал, их определили в напарники. За рулём предсказуемо очутился сам Джейк. Джей был крайне удивлён тем, насколько, оказывается, тот весел и лёгок на подъём. Джейк частенько пребывал в хорошем настроении и сыпал шутками. Сам того не замечая, Падалеки стал привязываться к напарнику. Сначала это были посиделки по вечерам в баре, потом ужины с семьёй. Жен приветливо улыбалась гостю, тот был неизменно галантен и весел и не обращал внимания на то, как реагировал на него малыш Рай. Райан чувствовал в этом дяде какую-то угрозу и в течение таких ужинов молча сидел на коленях Джареда или Жен.

Дженсена такое положение дел бесило. В один из вечеров, когда семейство Эклз в полном составе гостило у Падалеки, он решил поговорить с другом. Когда дамы отлучились на кухню, Дженс настоял на приватной беседе. Джаред пригласил его в свой кабинет.

\- Джей, тебе не кажется, что этот проныра слишком вольготно чувствует себя в твоём доме? – спросил тот, едва хозяин закрыл тяжёлую массивную дверь.

\- Дженс, - простонал Джаред, потерев виски и усевшись в одно из кресел. – Не порти такой хороший вечер. Сдался тебе этот Абель?

\- Сдался! – внезапно рявкнул Эклз, рухнув во второе. – Джей, он преступник, а ты приводишь его к себе, знакомишь с семьёй. А если ему стукнет в голову зайти к тебе в гости в твоё отсутствие?

\- Если бы он хотел, то зашёл бы и так, - вздохнул Джаред. – Дженс, он ведь на меня досье собрал. 

\- Какое досье? – недоумённо спросил Дженсен.

\- Самое обычное: как зовут, где родня, почему не общаюсь. У него есть адреса Мег и Джеффа в Сан-Антонио. Не только мой. Так что у меня просто нет выбора. Я могу лишь глубже в этом увязнуть. Альтернатива – смерть.

\- Не утрируй, - покачал головой Дженс. – Всегда есть выбор. Я поговорю с Морганом. Мы подумаем над тем, что тут можно сделать. 

\- Даже не думай, - серьёзно сказал Джаред. – Дженс, я в этой операции участвую уже почти семь лет и не собираюсь развалить всё в последний момент. Если ты попытаешься хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию без моего ведома, клянусь, я тебя остановлю.

Дженсен поджал губы.

\- А ты изменился, - негромко произнёс он. Джаред промолчал. – Слушай, я не хочу навязываться. Просто ты мой друг, и я не могу бросить тебя в этом дерьме одного.

\- Я понимаю, Дженс. Просто… Я очень долго работаю над этим делом и не хочу всё потерять сейчас, когда до финиша осталось совсем немного. 

\- Джей, я хочу тебе помочь.

\- Я справлюсь. Научился за семь лет быть самостоятельным, иначе бы не выжил, - Джаред грустно усмехнулся, глядя на свои руки. 

Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, он резко вскинул голову. Дженсен отвернулся в сторону, слепо глядя на стену и кусая губы.

\- Дженс, прости. Я не хотел…

\- Ты прав, - перебил его Эклз. – И ты не должен просить у меня прощения. Я сам виноват. Это я тебя там бросил.

Джареду категорически не понравилось, в какую сторону свернул их разговор.

\- Дженс, я не виню тебя и прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так поступил. Я сделал бы то же самое. Давай оставим прошлое в прошлом, ладно?

Дженсен несколько секунд смотрел на друга, а потом грустно улыбнулся.

\- Пошли, приятель. Девчонки там, наверное, нас уже обыскались.

Эклз бодрым шагом вышел из кабинета, а Джаред едва подавил в себе желание приложиться головой об стол. 

Ну неужели нельзя промолчать? Одни проблемы от твоей болтливости, Падалеки. Идиот. Страшно захотелось курить, и Джей пожалел, что бросил, как только Жен забеременела. Хороший вечер был безнадёжно испорчен.

_Сентябрь 1950 года_   
_Даллас. Техас._

Серые стены допросной наводили на мрачные мысли. Нет, он бывал тут, и не раз. Но не на том месте, где находился сейчас. Морган хмуро бросил ему, что их с Джеем ждут в допросных. На вопросительно поднятые брови Эклза Джефф лишь махнул рукой.

Когда Дженсен вошел в допросную, следователь уже сидел на одном из стульев и внимательно разглядывал лежащие перед ним документы. 

\- Агент Эклз, - следователь отдела внутренних расследований поднялся ему навстречу и протянул руку. - Роберт Сингер.

\- Я помню вас, мистер Сингер, - Дженсен ответил на рукопожатие. – Чем я заинтересовал ваш отдел?

\- Не совсем вы, - пояснил Сингер, когда они сели по обе стороны стола. – Ваш напарник и друг. 

\- Джей? – удивленно посмотрел на Сингера Эклз. – Что случилось? Он давно дал все показания по Семье и Пеллегрино. 

\- Абель сбежал, - тихо произнес следователь, следя за реакцией на лице Дженсена.

Сердце ухнуло в желудок. Самый страшный кошмар воплотился в жизнь.

\- Сбежал? – беззвучно повторил Дженсен. – Причем тут Джей?

\- Мы ищем того, кто мог помочь Абелю сбежать. В том, что это кто-то из своих, сомнений нет. Маршрут, по которому его повезут, знало не так много народу. 

\- Вы считаете, что Джей мог принимать в этом участие? Это нелепость, Роберт, - откинулся на спинку стула пришедший в себя Дженсен. – Джаред был счастлив, когда суд закончился. У него ничего общего с Абелем. С тех самых пор, как тот чуть его не убил. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. Джаред не способен на предательство.

Сингер подтянул рукава пиджака и поставил локти на стол:

\- Однако он работал на Пеллегрино.

\- Это была работа под прикрытием. И вы прекрасно знаете, чего ему это стоило. И не надо меня убеждать, что мой друг играет за врагов. Джаред не виноват. Он не умеет ничего скрыть от меня. Будь с ним что-то не так, я бы почувствовал.

\- Вы в нем так уверены? – Сингер полез в карман и достал оттуда портсигар. – Курите?

\- Нет, и не переношу запах табака, - твердо ответил Дженсен. – Да. Я в нем уверен больше, чем в себе. Мы через слишком многое с ним прошли. 

Сингер с сожалением убрал портсигар обратно в карман.

\- А все же, мистер Эклз, что вас с ним связывает? Вы ведь абсолютно разные. И по возрасту, и по характеру.

\- Вы слышали о таком слове как «дружба»? – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Когда понимаешь, что человек, которого встречаешь совершенно случайно - твое второе «я», пусть и такое нелепое, как Джаред, на возраст и характер внимания не обращаешь. Мы дружим со школы, и общего у нас много больше, чем вы можете думать.

Сингер полистал досье:

\- Вы говорите сейчас о вашей службе в ВВС?

\- Не только, - Дженсен окончательно расслабился. – То, что мы служили бок о бок, лишь следствие того, что мы дружили. Вы теряли друзей? 

Вопрос был задан в лоб, и следователь слегка растерялся. 

\- Я… 

\- Не теряли, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – А я терял. И на войне, и тут. Я думал, что Джаред погиб. И не знал о его спасении. А он все это время был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стоило только посмотреть по сторонам, и мы бы столкнулись. Поверьте, такая возможность у нас была не единожды. Но он, как упрямый баран, уходил от встречи, потому что он считал, что я его предал, бросив там, на Гавайах. А когда он, наконец, во всем разобрался, то вдруг решил, что я не захочу даже слышать о нем, потому что он связался с мафией. Рассказать о своем прикрытии он не имел права, но и скрыть не смог. Поэтому, едва мы встретились, он тут же вывалил все на меня.

\- То есть, нарушил приказ и раскрылся? – прищурился Сингер.

«Ну, уж нет, я не дам тебе за это ухватиться»

\- Нет, просто рассказал человеку, которого считал своим старшим братом все, что накопилось у него на душе, - ответил Дженсен. – Он был измучен одиночеством и постоянным страхом разоблачения. Возможно, вы этого не поймете, но для Джареда честь и долг – не пустые слова. Он никогда не сможет предать. Возможно, если бы в Абеле было больше хорошего, Джаред мог проникнуться к нему. Но не после того, как тот едва его не убил и угрожал добраться до его семьи. Нет, это не в характере Джареда. И сейчас наверняка он прогоняет в голове варианты того, как вывести из-под удара свою семью. Тут я с ним солидарен.

\- То есть, вы считаете, что Абель будет мстить?

\- Я в этом уверен. 

Сигнер задумался, а Дженсен сжал кулаки и подумал о своей семье. Дани и детей просто необходимо вывезти из Далласа. У родителей Моргана есть лесной домик в Вайоминге. Они как-то ездили туда на выходные. Кажется, ДжеюТи, которого после возвращения Джареда стали звать Томми, чтобы не путаться, там понравилось. Да и годовалым близнецам нужен свежий воздух. Решено. Как только Сингер выпустит его, надо тут же посоветоваться с Джаредом, Морганом и отправить семьи подальше от разборок. Неважно, как на это отреагируют жены, потому что безопасность их и детей для Джеев имела первостепенное значение. И неважно, что Дани будет говорить о том, как Мэтту и Эви тяжело привыкать к новому месту. Он обязан защитить свою семью от психопата Абеля. У него до сих пор перед глазами стояла картина задержания Абеля.

_Май 1949 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

В машине было нестерпимо душно. Дженсен вытер влажным платком лицо, но это мало помогло. Лишь на мгновение остыв, кожа вновь запылала. 

\- Ну и жара, - озвучил всеобщую мысль сидевший на заднем сидении Стэшвик. Он, не особо церемонясь, вытер вспотевший лоб прямо рукавом шерстяного пиджака. Надо же, додумался в такую духоту напялить. Дженсен покачал головой, сетуя на бестолкового коллегу. Дремлющий на переднем сидении Бакли приоткрыл глаз и пробурчал:

\- Сколько нам тут еще торчать?

\- Сколько придется, Эй Джей, - отозвался Эклз. – Пиллеги не торопиться.

\- Чертовы итальяшки, - фыркнул Стэшвик. – Все им не сидится на месте.

\- Теперь сядут, - хихикнул Бакли. – Всерьез и надолго. Дженс, а копы нам помогут?

\- У нас с ними договоренность, - пробормотал Дженсен и рассеянно осмотрел салон в поисках фляжки с водой.

\- А по этой договоренности они нас не перестреляют? – не унимался Бакли. Видимо, настроение у Эй Джея было похоронное. 

Дженсена же больше беспокоило, как бы в заварушке не пострадал Джаред. Друг был там, именно он должен был подать сигнал к началу операции. И то, что он был там без прикрытия, заставляло Дженсена нервничать больше обычного. Он все никак не мог смириться с тем, что Джей отказался от его помощи. Тот разговор в кабинете Падалеки оставил на сердце саднящую царапину. Его друг оказался более самостоятельным, чем Дженсен привык. Необходимость защищать Джа была частью его, Дженсена, жизни. Он до сих пор помнил, как их обоих метелили старшекурсники в летном училище. Джареда – за то, что был слишком самоуверен и не позволял собой командовать, Дженсена – за то, что лез в драку и не позволял безнаказанно избивать «желторотика». Но они не сдались. Хоть и стояли вдвоем против пятерых. Слава богу, эти пятеро были курсантами другой роты, не той, в которой учился Дженсен. И после того, как и им наваляли, и они наваляли «дедам», их больше не трогали. По крайней мере, к Джа не приставали, а Дженсена бить было себе дороже, потому что парни из его роты порывались добавить тем пятерым, как только увидели Дженсена, тащившего на себе побитого Джареда. Расположение роты старшекурсников оказалось ближе, чем рота первокурсников. Конечно, им потом обоим влетело от начальника училища, но они так и не сказали, кто их избил, упрямо настаивая на том, что подрались между собой. Конечно, старший офицер им не поверил, но подробно расспрашивать не стал.Но когда они вдвоём опять подрались на этот раз с сухопутными курсантами в баре, прикрывая друг другу спины, снова вызвал к себе и прочитал лекцию о том, как нехорошо врать начальству. Когда Дженсен выпустился, и по этому поводу они с Джа впервые в жизни напились в дым, снова случилась драка. Но в этот раз стенка на стенку, а именно – летчики против моряков. Кто начал первым, сейчас уже было и не вспомнить, но, кажется, их веселая компания в парадных мундирах со свеженькими нашивками не понравилась подвыпившим матросам, которые тут же решили поставить «зарвавшихся юнцов» на место. «Юнцы» оказались не промах, и первую ночь после выпуска им вполне грозило провести в участке, если бы не хорошая реакция. Из бара они успели убраться раньше, чем приехала вызванная барменом полиция.

А сейчас Джаред справляется со всем сам, без него. Дженсену в этой операции не нравилось все: начиная с того, что Джея никто не прикрывал, заканчивая тем, что ему не нравился Абель. И не потому, что он преступник, вернее, не только поэтому. Дженсен, сам того не осознавая, ревновал. У Джея появился новый друг, который мог заменить его, Дженсена. Конечно, это было глупо, так как для Джареда существовал только один лучший друг, но сам факт, что Абель был вхож в дом Падалеки, был неприемлем. И еще Дженсен кожей чувствовал, что Джаред начинает проникаться к Абелю если не жалостью, то чем-то очень к ней близким. И это его раздражало. Потому что Абель был преступником. Безжалостным, расчетливым сукиным сыном, для которого не было ничего святого. И который мог выстрелить в спину. Этого Дженсен боялся больше всего: Джаред выдаст себя, и Джейк, не колеблясь, всадит ему в спину всю обойму.

Два выстрела прервали его размышления. Сигнал. 

\- Вперед! – Дженсен выкрикнул это, уже вылетев из машины. 

Он бежал, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Там был Джаред. И, судя оп выстрелам, там началась заварушка. Взлетев вверх по пожарной лестнице, Дженсен толкнул дверь склада. И тут же, выругавшись, едва успел присесть, потому что над его головой автоматная очередь прошила жесть. Быстрыми перебежками он добрался до ближайшего укрытия. Высунувшись так, чтобы его не было видно, но ему представился хоть какой-то обзор, он стал высматривать Джареда. И увидел его за мешками с рисом: он отстреливался от разъяренных гангстеров.

Видимо, друг ощутил его присутствие, раз повернулся в его сторону и жестом показал, что с ним порядок. Хотелось бы верить. Дженсен кивнул в ответ. Спецоперация шла полным ходом. Агенты появлялись на складе все новыми и новыми партиями, как ящики с товаром – в мирное время. Сколько всего их было задействовано в операции, никто не знал, но Дженсен был рад, что Морган и Шеппард подсуетились. Много – не мало. Все закончилось, не успев начаться. Гангстеров взяли в плотное кольцо. Дженсен выбрался из своего укрытия и подмигнул выпрямившемуся Джареду. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и покачнулся. В мгновение ока Эклз оказался рядом:

\- Джей, что?

\- Кажется, меня задели, - поморщился Джаред, прижимая правую руку с пистолетом к раненой левой. – Пуля прошла навылет. 

\- Дай, посмотрю, - тут же засуетился Дженсен.

\- Отвали, Дженс, - вяло отмахнулся Джаред. – Ничего страшного. Сейчас найдем врача, он меня перевяжет и все.

\- Точно? – засомневался Дженсен.

\- Точно. Всех взяли? 

Дженсен оглядел хмурых гангстеров.

\- Погоди, Абеля не вижу. Он был тут?

\- Черт! – выругался Джаред. – Ушел, тварь. И я знаю, куда, - он дернулся было, но Дженсен перехватил его:

\- Покажи, куда он ушел. Я его догоню. Тебе нужен врач.

\- Тебя одного не пущу, - упрямо заявил Джаред. – Только вместе.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Эклз, понимая, что Джея не переупрямить.

Как оказалось, Абель ушел через потайной ход, едва завязалась перестрелка. Но далеко сбежать парню не удалось. Склад был окружен плотным кольцом из копов и федералов.

Именно поэтому Эклзу и Падалеки удалось его догнать.

\- Джейк! – крикнул Джаред. – Сдавайся!

\- И ты, Брут? – хохотал Абель, отстреливаясь. – Не подходи, Джей, а то отстрелю тебе что-нибудь!

\- Джейк, не будь идиотом, - Джаред поднялся в полный рост.

\- Ты чего, идиот? – шикнул на него Дженсен, дергая вниз.

\- Он в меня не выстрелит, - спокойно отозвался Джаред, стягивая пиджак. – Я подойду к нему без оружия. Он сдастся, Дженс.

\- С ума сбрендил? Я тебя не пущу, даже не мечтай! 

\- Говорю же, мне ничего не грозит.

В очередной раз Дженсен получил яркую иллюстрацию к своему тезису: «Послушай Падалеки, дай ему по башке, чтоб заткнулся, и сделай все по-своему».

Он чуть с ума не сошел, когда увидел, как Абель приставляет к горлу Джареда нож и что-то угрожающе шипит, а этот придурок со спокойным лицом слушает его и даже умудряется отвечать. Кажется, он сумел заговорить Абеля, потому что тот на мгновение расслабился. Но это впечатление оказалось обманчивым, потому что, когда Джа попытался выбить у гангстера нож, тот вогнал лезвие ему в плечо. Что делать, Дженсен не думал ни секунды. Он прицелился и прострелил руку, в которой Абель держал нож. Взвыв от боли, Джейк упал на колени.

Подбежав к Джареду, который едва стоял на ногах, Дженсен удержался от желания схватить того за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть только потому, что видок у друга был из разряда «в гроб краше кладут».

Успев подхватить теряющего сознание Джареда, он пробормотал:

\- Придешь в себя, убью.


	11. Глава 11.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред сидел на ступеньках перед зданием ФБР и курил. Да, он бросил он, бросил, все в курсе. Но не приставайте, у него стресс, ага. Чёртов Абель на свободе, а это значит, что покой ему будет только сниться. 

Тогда, при захвате Семей Пеллегрино и Пилегги, он последовал за Джейком и попытался уговорить его сдаться. И ведь у него почти получилось! Но «почти» не считается. Он не учёл, что Абель молод и быстр, а он сам ранен и обессилен. Месяц на больничной койке и сеанс прочистки мозгов от мистера Дж. Р. Эклза вернули ему немного здравого смысла. Джаред понял, насколько глупо и необдуманно поступил и чем рисковал. Будь Абель чуть менее благосклонен к нему, и лезвие ножа вошло бы не в плечо, а в грудь. И вот тогда не стало бы Джареда Падалеки уже по-настоящему. Жен осталась бы одна, без поддержки, с маленьким ребёнком на руках. Рай бы вырос, не зная отца… Эта перспектива враз перевернула понятие Джея о собственной безопасности.

_Май 1949 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джаред медленно приходил в себя. Перед глазами плясали тени в молочной пелене, а в ушах застряла вата. Физические ощущения были знакомы, и Джей затаил дыхание, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда именно. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени вслушивался в свои воспоминания, пока его внезапно не накрыло осознание: он уже чувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, когда очнулся на «Джорджии» в декабре сорок первого. Больничный запах, игла от капельницы в руке, ощущение присутствия рядом ещё одного человека… Всё было настолько похоже, что Джей запаниковал. Он иррационально испугался, что позвоночник снова повреждён, и дёрнулся, пытаясь это поверить.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… - глухо забормотал он, с закрытыми глазами дотянувшись правой рукой до иглы в предплечье левой. Рванув капельницу, Джей почувствовал, как по руке потекло что-то тёплое. 

\- Эй! Ты чего? – кто-то схватил его за плечи, пытаясь уложить обратно, но Джей резко оттолкнул человека, подтягивая ноги к груди и забираясь на больничные подушки едва ли не целиком.

\- Я в порядке, я в порядке, я в порядке…

\- Джей! Джа! Ты чего? – сильные руки снова схватили его за плечи.

Джей силился узнать человека сквозь мутную пелену, застилающую глаза, но видел лишь неясные контуры.

\- Я в порядке, - тихим шёпотом сообщил он. – В порядке. Я завтра смогу сеть за штурвал. А если надо, то и сегодня. Я смогу. Я в порядке…

\- Джей, - чуть слышно выдавил человек.

В стороне послышался какой-то хлопок и раздался звук шагов.

\- Док, что с ним?! Он вырвал свою капельницу и теперь что-то бормочет!

\- Успокойтесь, мистер Эклз. У вашего напарника, по всей видимости, такая реакция на наркоз. Давайте его уложим, а там посмотрим. Через пару часов он придёт в себя.

\- Уверены?

\- Обижаете. Не волнуйтесь, всё с ним будет в порядке. Он молод и силён. Оклемается. Так, Джаред, давайте ложитесь.

Второй подошёл к нему и попытался взять за руку. Джей вырвал запястье и ещё сильнее сжался на подушках.

\- Мне руки нужны. Я лётчик. Я руками самолётом управляю. Не отдам. Не отдам. Не отдам…

\- Хэй, Джа! Да кому нужны твои корявки? Не бойся, трогать твои ручищи мы не будем. Давай только в кроватку, лады?

Джей склонил голову на бок, прислушиваясь к этому голосу. Отчего-то ему хотелось верить. Джаред не стал задумываться над тем, откуда взялось ощущение, что этот человек его не предаст. Он просто протянул руку и нащупал в белом мареве плечо говорившего.

\- Спать? – спросил он.

\- Можем поболтать, если хочешь. Но план такой, да. Ты спишь, я караулю. Потом будет прочистка твоих мозгов от разного рода опилок, которые туда набились в моё отсутствие. Но это потом. А сейчас – здоровый дневной сон.

Джаред вслушивался в голос, забираясь под больничное одеяло. Когда говоривший умолк, Джей снова напрягся.

\- Дженсен, - хрипло позвал он.

\- Я тут, Джа.

\- Ты говори. Карауль и говори. Ладно? – Джаред завернулся в одеяло, устраиваясь на боку и подтягивая колени к груди.

\- Хорошо, приятель, - Дженсен вздохнул. – Я вот думал, что нам стоит с семьями на пикник выбраться. Куда-нибудь на речку. Помнишь наше место? Старый рыбацкий причал? Я хотел бы туда детей сводить. Там сейчас хорошо. Мошкары ещё не много, пусть порезвятся…

Под успокаивающий голос Джей постепенно уснул. Очнулся он уже вполне в себе. Судя по виду за окном, на улице сейчас стояла глубокая ночь. Сколько он проспал, Джаред затруднялся сказать. В палате царил полумрак, чуть приоткрытые двери пропускали узкую полоску света из коридора. Среди глубоких теней у окна Джей разглядел небольшую тахту, на которой спал сложенный в три погибели Дженсен. По всей видимости, он здесь всё это время сидел. Джаред почувствовал укол вины за то, что заставил друга так переживать.

\- Джа? – прохрипел Дженсен, протирая глаза. – Ты очнулся?

\- Чувак, ты храпишь, - усмехнулся Джей в ответ. – И как, по-твоему, я могу спать?

\- Иди ты, - широко улыбнулся Эклз. – Дани не жалуется, значит, всё не так плохо.

\- Она просто слишком тебя любит, поэтому научилась находить в твоём храпе музыкальные нотки. 

\- Ты мне за эти оскорбления ответишь, - хитро прищурился Дженс. – Вот поправишься, и я тебя прибью.

\- О, Боже! Я в ужасе! Спасите! – Джаред широко раскрыл глаза в притворном страхе. Дженсен не выдержал и рассмеялся.

_Октябрь 1949 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

В здании суда было холодно и тихо, словно в морге. Джаред нервно расхаживал по коридору в ожидании вызова в зал, где судили Абеля. Дженсен флегматично рассматривал стену. 

\- Джей, не мельтеши, - негромко окликнул его Эклз. – Успокойся уже. Первый раз в суде?

\- Угу, - Джей рухнул на лавочку рядом с другом. – Меня трясёт. Что я там должен буду делать?

\- Просто отвечай на вопросы. Ничего не скрывай. Это закрытое заседание, так что всё, сказанное тобой там, не выйдет за пределы зала.

\- Я не этого боюсь, - дёрнул головой Джаред. – Я боюсь, что Абеля не посадят. Этот сукин сын знает слишком много о слишком многих. Вполне может выкрутиться.

\- Там присяжные. Они будут решать. Поверь им.

\- Это простые люди, Дженс. Они понятия не имеют, как работают люди Семьи. Для них фраза «выбить долги» сводится к одному слову – выбить. Никто даже не подозревает, что нас буквально заставляют разрушать людям жизни, отбирая всё. Они думают, что мы чисто по морде надаём, и всё.

\- Так расскажи им, - толкнув плечом друга, сказал Дженсен. – Расскажи всё, что считаешь нужным. Ты умеешь быть убедительным. Заставь присяжных поверить в то, что Абелю место за решёткой.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Джей. – Я постараюсь.

\- Свидетель обвинения Падалеки, - зычно гаркнул судебный пристав, распахнув дверь в зал суда. 

\- Удачи, - Дженсен хлопнул Джея по плечу.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред поднялся и решительным шагом вошёл в зал суда.

***

\- Повторяйте за мной: я торжественно, искренне и честно заявляю, что показания, которые я дам, будут правдой, только правдой и ничем иным, кроме правды.

\- Я торжественно, искренне и честно заявляю, что показания, которые я дам, будут правдой, только правдой и ничем иным, кроме правды.

\- Присаживайтесь. Обвинение, свидетель ваш.

\- Спасибо, ваша честь. Итак… Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатого года рождения.

\- Кто Вы по образованию, мистер Падалеки?

\- Военный лётчик.

\- Воевали?

\- Было дело, да.

\- Звание, награды?

\- Второй лейтенант. Наград особых нет, не успел заработать. Пришлось вернуться в страну после того, как повредил спину в бою.

\- Когда это было, не подскажете?

\- Декабрь сорок первого.

\- И где же Вы спину повредили?

\- Возражаю! Ваша честь, эти светские беседы не имеют отношения к нашему делу. 

\- Как раз напротив, мистер Фуллер. Я к этому и подвожу.

\- Возражение не принимается. Мистер Стюарт, давайте ближе к делу. Мистер Падалеки, отвечайте на вопрос.

\- Я получил травму в битве при Перл-Харбор, когда я и ещё двое лётчиков обороняли плавучий госпиталь. По моему самолёту прошёлся очередью японец. Самолёт был повреждён, я не справился с управлением и упал в воду.

\- И в итоге оказались на берегу?

\- В итоге, да. Меня списали, так как травмы не позволяют мне больше садиться за штурвал.

\- Куда Вы прибыли после ранения?

\- «Джорджия» причалила в Монтерее, штат Калифорния. Я ещё три месяца пролежал в местном госпитале, а потом попытался как-то наладить свою жизнь.

\- Не вышло?

\- К сожалению.

\- И как вы поступили?

\- Я согласился на единственную предложенную мне работу.

\- Можно поподробнее?

\- Ко мне обратился агент ФБР Марк Шеппард и предложил поработать под прикрытием. Некоторые навыки у меня имелись, физически я был не в лучшей форме, но кое-какие нагрузки мог выдержать. После недолгой подготовки я вернулся в Даллас. 

\- И выяснили, что Ваш отец влез в долги. 

\- Да, это стало для меня шоком. Однако всё сложилось таким образом, что в итоге я попал к Мише Коллинзу, одному из брокеров, работающих на Семью.

\- Повезло.

\- Да уж…

\- Дальше?

\- Я работал «инкассатором». В мои обязанности входило выбивать долги из тех, кто проигрался и долго не расплачивался. Я работал в паре со Стивом Карлсоном. Когда тот сорвался и убил полицейского, а затем агента ФБР, Семья объявила его персоной нон грата. Спустя некоторое время Марко потребовал голову Стива, и тот подался в бега. Убрать его Пеллегрино приказал мне.

\- Ваша честь, я не понимаю, какое это всё имеет отношение к моему подзащитному? Слёзная история героического прошлого мистера Падалеки, безусловно, интересна, но…

\- Мистер Фуллер, немного уважения к суду не помешает. Если хотите возразить, то так и говорите.

\- Возражаю.

\- Ваша честь, я пытаюсь показать, какую роль во всём этом сыграл подсудимый.

\- Пока что о нём не было сказано ни слова. Давайте, действительно, ближе к делу.

\- Хорошо. Мистер Падалеки, когда вы познакомились с подсудимым?

\- В августе сорок четвёртого Джейк предложил мне работать непосредственно на Марко, а не на его брокеров. От таких предложений не отказываются – альтернатива не радует. Поэтому я согласился.

\- Вас сразу включили в круг приближённых?

\- Нет, конечно. Марко ввёл меня в курс дел после того, как приказал убрать Карлсона.

\- Вы выполнили приказ?

\- Нет.

\- И остались живы?

\- Приказ я не выполнил, но Марко об этом не знал. Агент ФБР Эклз оказался в том же месте в то же время, что и мы со Стивом. По ходу дела разобравшись, мы решили связаться с агентом Морганом для разработки дальнейшего плана. В итоге, в качестве доказательства я предоставил Марко обручальное кольцо Стива.

\- Далее?

\- После этого я стал вхож в Семью, а в напарники мне определили Джейка Абеля.

\- Что вы можете сказать об этом человеке?

\- Сложно… Он очень разный бывает. В принципе-то неплохой парень. Но… Жесток, бескомпромиссен. И всегда считает, что он прав.

\- Что вы можете сказать о его связях с Семьями Юга?

\- Джейк работал личным переговорщиком Марко. Он сам не выбирался за пределы Далласа, а Джейк постоянно мотался по командировкам. В одной из бесед Абель признался мне, что контактирует с семьями Юга по вопросам поставок кое-какого оружия. Но больше всего там были заинтересованы в том, чтобы Марко поставлял несовершеннолетних сирот. 

\- Зачем?

\- В качестве рабской силы. В том числе, и для постели.

\- Хотите сказать…

\- Что Абель по указанию Пеллегрино доставлял семьям Юга несовершеннолетних сирот родом из Далласа с целью получения прибыли после их продажи в личное пользование третьим лицам. И, насколько мне известно, эта идея принадлежала именно Джейку.

\- У меня всё, ваша честь.

\- Защита, свидетель ваш.

\- Итак…

Джей перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на адвоката, тихо мечтая поскорее оказаться в объятиях Жен.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

На улицу из допросной Дженсен не вышел – выбежал. Так хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха, что аж в груди заболело.

Джареда он обнаружил на ступеньках перед зданием Управления. 

\- Куришь? – прищурился Эклз, присаживаясь рядом с другом. Как и Джаред, он вышел на улицу без плаща и опустился на нагретый осенним солнцем гранит.

\- Курю, - меланхолично подтвердил Джаред, затягиваясь.

\- Явно хочешь схлопотать по зубам, - протянул Дженсен, отобрал у него сигарету и потушил ее о камень. Джаред только проводил сигарету взглядом и полез в карман пиджака за пачкой. – Когда ты уже успел сбегать за ними?

\- Фил дал, - Джаред вытащил новую сигарету и собирался прикурить, но Дженсен забрал и эту.

\- Пачку, - безапелляционным тоном произнес он, протягивая руку.

\- Не дам, - буркнул Джаред.

Дженсен вздохнул и силой отнял заразу у друга.

\- И не смотри так на меня, - пригрозил он. – Курить тебе вредно, да и Жен этого не одобрит.

\- Ты заделался хранителем моего семейного очага? – съязвил Падалеки.

\- Ты вроде как и моих детей целуешь, а они не привыкли ко вкусу пепельницы, - заявил Дженсен. 

\- Что делать будем, Дженс? 

\- Отправим наших леди с детьми в домик к Моргану. Я с Джеффом договорюсь. А сами постараемся не умереть, - криво усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред полоснул его взглядом, в котором боль мешалась с паникой.

\- Прорвемся, Джей, - похлопал друга по плечу Эклз. – Поднимайся, нам надо как-то убедить девочек, что здесь они в опасности.

Убеждать не пришлось. Дани и Жен без вопросов собрали детей. Если Томми отнесся к подобному путешествию настороженно – все же он только пошел в школу, и пропускать занятия не хотел, то Рай принял предложение «съездить на озеро, где можно покататься на лодке» с энтузиазмом. Мэтт и Эви в силу возраста к поездке никак не отнеслись. За исключением дружного рева, устроенного ими на вокзале, когда папа, подержав на руках, отдал их чужому дяде, который поехал с ними. 

Выделить двух агентов для сопровождения предложил Джефф. Даже не предложил, просто поставил перед фактом, что семьи будут охранять.

Проводив Дани, Жен и детей, Дженсен и Джаред вернулись домой, к Дженсену. Надо было перекусить и обсудить план действий. 

\- Ты уверен, что Абель придет к тебе? – спросил Дженсен, убирая в заплечную кобуру табельное оружие.

\- Уверен. Ты ведь помнишь, что было на суде.

_Октябрь 1949 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Его вызвали в зал заседания после Джареда. Ровным шагом прошествовав на свидетельское место, Дженсен принес присягу и приготовился к вопросам судьи, прокурора и адвоката. 

\- Представьтесь.

\- Дженсен Росс Эклз.

\- Дата и место рождения.

\- Первое марта тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатого. Ричмонд, Техас. 

\- Кем вы работаете?

\- Агент ФБР с тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертого, до этого служил в ВВС США.

\- Вы были в Перл-Харборе?

\- Да. Был.

\- Господин прокурор, причем тут военная биография свидетеля?

\- Господин адвокат, я веду допрос так, как удобно мне.

\- Уважаемые стороны, если не прекратите пререкаться, я перенесу заседание!

\- Простите, Ваша Честь. Итак, мистер Эклз, при каких обстоятельствах вы столкнулись с подсудимым впервые?

\- Лично с ним я впервые столкнулся во время операции по ликвидации Семьи Пеллегрино. До этого мы его лишь разрабатывали. Лично с Абелем я не был знаком.

\- Зато вы знакомы с мистером Падалеки!

\- Господин адвокат, если вы еще раз выступите не по делу, я прикажу вас вывести!

\- Простите, Ваша Честь.

\- Мистер Эклз, какую роль в банде Пеллегрино играл Джаред Падалеки?

\- Он был связным Марка Шеппарда, одного из кураторов ФБР. Джей… агент Падалеки работал под прикрытием. Достаточно долгое время. Я не вникал в суть его задания, знаю лишь, что он должен был найти выход на Семьи Юга.

\- И вы ему не помогали? 

\- Нет. Во-первых, долгое время я не знал, что Джаред, простите, агент Падалеки, жив. Я считал его погибшим с декабря сорок первого. 

\- А как вы узнали, что он все-таки жив?

\- Я догадывался давно, но столкнулись мы, когда я приехал задерживать Стива Карлсона, а Дж… агент Падалеки прибыл с миссией его «убрать».

\- И как проходила ваша встреча?

\- Мистер Фуллер, сейчас не ваша очередь.

\- Я просто не понимаю, господин прокурор, к чему вы ведете?

\- Я тоже. Мистер Стюарт, ближе к делу.

\- Простите, ваша Честь.

Дженсен во вздохом обвел взглядом прокурора и адвоката, хищно косившихся на него, а потом скосил глаза в сторону Абеля. Коротко остриженный, похудевший, в оранжевой тюремной робе он выглядел лет на девятнадцать, не больше. Он сложил руки, закованные в наручники, на дубовый стол и сверлил взглядом Дженсена. И в этом взгляде кроме ненависти Дженсен прочел еще что-то, чему не смог найти объяснения тогда. 

Прокурор еще долго и дотошно расспрашивал его, заставляя вспомнить все – смерть Чада, боль от потери Тома, едва ли не до детства докопался, а Абель все это время не сводил с него глаз.

Потом за дело взялся Фуллер. Он, казалось, задался целью вывести Дженсена из себя. Каждый его вопрос сочился ядом и неприкрытым сарказмом. Дженсен сдерживался из последних сил, и Джаред, внимательно следивший за ним со своего места, почувствовал это. Он сидел за спиной прокурора и, улучив момент, когда судья отвлекся, склонился к Стюарту и что-то шепнул тому на ухо. Стюарт кивнул, и, когда Фуллер в очередной раз вывернул вопрос так, что Дженсен задумался, как бы ответить, чтобы не выглядеть болваном, подал протест.

Абель не сводил ненавидящего взгляда с Дженсена, словно хотел прожечь в нем дыру или испепелить на месте. Эклз был готов руку на отсечение отдать, что, дай Абелю волю, он придушит его прямо тут, в зале суда. Но откровением и для него, и для Джареда стали слова, брошенные Абелем, когда после вынесения приговора осужденного проводили мимо них. Сквозь сцепленные зубы Абель прошипел:

\- Я выйду оттуда раньше, чем ты думаешь, Джей. И я приду к тебе.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Помню, - Дженсен отхлебнул пива и откинулся на спинку стула. В доме было непривычно тихо, не шумела на кухне Дани, не бегал Томми, пытаясь в очередной раз показать отцу новую бейсбольную перчатку, подаренную дедом, не лепетали близнецы, воюя за место на коленях отца. Обычно победительницей из этой борьбы выходила Эви, и Мэтт, оказавшись в роли проигравшего, плюхался попой на пол и начинал безутешно рыдать. 

Близнецы были настолько разными, что вряд ли можно было поверить, что они девять месяцев пробыли бок о бок в животе Дани. И если внешне близнецы были на одно лицо – темноволосые, зеленоглазые, носики-пуговки, и россыпь веснушек по пухлым щечками, то по характеру – небо и земля. Эви, Эвелин, уже сейчас, в годовалом возрасте отличалась бойким характером. Если она чего-то хотела, то добивалась. Ревом, жалостливыми взглядами, упорством. Любыми средствами. Обычно для начала ее зеленые глазки наполнялись прозрачными слезинками, пухлые губки дрожали. Первым в такие моменты сдавался, как ни странно, Томми. Он тут же отдавал сестренке ту игрушку, которую она хотела. Мэтта же он рассматривал, как будущего участника их с Райаном проказ. И покровительственно кормил его с ложки. А когда Мэтт плевался, то наставительно советовал тому есть лучше. Мэтт, в отличие от сестры, был степенным. Он никогда не пытался добиться своего слезами, если это, конечно, не было место на коленях отца. Уступки сестре он принимал как должное. Но упорства и ему было не занимать, видимо, это семейное.

\- Непривычно, да? – усмехнулся Джаред, словно прочитав мысли друга.

\- Да, тихо. Я уже отвык от того, что в доме может быть тихо, - с улыбкой подтвердил Дженсен. – Когда в доме трое детей, тишина – это роскошь.

\- Жен так не считает. 

\- Конечно, - фыркнул Эклз. – Ты с успехом затмишь всех моих детей вместе взятых.

\- Эй! – возмутился Джаред, пихнув друга в плечо. – На самом деле, ты счастливчик. Раю уже три, ему нужен брат. Он так нам и заявил после прошлых выходных. «У Томми есть брат и сестра. У меня нет. Хочу».

\- Так в чем дело, Джей? – непонимающе вскинул брови Дженсен. – Вам с Жен давно пора подумать о втором ребенке.

\- Пока Абель не будет прочно упрятан за решетку, я ни о чем другом думать не смогу. Я не хочу, чтобы беременность сделала Жен более уязвимой.

Дженсен лишь покачал головой. Иногда практичность Джареда доводила его до бешенства. Но тут друг, как ни прискорбно, был прав. Это им с Дани не надо было оглядываться на призраки прошлого, во многом потому, что их, призраков, как таковых не было. Национальность жены для него никогда не была проблемой. Да и он уже об этом не помнил. Дани в Штатах тоже научилась жить, не думая о том, что кто-то расскажет о том, что она немка, а с окончанием войны это и вовсе перестало быть иметь значение.

\- У нас всё будет нормально, Джей, вот увидишь.

\- Я надеюсь, Дженс. Мне пора. Хочу выспаться, - Джаред поднялся со стула.

\- Джефф завтра устраивает совещание по Абелю, - Дженсен встал следом, намереваясь проводить Джареда. Они вышли в гостиную. – Можешь остаться у меня. Завтра поедем вместе.

\- Знаешь, мне очень хочется на свою кровать, - усмехнулся Джаред, снимая плащ с вешалки. – Но все равно спасибо. Заедешь за мной утром? Я могу проспать.

\- Может, сначала позвонить? – поинтересовался Дженсен, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая, как одевается друг.

\- Не думаю, что звонок телефона меня разбудит. Просто заезжай пораньше, окей?

\- Не даешь мне возможности отоспаться, - притворно заворчал Дженсен.

\- На пенсии отоспишься, - Джаред пихнул друга в плечо. – До утра, Дженс.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джей, - улыбнулся Дженсен, провожая его и закрывая дверь.

Он послонялся по пустому и тихому дому еще около получаса, потом поднялся на второй этаж, по привычке заглянул в комнаты детей, тихо чертыхнулся при виде аккуратно застеленных кроваток и отправился в спальню. Без Дани тут было непривычно неуютно. Обычно перед сном Дани сидела на пуфике перед зеркалом и расчесывала свои роскошные волосы. Дженсен любил подкрадываться к ней сзади и обнимать, утыкаясь носом в макушку, вдыхать запах цветочного шампуня. Наскоро приняв душ, он заполз под холодное одеяло, укутался и попытался уснуть. Но сон не шёл. Вместо него в голову полезли мысли. Как Абелю удалось сбежать, кто сдал Бюро? Ведь перевозили Джейка под усиленной охраной. И сбежать из-под того конвоя было делом практически невозможным. Если только не было предательства. А Сингер обмолвился именно об этом. И недвусмысленно намекнул, что они подозревают Джареда. За одну только подобную мысль о друге Дженсен был готов перегрызть следователю горло.

Джаред не мог предать по одной причине – он не смог бы сохранить это в тайне. Любую недоговоренность Дженсен легко прочитал бы по его лицу. Любая эмоция отражалась на физиономии Падалеки, как на странице книги. И в побеге Абеля виновен кто угодно, но не Джей. 

Завтра они поедут к Моргану и постараются сделать все, чтобы найти предателя. Это будет завтра…

Противный писк будильника ворвался в его размеренный сон. Высунув руку из-под одеяла и нащупав на тумбочке мерзкий аппарат, Дженсен с силой по нему хлопнул. Но промахнулся мимо кнопки, потому что звук не прекратился. С трудом продрав глаза, Дженсен хмуро взглянул на часы. Шесть утра. Какого черта? Будильник тихо стоял на семь. Звонок повторился. Значит, либо телефон, либо кто-то в несусветную рань ломится в двери.

\- Дани, - пробормотал он, - ответь, пожалуйста.

И тут же вспомнил, что жены нет дома. Прокляв все на свете и уже настроившись убить любого, кто бы ни посмел потревожить его сон, Дженсен поплелся вниз в гостиную, к телефону. Уже спустившись с лестницы, он понял, что звонят все же в дверь. 

\- Иду!

С трудом дотащившись до двери, Дженсен распахнул ее и обнаружил на пороге Джеффа. 

\- Морган? Какого черта?

\- Джаред пропал, - одними губами, втянув голову в плечи, прошептал Морган. 

И мир перевернулся.

\- Что?!

\- У его дома дежурили агенты. Должны были выходить на связь каждые два часа. Последний раз они отзванивались в половине четвертого. Когда не позвонили в половине шестого, я решил, что уснули. Оказалось, нет. Убиты, Дженс.

Морган прошел в гостиную, отодвинув замершего в дверях Дженсена.

\- Я проверял, Джареда нет. И никаких признаков борьбы тоже, - поспешил он успокоить дернувшегося Эклза.

\- Абель? – беззвучно произнес Дженсен. Только сейчас он заметил, что Морган во вчерашнем костюме, небрит и явно не спал.

\- Думаю, да. Его нужно найти.

\- Если с Джаредом что-то случится, я этого сученыша немецкого собственными руками придушу.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Ланкастер. Пригород Далласа. Техас._

Голова налилась свинцом, а в ушах стоял звон. Веки совершенно не желали открываться. Джаред позволил себе ещё немного поваляться с закрытыми глазами. Всё равно Дженс должен за ним заехать, так что можно немного и полениться. До сознания медленно доходило, что что-то в окружающем мире не так. Джей задумался над тем, что именно. Внезапно до него дошло: он слышал чьи-то голоса, и один из них показался ему знакомым. У Джея всё внутри похолодело, когда он узнал говорившего.

\- Заткнись, Джули. Я сказал, что так надо. Значит, надо.

\- Ты идиот, Джейк! Этот гад сдал тебя с потрохами!

\- Он не мог! – повысил голос Абель. – Ты понимаешь, что он не мог меня оттуда вытащить? Джей не предатель!

\- А кто он, по-твоему? Этот Падалеки заодно с Эклзом! Они – лучшие друзья. Практически братья.

\- Заткнись! Джей – мой брат!

Приоткрыв один глаз, Джаред наблюдал за парочкой. Исхудавший Абель зло смотрел на собеседницу. В ней Падалеки далеко не сразу признал официантку из кафе неподалёку от штаб-квартиры ФБР. Джули МакНивен, кажется. В кафе она была неизменно вежлива и скромна, а тут… Настоящая фурия в красном платье в белый горох. Она знала в лицо всех агентов, обедающих там, а, значит, могла быть связующим звеном между мафиози и агентом-оборотнем. Джей был уверен, что проследить утечку можно через неё. У Падалеки чесались руки придушить предателя. А ещё он понял, что Абель не в себе. Иначе с чего бы он так рьяно защищал того, кто засадил его за решётку?

\- Джей! – Джейк таки обратил внимание на него. – Ты очнулся! 

Подлетев к кушетке, на которой лежал Падалеки, он плюхнулся на колени у изголовья, обдав названого «брата» несвежим дыханием. Джаред поморщился.

\- Прости, - тут же выпалил Абель, списав гримасу на неприятные ощущения после пробуждения. – Я не хотел тебе навредить. В твоём доме были агенты. Я не знал, сколько ещё пряталось так, что я не заметил. Нужно было вывести тебя тихо, поэтому мне пришлось тебя усыпить. 

\- Хлороформ? – хрипло поинтересовался Джаред, изо всех сил стараясь держаться так, чтобы его бывший напарник думал, что они всё ещё друзья.

\- Прости, - потупился Джейк.

\- Воды, - выдохнул Падалеки, прикрывая глаза.

Абель моментально вскочил и бросился в соседнюю комнату. Джули, тем временем, подошла к койке и внимательно посмотрела на Джея.

\- Меня тебе не провести, Падалеки, - сквозь зубы процедила она. – Джейк на тебя молится, но я вижу, какой ты на самом деле. И я заставлю его это понять.

Джаред усмехнулся. Что ж, ему бросили вызов. Странным образом это взбудоражило кровь и заставило туман в голове немного рассеяться.

\- И я вижу тебя насквозь, влюблённая дура, - жёстко проговорил он. – Поверь, в игре лицедеев мы в разных весовых категориях. И я тебя размажу.

Полюбовавшись на отвисшую челюсть девушки, Джей вернул на лицо выражение «ах, воды мне! Воды!» и откинулся на плоскую подушку. В этот момент в комнату вернулся Абель в компании хрустального графина с водой и стакана. 

\- Держи, - он налил воду в стакан и протянул Джареду.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил тот, залпом осушив емкость. – Джейк, пожалуйста, больше не усыпляй меня хлороформом. Это жутко неприятно.

\- Прости, брат, - виновато потупился тот. – Больше не буду. 

Поудобнее усевшись на койке, Джей прихлёбывал воду и осматривал небольшое помещение. С первого взгляда стало ясно, что притащили его в какое-то захолустье. Стены комнаты были украшены аляповатыми обоями, краски которых давно и нещадно выжгло солнце. Окно тоже имелось, но было немыто лет, наверное, десять. Сквозь него даже улицу не рассмотреть. 

\- Джейк, а куда ты меня притащил? – поинтересовался Джаред, старательно не замечая пыхтящую от злости Джули. 

\- Это заброшенный дом престарелых, - ответил Абель, косясь на спутницу. – Здесь когда-то моя бабушка лежала. Когда по вине персонала она сломала ногу, я убил директора, потому что тот урод отказывался обеспечивать уход лежачим больным без дополнительной платы. Новый директор оказался более сговорчивым. Бабушка умерла семь лет назад. С тех пор тут пусто. Мистер Ньюман решил сбежать, пока я не заявился к нему. Ну и пусть катится. В смерти бабушки его вины нет. Это была просто старость. Ей в этом году исполнилось бы девяносто два. 

\- А остальные пациенты? – сглотнув, спросил Джаред. Его пугало, как просто Абель говорил об убийствах. Видимо, крыша у парня поехала уже давно.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами он. – У родни, сдохли или в другом приюте – меня не волнует.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Джей. – Это Даллас?

\- Нет, Ланкастер.

\- Джейк! – взвизгнула молчавшая до этого Джули. – ты ему ещё слей того, кто тебя вытащил! Он же сдаст тебя при первой возможности!

\- Заткнись, Джули, - огрызнулся Абель. – Джей не сдаст, правда? – он с надеждой посмотрел на Падалеки.

\- А какой мне резон? – безразлично пожал плечами тот. – Я устал сидеть в Бюро и ждать у моря погоды. Все эти игры меня достали. Ты не представляешь, как меня пасут! Я чуть на стенку не лез! Так что назад я не собираюсь, уж увольте.

\- Слабо верится, - фыркнула МакНивен. – Ты так любезничал с Эклзом во время ваших обедов, что мне становилось противно.

\- Слушай, Джули, заткнись, а? – насмешливо посмотрел на неё Джей. – Много ты понимаешь в моей работе? Чтобы все поверили, приходится жить своей ролью двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Даже спать так, как требует легенда. Поэтому и в кафе, и дома, и на работе я вёл себя так, как это было необходимо.

\- Джей, - осторожно позвал его Абель. – Скажи… А ты правда работал под прикрытием?

\- Да, - посмотрев в упор на парня, ответил Джаред. – Марк дал такое задание, как только меня вынудили оплачивать долги отца.

\- Шеппард такой, - презрительно скривилась Джули. – Скользкий тип, любого под пули подставит.

\- Мой руководитель не Шеппард, - не отводя взгляда от Джейка, проговорил Джаред. – Меня завербовал Марк Пеллегрино. Я работал в ФБР для Семьи. И я не был предателем, Джейк. Я был тройным агентом.

В комнате повисла тишина. МакНивен открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчала. Абель смотрел на напарника в немом восхищении. Джаред внутренне порадовался, что обман прокатил, но внешне остался невозмутим. 

\- Как?.. Как тебе удалось меня обмануть? – Абель, казалось, собрался грохнуться в обморок. Видимо, такой поворот событий сильно его впечатлил.

\- Не мне тебе рассказывать, Джейк, что главное – убедительно врать, - снисходительно улыбнулся Джаред. – Мне все верят, приятель, потому что я этого хочу.

\- А что, если ты и сейчас врёшь? – прищурился Джейк.

\- Может, вру, - безразлично пожал плечами Падалеки. – А может, правду говорю. В любом случае, тебе решать, веришь ты мне или нет.

Он смотрел на собеседника, слегка приподняв уголки губ в намёке на улыбку. Джаред знал, как это выглядит со стороны: будто старший брат задал младшему задачку и теперь смотрит, как тот потеет над её решением. С этаким чувством превосходства, немного обидным, но вполне терпимым. Джаред по себе знал, как ощущаются такие взгляды – Дженс-то периодически его поучал. Вот и Джейка проняло. Он широко улыбнулся, едва ли не подпрыгнув на месте.

\- Верю! – воскликнул он. – Я тебе верю, Джей! Круто! Ты – тройной агент! И Эклз тебе никто. Значит, убрать его мы можем уже сегодня!

Джареду стоило титанических усилий удержать улыбку на лице.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

От количества собравшихся в комнате совещаний агентов Дженсену едва не сделалось худо – все даллаское отделение практически в полном составе. Хмурый Ричингс, высокий, худощавый, больше похожий на врача-психиатра, чем на руководителя Бюро, сидел за столом на возвышении вместе с Джеффом и Шеппардом. Дженсен с трудом нашел себе свободное кресло в самом последнем ряду. Тут же обнаружились Эй Джей и Тодд. Стэшвик, заметив Дженсена, согнал сидящего рядом агента. Тот был молод, и не рискнул перечить старожилу.

\- Откуда столько народу? – поинтересовался Дженсен, плюхаясь на освобожденное место.

\- Ричингс всех на уши поднял, - ответил Тодд. – Уже всё Бюро в курсе, что Джаред пропал.

Начальники, сидевшие на подиуме, переговаривались. Затем Джефф поднялся и призвал всех к порядку.

\- Итак, все мы знаем, что произошло ночью. Убиты два агента и еще один пропал. Имеется только одна версия, и связана она с Абелем, сбежавшим из тюрьмы накануне пропажи Падалеки. Как вы понимаете – дело чести. 

Следом слово взял Шеппард:

\- Разделяемся на группы – две из них будут заниматься оперативным сопровождением, третья - заниматься разработками по Абелю. Эклз, - Марк поискал глазами Дженсена, заметил его в самом дальней ряду и продолжил, - ты в составе аналитиков. У меня все. 

Дженсен тяжело поднялся из кресла и подождал, пока поток агентов иссякнет.

Проходивший мимо Тодд ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и направился к оперативникам.

Аналитики собрались в конференц-зале рядом с кабинетом Моргана. Почти всех их Дженсен знал. 

\- Садись сюда, - Джефф ткнул пальцем на ближайшее к себе кресло. – Значит так, парни, времени мало. Точнее, его нет совсем. Эклз, ты был у Падалеки дома?

\- Да, - глухо отозвался Дженсен, опускаясь в кресло. – Там ничего нет. Вы ведь все перерыли до меня.

Он поморщился, вспоминая, во что превратилась гостиная четы Падалеки. Жен удар хватит, когда она увидит, как обошлись с ее любимыми шторами.

\- Что можешь сказать, Дженс?

\- Я понимаю, что Абель похитил Джея, чтобы отомстить, он зол на Джареда. За предательство. 

\- Агент Эклз, вы уверены, что Падалеки не сам ушел с ним? – подал голос незнакомый Дженсену агент. Он явно не видел его раньше в Управлении.

\- Уверен, - резко оборвал его Эклз. – Я знаю Джареда много лет и доверяю ему больше, чем любому из сидящих в этой комнате, агент…

\- Немек. Корин Немек, - представился незнакомец.

\- Так вот, агент Немек, - продолжал Дженсен, - вы тут, судя по всему, новенький, и не знаете, кто такой Джаред Падалеки.

\- Дженсен, - повысил голос Джефф, но Эклз не отреагировал. Наоборот, подавшись вперед, он практически навис над столом и впился глазами в собеседника.

\- Джаред Падалеки, к вашему сведенью, агент Немек, один из тех, кто помог упрятать Абеля за решетку. И едва жизнью своей не поплатился, а вы смеете говорить, что он – предатель? – голос Эклза оставался подозрительно спокойным, но Джефф прекрасно знал, что Дженсен сейчас на грани, и попытался его остановить, ненавязчиво потянув за полу пиджака обратно на стул, но Эклза уже понесло. - Поэтому, Немек, прежде чем говорить о человеке, узнайте, кто он.

\- Как же, - хмыкнул совершенно не впечатленный словами Дженсена Немек. – Я прекрасно знаю, кто такой Джаред Падалеки, он же Тень. А если мне не изменяет память, Тень – едва ли не самый жестокий «инкассатор» Коллинза. Да и при смерти агента Мюррея он присут… - договорить Немек не успел, потому что перегнувшийся через стол Эклз и с силой впечатал кулак в его лицо. Корин даже не успел понять, что произошло, а когда понял, Джефф уже оттащил разбушевавшегося Эклза на место.

\- Заткнись, урод, - прошипел Дженсен, бешено вращая глазами и пытаясь вырваться из рук Моргана.

\- Ты псих, - бросил Немек, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к разбитой губе.

\- Еще слово… - дернулся к нему Эклз, но Морган крепко держал его.

\- Ты отстранен, Эклз! – проорал Джефф, выпихивая его в коридор. – Иди, остынь!

\- Ты не можешь, Джефф! – Дженсен встал, как вкопанный. – Скажи, что ты пошутил!

\- Я не пошутил, Эклз. Ты отстранен. И, если не умеешь держать себя в руках, не мешай другим работать, - с этими словами Морган выставил Дженсена из зала и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, но через секунду распахнул ее снова и прошипел: 

\- И не смей никуда влезать. Понял? – и, не удосужившись дождаться ответа, снова с силой ляпнул дверью.

Понял. Как же. Черта с два. Дженсен с досадой шибанул кулаком в стену. Джефф не подпустит его к делу. А один он не найдет Джареда. Думать о том, что с другом могло что-то случиться, он не хотел. Даже мысли не допускал. Остается только искать союзников. В Бюро никто не пойдет против Моргана. Значит, искать надо на стороне. В голове молнией мелькнула мысль: Бивер. Точно. Джим поможет. Хоть они практически и не общались, он не откажет. Еще раз бросив неприязненный взгляд на дверь, за которой велось совещание, Дженсен сцепил зубы и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, отправился к своему кабинету, чтобы забрать плащ и ехать в участок.

Дорогу до участка Дженсен провел в размышлениях. Он анализировал то немногое, что успел собрать. Вспомнил, как тщательно осматривал комнату Джареда, как ничего не нашел, и как с трудом смог заставить себя не разломать что-нибудь из мебели, потому что нестерпимо хотелось это сделать.

Джима на месте не оказалось. Дежурный сержант, мрачно взглянув на невесть откуда взявшегося федерала, нехотя провел его в кабинет Бивера и, смерив подозрительным взглядом, все же решил оставить его там до появления детектива. Дженсен снял шляпу, повесил ее на вешалку и осмотрелся. Как и раньше, стол Джима был завален бумагами и папками, на продавленном стареньком диване небрежно лежал плед. Судя по всему, Джим ночевал сегодня тут. Кружка из-под кофе с темным налетом на стенках подтверждала его предположение. Расстегнув плащ, Дженсен присел на краешек дивана. Он помнил еще с тех пор, как они с Джимом работали в паре, что стоит сесть в середину, как тут же провалишься. Как Бивер умудрялся высыпаться тут, для Эклза оставалось загадкой.

Долго сидеть вот так, выпрямившись, было неудобно, и, плюнув на все, Дженсен с наслаждением прислонил голову к спинке дивана, расслабившись. И на минутку решил прикрыть глаза. Всего лишь на секундочку, потому что ему надо подума….

\- Эй, Эклз, какого черта? – притворно сердитый голос Джима над ухом вырвал его из приятного забытья.

С трудом разлепив глаза и сонно похлопав ресницами, Дженсен просипел севшим со сна голосом:

\- Я что, уснул?

Джим сидел на подлокотнике дивана со сложенными на груди руками. Он ухмыльнулся:

\- Я уже минут десять наблюдаю, как ты во сне чмокаешь губами.

\- Извращенец, - пробормотал Эклз, карабкаясь из ямы, в которую все же провалился.

\- Что привело тебя ко мне? – спросил Джим, с интересом наблюдая, за барахтаньем Дженсена.

\- Абель. Он сбежал. Убил двух агентов и похитил Джея.

\- Твою ж налево, - выругался Бивер. Поднявшись с подлокотника, он протянул Дженсену руку и выдернул его из диванного провала. – Рассказывай.


	12. Глава 12.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Ланкастер. Пригород Далласа. Техас._

Абель с энтузиазмом взялся за сборы в дорогу. Джея еще немного подташнивало после хлороформа, так что он остался лежать на койке и сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки наблюдал за Джейком. Бывший напарник сколотил нехилый арсенал – пара пистолетов, немеряно патронов к ним, ножи, удавки… Будто на войну шёл.

\- Эй, Джейк, - окликнул Джаред.

\- Да? – тот моментально оторвался от процесса заточки ножа.

\- Зачем нам такой арсенал?

\- Ну как? – кажется, этот вопрос его смутил. – Этого Эклза наверняка же охраняют. В чёртовом ФБР не дураки работают. Они наверняка смекнут, к чему всё идёт.

\- Тогда как мы к нему подберёмся? – Джаред сел прямо. В его душе проснулась надежда, что Абеля удастся отговорить от опасной затеи. – Эклз и сам не промах. Он может постоять за себя. Подумай, Джейк. Может, стоит отменить операцию?

\- Дружка выгораживаешь? – тут же материализовалась МакНивен. – Боишься, как бы Джейк его не прихлопнул? – едко ухмыляясь, поинтересовалась она. – Говорила я тебе, Джейк, этот Падалеки на другой стороне…

\- Да заткнись ты уже! – рявкнул Джаред, глядя, как девушка обняла Абеля за плечи. Вера парня в их «дружбу» явно колебалась.

\- Что, правда глаза режет? – усмехнулась Джули.

\- Если о ком я и беспокоюсь, так только о Джейке! – Падалеки резко встал. – Вы же, идиоты, собираетесь пойти на опытного, вооружённого, охраняемого агента ФБР с голыми руками! От атак японцев-камикадзе и то проку было больше!

\- Почему же с голыми руками? – негромко спросил Джейк. – У нас оружие…

\- Оружие? – перебил его Джей, подойдя к столу, на котором располагались небогатый склад Абеля. – Эти ножи? Пистолеты? Ты откуда взял всё это старьё? Пистолеты смазать надо, а оружейного масла я тут не вижу. Ножи ржавые почти все. Пойти с этим на Эклза всё равно, что сдаться без боя.

\- Джейк – мастер… - подала голос МакНивен.

\- Дженсен тоже, - резко осадил её Джаред. – Поверь мне, я знаю, о чём говорю. Джейк, - заглядывая Абелю в глаза, негромко сказал он. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, приятель. Подумай хорошенько, есть ли у нас хоть какие-то шансы. Эклз своё получит, рано или поздно. Но давай сделаем всё по уму. Хорошо, брат? – спросил Джей, прихватив парня за шею.

\- Хорошо, брат, - эхом отозвался Джейк.

_Октябрь 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Джейк протянул Джареду портсигар, но тот отрицательно покачал головой. Они сидели на перроне глубокой ночью и смотрели, как в темноте исчезает последний вагон южного поезда с партией далласких сирот. Их было двенадцать – маленьких, запуганных, грязных… Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не саботировать отправку. Их должны были позже под видом богатых клиентов выкупить агенты ФБР. Всех, кого смогут. Джаред не питал иллюзий насчёт их будущего, даже если эти дети попадут в приют. Из этих заведений, что бы там ни говорили чинуши, дети выходят либо сломанными, либо озлобленными. 

Абель закурил.

\- Не нравятся мне твои привычки, Джей, - покачал головой он.

\- Какие привычки? – Джаред откинулся на спинку скамейки и устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Полезные, - усмехнулся Абель. – Курить бросил, пьёшь очень редко, говоришь исключительно культурно… Если так дальше дело пойдёт, придётся тебя канонизировать, как единственного праведника в мафиозной Семье.

\- Мне это не грозит, Джейк, - не открывая глаз, отозвался Падалеки. – Я – жестокий человек. Моё прошлое – как клеймо на лбу. На душе.

\- Ты говоришь о войне? – спросил парень после небольшой паузы.

\- И о ней тоже, - кивнул Джей. 

\- Расскажи, - внезапно попросил Абель.

\- Что именно? – Джаред устало посмотрел на него.

\- Почему ты пошёл на войну? – во взгляде Джейка читался неподдельный интерес. 

\- Это было всё, о чём я мечтал. Небо, - Падалеки снова прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Это незабываемое ощущение, приятель. Ты сидишь в жестянке едва ли больше тебя размером и смотришь на птиц сверху. А облака такие близкие – протяни руку и схватишь. Само небо наверху совершенно непередаваемого оттенка. Такое далёкое… Кажется, что оно даже дальше, чем видится с земли. А ещё ради ощущения отдачи от гашетки. И понимания того, что твоя работа помогает людям остаться в живых. Я встречал тех, кого когда-то защищал в Бухте. Они знают нас – своих героев. Их благодарность и их дети – вот ради чего я убивал. По крайней мере, я себя так оправдываю.

\- Ты – герой, - немного помолчав, произнёс Джейк. 

Джаред усмехнулся.

\- Я так не думаю, парень.

Они опять замолчали. Джаред наслаждался тишиной и запахом сигарет – не покурить, так хоть вдохнуть дым. Джейк задумчиво созерцал стоящий на соседних путях состав. По-хорошему, Джею надо бы подняться и отправиться домой к семье, но здесь было так хорошо и тихо, что уходить как-то не хотелось. Казалось, что время на перроне застыло, давая возможность и ему остановиться и передохнуть.

\- У меня было два старших брата, - очень тихо сказал Джейк. – Эндрю и Маркус. Эндрю был ювелиром. Он делал потрясающие вещи. Кольца, которые он создавал, раскупались моментально, даже несмотря на огромные цены. Подвески, серьги, кулоны… Он был признанным мастером своего дела уже в двадцать четыре. Зарабатывал баснословные деньги и ненавидел меня. Дело в том, что во время родов, когда я появлялся на свет, что-то пошло не так, и наша мама умерла. Эндрю было десять, когда это случилось. И с тех пор он меня ненавидел. А Маркус был другим. Он всегда защищал меня, оберегал, учил чему-то как мог… Наш отец вечно пропадал на работе, стараясь прокормить троих детей, поэтому моим воспитанием занимались братья. Эндрю постоянно твердил Маркусу, чтобы тот бросил со мной возиться, что у них есть свои дела, но Маркус не слушал. Посиделкам в компании старшего он предпочитал мое общество. У нас с ним разница в пять лет. Он учил меня читать по своим книгам, рассказывал интересные истории, научил защищаться и стрелять из отцовского револьвера. Он говорил, что настоящий мужчина должен уметь постоять за себя… Маркус почти закончил учиться. Он собирался стать врачом. Мне было шестнадцать, когда всё произошло. Я пришёл к Эндрю в мастерскую и увидел, как они с Маркусом ссорятся. По обрывкам фраз я понял, что Эндрю хочет отправить меня в специальный закрытый интернат, где готовят пожарных. Проблема в том, что этот интернат для детей-сирот. Эндрю хотел оформить документы таким образом, чтобы я считался сиротой. После смерти отца опеку надо мной, как над несовершеннолетним, оформил Маркус, и без его согласия Эндрю не мог провернуть трюк с документами. Маркус был против. Он что-то кричал о том, что мы – семья, а от семьи не отказываются. Как-то так всё произошло… Эндрю ударил Маркуса, и я выстрелил. Я всегда носил отцовский револьвер при себе. Рука сама рефлекторно дёрнулась, а точность выстрелов у меня всегда была высокой. Эндрю убил я, а Маркус, не слушая моих возражений, взял всю вину на себя. Его посадили. Я ездил к нему каждые выходные… А через год он умер – закололи в тюремной потасовке.

Джейк замолчал, незряче уставившись на рельсы. Джаред сидел тихо, ожидая продолжения. Внезапная откровенность напарника очень его удивила, и Падалеки не знал, как на это реагировать. История семьи у него получилась печальной. Джаред рос в любящей семье, где старший брат никогда его не гнобил, а он сам, в свою очередь, никогда даже не задумывался над тем, чтобы застрелить Джеффа. Внезапно ему стало очень жаль этого потерявшегося в жизни паренька. Если бы его мать выжила, возможно, не сидел бы он сейчас тут, на ночном перроне, и не провожал поезд с проданными детьми.

\- Мне очень жаль, - спустя пару минут сказал Джей.

Джейк, вздохнув, медленно кивнул.

\- Ты мне Маркуса напоминаешь, - сказал он. – И характером, и даже внешностью немного. Я когда в первый раз тебя увидел, подумал, что это призрак брата явился представить мне счёт за то, что отбывал наказание несправедливо.

Джаред еще немного помолчал.

\- Тебе не в чем винить себя, Джейк. Маркус бы тебя не обвинял. Он учил тебя тому, что за себя нужно уметь постоять. Вот ты и постоял. А Маркус… Он поступил так же, как и любой другой на его месте. Я бы сделал то же самое, ни секунды не раздумывая. 

Джейк грустно улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, брат.

Джаред одобряюще сжал его плечо. Позже, когда Джейк подвёз его к дому, Джей выбрался из машины и потянулся всем телом. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Джейк, - махнул он на прощание рукой и, развернувшись, побрёл к двери.

\- Спокойной ночи, Маркус, - донеслось до него. Джаред не стал его поправлять. Лишь улыбнулся и зашёл в дом.

Машина Джейка простояла на дороге ещё минут тридцать, прежде чем уехать.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Значит, говоришь, Абель утащил Падалеки? – Джим задумчиво почесал бороду и взглянул на Дженсена.

\- Да. Я не знаю, как ему это удалось. Но Джей пропал. Абель не мог увести его живого и в здравии. Не та у него весовая категория, - Дженсен с силой растер лицо ладонями.

\- Значит, у него были помощники. Знаешь, стоит пошерстить его старые связи и лежки, - Джим поднялся со стула и подошел к сейфу. Покопавшись там, он достал пухлую, довольно потрепанную папку. – Вот. Все, что у меня есть на Джейка Абеля. Всё, с пеленок до дня заключения. Ты в курсе, что у него была очень своеобразная семья? Два брата, старший ненавидел Джейка за то, что во время родов умерла их мать. Эндрю Абель был довольно известным ювелиром. Талант, впрочем, не мешал ему быть первоклассным засранцем. Средний брат, Маркус, можно сказать, вырастил Джейка. А потом попал в тюрьму по его вине. Несколько лет назад мне довелось выехать на убийство, произошедшее в мастерской Эндрю Абеля. Картина была впечатляющая: когда мы приехали, Маркус и Джейк сидели на полу, обнявшись. Джейк дрожал и жался к Маркусу. А тот, когда мы вошли, заслонил младшего брата и сразу же признался в убийстве. Но, судя по реакции младшего Абеля, Маркус взял на себя его вину. Помню, что на допросе Джейк вел себя как волчонок и постоянно требовал свидания с братом. Маркус же напротив, запретил пускать брата к себе. Хотя один раз они все же поговорили. И после этого Джейк прорыдал у моего кабинета около часа. Насилу успокоил парня. 

Дженсен полистал досье и отыскал там две фотографии.

\- Братья Абели, - кивнул на фотокарточки Джим. – Вот это Маркус, - он ткнул пальцем в фото парня лет двадцати, улыбка которого словно светилась изнутри. Даже черно-белая фотография не смогла скрыть ее обаяния.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Дженсен, приглядываясь. – Никого не напоминает?

Он развернул карточку к Джиму. Бивер сначала непонимающе вглядывался в мальчишеские черты лица Маркуса Абеля, а потом длинно свистнул:

\- Твою ж налево! Если не приглядываться, вполне сойдет за Падалеки.

\- Вот именно, а теперь посмотри на Эндрю.

Бивер взял в руки фотографию Абеля-старшего. Пара секунд, и старый коп смачно выругался.

\- И я об этом, - Дженсен тоже чертыхнулся, но тихо. 

\- Такое ощущение, что вы – разлученные в детстве близнецы, - неодобрительно покачал головой Джим.

\- Не утрируй, - поморщился Дженсен. – Не так уж и похожи. У него волосы светлые и глаза не такие. Форма ушей другая. Да это неважно. У меня стойкое ощущение, что у Джейка рассудок помутился, когда Джей его сдал.

\- Тогда можешь на его счёт расслабиться. Пока Абель считает, что Падалеки – это Маркус, ему ничего не грозит. А вот тебе я бы не советовал расслабляться.

\- Почему? – вздернул бровь Дженсен.

\- Если, следовать твоей логике, то Падалеки для Абеля – Маркус, а ты, следовательно, Эндрю. И ты, судя по всему, представляешь для него угрозу.

\- Угрозу? – не понял Дженсен.

\- Да. Почему-то я уверен, что Абель патологически ревнует Джа к тебе. Он же видел, как ты поддерживал его на суде. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он придет за мной?

\- Придет. Я повадки этого щенка изучил. Хоть он и старается вести себя как матерый волк, но на самом деле – ему еще расти и расти. Поверь, он не меняется. Первое, что он постарается сделать – выйти на старых приятелей, сколотить новую банду и начать мстить. Джея он не тронет. Остаемся мы с тобой, - Бивер с довольной улыбкой откинулся назад. – Понимаешь, Дженс, Абелю нужен постоянный стресс. Он живет в своем мире, понятном ему одному.

\- Значит, мне стоит приготовиться.

Бивер с интересом посмотрел на угрюмого Дженсена, потом прищурился и спросил:

\- Ты что, решил дожидаться Абеля у себя дома?

\- У тебя есть другие варианты? – устало качнул головой Дженсен.

\- Ты папочку до конца долистай, - посоветовал Джим.

Недоверчиво косясь на копа, Дженсен торопливо зашелестел оставшимися листами досье. 

\- У меня тут все его лежки собраны, за последние шесть лет. Где, когда, с кем. Даже отмычки есть. Правда, он всегда уходил до того, как я добирался до очередного его логова. Нюх на слежку у него дай боже.

Через несколько часов Дженсен едва держался на ногах. Отчасти потому, что погода к вечеру испортилась: поднялся сильный ветер и заморосил мелкий, противный дождь. Да и лежки Абель выбирал с фантазией. Он организовывал их в самых неожиданных местах: в канализации на окраине Далласа, где было настолько сыро, что дышать было невозможно; на старом заброшенном складе, где до войны хранили химические препараты (их запах до сих пор не выветрился и неприятно щипал глаза, и забивал нос); одна из лежек нашлась даже на кладбище, в склепе. Время перевалило за полночь, Джим с сочувствием смотрел на Дженсена, который упорно отказывался перенести поиски на завтра. Он с одержимостью, хорошо понятной Биверу, продолжал искать. Искать друга. У них в списке оставалось еще около десятка адресов, три из которых находились в пригороде. Но Эклза это волновало меньше всего. Мысль о том, что он может в любой момент снова потерять друга, подгоняла его. И только благодаря ей, он все еще находил в себе силы передвигаться. Если с Джеем что-то случится, он себе не простит. Ему придется отвечать перед всей семьей Падалеки, которая все еще не могла поверить до конца, что Джаред жив.

_Март 1948 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Семьи Эклзов и Падалеки в полном составе собрались в гостиной дома Алана и Донны. Вернее, почти в полном. Джаред и Жен с Райем пока не приехали. Дженсен понятия не имел, как будет сообщать родным, что Джаред – жив. Джефф с женой и детьми, приехавшие этим утром, и Мэг, которая уже неделю гостила у Эклзов, никак не могли взять в толк, что же произошло. И не только они. Джош хмурился, Мак нетерпеливо поглядывала на Дженсена и, делая страшные глаза, одними губами шептала про жуткие вещи, которые сделает с ним, если опоздает на свидание. Алан, похоже, догадывался, что сын сообщит что-то важное. Он единственный, за исключением Дани, знал, что Джаред не погиб тогда в Бухте. 

\- Дженс, чего ты темнишь? – заныла Мак, в очередной раз бросив унылый взгляд на часы.

\- Погоди, Мак, - отмахнулся от нее брат и переглянулся с Дани. 

Мак тяжело вздохнула и надула губы. 

Время тянулось невыносимо. Донна начала волноваться за пирог, стоящий в духовке. Дженсен зачем-то попросил испечь черничный, хотя давным-давно не делал этого. Черничный пирог в этом доме всегда пекли только тогда, когда в гости должен был наведаться Джаред. 

Миссис Эклз поднялась с дивана и уже сделала шаг в сторону кухни, как тут в дверь позвонили.

\- Я открою, - махнула она рукой Алану. 

Дженсен заметно волновался. Ничего не понимая, Донна подошла к входной двери и открыла ее. На пороге стояла Жен, подруга Дани. 

\- Жен, детка, проходи, - широко улыбаясь, Донна посторонилась, чтобы пропустить Жен в гостиную.

Жен вошла, а следом за ней в дверном проёме появился высокий широкоплечий молодой мужчина в шляпе и тяжелом пальто. На его руках сидел Райан и радостно гукал. Не поднимая взгляда на лицо гостя, Донна приветливо улыбнулась и проговорила:

\- Здравствуйте, Джей, наконец-то мы вас увид… - договорить она не успела, потому что парень опустил на пол Райана и взглянул на Донну до боли знакомыми рысьими глазами.

\- Здравствуйте, Донна, - невозможные ямочки сделали эту виноватую улыбку совершенно детской.

\- Джаред, - одними губами прошептала побледневшая Донна. Упасть на пол ей не дали сильные руки мужа, вышедшего встречать гостей. Алан невольно вскрикнул. Хоть он и готовился к чему-то подобному, потрясение оказалось слишком сильным и для него.

Выскочившие на шум Мак и Мэган замерли, не смея поверить. Джаред явно чувствовал себя неловко под их растерянными взглядами. 

\- Джей! – Мэган в мгновение ока повисла у него на шее и разрыдалась. Джаред гладил ее по волосам и бормотал:

\- Мэг, ну что ты, малышка? Тихо.

Мак, пришедшая в себя, сделала шаг к нему и с силой пихнула острым кулачком в плечо:

\- Какого черта, Джаред Тристан Падалеки??? Ты где пропадал?

Ответить хоть что-то в свое оправдание Джаред не успел, потому что рядом оказался Джефф, сначала обалдевший от созерцания ожившего брата, а потом едва не задушившего его в объятиях, а после пришла в себя Донна. Едва открыв глаза, она тут же потребовала объяснений.

Объяснялся Джаред долго. Сначала с крайне рассерженной Донной, от которой он узнал о себе «несносном, зарвавшемся мальчишке», что он «совершенно не имеет совести, раз не сподобился появиться у них, а заставил волноваться и считать себя погибшим». Попало и за то, что заставил Жен молчать… в общем, миссис Эклз явно решила выплеснуть на него все, что накопилось у нее за это время. Джаред оправдывался, как мог. Но Донну ни коим образом не устроили отговорки, что он не мог. Потом за дело взялся Алан. Узнав, что Джаред отрабатывал у мафии долг Джеральда, он покачал головой и сообщил, что предлагал Джеральду помощь, но тот отказался. И Алан надеялся, что Джаред окажется умнее, и, когда вернется, догадается обратиться к нему, а вместо этого… В общем, Джареда замучили. По его лицу было видно, что ему стыдно за свои подозрения относительно Эклзов. Конечно, он ничего не озвучил, но Дженсен прекрасно знал, о чем думает друг.

Мэг не отлипала от брата весь вечер, но при этом успевала потискать и Райана, к которому привязалась, еще не зная, что он ее племянник, Мак, как и подруга, таскалась за Джаредом тенью. Что бы она ни говорила, Джей всегда был для нее как брат. Джефф смущенно разговаривал с Жен, Джош сурово выговаривал Дженсену за всю эту конспирацию. Алан и Донна, оставив младшее поколение выяснять отношения дальше, удалились к себе.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Ланкастер. Пригород Далласа. Техас._

\- Приехали, Дженс, - Джим остановил машину и внимательно оглядел здание заброшенного дома престарелых. – Джейк любил эту лежку.

Эклз мотнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания.

\- Ну что, двинем?

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Рыбалка получилась никакой. Джаред, конечно, догадывался, что в этой речке давно не водится живность хоть на сантиметр крупнее его мизинца, но всё равно было обидно. Не из-за потраченного времени, нет. Обидно потому, что он обещал жене и сыну принести домой Улов. Именно так, с большой буквы. Рай настоял. Джею жутко не хотелось разочаровывать сына.

Радовало только одно – хорошая компания. Дженсен устроился рядом на складном стульчике, откинувшись на спинку, и откровенно наслаждался солнечными ваннами. Разве что не урчал как кот. Джаред хмыкнул, переведя взгляд на поплавок. 

\- Джей, - негромко позвал Дженсен.

\- Чего? – не глядя, откликнулся тот.

\- Ты никогда не просил свои жетоны назад. 

Дженсен замолчал. Падалеки поднял глаза на друга. Эклз вытянул из-под футболки цепочку с жетонами, сжал их в руке и встретил взгляд Джареда.

\- Знаешь… Когда я подумал, что ты погиб… Это ведь единственное, что осталось от тебя. Я не сдал эти жетоны. Даже не послал их твоим родителям. Я оставил их у себя. Не знаю точно, почему… Мне было чертовски больно вспоминать о том дне, приятель. Я ходил по краю, с трудом удерживаясь от последней глупости, которая погубила бы мою жизнь. Ты всегда был для меня не просто лучшим другом. Ты был мне как брат. И я не хотел терять последнее, что напоминало о тебе… Я надел их вопреки уставу и носил, не снимая, все эти годы. Так мне казалось, что ты рядом. Жив. Поддерживаешь меня. Я хотел в это верить. А когда выяснил у Дейва, что ты, сволочь этакая, в порядке, но у нас не появляешься, то захотел тебя найти и вернуть их, - он поднял цепочку до уровня глаз. – Попутно надавав по шее, разумеется. А когда всё, наконец, произошло, я испугался. Знаешь… Мне кажется, что с тех пор, как ты пришёл в армию и получил жетоны, с тобой постоянно что-то приключается. Я, наверное, суеверен, раз всерьез воспринимаю такую чушь, но… Ты ведь в норме, да? Не собираешься погибать и всё такое прочее, - Дженсен неопределённо махнул рукой. – Поэтому, я думаю, тебе пора получить их обратно. Ты заслужил.

Дженсен расстегнул замочек цепочки и снял два жетона, на которых было выгравировано имя Джареда. Джей удивлённо наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, а потом осторожно принял подарок из рук друга. Некоторое время он рассматривал свои жетоны, переваривая слова Дженсена. Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, Джей улыбнулся. Дженсен, наконец-то, спустя два года после их встречи, перестал бояться, что Джаред опять исчезнет. Падалеки видел, с каким трудом далось это решение другу.

\- Спасибо, - негромко сказал Джей. – Спасибо, что сохранил.

Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ и облегчённо выдохнул.

\- Только есть одна загвоздка: как мне их носить без цепочки? – Джей почесал затылок.

\- Не проблема, - усмехнулся Дженс, заглядывая в свой походный рюкзак. Покопавшись, он извлёк из недр рюкзака синий бархатный футляр.

\- О! – удивлённо поднял брови Падалеки. – Ты даришь мне украшения? Право, не стоило, - он кокетливо похлопал ресницами, и, вопреки словам, протянул руки к подарку.

\- Заткнись, придурок, - улыбнулся Дженс. – Я знал, что понадобится цепочка, вот и купил.

Открыв футляр, Джаред выпал в осадок. Средней длины серебряная цепочка была невероятно красивой. Узоры на ней переплетались, мешая понять, где начало, а где конец звена. 

\- Она крепкая, не порвётся, - сказал Дженсен. - Я проверял.

Джаред улыбнулся ещё раз и извлёк цепочку из футляра. Повесил жетоны, надел и спрятал подарок под футболку. 

\- Спасибо, Дженс, - поблагодарил он друга. – Но с чего вдруг? Уже два года прошло с тех пор, как мы с тобой встретились после войны, но отдал ты мне их только сейчас. 

\- Повод есть, - буркнул Дженсен, отвернувшись.

Джаред расплылся в широченной улыбке. Друг не забыл! Значит, Джей не будет выглядеть идиотом, всучив Дженсену свой подарок.

\- Повод? – нахмурился Джаред, недоумённо глядя на приятеля и стараясь не расхохотаться. – Какой ещё повод.

\- Господи, Падалеки, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя полным придурком, - застонав, Дженсен наклонился вперёд и, упёршись локтями в колени, прикрыл лицо руками. – Повод и повод. Какая разница? Полтора года, как закончилась твоя работа под прикрытием, - буркнул он в ладони.

\- Да? – удивлённо протянул Джаред. – А я-то думал… А, ладно, - отмахнулся он и, притворно обидевшись, отвернулся к своему рюкзаку, якобы за ленчем.

Дженсен повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на друга.

\- Что ты думал? – спросил он.

\- Ай, не важно, - со вздохом пробормотал Джей. Он извлёк пакет с бутербродами, достал один и принялся жевать.

\- Джаред, о чём ты думал? – с нажимом повторил вопрос Дженсен. Было видно, как он старается сдержать улыбку.

Джей посмотрел сначала на приятеля, потом на бутерброд.

\- Прости, моя любовь, но нам не дают насладиться обществом друг друга, - сказал он бутерброду прежде, чем целиком запихнуть в рот. 

С трудом пережёвывая, Джей отпил из старой походной фляжки немного воды и откинулся на спинку стула. Проглотив последний кусок, он долго смотрел на флягу прежде, чем заговорить.

\- Помнишь, ты учил меня играть в шахматы? Я с трудом осваивал азы. Мне казалось, что эта игра не для моего мозга. Интеллектом не вышел, - хмыкнул парень. – Но ты упорно заставлял меня тренироваться. День за днём, при любой возможности. Я злился на себя, что не мог играть так же хорошо, как ты. Мне хотелось быть похожим на тебя. Таким же взрослым, самостоятельным. Всегда всё знающим. Поэтому я упорно продолжал мучить себя, играя снова и снова. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем я понял, что у меня действительно получается. Это было чертовски приятно, знаешь? Я смог обыграть отца, который казался мне настоящим гроссмейстером. Но не только чувство удовлетворения от достигнутого результата я вынес из этих тренировок. Я научился думать. Это очень помогло мне в жизни. Хочу сказать тебе за это спасибо, - Джей перевёл взгляд на друга. – И спасибо, что разделил со мной мою мечту. Спасибо, что разделил со мной небо. Спасибо, что целых двадцать лет ты – мой самый настоящий старший брат.

Джаред протянул Дженсену руку. На его ладони лежал небольшой серебряный кулон на цепочке. Джей запоздало подумал о том, что впервые отступил от правила дарить полезные подарки, когда решил заказать этот кулон. Но в этом подарке объединялись их интересы и мечты – небольшой серебряный самолётик с гравировкой в виде ферзя на фюзеляже. Самолётик являл собой плоскую копию «Сандерболта» - модели, на которой парни прошли войну. Дженсен ошарашено смотрел на подарок, затем нерешительно протянул руку и, взяв цепочку, поднёс к глазам. Джаред ждал реакции друга, затаив дыхание.

\- Я думал, что ты забыл, сколько лет прошло, - хрипло проговорил Дженс, надевая цепочку. – Спасибо, Джей. 

Джаред широко улыбнулся. 

\- Как я мог забыть день, когда пара сопляков разогнала кучку старших товарищей? – рассмеялся он.

\- Это было благородно, - расхохотался Дженсен. – Ты мне жизнь спас, друг.

\- Ага, - самодовольно лыбился Джей.

Они смеялись, вспоминая всё, что произошло с ними за двадцать лет крепкой дружбы, не обращая больше внимания на поплавки и неклюющую рыбу.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Ланкастер. Пригород Далласа. Техас._

Джаред стоял возле грязного окна в большой гостиной заброшенного дома для престарелых и смотрел на улицу, вспоминая рыбалку двухнедельной давности. Всё-таки Дженсен был прав – с этими жетонами что-то не так. Едва он их надевал, сразу переставал чувствовать себя в безопасности. Джею казалось, что они так и притягивают к нему неприятности. Но у Дженса явно был иммунитет. Он почти девять лет носил и свой комплект, и значки Джареда, и выходил без единой царапины из жутких передряг. Будто для него двойной набор жетонов служил оберегом, и сила необычного талисмана каким-то образом распространялась и на Джея. Надо будет поделиться этим наблюдением с Дженсеном, когда всё закончится. 

Джаред рисовал на грязном стекле закорючки. Со стороны могло показаться, что он погружён в свои мысли и бездумно водит пальцем. На самом деле Джей старательно создавал видимость такой бессмысленности для того, чтобы среди прочих загогулин не выглядела странной надпись «Иди домой». Джей кожей чувствовал, что Дженсен его ищет. Он знал, что друг не остановится, пока не найдёт. И он обязательно доберётся сюда. Они ведь в курсе, что за всем этим стоит Абель. Должны же у них быть наработки, информация о лёжках и тайниках! Найдут. Рано или поздно. Главное – сделать всё возможное, чтобы Абель не добрался до Дженсена раньше.

\- Мы готовы, - улыбнулся вошедший в комнату Джейк.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Джаред. – Идём.

Оставив цепочку с жетонами на подоконнике, Джаред вышел вслед за Абелем.

_6 декабря 1941 года._   
_Жемчужная Бухта. Гавайи._

Джей полоскал ноги в тёплых водах океана. И не скажешь, что на дворе зима. Даже ночью вода была приятной температуры. Джей расхаживал по самой кромке, разыскивая красивые ракушки, чтобы послать сестре.

\- Шах!

Джаред обернулся к сидящему на песке Дженсену. Тот самодовольно улыбался. 

\- Если ты съел мою ладью, то я тебя убью, - угрожающе произнёс Падалеки.

\- А зачем ты тогда подсунул её мне под нос? Разве не видел, что она мне весь вид загораживает?

\- Видел, - Джаред плюхнулся на песок и осмотрел доску. – Эй, тут стояла моя пешка, - ткнув пальцем, обиженно пробормотал он. – Ладно, ладья. Ты её слоном съел. Но пешка не могла сама по себе испариться!

\- Ничего не знаю, - развёл руками Дженсен. – Не было тут никакой пешки.

\- А вот и была! Я прекрасно помню. Верни её, жулик.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- И всё-то ты помнишь, мелкий, - сказал он, возвращая фигуру на доску. – Не обманешь тебя.

\- А есть желание? – хихикнул Джей, задумавшись над очередным ходом.

Дженсен не ответил. Падалеки поднял взгляд на друга. 

\- Что?

Тот задумчиво смотрел на тёмное спокойное море.

\- Что-то мне… страшно вдруг стало, - негромко сказал он. – Какое-то чувство…

\- Словно идёт гроза, - закончил за него Джей.

Дженсен встретился взглядом с другом.

\- Словно идёт гроза, - кивнув, согласился он.

_Май 1949 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

Вода в речке была тёплой, даже несмотря на довольно прохладную для мая ночь. Джаред снял туфли и носки и, сев на краю пирса, опустил ноги в воду. Лунная дорожка тут же пошла мелкой рябью. 

\- Операция назначена на вечер, - Дженсен устроился рядом, с опаской поглядывая на тёмную воду. – Вас будут прикрывать…

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Джей. – Дженс, мне этой подготовкой уже весь мозг съели. Я хочу немного отдохнуть. Собраться с мыслями. 

\- Я кое-что принёс, - усмехнулся Эклз, доставая из сумки шахматную доску. Джаред благодарно улыбнулся. Они некоторое время молча играли.

\- Ты, кстати, так и не ответил мне на один вопрос.

\- Ты не дал мне возможности, - усмехнулся Дженс.

\- Мне страшно, - вдруг сказал Джаред. – Такое чувство…

\- Словно идёт гроза, - закончил за него Дженсен.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на друга.

\- Словно идёт гроза, - кивнув, согласился он.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

На кухне семейства Эклз стояла уютная тишина. Джаред думал обо всём и ни о чём. Абель мог объявиться в любой момент, и с ним нужно было что-то делать.

\- Нет, - вдруг произнёс Дженсен. 

Джаред удивлённо посмотрел на него.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, - повторил Дженс. – У меня никогда не возникало желания тебя обмануть. Я всегда был честен с тобой.

Джаред благодарно улыбнулся. Затем, вздохнув, посмотрел на свои руки.

\- Ты чувствуешь? – тихо спросил он.

\- Да, - шёпотом ответил Дженсен.

Фигуры на доске в этот вечер остались нетронутыми.

_Сентябрь 1950 года._   
_Даллас. Техас._

\- Там никого, - прошипела Джули на ухо Абелю. 

Джейк и Джаред стояли в тени деревьев недалеко от дома Дженсена. Пока МакНивен отлучалась проверить окна дома на предмет признаков жизни, Джей стал понемногу давить на Абеля, уговаривая передумать. Действовать приходилось аккуратно, потому как непонятно, чего можно ожидать от Джейка. То, что у парня явные проблемы с головой, видно невооружённым глазом. Но одно дело – знать, как общаться с психами в теории, а совсем другое – на практике. Поэтому Джаред старался делать всё аккуратно – несмотря ни на что, вредить Абелю он совершенно не хотел.

\- Падалеки наверняка его предупредил, - выплюнула она, презрительно поморщившись. 

\- Интересно, каким образом? – скептически поднял бровь Джаред. – Вы меня выкрали, привезли без сознания Бог знает куда, ни на секунду не оставляли наедине с телефоном. Так как я мог сообщить Дженсену, что мы едем сюда?

Джули поджала губы, молча сверля его взглядом.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – недоумённо почесал затылок Джейк.

\- Уходить, - резко сказал Джаред, в упор глядя на парня. – Я пошёл у тебя на поводу, Джейк, и сунулся сюда фактически неподготовленным. Без нормального прикрытия. Считай это знаком свыше, что Дженсена тут нет, иначе чёрта с два бы мы к нему подобрались. Ты обещал людей. Где они?

\- Они подъедут позже, - отвёл взгляд Абель.

\- Джейк, - с нажимом произнёс Джаред. – Где твои люди?

Абель промолчал, стараясь не встречаться с Джеем взглядом. Джаред про себя с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Их не будет? – с притворным разочарованием спросил он. – Джейк, смотри мне в глаза. 

Парень поднял виноватый взгляд.

\- Потрясающе, - выдавил Джаред, всё больше входя в роль. – Просто великолепно! И ты молчал? Ты вообще собирался мне об этом сказать?

\- Прости, Маркус…

\- Какого чёрта ты меня подставляешь, брат? – перебил его Джей. – Разве мы так договаривались? Или ты собирался скинуть меня копам и смыться, как однажды уже сделал? 

\- Я не…

\- Ты сказал, что будут люди, Джейк. Их нет. Ты меня обманул, - Джаред сделал шаг к парню, обдумывая, как бы отобрать у него пистолет. – Разве я заслужил это? Твоё недоверие. Почему ты не сказал мне правду, а?

\- Прекрати давить на него! – взвизгнула МакНивен, выдёргивая из сумочки небольшой дамский револьвер и направляя на Падалеки. – Отойди от Джейка!

\- Заткнись, дура! – рявкнул на неё Джаред. – Вы оба – непроходимые идиоты! Какого чёрта попёрлись сюда без прикрытия?

\- Я думал, мы сможем… - виновато потупился Джейк.

\- Думал он… А у меня спросить сложно было? 

\- Отойди от него! – истерически взвизгнула МакНивен.

\- Спрячь свой пистолет, идиотка, - шикнул на неё Джаред. – Ещё не хватало попасться на глаза соседям.

В этот момент вдали послышались звуки полицейской сирены. Судя по всему, машины на полной скорости мчались к дому Дженсена. Джаред про себя молился, чтобы Дженсен успел прежде, чем кто-либо натворит глупостей. Таких, например, как…

\- Он нас сдал! – выкрикнула Джули и нажала на курок.

Джаред видел всё так, словно время замедлилось. Слишком ярко в сознании отпечаталась картинка: развивающееся на ветру алое платье в горох, поворот барабана в револьвере, хлопок, с которым вылетела пуля… Вот только боли он не почувствовал, хотя видел, что пуля угодила в многострадальное левое плечо. Правда, в этот раз чуть правее. 

\- Нет! – заорал Джейк, выхватывая свой пистолет. Миг – и Джули рухнула на асфальт, с удивлением пытаясь рассмотреть пулевое отверстие у себя на лбу.

Джейк подхватил его, когда Джаред начал оседать. Кровь медленно и неумолимо вытекала из раны. Аккуратно уложив его на землю, Абель попытался остановить её. Джаред сквозь мутную пелену перед глазами наблюдал за ним, размышляя над тем, что это совершенно не то, что он хотел бы видеть перед смертью.

\- Нет, Маркус, нет, - бормотал Джейк. – Держись... Я что-нибудь придумаю… Только держись... Не оставляй меня... Пожалуйста…

Речь парня становилась всё менее разборчивой, и Джей уже собрался было закрыть глаза, как вдруг услышал совсем рядом визг шин. Словно издалека до него донёсся голос Дженсена:

\- Джей! Нет!!!

Вокруг вдруг стало очень людно. Джей краем глаза видел, как Джейк размахивает пистолетом, никого к нему не подпуская. Внезапно позади Абеля вырос Джим Бивер и, недолго думая, оглушил парня прикладом пистолета. Через секунду возле него оказался Дженс.

\- Эй, приятель, не вздумай умирать. Слышишь? – Дженсен лихорадочно осматривал его в поисках раны. 

Обнаружив, он резко переменился в лице. Джаред чувствовал, что одежда вокруг ранения уже насквозь пропитана кровью. Бледный, как мел, Дженсен нервно сглотнул.

\- Держись, - Дженс сжал зубы и попытался остановить кровь. – Сейчас приедут врачи. Ты только держись, слышишь? Даже не вздумай меня бросать на растерзание Жен. Она же меня убьёт! Ты этого хочешь? Вот и я не хочу. Так что потерпи. И всё будет хорошо. Ты выберешься. В первый раз, что ли? Ты сильный, приятель. Поэтому держись. Прошу, держись…

Джаред молча смотрел на друга и слегка улыбался. У Дженсена на шее висели и его жетоны. Это значит, что всё будет в порядке. А если и нет… Дженсен – его названый старший брат – здесь. Рядом. А значит, что в этой постепенно окружающей его темноте он не один. Так умереть не страшно.

Устав бороться, Джаред медленно закрыл глаза.


	13. Эпилог.

Красное марево заката застлало горизонт, тяжелое солнце скатывалось в тучу. Вдохнув полной грудью, Дженсен легко коснулся пальцами четырех кусочков металла, висевших на шее. Тонкие пластины жгли кожу, заставляя в очередной раз пережить ужас прошедших дней.

Он помнил, как ухнуло вниз сердце, едва взгляд выцепил на грязном деревянном подоконнике тускло блестевшие в неясном лунном свете жетоны на узорной серебряной цепочке. Как он схватил их, не зная, радоваться ему или бояться. С одной стороны, Джаред был жив, и армейские жетоны это подтверждали, а с другой – его тут не было. Бивер, шумно дышавший после короткой пробежки, удивленно вскликнул:

\- Дженс, что за хрень на окне?

Дженсен поднял глаза на мутное стекло. Какие-то загогулины, выведенные явно рукой Джареда, потому что такие гнусные каракули получались только у него. Среди закарлючек особенно четко выделялось: «Иди домой». 

\- Они поехали ко мне, - тут же сообразил Эклз, машинально надевая жетоны на шею. – Идем, Джим!

По дороге Бивер вызвал подкрепление, а Дженсен молился только об одном – чтобы Джаред продержался до их приезда. К его дому они прибыли одновременно с полицией. И крайне рассерженным Морганом. Но Дженсена сердитый начальник волновал в последнюю очередь. Единственное, что он видел, это Джаред, лежащий на земле, и склонившийся над ним Абель.

\- Нет! Джей! – вырвалось у Дженсена помимо воли, когда он выскочил из машины и бросился к другу. Абель, бестолково размахивая пистолетом, никого не подпускал к Падалеки. Дженсен рванулся к нему, готовясь принять пулю. Ему было плевать, подстрелит его этот псих или нет, важнее было добраться до друга. На его счастье Джим смог подобраться к Джейку и оглушить его прикладом.

Дальнейшее Дженсен помнил смутно, кажется, он уговаривал Джареда не умирать, обещал ему немыслимые вещи, вплоть до полета на «Сандерболте», лишь бы тот не умирал, ехал с ним в карете «скорой помощи», отвечал медикам на многочисленные расспросы о группе крови Джареда и его ранениях. В больнице его атаковал грозный Морган, незамедлительно посланный нахрен. Бивер, до сего момента поддерживавший Дженсена молчанием, грозно надвинулся на Джеффа и угрожающе прошипел ему что-то, от чего шеф тут же испарился. 

Операция шла непозволительно долго. За это время Дженсен успел чего только не передумать. Как он будет объяснять Жен, откуда у ее мужа новая дырка в плече, что им с Джаредом будет за испорченную гостиную. В том, что жены устроят им неслабый разбор полетов, он не сомневался. Лишь одной мысли он не допускал – что Джаред не выживет. Второй раз потерять друга он не сможет. Физически не получится у него тогда жить. Пальцы привычно сжали жетоны. Все четыре, а заодно и самолетик, висевший на той же цепочке, что и его личные жетоны. И сразу стало спокойно, ведь железячки на его шее, а когда они там, Джареду ничего не угрожает. И пусть только эта оглобля попробует не прийти в себя. Дженсен уже построил в голове план мести, как из операционной вышел усталый доктор, тот самый, что зашивал плечо Джареда в первый раз.

\- Вашему другу повезло, агент Эклз. Он живуч.

И отпустило. Тут же. Едва удержавшись, чтобы не расцеловать доктора и не пуститься в победный пляс, Дженсен спросил:

\- К нему можно?

\- Нет, он спит. Приходите утром.

\- Я у него в палате переночую, - жалобно попросил Дженсен. Доктор уяснил ещё в прошлый раз, что этих двоих разлучать нельзя, иначе один, проснувшись, тут же начнет требовать пред свои ясны очи друга, а второй изведет персонал, но домой не уйдет.

\- Идите, - с досадой махнул он рукой.

Джаред очнулся уже после полудня. Едва приоткрыв глаза, он тут же прохрипел:

\- Дженс, только сразу не убивай, ладно? А то Жен тебя не простит.

Потом была выписка и объяснение с женами. Девушки, слава богу, все поняли. 

Жетоны Дженсен оставил у себя, заявив, что пока они у него, это двухметровое недоразумение не найдет себе приключений. Джаред, капризно выпятив губу, потребовал обратно цепочку, аргументировав детским: «Подарки – не отдарки». А еще этот засранец вспомнил, что Дженсен ляпнул про самолеты. 

***

\- Дженсен! – длинноногий вихрь сбил его с ног и закутал в свои объятия. – Спасибо!

Растрепанная челка, сияющие глаза и лихорадочный блеск глаз – Джаред только что совершил посадку. Летел он с инструктором. Конечно, сначала он упирался, бил кулаком в грудь и требовал доверить руль ему единолично, но грозный взгляд Дженсена тут же заставил его умолкнуть и смириться. Но, судя по тому, какие фигуры самолет выкручивал в воздухе, уговорить инструктора Падалеки все же удалось.

\- Эй, задушишь, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Ну как?

\- Хочу летать, снова! Плевать на запреты, плевать на карьеру в ФБР. Я хочу в небо!

Дженсен подумал, может, стоит сказать. И решился.

\- Мне вчера Дэйв звонил.

\- И?- Джаред отодвинулся от друга и уставился на него.

\- Его пригласили инструктором в летную школу ВВС. Он сказал, что есть две вакансии. 

_Конец._


	14. Постскриптум.

После проведённого расследование выяснилось, что Джули МакНивен имела связь с агентом ФБР Корином Немеком. Немек был арестован и осуждён на 20 лет колонии строгого режима.

Марк Шеппард подал в отставку и преподаёт в Полицейской Академии.

После гибели Марка Пеллегрино при захвате Семей Дмитрий Типпинс Кружнич, более известный как Миша Коллинз, пропал из поля зрения полиции. В 1951 году его тело выловили рыбаки в заливе близ Сан Антонио дель Мар, Мексика. Он погиб после нападения ядовитой медузы. 

Джиму Биверу было предложено место в Далласком отделении ФБР, однако он отказался. В 1952 году он с почётом вышёл в отставку и планирует начать карьеру писателя.

Джеффри Морган отказался от предложенного места в отделении Бюро в Вашингтоне, мотивировав это тем, что без него «эти безалаберные болваны и лентяи испоганят всю криминальную статистику». Довод был признан разумным.

Психиатрической экспертизой Джейк Абель был признан невменяемым и помещён в закрытую психиатрическую клинику. Улучшений в его состоянии не предвидится.

Джаред Падалеки и Дженсен Эклз были награждены за отличную службу, после чего подали в отставку и теперь преподают в лётной школе ВВС США. 

Дженсен и Данниль Эклз счастливы в браке и воспитывают троих детей – Томаса, Эвелин и Мэтью.

Джаред и Женевьев Падалеки счастливы в браке и воспитывают сына Райана. Через четыре месяца в их семье ожидается пополнение.

_Конец._   
_Теперь уже точно ;)_


End file.
